All I Need Is You
by Lophelyna
Summary: Menjadi bangsawan sekelas Hyuga, seorang Hinata hanya merasa cukup memiliki segalanya yang biasa diinginkan manusia didunia, tapi ia tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu sebelum ia bertemu Naruto pemuda seorang petarung yang dijuluki Kyuubi No Kitsune
1. Chapter 1

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Sebuah mobil limosin hitam mewah melaju cepat terus menjauh dari kota konoha. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo duduk dengan gusar dibangku penumpang, ia tidak tahu kemana mobil yang kini melaju itu memmbawanya pergi. Sementara pria bersurai coklat panjang dan dengan mata sama dengannya itu tengah duduk disampingnya. Mata pria itu menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh si gadis berkali-kali. Seperti seekor ular yang mulai mengendap-ngendap mencium bau mangsanya dan perlahan memikirkan trik licik dalam otaknya agar mangsa itu mudah ditangkapnya

"Hinata-sama." Pria itu mulai menggenggam tangan gadis itu. " jangan terlalu bersedih,Hiashi-sama tidak akan tenang dialam sana. Kau harus bahagia."

Hinata tersentak dan menatap pria itu, "Neji-Nisaan..." serunya lemah.

Neji menyeringai, sepertinya buruannya kali ini mulai bisa ia kendalikan. Ditariknya tangan Hinata kedalam pelukannya dengan kasar. Diciumnya tengkuk gadis itu, aroma lavender menguar membius otak mesumnya. " aku benar-benar sudah menunggu kesempatan ini sangat lama." Bisiknya

Hinata terkejut, ia berusaha berontak, ini bukan Neji-Nisaan yang biasanya ia kenal. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin kakak sepupunya berani bertindak demikian.

"Hmmmpf," Neji meleguh, "Kau wangi sekali, Hinata sama. Terlambat buatku menginginkanmu sebagai adik. Karena aku sudah sangat mengungunkanmu sebagai laki-laki sejak lama." Tangan kiri Neji yang awalnya bertengger dipundak Hinata kini mulai berani turun bergerilya di dada besar gadis itu dan mulai meremas benda kenyal didalamnya.

"He..Hentikan kau bukan orang yang seperti ini Neji-ni!"

Hinata melakukan perlawanannya dengan sebisanya. Ia berusaha bergerak dan terlepas dari kurungan sepupunya itu. Memukul-mukul dadanya atau apapun agar terlepas. Tapi ternyata penolakannya itu tidak menyulutkan gairah dari sepupu kain yang menutupi lengan Hinata itu dengan paksa

KRAAAAKKKKK

"Aarggghh... kumohon hentikan Neji-ni... aku mohon..." Hinata mulai meneteskan airmatanya. Panik, sedih, takut, marah, perasaannya begitu campur aduk sekarang.

" Tenanglah sedikit Hinata-sama, kita akan bersenang-senang dan melupakan kesedihan karena kematian Ji-sama. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Neji mulai mendaratkan ciuman nafsunya di pipi mulus Hinata yang semakin meronta. Neji semakin menhujani Hinata dengan ciuman panasnya. Ia menekan tubuh Hinata hingga oleng dan terpaksa harus telentang karena ulahnya. Ia menindih Hinata dan dengan semakin leluasa menikmati pemandangan indah kedua bukit yang naik turun itu. "Kau benar-benar menggairahkan." Neji mendengus dan mencium bukit yang masih terbungkus itu dengan kasar.

"Tidaaaaaaakkkk! Hiks..hiks hentikan kumohon...!" Hinata memohon dalam teriakan penolakan itu.

Tidak digubris, Neji terus berusaha menikmati gadis dibawah kungkungannya itu. Ia benar-benar mendapatkan sebuah hadiah kemenangan besar tahun ini, pikirnya. Hadiah yang diidam-idamkannya selama ini akhirnya tak ada lagi aturan atau orang yang bisa menghalanginya. Neji sangat bernafsu, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat berlomba dengan nafasnya yang mulai tak beraturan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan syahwatnya lagi padahal kini mereka sedang melaju cepat diatas jalanan. Neji mulai bangkit dari kungkungannya mencoba melepas pakaian yang sedang ia kenakan.

Hinata melihat itu sebagai sebuah kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Dibukanya jendela limosin itu dengan cepat dan segera melompat keluar jendela.

"Siaalaan" umpat neji melihat Hinata kabur.

BRUAAKK

Mobil itu masih terus melaju karena kecepatannya. Hinata meringis kesakitan karena terjatuh,tapi ia harus segera berlari. Bisa jadi sepupu bejatnya itu segera menerkamnya saat dia menemukannya.

"Berhenti!" Teriak Neji memberi perintah sopir mobil itu. Secepat mungkin ia berusaha turun dari mobil dan mengejar Hinata. " Cepat cari dan temukan Hinata-sama! Jangan sampai ia kembali sebelum kita." Perintah neji pada sopir dan anak buahnya yang segera berlari mencari Hinata.

Dua pria bersetelan jas hitam berlari berpencar, sedangkan pria bersurai coklat bermarga Hyugapun juga mencari rute pencariannya sendiri.

Hinata terus berlari, sekalipun hampir sekujur tubuhnya memar karena jatuh dari mobil mewah berkecepatan 60km perjam itu. Nyeri, perih, dan sakit yang ia rasakan serta peluh yg mulai membanjiri tubuh mungilnya itu seperti tidak lagi penting ia harus segera pergi dari sepupu predatornya. Ia berhenti sebentar mengatur nafasnya. Ia merasa sudah cukup jauh dari kawanan buas itu.

Tapi, oh tidak...kemudian dia melihat sekelebatan pria berjas hitam berlarian didekatnya. Ia mencari sebuah tempat persembunyian. Mungkin gedung apartemen didepannya ini adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang ia punya sekarang. Yaa,... dia harus segera bersembunyi, begitu pikirnya. Tapi tidak mungkin dia memasuki kamar apartemen yang jelas-jelas memiliki pemilik yang tidak dikenalnya. Hinata tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Otaknya sudah oleng karena lelah berlari dan nyeri yang ia rasakan. ia hanya bisa terus berlari sampai ke atap dan bahkan menaiki menara bak penampung air dan bersembunyi terengah-engah, ia terduduk ditangga menara itu. Dia menunggu keadaan dan memastikan bahwa Neji dan anak buahnya tidak lagi mengejarnya. Dan kalau sampai Neji menemukannya disana dia bisa melompat bunuh diri dari gedung itu.

"Ahhhhh... Sial" seorang pemuda bersurai kuning membanting pintu rumahnya menuju balkon. "Bagaimana mungkin Danzo tua itu memotong uang taruhanku?aku tidak akan bertarung lagi untukmu keparat! Dasar tua bangka!"

Pemuda itu berjalan kepinggiran gedung sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Berharap angin malam yang baru saja berhembus sedikit mendinginkan amarahnya. Ia memasukkan salah satu tangankedalam saku celananya lalu menunjuk satu bintang yang berkerlip diatasnya. Seperti tidak memahami suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk, pemuda itu menjadi marah karena bintang itu terlihat begitu cantik

" Kau beraninya kau meledek orang sepertiku. Turunlah dan aku akan memakanmu!" Umpat pemuda itu pada bintang yang ia tunjuk.

BRUG

Pemuda itu mendengar suara benda jatuh dari arah belakang dia berdiri. Ia segera mencari sumber suara. Dan,...  
"Waaahhh... Bagaimana mungkin?" Pemuda itu terbelalak tak percaya. Umpatannya pada bintang itu mendadak menurunkan seorang gadis yang ia tak tahu dari mana asalnya.

Pemuda itu segera menghampiri gadis yang tengah tersungkur dihadapannya. Surai indigo,masih menggunakan baju terusan berwarna ungu muda dan tas selempang. Terdapat luka di siku, lutut dan dahi serta robekan di lengan kiri. Mungkinkah dia korban perampokan atau pemerkosaan? Begitu tanyanya dalam hati. Tapi kalaupun korban pemerkosaan harusnya pemuda itu mendengar teriakan karena dia ada didalam rumahnya sejak tadi. Ahh,... dia tidak punya banyak waktu buat berobservasi dan mengarang hipotesa ia segera mengangkat tubuh yang tergolek lemah itu dan membaringkannya ditempat tidurnya.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Tanya pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Tentu saja tak mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis indigo yang sedang pingsan itu.

Sinar matahari sudah mulai tinggi. Memanas dan menelusupi celah-celah sempit ruangan kecil itu. Hinata merasakan ngilu yang menjalari hampir setiap inci ditubuhnya. Iris matanya mulai mencari sebuah objek yang mungkin bisa ia kenali. Tapi tidak ada. Ia mengingat peristiwa terakhir sebelum ia terpejam. Ya,... dia ingat. Loncat dari mobil yang sedang berjalan benar-benar tidak ia rekomendasikan bagi gadis yang ingin melarikan diri. Pening, ia memegangi kepalanya sambil berusaha bangkit dari pembaringannya.

"Hei Nona!" Seru suara bersebrangan dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Hinata melihat kesumber suara." Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Pemilik suara itu kian mendekatinya.

Hinata tidak memberikan respon apapun selain memperhatikan pemilik suara itu baik-baik. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan berkulit tan yang memiliki tiga goresan dipipinya membuatnya terlihat manis dimata Hinata. Tubuhnya jangkung dengan menggunakan kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana olahraga berwarna oranye. Memiliki mata biru yang misterius dan mendamaikan. Rambutnya pirang dan dibiarkan begitu saja menutupi sebagian dahinya. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat asing bagi Hinata.

"Kau bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya pemuda itu memecah diam Hinata.

Hinata mendongak, "A..ano.. aku tersesat." Jawab Hinata kelabakan.

"Tersesat?" Ulang pemuda itu. " Dengan luka-luka itu...apa kau korban pemerkosaan?" Pemuda itu mencari jawaban lebih rinci.

Hinata terbelalak, bagaimana bisa ia mengetahuinya dan Hinata mendadak gugup dan tak mampu menjawab.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya lagi. Melihat gadis didepannya diam pemuda itu melanjutkan, " Naruto namaku." Sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk memandang tangan yang terulur padanya tapi ia tidak mampu mengulurkan tangan untuk membalasnya. Entah malu atau apapun itu ia tidak tahu. Melihat reaksi Hinata yang begitu lama Naruto mulai menarik tangannya dengan raut kecewa.

" Hinata, namaku Hinata." Sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Oh, selamat datang dirumahku." Ucap Naruto datar. "Ohya kapan kau pergi dari sini?"

Bukankah barusan pria kuning itu mengucapkan selamat datang padanya? Lalu kenapa dia juga menanyakan kapan Hinata meninggalkan rumahnya. Hinata mendadak panik.

"Aku tidak punya kemampuan merawat orang sakit, jadi kalau kau sudah baikan kau boleh pergi. Ini makan dan minumlah, aku cuma punya ini." Naruto memberikan satu ramen cup instant dan sebotol air mineral untuk Hinata yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Aku pergi dulu,kalau kau pergi nanti silakan saja tidak perlu mengunci pintu tidak akan ada pencuri yang masuk."ucap Naruto sembari pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata memakan ramen cup itu dengan lahap. Ia sangat lapar dan mungkin sangat kelaparan setelah kejadian kemarin. Ia tidak menyangka makan ramen disaat sedang lapar sangat enak baginya. Iapun meneguk air mineral yang diberikan Naruto. Naruto ternyata masih memperhatikannya di depan pintu sebelum melipat tangannya dan melihat Hinata dama sekali tidak memperhatikannya yang ada didekat pintu.

"Kau benar-benar lucu!"

Hinata langsung tersadar kalau sedari tadi ia diperhatikan, mukanya mendadak merah karena Naruto tersenyum tipis dengan bibirnya yang cukup menawan bagi Hinata. Naruto memegang kenop pintu dan bersiap melangkah pergi.

"Na..naruto-san" panggil Hinata yang menghentikan langkah pertama Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Arigatou,.." Hinata ber ojigi "sudah menolongku."

Naruto lambaikan tangannya entah tanda perpisahan atau tanda tidak perlu berterima kasih. Hinata hanya bisa melihat segaris senyum dari bibirnya.

Fanfict pertama mohon review buat saran dan kritiknya..


	2. Chapter 2

All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 2

"Kau... Hei kau! Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan Naruto setelah 56 jam meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia melihat pemandangan terakhir yang masih sama seperti saat dia meninggalkan apartemennya. Hanya saja sekarang kamar kecilnya itu jauh lebih rapi dan bersih.

"Okaeri, Na.. Naruto-san." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto malah berojigi dengan sempurna.

"Hei, nona siapa namamu kemarin?" Naruto mencoba mengingat nama gadis indigo didepannya sambil memejamkan matanya. Ingatannya memang sangat buruk, bahkan untuk mengingat nama gadis secantik Hinata.

"Hinata." Seru Hinata lirih.

"Ahhh... yaa benar... Hinata, kenapa kau tidak segera pergi dari sini? Hemm?" Masih dengan nada penasarannya. Naruto kemudian memperhatikan dengan teliti gadis didepannya.

"Kau...itu.." ia menunjuk Hinata "itu bajuku kan? Kenapa kau memakainya tanpa izinku,haa?" timpal Naruto lagi.

Hinata mendelik dan segera mengatupkan kedua tangannya menutupi tubuhnya,"Gomen, Naruto-san aku,.. aku kira kau tidak akan keberatan jika aku meminjam bajumu. Maaf jika aku lancang memakainya tanpa izinmu." Hinata berojigi sekali lagi.

"Kutanya sekali lagi kenapa kau masih disini?" Raut wajah Naruto mulai menampakkan kekesalannya. Daripada amarahnya meledak dia menarik kursi di dekat meja makannya dan duduk disana menunggu penjelasan Hinata.

"Bo-bolehkah aku tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu?"Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Kau... siapa kau? Kau pikir aku lembaga perlindungan?" Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya bersandar di kursi itu.

"A..aku tidak tahu aku berada dimana,.. aku juga tidak punya tujuan harus kemana jadi aku,..."

"Kamagasaki,.. " Potong Naruto. "kau tahu itu dimana? Itu adalah tempat dimana banyak sekali gelandangan dan orang miskin tidak punya rumah tidur dan tergeletak dimanapun mereka mau. Dan kau jangan berpura-pura jadi bagian dari mereka. Kau memakai cincin mahal ditangan kirimu."

Hinata terdiam, ia tidak menyangka dirinya ada di Kamagasaki distrik yang hampir dinyatakan tidak pernah ada didalam peta jepang. Sebuah kawasan yang sarat akan sisi negatif yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Yakuza, mafia, gelandangan, pengemis dan pemukiman kumuh semua melayang difikiran Hinata.

"Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Pulang? Tidak. Hinata yakin ia tidak ingin pulang. Ia tidak mau bertemu Neji atau bahkan berhadapan dengan yang lebih buruk dari itu. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras sebelum ia menjawab.

"Aku mohon, Naruto-san. Aku tidak bisa pulang untuk sementara waktu, aku benar-benar memohon maukah kau memberiku tumpangan untuk tinggal? Aku janji akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta..." Hinata mulai memohon.

"Sudah ayo cepat kuantar pulang! Aku sudah lapar dan aku sangat ingin kau segera pergi dari hadapanku!" Naruto yang membentak sambil memegangi perutnya ia menudingkan jari telunjuknya.

Hinata terdiam mendengar Naruto yang memarahinya.

"Apa Naruto-san lapar?"

Hinata mengangkat sebuah panci besar dari dapur dan meletakkannya dimeja makan. Naruto perlahan menekuk dengkulnya dan mulai penasaran apa isi didalamnya. Aroma masakan itu mengepul luar biasa melewati hidung Naruto ketika Hinata membuka penutup pancinta. Ia mengintip sedikit apa yang ada didalam panci itu, tapi kemudian kembali ke kedudukannya. Masih berusaha tenang padahal aroma itu mengusik ketenangan perutnya, ia pun memperhatikan Hinata yang mulai mengambilkan semangkuk nasi hangat serta sumpit dan sendok untuknya.

"Silakan makan, Naruto-san." Hinata kemudian duduk dihadapan pemuda kuning yang lupa diri atas kemarahannya.

"Ittadakimasu" Ucapnya sembari menyantap makanan didepannya dengan sangat lahap, Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

"Gomen, aku hanya menemukan telur, tofu dan juga daun bawang dikulkas jadi aku hanya bisa membuat sup dan tamagoyaki ini aku harap Naruto-san menyukainya."

Naruto tak sempat menjawab, ia sedang menghirup kuah sup dari mangkoknya itu. "Ahhh...ini enak!Terimakasih atas makanannya." Naruto meletakkan mangkuknya dan mengacungkan jempolnya kehadapan Hinata.

"Jadi,.. apa aku boleh tinggal disini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras tetap tinggal disini? Ada apa dengan rumahmu? Dari penampilanmu saja aku tahu kau anak orang kaya jadi kau tidak akan cocok tinggal di sini. Akan lebih baik jika aku mengantarmu pulang." Naruto menjelaskan dengan bijak tapi justru Hinata terlihat tidak senang dengan alasan Naruto.

Bagaimana Hinata bisa pulang kerumah yang sama, sementara orang yang berusaha memperkosanya juga tinggal disana.

"Aku tidak bisa aku mohon, aku benar-benar tidak bisa pulang. Aku akan berusaha mencari pekerjaan secepatnya dan aku akan pergi dari sini setelahnya. Jadi aku mohon untuk sementara maukah Naruto-san berbaik hati padaku?"

Susana hening tidak ada yang bicara.

"Tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini." Ucap Naruto singkat. "jadi dengan apa kau membayar sewa dikamarku?"

Hinata menggeleng, " Aku tidak tahu."

"Hahsh! Bereskan ini dan segeralah tidur!" Naruto memasuki kamar mandi dan berniat menyegarkan tubuhnya yang lelah. "Oh yaa asal kau tahu yaa... aku tidak sudi tidur dilantai! Jadi aku akan tetap tidur dikasurku."ujarnya sambil menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Hinata menggelar bebarapa tumpuk selimut dilantai dan menata sebuah bantal diatasnya. Menurutnya itu akan cukup hangat jadi ia tidak perlu kuatir sakit. Ia mulai merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang baru karyanya itu. Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengalungkan handuk dilehernya berjalan melewati area santai pribadi milik Hinata itu. Naruto kemudian duduk diranjangnya dan Hinata memunggunginya. Hinata tidak berani menatap lama-lama pria yang kini harus berbagi ruangan bersamanya itu.

"Hei,.. singkirkan hal bodoh itu! Kau akan mati membeku disitu. Cepat naik! Kau bahkan tidak menyisakan setu selimutpun untukku." Naruto menepuk kan tangannya diatas kasur.

Hinata benar-benar gadis polos. Kemarin dia baru saja lolos dari sepupu bejatnya yang dikenalnya sangat baik selama 20 tahun dan hampir memperkosanya. Dan hari ini dia memohon pada pria asing agar membagi ruangan sempit apartemennya bersamanya. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang gila? Tapi entah apa yang membuat Hinata punya rasa percaya bahwa pria yang menolongnya itu tidak akan 'menerkam' seperti yang dilakukan Neji kemarin.

Hinata berpura-pura tidur,ya itu adalah jurus jitu baginya untuk menolak tidur disamping pria pirang bermata biru bernama Naruto itu.

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja kira-kira tahan berapa menit tuan putri sepetimu tidur dilantai. "Naruto yang menyalakan sebuah radio tua diatas tempat tidurnya dan mencoba mencari chanel menarik untuk ia dengar, kemudian meluruskan kakinya di tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan nyaman.

30 menit...

45 menit...

Hinata mulai terlihat seperti seekor ulat bulu yang diberi garam. Sekalipun menggunakan 3 selimut untuk alas dan satu selimut sebagai penutup tubuhnya tak mengurangi efek suhu musim yang mendingin itu. Naruto yang menangkap sinyal konyol Hinata itu tersenyum kecil dan menahan tawanya bersamaan.

"Heii Nona, bagaimana tawaranku hampir expired masa berlakunya, kau masih bersikeras tidur disitu?" Naruto masih belum mendapat jawaban, Hinata hanya menggeliat semakin menekuk tubuhnya seperti seekor kucing yang tidur melingkar.

"kuhitung sampai sepuluh ya,... " dan Naruto mulai menghitung " satu,... duaa..."

HAP

Hinata melompat menaiki ranjang bersama dengan selimut-selimut yang tadi menjadi alasnya. Dengan susah payah Hinata mengambil posisi telungkup dan menggulung tubuhnya dengan 3 selimut tebal dan melepaskan satu selimut tebal untuk Naruto. Naruto merasa baru saja melihat barongsai ditahun baru china. Segaris senyum kembali terukir dibibir pemuda pirang itu.

"Hei,.. aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu denganmu. Jadi bersikaplah sewajarnya aku sedang lelah dan tidak tertarik dengan hubungan badan." 

Merasa dirinya cukup aman Hinata membalik posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang dan lebih nyaman, sementara pemuda pirang itu memunggunginya menghadap jendela.

"Kau, hari itu... hari dimana kau muncul. Kau nyaris diperkosa kan? Lalu kenapa kau bersikeras berbagi ruangan dengan pria yang baru sekali kau temui?" Naruto mulai membuka obrolan.

"Kau juga anak orang kaya, kau bisa menjual perhiasan yang tengah kau pakai untuk menyogok polisi bodoh dan melaporkan pria bejat itu agar dipenjara kan? Tapi kau malah memilih seatap denganku. Kau benar-benar bodoh."

Benar. Hinata juga merasa perkataan naruto nyaris semuanya benar. Jadi ia masih mendiamkan mencari alasan kuat apa yang membuatnya berani sekamar dengan pria yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Naruto-san, terimakasih sudah menolongku." Hinata menghentikan suasana hening itu, " aku hanya merasa jika Naruto-san adalah orang yang baik. Jadi aku merasa yakin kalau kau yang tidak mengenalku melihat aku dalam keadaan seperti kemarin tidak semakin menyakiti atau memanfaatkan juga tidak membiarkan aku dengan keadaanku, aku yakin kalau kau sebetulnya adalah orang yang baik. Dan aku merasa aman disini."

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak pernah dicap sebagai orang baik sebelumnya.

"Dasar gadis bodoh! Ohya... hentikan memanggilku dengan sufik san-mu itu aku geli mendengarnya." Ucap Naruto yang mulai mengucek mata kantuknya dan menguap.

"Baiklah." Timpal Hinata " Oyasumi,.. Naruto-kun" Hinata menutup mata indahnya.

"Dilarang dengan sufik san malah pakai kun lagi... kau ini benar-benar..." Naruto membalikkan badannya kearah Hinata dan ia mendapati gadis itu tengah pulas.

Kembali ia menatap wajah indah milik Hinata. Dipandangnya wajah gadis itu dan ia sadar kalau gadis itu memang sangat cantik dan sempurna. Mungkin pria yang ingin memperkosanya itu tidak salah karena tergoda dengan makhluk secantik dirinya jadi hanya akal bejatnya saja yang tergerak menjamah gadis semsempurna Hinata. Tapi bukan salah Hinata juga jika ia terlahir cantik dengan lekuk tubuh yang sempurna. Tidak ada guratan yang menandakan kekurangan dari wajahnya, hidung mancung, bibir mungil yang ranum dan mata indahnya seperti tercipta sebagai komposisi yang sangat tepat bagi gadis itu. Ada sebuah perasaan hangat mengaliri jantung Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak yakin apa nama perasaan itu.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Bel apartemen Naruto berbunyi membabi buta pagi itu. Naruto terbangun dengan malas karenanya. Ia berjalan tanpa peduli sosok Hinata masih pulas disampingnya. Ini masih jam 6 pagi tidak ada yang mengetuk paginya pagi-pagi buta begini sebelumnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan berniat membukanya.

BUG

Sebuah bogem mendarat di pelipis Naruto, ia segera tersungkur kelantai.

"Kemana saja kau keparat!" Seorang pria dengan sebuah guratan luka melintang dihidungnya menghujani Naruto lagi dengan tendangan dan banyak lagi bogem keras. Hinata segera terbangun dari tidur pulasnya saat suara perkelahian berlangsung.

"Beraninya kau kabur dan tidak menyelesaikan pertandinganmu tadi malam haah..!" Diangkatnya kerah Naruto dan dihantamkan kepala Naruto kedinding dengan keras. Beberapa kawanan pria berjas hitam segera masuk dan memegangi tubuh Naruto agar tak lagi bergerak.

Pria mata satu dengan berbalut sorban dibelakangnya menyahut. "Jangan terlalu keras pada jagoan kita, Iruka. Aku ingin dia tetap menyelesaikan pekerjaannya besok. Atau kau harus membayar dua kali lipat hutangmu kepadaku. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mau lagi jadi petarungmu pak tua,... cari saja petinju yang bisa kau peras hasil jerih payah mereka." Ucap Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Oh,... baiklah kalau begitu kau harus punya alasn kuat untuk tidak lagi bertarung...Kyuubi... No Kitsune." Pria itu memenggal kalimat panggilannya bagi Naruto dengan penekanan.

"Iruka lakukan seperti biasa,.. buat dia cacat dan tidak lagi bisa bertarung besok." Ujar pria tua berbalut perban itu sembari duduk dan mencoba menyaksikan live streaming penyiksaan yang segera berlangsung itu.

"HENTIKAN"

Teriakan Hinata memmbuat pria-pria yang sibuk itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah... siapa yang sedang kita temukan disini?" Pria tua itu kemudian mendekat kearah Hinata. " Apa ini yang menghalangimu bertarung? Apa kau yang tidak ingin wajah tampan miliknya tergores, Nona?" Pria berbalut perban itu menyentuhkan telunjuknya ke garis wajah Hinata.

Hinata mendelik, berjalan mundur berusaha mencari perlindungan.

"Jangan sentuh dia bodoh!" Pria pria berjas hitam semakin menekan kepala Naruto kedinding. Naruto mengerang kesakitan " Kau akan mati ditanganku jika kau berani menyentuhnya, akan kupastikan itu!" Naruto bersumpah.

Seringai jahat menghiasi bibir pria tua itu yang berjalan perlahan mendekati Hinata.

"Boleh, itu terdengar seperti sebuah kesepakatan untukku." Jawab pria tua itu.

"Jangan memukulnya, apa yang kalian butuhkan adalah uang?" Hinata memecah pembicaran mereka berdua.

"Ah... kau punya dewi penolong sekarang Kyuubi, sepertinya bukan hanya nyawa sembilan yang kau punya tapi juga dewi penyelamat yang , apa kau akan mengganti tubuhnya yang babak belur dengan tubuhmu yang molek?"

"Ini, ambil dan pergilah. Kumohon biarkan Naruto-kun hidup dengan tenang." Hinata melepas cincin dijari manis tangan kirinya. " Itu berlian langka 30 karat aku yakin pasti bisa melunasi tanggungannya padamu bukan? Jika kau menjualnya ini senilai 2, 5 juta dolar."

Pria tua berbalut perban itu memagut cincin yang diberikan Hinata kepadanya. Dari bentuknya itu memang terlihat seperti cincin mahal. Berbentuk bulat, berlian merah, dan ada guratan hitam melingkari berlian itu. Sementara cincin itu sendiri berbahan palladium dengan berat sekitar 5 gram. Ada sebuah ukiran huruf US didalamnya. Tentu bisa ditebak berapa harga cincin dengan komposisi 2 benda mahal dan langka itu.

"Senang bisa bertransaksi denganmu nona manis. Kuharap perjumpaan kita selanjutnya lebih menyenangkan atau kita bisa menyewa hotel didekat sini untuk bersenang-senang." Pria itu tua itu mencubit gemas pipi gembil Hinata sebelum pergi dan Hinata cepat-cepat mengusap membersihkannya.

"Lepaskan dia,.. kita mendapat barang bagus hari ini. Oh.. kuharap kau juga tidak lupa Kyuubi kalau kita masih punya kontrak kerja sampai pertandingan itu selesai bukan? Aku pergi dulu dan jadilah anak baik seperti nona manis itu." Pria itu menunjuk kearah Hinata dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang porak-poranda itu.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan memapahnya untuk segera duduk di tempat tidur. Naruto menatap penuh heran pada gadis lugu dihadapannya.

"Baka, kau pikir dengan memberikan cincin mahalmu dia akan melepaskan aku? Han... hah..." Naruto meringis menahan sakit.

Hinata tidak menggubris ia segera berlari mengambil kotak obat dan membuka kulkas mncari air dingin dan mengeluarkannya.

Naruto Masih tidak mengerti pada gadis dihadapannya ini.  
"Kau tidak tahu berapa jumlah utangku padanya kan? Bahkan tidak senilai dengan berlian mahalmu itu." Naruto terus mengoceh.

Kesal mendengar ocehan pemuda kuning itu Hinata menekan kapas beralkohol pada pelipis Naruto, dimana darah segar masih mengucur deras disana. "Ittaii." Pekiknya. "Apa kau tidak bisa lebih pelan?" sambatnya pada Hinata.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Heii... aku bicara padamu gadis bodoh..kau bahkan tidak bertanya siapa aku." Ujar Naruto tetap marah dengan meringis kesal.

"Jadi apa yang harus kutanyakan? Siapa kau? Kyuubi No Kitsune?" Hinata akhirnya membuka mulutnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ya,.. aku memang Kyuubi No Kitsune seorang tukang pukul bayaran yang tergabung dalam yakuza, aku juga seorang petinju yang terkenal dipertaruhan bawah tanah, tak pernah kalah dan menyerah dalam setiap pertandinganku. Seorang Kyuubi No kitsune tidak akan membiarkan musuhnya hidup atau membuat mereka cacat sumur hidup. Aku adalah mesin pembunuh mereka yang terlatih. Jadi sekarang, apa kau takut padaku?"

"Tidak" Jawab Hinata singkat.


	3. Chapter 3

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 3

Hinata duduk manis di kursi meja makan untuk 2orang itu, ya... masih di apartemen sempit milik Naruto. Dihadapanya terbaring manusia berambut kuning yang baru saja terlelap setelah Hinata mengobati lukanya. Petinju, pertaruhan bawah tanah, dan tukang pukul bayaran dan anggota yakuza. Bukan, sama sekali bukan merasa takut yang sedang dirasakan oleh Hinata. Hinata memang sedang mencari-cari apa nama perasaan itu ketika ia berada di dekat Naruto. Itu bukan perasaan yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, pada seorang pria lebih tepatnya.

Hinata masih juga tidak bisa mengerti dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin pria dihadapannya inilah yang membuat Hinata terhanyut dalam lamunannya berkali-kali. Bahkan ketika Hinata sedang berbicara atau berhadapan dengan pria itu. Hinata merasa ada suatu angin yang berhembus ke dadanya menerbangkan ribuan pengharapan yang seharusnya Hinata tahu tidak diperuntukkan pada seorang laki-laki dengan banyak sisi gelap dan baru saja dikenalnya. Dan jika Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap lebih dalam lagi pada biru matanya,Hinata seperti melihat seseorang yang begitu meneduhkan buatnya saat gejolak amarah atau perasaan campur aduk berada dalam hatinya. Hinata terus membiarkan dirinya terjatuh dan menyelami dalamnya samudera pertanyaan yang masih membuatnya penasaran tentang pria itu. Tidak berhenti. Terus dan masih ingin terus disisi pria itu lalu mendengarkan kisahnya. Yang lebih aneh lagi Hinata tidak pernah merasa seaman ini sebelumnya. Mungkinkah karena pria itu punya tempat persembunyian yang tepat dan tak mungkin dijangkau orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Atau mungkin juga karena pria itu sendiri, telah benar-benar membuat Hinata merasa begitu nyaman.

Cukup. Ya Hinata tidak akan menemukan jawaban itu. Biarkan saja nanti akan ditemukan sendiri.

Perhatian Hinata masih terus tertuju pada pemuda didepannya. Ia segera mengambil pensil dan buku gambar dari tas selempangnya yang tergeletak di kursi sebelahnya. Ia mulai menggoreskan pensil hitam pada kertas putih polos itu. Membentuk guratan-guratan halus dan tegas disana. Memberi bayangan pada bagian-bagian yang dirasanya perlu. Pemuda tidur dihadapannya benar-benar menarik untuk jadi objek sketsa lukisannya. Bagi Hinata orang dihadapannya sangat indah dengan sisi gelapnya. Tiga garis dipipinya membuat pemuda itu terlihat sangat manis. Tentu Hinata tidak lupa kalau saat ini wajah tampan dihadapannya terdapat beberapa luka lebam karena tonjokan tadi pagi, tapi Hinata tetap merasa itu tidak mengurangi level ketampanannya. Ia mempertegas garis mata dan menebali kembali alis objek yang digambarnya agar tampak seperti nyata. Ia harus membuat sketsa itu seperti aslinya, karena tidak ada yang tidak menarik atau perlu dikurangi ketajamannya. Ya, Hinata sangat senang melukis, ia sangat menyukai melukis mata manusia yang disebut Kyuubi No Kitsune, bahkan saat mata itu sedang terpejam dan lelap dalam peraduannya.

Kembali Hinata melayang, berkelana dalam ruang indah yang tak pernah ia tahu dimana karena memberanikan diri menatap lebih lama wajah tampan pemuda itu. Dia benar-benar menikmati kegiatan traveling pikiran yang menyegarkan baginya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri satu hal yang paling dia sukai dari pemuda itu adalah matanya. Mata yang meneduhkan buatnya,...tapi kemudian mendadak objek asli itu membuka mata birunya. Dan kegiatan travelingnya harus terpaksa terhenti seketika. Yaa, lamunannya langsung berganti kepanikan yang menjalar dan memerahkan kulit wajahnya. Ia ketahuan memperhatikan pemuda tan itu. Ia segera bersikap biasa dan menyimpan sketsanya kedalam tas selempangnya kembali.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Aku sedang membuat sketsa."

Naruto bangun sambil memegangi pipinya yang lebam dan menyamankan diri dengan posisi duduknya,"Yah wajahku memang cukup tampan dan berkarakter untuk jadi objek lukisanmu bukan, jangan lupa menggambar yang ini?" ia mengelus pipi lebamnya perlahan. "Apa kau lapar?"

Hinata melemparkan tatapan mata yang cukup menjelaskan dia memang sangat lapar dan mengangguk. "Tapi tidak ada makanan didapur." Hinata juga sudah memastikan itu sebelumnya saat Naruto tidur.

"Mau makan bento atau masak saja seperti kemarin?"

"Apapun asal tidak terlalu lama, ini sudah hampir sore dan kita berdua belum sempat makan apa-apa setelah kejadian tadi pagi."

Naruto menekan nomer yang sudah sangat dihafalnya diluar kepala pada handphone yang mulai ketinggalan jaman miliknya. "Moshi-moshi, kau dimana? ya...aku butuh itu sekarang, oh yaa... tolong bawakan kebutuhanku biasanya dan tolong belikan aku 2 bento makan siang... Apa Konohamaru juga ada disitu? Suruh dia kesini aku punya pekerjan untuknya." Naruto mendadak menjauhkan telinganya dari handphonenya.

Sepertinya ia mendengar sesuatu yang memekakkan telinganya dari seberang.

"Sudah yaa,... cepeat kesini!" serunya menutup sambungan telponnya.

Hinata tidak perlu tahu Naruto barusan bicara dnegan siapa, yang jelas dia tahu kalu makan siangnya akan segera datang. Dan semoga tidak terlalu lama sebelum perutnya berteriak dengan suara aneh.

"Lain kali jangan pernah ikut campur masalahku. Kau mengerti?" Naruto menjentikkan telunjuknya didahi Hinata, dan seketika Hinata bersemu merah.

"Haiik,.. gomenasai aku hanya mencoba membantu." Ucapnya sambil mengelus dahinya.

"Orang sepertiku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Disini ada banyak sekali pekerjaan aneh, dan kau tahu sendiri disini adalah tempat paling tidak aman di Jepang. Kau takkan nyaman keluar sendirian bahkan disiang hari. Kau bahkan bisa diperkosa 10 orang laki-laki sekaligus dan polisi takkan membelamu karena pemerkosamu kebal hukum." Naruto bersikap sinis seperti biasa yang ia lakukan pada Hinata.

Hinata tidak merasa punya jawaban lagi, jadi Naruto melanjutkan.

" Pertimbangkan bak-baik kau masih mau disini atu kembali kerumah besarmu. Disini bukan tempatmu." Tandas Naruto tegas.

BRAAKKK

Pintu apartemen Naruto terbuka dengan keras. Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu berdiri disana sambil berkacak pinggang. Nanar mata hijaunya langsung tertuju pada pemuda berhias lebam yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia melangkah dengan kekesalan yang Hinata tahu itu berbuntut suatu keributan lagi sekarang. Sambil meletakkan beberapa kantong plastik bawaannya dilantai.

"Baka Naruto aku bukan pembantu bodoh!" Gadis itu menjambak surai kuning si pemuda, Hinata langsung takjub melihat perlakuan kasar gadis itu. " Apa yang terjadi padamu bodoh? Sudah kubilang berhentilah dari pekerjaanmu itu!"

Gadis menyelesaikan teriakannya dan menghentakkan kepala Naruto dengan kasar. Hinata bingung harus berbuat apa untuk melerai kejadian barusan. Gadis berambut permen kapas itu kemudian tiba-tiba menoleh kearahnya.

"Heii,... aku tidak tahu kau berminat pada perempuan juga. " Yaa Hinata tahu perempuan yang dimaksud adalah dirinya, gadis itu melanjutkan. "Maaf atas perlakuan kasarku, kenalkan aku Haruno Sakura. Dokter pribadi petinju bodoh ini." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya memberi salam secara formal pada Hinata.

"Hyuga,... Hinata. Salam kenal" Hinata membalas perlakuan sakura dengan tindakan yang sama.

"Dan aku Konohamaru." Seorang pemuda belasan tahun menyela perkenalan mereka, "Wah, kau sangat cantik nee-sama. Bagaimana bisa Naruto-neechan menemukan dewi sepertimu?"

Hinata tersipu mendengarnya.

" Heh bocah, berhentilah menggombal kau bahkan tidak pernah memuji kakakmu sendiri cantik" protes Sakura.

"Cantikmu terhapus karena galakmu! Pria mana yang akan mau menikahi gadis galak pemarah dan sangat ringantangan sepertimu." Konohamaru berhasil mendaratkan bogem mentah Sakura dikepalanya.

Hinata tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Berhentilah bertengkar dan segera lakukan tugasmu!" Naruto mulai memberikan perintah.

"dan berikan bento itu untuknya!" Naruto menitahkan Konohamaru memberikan bungkusan bento ditangannya untuk Hinata. Konohamaru pun menurut.

"Kau bilang mau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu?" Sakura bertanya pada Naruto. Sambil memriksa keadaan Naruto dan memasang tensimeter di lengan kiri naruto.

"Ya, dan ini yang aku dapatkan karena tadi malam aku tidak datang kepertandinganku." Naruto

"Sepertinya Danzo tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, kau bukan hanya berbakat tapi juga kau mesin pencetak uang mereka saat ini. " Sakura membaca hasil tensimeternya " 100 per 80 sepertinya kau perlu sedikit istirahat dan vitamin."

" Vitamin,itu menggelikan suntik saja morfin atau heroine buatku itu lebih berguna menurutku." Naruto mulai mengatur.

"Aku atau kau dokternya?" Sakura mulai kesal. Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa strip obat dari tas selempangnya. "Makanlah, dan segera minum ini."

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang tengah makan siang dengan kotak bentonya dimeja makan Sakura mengikutinya. Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut pada dokter pribadinya agar ia bisa segera pulih menghadapi pertandingannya.

"Sejak kapan kau memelihara wanita cantik Naruto?" Sakura menggoda Naruto. Hinata menatap Sakura, tapi Naruto lebih memilih memainkan sumpitnya dan makan dengan tenang.

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan seksama, bekas luka disiku dan dahi Hinata menarik perhatiannya. Sekalipun luka didahinya mulai sembuh dan tertutup pony rata tapi itu tetap terlihat oleh Sakura. Ia menunjuk luka itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Apa ini perbuatan Naruto?Katakan saja aku akan menghajarnya untukmu." Tanya sakura pada Hinata.

"Bukan Sakura-san, ini terjadi karena aku terjatuh. Sudah sembuh kok, jadi jangan kuatir. Naruto-kun yang menolongku membersihkan lukanya jadi bisa kupastikan ini bukan karenanya." Hinata menjelaskan

"Biar kuperiksa." Sakura menyingkap pony rata Hinata, dan kemudian menepuk tengkuk Naruto hingga sumpitnya terjatuh.

"Baka, apa kau tidak pernah mengerti cara membersihkan luka? Lihat kau bisa membuat luka ini jadi infeksi dan berbekas." Sakura menunjukkan hasil karya Naruto yang dianggapnya gagal. Sakura mulai melakukan tindakan revisi atas kesalahan yang dikalukan Naruto.

"Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku tidak berbakan dalam urusan merawat orang sakit. Ya aku lakukan sebisaku." Ujarnya polos.

"Hinata, oleskan salep ini pada lukamu ini akan membuat lukamu cepat kering dan tidak berbekas. " Sakura menyodorkan salep kecil untuk Hinata.

"Arigatou sakura chan" Hinata menerimanya dengan senyum an.

Melihat Naruto telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan mulai beranjak pergi Sakura melemparkan tatapan garangnya.

"Mau pergi kemana kau bodoh? Kau perlu istirahat jika kau ingen segera cepat pulih." Ujar Sakura pada Naruto.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Konohamaru, sebentar saja dokter galak! kau disini saja dengan Hinata. Aku segera kembali."

"Jaa Hinata-nee yang cantik." Konohamaru melambaikan tangannnya pada Hinata saat pergi mengikuti Naruto yang mendahuluinya keluar meninggalkan 2 perempuan di apartemen sempitnya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Naruto?" Sakura bertanya pada Hinata yang masih menyelesaikan tempura terakhirnya.

"Sekitar tiga hari."Jawab Hinata sambil mengunyah pelan.

"Dan kau sudah berani tidur bersamanya?" Timpal sakura lagi.

Hinata terhenyak, nyaris memuntahkan isi kunyahannya itu. "Ti..tidak, aku lari dari rumah dan tersesat lalu saat aku bersembunyi aku pingsan. Naruto-kun menolongku, dan kami hanya berbagi kamar sementara waktu." Hinata mencoba mengklarifikasi.

"Tidak biasanya dia mau menerima orang lain sih,.. mungkin karena kau cantik jadi dia mengizinkanmu tinggal."

Sebenarnya tinggal dan menumpang bukanlah hal yang aneh di Kamagasaki. Hampir semua orang biasa tinggal dan menumpang ditempat-tempat yang gratis atau murah. Hanya saja ini tentang Naruto yang sakura tahu betul tidak pernah menerima orang lain masuk kedalam hidupnya kecuali dengan alasan tertentu.

"Apa kau pacarnya? Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika kehadiranku..."

"Jangan mimpi!" Potong Sakura, tak terima dengan permintaan maaf yang menurutnya konyol itu. " aku mengenalnya sejak dia masih tinggal di Hokaido, dia sudah seperti adikku. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, ingat itu baik-baik."

"Maaf." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar belum mengenalnya dengan baik ternyata." Hinata menggeleng dan Sakura melanjutkan " Kau benar-benar tidak takut dengan seorang Kyuubi ne Kitsune."

Ya,... Hinata mendengar itu. Kyuubi No Kitsune. Ia tergelitik, mungkin Sakura bisa menceritakan tentang hal itu.

"Ano,.. Sakura-chan, maukah kau menceritakan tentang Naruto padaku. Aku hanya ingin mengenal teman satu ruanganku."

"Ceritanya panjang lho, nanti kau bosan. " celetuk sakura.

"Kumohon ceritakan, jika Sakura-chan tidak keberatan."

Sakura mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Hinata. Ia membuat nyaman dirinya sendiri agar leluasa bercerita. Hinatapun menampakkan antusias yang cukup tinggi.

"Naruto dulu tinggal di Hokaido bersama kedua orang tuanya sebelum meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan setelah kecelakaan orang tuanya kakeknya menjadi walinya. Seingatku, Naruto masuk sekolah khusus atlet keolahragaan dan masuk asrama, itu didapatnya karena beasiswa. Kakeknya bekerja sebagai seorang pekerja konstruksi bangunan berpindah-pindah. Jadi salah satu tempat orang nomaden yaa,... tentu saja kamagasaki. 5tahun yang lalu kakeknya sakit jantung dan Naruto berusaha mencari uang untuk biaya operasi. Ia mendaftar dipertandingan tinju pertaruhan bawah tanah. Sangat disayangkan karena tindakannya akhirnya ia beasiswanya dicabut dan terpaksa harus berhenti dari sekolah."

Hinata mengatupkan rapat bibir mungilnya sebelum ia kembali memilih kalimatnya dan memandang sayu kearah Sakura yang bercerita dengan mantap, "Kasihan sekali."Hinata menghela nafas, "Lalu kenapa dia disebut dengan Kyuubi No Kitsune? " Hinata penasaran.

"Siluman rubah ekor sembilan,yaa... Naruto memang diidentikkan dengan rubah kecil yang gesit tapi pemberani,menyerang lawannya tanpa gentar, sekalipun lawan yang dihadapi jauh lebih besar darinya. Dan dia dianggap memiliki 9 nyawa, luka-luka berat hasil pertarungannya tidak pernah membuat tubuhnya terkapar di rumah sakit. Biasanya jika lawan pertarungannya berat dia akan menyelesaikannya dalam 9 ronde pertandingan dari 12 ronde yang direncanakan sebelumnya. Dan jika lawannya mudah, sembilan menit pertamanya akan menentukan kemenangannya."

Hinata menggut-manggut mengerti. Kini ia tahu bahwa Kyuubi No Kitsune adalah sebutan bagi petarung seperti Naruto. Ya tidak salah ternyata, Naruto jatuh kedunia gelapnya sekarang karena sebuah alasan yang sangat baik awalnya. Bertambah satu inspirasi lagi yang ia dapat dari pemuda petarung tampan yang ia kagumi itu. Hinata menyimpan sebuah perasaan kagum dan bangga dalam hatinya bagi Naruto. Hinata kembali tersenyum menatap Sakura yang kini sedang membaca sebuah pesan dihandphone miliknya dan sepertinya episode kisah Naruto yang sedang Hinata dengar terpaksa harus berakhir sekarang. Karena sang narator mulai sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

-Hyuga Mansion-

Seorang pria berambut coklat bermata bulan sedang sibuk mondar-mandir didalam ruangan besar yang disebut dengan perpustakaan keluarga itu. Ia tampak panik, menghitung setiap detik jarum yang bergerak dan terus berputar. Sebuah ponsel canggih keluaran terbaru ditangannya terus ia tatap. Berharap ada sebuah kabar terdengar dari sana. Iris bulannya mencoba memandang ke arah jendela yang mulai menampakkan suasana sore. Dan itu berhasil semakin menggelisahkannya.

Neji tidak bisa tenang dalam kegusarannya. Bagaimana tidak. Ini sudah lima hari lamanya dari insiden limosin Hinata. Dan tidak ada kabar mengenai Hinata. Tidak ada satupun anak buahnya memberikan laporan tentang keberadaan Hinata. Jika ia tidak berhasil menemukan putri Hyuga sebelum kakeknya pulang dan menanyakan keberadaan Hinata itu akan jadi masalah besar buatnya. Dan mungkin segala fasilitas serta jabatan diperusahaan Hyuga pun tidak lagi tertulis atas namanya. Itu tak boleh terjadi.

Ia berpikir keras kemana lagi harusnya ia mencari sepupu cantik yang melompat keluar jendela mobil mewah kemarin? Dan tentu saja ia berpikir cara agar membawa gadis itu kembali kerumah ini tanpa ada pengaduan tentang pelecehan seksual yang dilakukannya. Jika Hinata ditemukan cerita itu tidak boleh terdengar ke telinga kakeknya, dan jika Hinata tidak ditemukan ia akan disalahkan karena kakeknya dan bahkan mencabut semua fasilitas serta jabatan diperusahaan IT terbesar di Jepang itu. Sepertinya ia telah salah perhitungan dan tidak boleh bertindak gegabah seperti kemarin lagi. Tapi sekarang bagaimana? Dia harus segera menemukan jawaban 2 hal opsional yang mungkin terjadi.

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam dan berkacamata hitam baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Neji-sama, baru saja saya menerima kabar dari seorang teman. Bahwa cincin berlian merah yang dipakai oleh Hinata-sama, dijual oleh sesorang yang tinggal di distrik Kamagasaki. Dia memberikan alamat dimana kita bisa menemukan dimana ia mendapatkan cincin itu."

"Bagus. Cincin tunangan itu jadi petunjuk rupanya. Sudah bisa ditebak tidak ada manusia yang bisa hidup tanpa uang di dunia ini. Dan diapun menjualnya." Hilang sudah semua kegusaran Neji, seringai jahatlah yang kini muncul di bibirnya.

Hinata akan segera ditemukan, soal selanjutnya dia akan segera tahu cara apa yang bisa digunakan untuk membungkam gadis itu setelah kembali kerumah.

"Kou, siapkan jaring! Karena kita akan menangkap kupu-kupu dengan caraku."


	4. Chapter 4

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 4

Hinata sibuk mengelap ujung-ujung meja makan berukuran 2 meteran itu. Setelah menyajikan sup ayam miso sebagai menu sarapan sehat dipagi hari dan tuna goreng, membersihkan meja merupakan hal yang perlu dia lakukan. Yah, mengingat hal itu tidak pernah dilakukan dirumahnya sendiri semua maidnya pasti sudah melakukannya untuknya. Berbeda dengan sekarang, mungkin sekarang dia harus jadi maid atas inisiatifnya sendiri dikamar sempit itu. Menurutnya ia harus terlihat sibuk agar pemuda yang bersedia membagi kamar gratis dengannya tidak uring-uringan kepadanya.

Memang sih tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau sikap Naruto yang kelewat sinis kepadanya itu kadang tak masuk akal. Tapi Naruto punya alasan sendiri kenapa dia tega bersikap sinis pada gadis secantik Hinata. Alasannya cukup masuk akal, ini bukanlah tempat aman untuk seorang gadis muda anggun, cantik dan berkelas seperti Hinata. Kamagasaki dengan ingar-bingar kehidupan bisa menangkapnya dalam kegelapan tanpa jalan pulang. Bisa saja Hinata ditangkap oleh mafia-mafia yang kejam dan menjadikannya bintang film porno yang lebih terkenal dari Maria Ozawa, tentu saja itu karena Hinata punya semua bakat tubuh molek yang membuat pria pasti berdesis melihatnya.

Jangan salahkan Naruto mengecap demikian, ia sudah menggendong tubuh gadis itu kedalam rumahnya saat ia pingsan jadi Naruto tahu betul kalau dada besar Hinata adalah magnet pria hidung belang berbuat jahat padanya. Tubuhnya wangi, wajahnya cantik oriental dan pinggulnya pun menggitar ala spanyol. Belum lagi sifatnya yang pemalu dan lugu,... ahhh bisa membuat gemas laki-laki tentunya. Naruto merasa bertanggung jawab kalau gadis seperti Hinata sampai bisa ditangkap oleh sekawanan orang jahat yang memperdayanya,... tidak jangan sampai. Jadi yang Naruto lakukan hanya menjaganya semampunya dan bersikap sinis agar gadis itu tidak kerasan lalu meerengek meminta pulang kepadanya.

Sebentar,... ya Naruto khawatir tentang gadis itu memang. Tapi masalahnya sejak kapan dia tertarik melindungi orang baru dan mau repot memikirkan orang yang tidak memberikan kontribusi keuangan baginya? Ups maksudnya rela menyerahkan cincin mahalnya untuk menolong Naruto, tapi sepertinya itu tidak sebanding dengan biaya sewa setahun. Hinata tidak akan bisa mendapatkan kerja yang baik di tempat semacam ini, dan mungkin ikut-ikutan jadi pengangguran seperti kebanyakan manusia di sendiri bingung bagaimana cara memelihara manusia cantik seperti Hinata untuk waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan. Malah membuat Naruto harus memberi tempat tinggal dan makan tiga kali sehari. Jangankan memelihara manusia, Naruto tak rela membagi makanannya dengan kucing jalanan yang lapar. Lhah... kenapa naruto harus repot memikirkan manusia cantik yang sedang sibuk mengatur rumahnya sekarang?

"Apa aku boleh merapikan lemari pakaianmu?" Hinata membuyarkan kediaman Naruto tentangnya.

Naruto memandang sinis kearah Hinata.

"Tidak" Jawabnya singkat."Kenapa kau terlihat begitu seang membersihkan rumahku?"

"Mungkin karena ini yang pertama buatku, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya dan buatku ini menyenangkan." Hinata menjelaskan.

" Oh yaa,.. benar ..orang kaya memang cuma makan tidur dan memerintah,ya?"

Mungkin yang Naruto katakan itu benar, Hinata terbiasa melihat dan melakukan hal yang diucapnya tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Hinata sendiri adalah korban dari perintah orang kaya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis kearahnya, "jadi pertandingan tinjunya nanti malam?"

"Apa pedulimu?" Naruto acuh.

"Aku belum pernah melihat tinju sebelumnya sepertinya itu menarik apa aku boleh datang dan menontonnya?"

"Tidak."  
"Ayolah, boleh yaa?" Hinata memohon.

"Kau tidak cocok berada disana, duduk manis dan tontonlah tv disini. Kau bisa membuatku repot kalau kau datang."

"Aku kan cuma duduk dibangku penonton?"

"Oh,.. jadi orang kaya juga pandai membantah ternyata." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata terdiam, ia tidak pernah membantah sebelumnya dirumah. Apa yang disuruh oleh kakek atau ayahnya dia selalu mengerjakan tanpa protes. Tidak ada kalimat tidak, kenapa, mengapa, atau hal-hal yang mengungkapkan penjelasan dari sebuah aturan. Aturan keluarga Hinata memang sangat mengaturnya. Ia juga tidak melakukannya dalam keseharian berteman atau apapun. Ia memilih menutup mulut dan menyimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaan berbuntut alasan itu dalam hati dan pikirannya ia kini berani menanyakan alasan pada seorang pemuda yang melarangnya pergi.

TING TONG

...

TING TONG

"Sejak kau disini bel rumahku jadi sering berbunyi,.. kau berbakat membawa tamu dipagi hari."

Hinata meneruskan pekerjaannya dengan wajah tertunduk sementara Naruto berjalan dan membuka pintu.

"Ohayo gosaimasu,..aku sedang mencari adikku ada yang bilang dia ada disini." Seru seorang berambut coklat sebahu ketika Naruto membuka pintunya.

Naruto tahu persis yang dimaksud adalah Hinata. "Hei kau,... ada tamu untukmu." Sahut Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang.

Neji menyeruak masuk kedalam rumah Naruto ia mendapati Hinata sedang beberes di dapur kecil Naruto.

"Siapa?" Teriak Hinata dari arah dapur.

Neji berjalan perlahan sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Hinata langsung mendapatkan sebuah serangan jantung mendadak pagi itu. Ia tidak menyangka Neji menemukannya. Hinata berjalan mundur kebelakang, saat itu juga dia merasa tidak aman. Ia segera bersembunyi di balik tubuh Naruto. Berharap Naruto akan menghalangi pria itu menangkapnya.

" Kenapa kau bersembunyi? Kau pikir aku mau melindungimu, haah?" Ujar Naruto sinis seperti biasa pada Hinata.

Neji mendekat kearah mereka, mengubah wajah buas pemrkosa kemarin dengan wajah sedih innocent, "Yokatta.. Hinata-sama,...akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu,aku mohon mari kita pulang."

Hinata menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik tubuh jangkung Naruto, ia memegangi lengan Naruto erat-erat tidak peduli jika Naruto tidak menerima perlakuannya itu. Ia merasa ia harus bersembunyi dan ia tidak mau pulang dengan sepupu bejatnya itu.

"Pulanglah,.." Naruto mendengus kesal karena Hinata bertingkah seperti gadis kecil tiga tahunan yang tidak mau pulang saat waktu bermainnya sudah habis. Hinata hanya menggeleng keras menandakan tidak mau.

"Kumohon, Hinata-sama kita harus pulang kami semua khawatir padamu." Neji mengulur tangannya lebih dekat untuk menarik Hinata.

Hinata semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Naruto, terus menggeleng dengan keras, ketakutan dan menangis. Naruto tahu jika ia harus memastikan siapa yang sedang membujuk Hinata pulang kerumah.

"Kau.." Naruto memecah keheningan, "Siapa?"

Fokus Neji beralih dari gadis yang sibuk bersembunyi kepemilik suara, " aku, Hyuga Neji, dan Hinata-sama adalah adik sepupuku."

"Oh,.. apa kau juga yang merobek bajunya kemarin? " Tanya Naruto lagi.

Neji tak punya jawaban untuk hal itu selain diam dan menutupi dengan tampang bohong tidak mengerti.

"Hinata datang kemari karena dia bersembunyi dari orang yang mencoba memperkosanya. Apa itu kau?" Tanya Naruto mulai menjurus. "Karena menurutku sangat aneh seorang gadis tidak mau dijemput keluarganya yang kaya kecuali terjadi sesuatu."

Neji memandang tajam ke arah Naruto, nampaknya pemuda didapannya ini sudah membaca keadaan atau mungkin Hinata telah menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Tuan, maaf tapi ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga orang lain adalah tindakan yang sangat tidak sopan. Jadi menurutku lebih baik anda tutup mulut saja." Neji mulai mengeluarkan sikap congkaknya.

Naruto menggariskan sedikit senyum masam dibibirnya, "Jadi ini alasanmu melarikan diri dari rumah?" Naruto meminta kejelasan pada Hinata dan Hinata menggangguk menyetujui.

Raut muka Neji segera berubah, ia nyaris malu karena Hinata menyatakan kebejatannya didepan orang lain. Neji merasa harus cepat-cepat mengakhiri kejar-kejarannya dengan Hinata yang tidak mau pulang lalu mengajak Hinata segera pergi dari tempat itu. Neji berpikir ia harus segera menunujukkan sikap penyesalannya atas perbuatannya pada Hinata kemarin.

"Hinata-sama mari pulang bersamaku,... aku menyesal melakukan hal yang tidak baik kepada anda dan saya jamin dan berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh kemarin." Neji menunduk dan mengulurkan tangannya lebih dekat dnegan Hinata. Alih-alih percaya, Hinata semakin menarik dirinya menjauh.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Hinata tidak bisa lagi percaya," Cepat pergi!" Serunya ketakutan, ia kembali teringat kejadian mengerikan yang hampir merenggut kesuciannya kemarin.

"Kau dengar kan? Sepertinya adikmu masih tidak ingin pulang dengan sepupunya yang nakal." Naruto meledek. " Mungkin kau harus membawa permen atau hadiah yang besar untuk merayunya. "

Neji kesal mendengarnya. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi bersabar menghadapi Hinata yang sedang bermain kucing-tikus-anjing bersamanya dan Naruto. Dengan apapun Neji harus segera membawanya pulang atau ia mendapat masalah lebih buruk lagi. Wajahnya memancarkan kekecewaan, dan ia harus segera bertindak.

"Maju!, seret Hinata-sama untuk segera pulang! Ini perintah!" Neji memerintahkan 4 pria dengan setelan jas hitam yang ia bawa. Seketika itu juga mereka maju melaksanakan perintah bosnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan ya? Aku benar-benar tidak menyukaimu." Ucap Naruto pada Neji, Neji tersenyum menyeringai.

Empat orang bodyguard Neji mengepung Naruto dan Hinata, sementara Neji mundur memberi tempat pertunjukan kecil bagi mereka.

"Baiklah, kau ingin bermain denganku rupanya." Naruto merasa tertantang, " kita lihat bagaimana cara kalian menghadapiku!" tantangnya.

Sejurus kepalan tangan melayang ditujukan untuk Naruto.

SET

Naruto menangkap kepalan itu, dan menyentak paksa pemiliknya agar maju kearahnya, sehingga pemilik kepalan itu seketika itu memperpendek jarak dengan lawannya iapun segera menendang ulu hati lawannya dengan tempurung lututnya.

BUG

"Aaargghh."Bodyguard pertama itu tersungkur dilantai.

Bodyguard kedua bersiap memasang kuda-kudanya melawan Naruto. Naruto menatapnya dengan enteng. Naruto mendaki kuda-kudanya dan menyepak tengkuknya dengan kaki bagian belakang.

PAAKKK

Naruto duduk dipunggung si bodyguard kedua itu. Memaksa tubuh si bodyguard terlipat jadi dua bagian.

Hinata sangat terpukau, ia melihat takjub adegan perkelahian dihadapannya. Seperti sedang melihat Jackie Chan yang sedang melawan musuhnya dengan gaya nyeleneh dan santai. Naruto terlihat sangat enteng menghadapi mereka berempat, sebaliknya mereka kewalahan menghadapi satu orang saja. Naruto benar-benar melakukannya, seperti sedang malaksanakan syuuting film action tanpa stuntman. Inikah caranya dia bertarung diatas ring?

Dua orang lagi maju beramaan bersiap memegangi kedua tangan Naruto agar temannya yang lain bisa menghajarnya. Tapi,... tidak mereka salah. Naruto melakukan salto kebelakang, merapatkan kedua kepala mereka dan membenturkannya dengan keras

DUAGH

Darah segar mengucur dikedua dahi yang bertabrakan.

CRASHH

Mereka harusnya memperhitungkan bahwa tidak mudah menumbangkan Kyuubi No kitsune. Perkelahian masih berlangsung, baku hantam saling terjadi lebih heroik dan menggebu.

Melihat Hinata yang menepi didekat dinding sebagai sebuah kesempatan menyeret Hinata segera menarik Hinata pergi dari tempat itu. Terlebih naruto sedang sibuk menahan serangan bertubi-tubi empat orang bodyguardnya. Ditariknya paksa tangan mungil Hinata itu oleh Neji.

"Tidak, Lepaskan aku, Naruto-kun... TOOOLLOOOONGG !" ucap Hinata. Sambil memukul-mukul tangan Neji yang menariknya. Tubuhnya terpaksa mengikuti tarikan tangan Neji karena tenaganya kalah dengan tenaga pria itu.

Melihat Hinata ditarik paksa untuk menuruti kemauan pulang si kakak sepupu ia harus terlepas dari 4 kawanan bodyguard itu. Naruto mengambil langkah mundur dan melompati meja makannya memantulkan kedua kakinya ke dinding lalu menyepakkan kedua kakinya keempat bodyguard yang tengah berjajar menghalanginya pergi mengejar Hinata.

PAKKK PAKK PAKK PAAKKK

Mereka oleng dan jatuh terduduk karena sepakan itu. Begitu berhasil menumbangkan mereka, Naruto segera berlari mengejar Hinata yang diseret Neji.

Hinata terus meneriakkan ketidakmauanya pulang sambil tidak sanggup berontak saat Neji terus menariknya. Naruto mendapatinya saat Neji memasukkan paksa Hinata kemobil. Naruto berlari secepat mungkin mencegahnya. Dari belakang dijambaknya rambut coklat Neji. Debenturkannya ke bagian kap mobil.

JJJDUAAK

Neji meringis merasakan kesakitan. Kedua tangan Nejii di pelintir Naruto kebagian belakang tubuhnya

KRETEEG

Tulang tangan Neji yang dipelintir Naruto menyanyi dengan indahnya. Naruto gemas mematahkan tangan bejat yang nyaris memperkosa Hinata kemarin? Tentu jika ia mau ia bisa melakukan hal itu dengan mudah sekarang.

"Arrrrgghh" Neji berteriak kesakitan.

Melihat Naruto telah berhasil mengalahkan Neji, Hinata segera keluar dari mobil dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Naruto.

" Pergilah, aku tidak mau melihat wajah jelekmu lagi!" seru Naruto.

Neji terjatuh ditanah dengan terengah kesakitan, nyeri hebat pastinya pada kedua tangannya itu.

"Kau, kau akan mendapatkan tidak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa, huh?" Ujar Neji pada Naruto.

Naruto diam menatapnya, ia melihat Naruto dan melihat Neji beserta bodyguardnya pergi meninggalkan ia dan Hinata.

Suasana kembali hening sepeninggal kakak sepupu Hinata dan bodyguardnya. Hinata masih memegangi lengan Naruto erat.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memegangi tanganku?" Naruto menatap Hinata yang membulatkan iris matanya terkejut, malu dan salah tingkah.

Hinata segera melepas genggamannya, dan Narutopun mengibaskan tangannya yang baru saja lepas dari belenggu Hinata.

"Aku mau tidur, aku harus bertanding nanti malam." Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Hinata, ia ingin segera sampai ke peraduannya. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Naruto-kun." Panggilnya Hinata, Naruto menoleh tanpa menatap langsung wajah Hinata dibelakangnya dan langkahnyapun kian terhenti.

" Terimakasih." Ucap Hinata.

Naruto menampakkan senyum tipisnya dan kembali berjalan memasuki kamarnya, tujuan utamanya siang ini: TIDUR

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut raven berwarna hitam kelam tengah membaca beberapa dokumen diatas meja. Ia mengenakan kacamata persegi yang membuat garis wajahnya semakin tegas. Sambil memincingkan sedikit onix nya yang kharismatik ia berusaha mempelajari berkas berwarna hijau itu. Tugasnya memang harus seperti ini, membaca, mempelajari dan kemudian ia akan tahu hal apa yang harus dilakukannya sebagai seorang jaksa penuntut umum. Ia menutup berkas itu dan kemudian beralih kesurat lain yang tergeletak dimeja. Surat itu menunggu tanda tangannya.

Pria keturunan Uchiha yang tampan, cerdas, mapan dan mempunyai pekerjaan di instansi hukum tentu menjadikan daya tarik yang lebih-lebih lagi untuknya. Ia tidak mudah disuap oleh penjahat kelas kakap yang punya uang banyak agar tuntutan mereka diringankan dan bisa lepas dari jeruji penjara. Benar-banar sulit menarik perhatian manusia semacam Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi yang lebih menarik adalah ketika ia tampil prima di tengah-tengah persidangan. Ia akan tampil menjadi garis merah dan beradu pertanyaan menusuk dengan sengit disana. Memukau dan berbahaya. Jangan berani menatap mata tajamnya jika sedang berbohong, karena dia pasti tahu kelemahan musuhnya yang sedang berbohong dan memutar fakta.

Sudah pukul sepuluh malam, tapi pria itu tidak tertarik meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Ia harus menyiapkan prosedur penyergapan transaksi penyelundupan senjata melalui jalur udara. Bisa jadi kali ini trik yang digunakan lebih sulit diketahui oleh badan intelejen Jepang. Memijit kening pucatnya yang akhirnya harus menyetujui penyergapan itu dengan cara klasik dibawah pimpinan Yamanaka Inoichi. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi merencanakan sesuatu hari ini. Sudah cukup lelah hari ini karena kasus-kasus rumit jadi dia harus percaya pada pimpinan intel itu nanti malam.

Telepon di ruang kerjanya berdering.

"Moshi-moshi, aniki? " Ternyata telepon itu dari kakaknya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi. Seorang kepala polisi di kota Osaka.

 _"Kau masih dikantor?"_

" Ya aku masih dikantor, ada apa?"berbalas tanya lagi.

 _" Barusan Neji dari sini, dia melaporkan penganiayaan dan penculikan."_

"Siapa yang diculik? Hinata?" Sasuke mulai panik.

 _" Ya,... katanya sudah hampir seminggu Hinata pergi meninggalkan rumah dan disekap dirumah seorang pria di Kamagasaki. Aku sedang mempersiapkan surat penjemputannya sekarang, untuk interograsi. Kau bilang smsmu tidak pernah dibalas olehnya kan seminggu ini?"_

"Kamagasaki? Apa? " Sasuke setengah berteriak tidak percaya. Itu adalah red-light district dan tak terbayangkan seorang gadis semacam Hinata bisa bertahan disana selama seminggu.

 _"Apa kau akan kesini mengurus ini?"_ Itachi mencari kepastian.

"Aku harus datang memang, tapi sepertinya aku baru akan sampai besok pagi. Bisa tolong urus sampai aku datang?"

 _"Tentu."_

Klik. Telpon dimatikan.

Hash, belum selesai pekerjaannya malam ini Sasuke harus dibuat kuatir dengan berita penculikan gadisnya. Ya, gadisnya Hyuga Hinata sedang dalam status tidak aman diluar sana dengan seorang pria yang terdengar mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa gadis rumahan seperti Hinata bisa sampai ke Kamagasaki? Dan sudah hampir seminggu,memang Sasuke kehilangan kontaknya dengan Hinata. Awalnya dia mengira Hinata sedang menyelesaikan lukisan untuk pameran ujian akhir semesternya, biasanya dia tidak akan sempat membalas sms atau apapun media sosial yang berhubungan dengannnya. Salahnya juga yang terlalu tidak peduli pada tunangannya sendiri, bahkan terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor menyelesaikan kasus sampai seminggu ini ia tidak tahu Hinata ada dimana. Sasuke benar-benar menyesalkan tindakannya sendiri.

Tapi dia tetap harus profesional menjalani tugasnya sekarang. Nara Shikamaru salah satu opsir polisi memasuki ruangannya bersama kepala badan intelejen, Yamanaka Inoichi. Ya mereka harus menangkap penjahat malam ini. Sekalipun pikiran Sasuke mulai terbagi, tapi setidaknya kakaknya punya kompetensi yang tidak diragukan mengatasi masalah Hinata jadi setidaknya dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum berangkat ke Osaka.

.

.

.

Krieet

Suara pintu reyot terbuka saat seseorang mmbuka kenopnya. Seorang gadis tersenyum lebar menyambut siapa yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu.

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun." Ucapnya Hinata penuh semangat.

Tapi seketika itu dia panik melihat darah measih mengucur dari pelipis dan ujung bibir sebelah kanan Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto menemui lawan yang berat kali ini. Naruto tidak menjawab ia segera duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Tolong ambilkan kotak obatku!" perintahnya pada Hinata.

Naruto membuka jaket hoodie hitam-orannye miliknya membuka dalaman putihnya yang memerah karena darah masih mengalir dipundaknya. Hinata datang mendekatinya membawa kotak obat yang ia minta.

Hinata bersemu merah melihat pemandangan didapannya, ini pertama kalinya melihat seorang pria bertelanjang dada. Hampir seminggu bersama pria itu tapi Hinata tidak pernah melihat Naruto menyombongkan urat-urat tubuhnya yang kekar. 6 buah kotak berhadap-hadapan berjajar menghiasi perut Kyuubi No Kitsune itu. Kulit tan eksotisnya terlihat mengkilat karena keringat, dan Hinata menganggap itu sangat. Seksi.

Damn! Hinata gagal fokus.

Ia harus kembali fokus pada luka di ujung bahu Naruto ada sebuah luka yang dalam melintang disana. Hinata berusaha membersihkan dan mengobati luka itu.

"Aneh. " Ujar Hinata.

"Apanya?" Tanya Naruto. "kau tidak pernah melihat tubuh seorang pria dengan luka seperti ini huh?

"Bukan..bukan" Hinata menggeleng." Tidak ada _irezumi_ ditubuhmu , tidak seperti orang yang memukulmu kemarin." Hinata menjelaskan. Padahal Hinata sendiri sebenarnya cukup salah tingkah menghadapi pemandangan seksi dihadapannya. Saat ia menyapukan kapas pada tubuh atletis itu sekertika itu juga darahnya berdesir. Hanya saja Hinata cukup pandai menyembunyikan kegugupannya menghadapi laki-laki itu.

"Apa Sakura menceritakan alasanku tergabung dalam yakuza?" Naruto bertanya kembali dan Hinata mengangguk.

" Yaa aku tidak tergabung dalam anggota yakuza secara resmi, mereka menyewaku untuk hal-hal tertentu seperti memukul seseorang, mengambil suatu barang penting atau seperti yang sedang kau lihat sekarang, tinju pertaruhan bawah tanah. Jadi kau tidak akan menemukan tato apapun ditubuhku kecuali bekas luka." Jelas Naruto

Hinata membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf O kecil dan megerti.

Naruto memandang lekat-lekat gadis yang tengah mengobati lukanya itu. Cantik. Tidak bisa terbantahkan lagi.

"Selesai." Ucap Hinata saat ia telah meneyelesaikan tugasnya mengobati Naruto, Hinata menatap Naruto yang tengah memandang kedalam matanya lebih dalam.

DEG

Degub jantung Hinata menjadi tak karuan, sama halnya dengan Naruto. Mereka bertemu pandang secara intens untuk pertama kalinya. Manik biru sapphirenya telah membius Hinata untuk terus menyelami lebih dalam. Dan lavender indah itu kian membuat Naruto tak berdaya lagi menatapnya. Darah mereka membuncah satu sama lain, ada perasaan tergelitik disana. Hangat dan menyegat seperti sengatan listrik. Tapi juga tenang dan meneduhkan satu sama lain. Keduanya tidak bisa melepas pandangan masing-masing. Aroma tubuh Hinata menguar saat Naruto memperpendek jarak diantara keduanya. Syaraf Naruto melemas karena mencium aroma itu. Deru nafas mereka masih dalam kapasitas normal kala itu.

Cup

Manis.

Sangat manis rasanya bibir peach yang akhirnya dipagutnya itu. Naruto tidak lagi mampu menahan rasa diantara jantung dan hatinya itu. Ia hanya tahu insting laki-lakinya tergerak menyentuhkan bibir miliknya pada bibir ranum itu. Dan Hinatapun hanya mengikuti nalurinya yang terus menyuruhnya menikmati pagutan lembut mereka yang berpadu. Nafas mereka saling memburu, mereka bertukar saliva dan berusaha menikmati permainan masing-masing. Lidah mereka bertautan satu sama lain, saling tersentuh dan hangat. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata tak punya pengalaman memulai ciuman panas itu, itu ciuman pertama mereka. Jadi jangan salahkan mereka jika mereka tidak tahu bagaimana meminimalisasi masalah suplai oksigen yang habis saat ini.

TING TONG

Ya ciuman panas itu berakhir. Sebuah bel kedatangan seorang di tengah malam harus memutuskan kebahagiaan dua manusia itu. Hinata tertunduk malu saat Naruto melepaskan ciumannya lebih dulu, dan dia tidak bisa protes jika ia harus merelakan kesenangannya terhenti sekarang. Naruto bersemu merah dan memakai kembali jaketnya tanpa dalaman ia bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Permisi, apa kau Uzumaki Naruto?" Beberapa jajaran polisi tengah mampir dirumahnya.

"Ya, itu aku." Jawabnya.

"Mari ikut kami, dan menjelaskan status tersangka anda atas tuduhan penganiayaan dan penculikan Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata dibelakangnya. Mendengar namanya juga ikut disebut Hinata tahu ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kakak sepupunya.

Well, ini akan jadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

*Irezumi adalah seni tatoo tradisional yang berkembang dijepang biasanya anggota Yakuza identik akan hal ini, pada punggung atau tubuh mereka


	5. Chapter 5

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 5

Sebuah mobil APV berplat nomor 28-79 melaju kencang menaklukkan jalanan. Berawal dari kota Konoha dengan kecepatan normal yang kemudian terus bertambah tiap detiknya dan terus berusaha melaju menjauh dari kejaran polisi yang sudah siap di tempatnya masing-masing. Nara Shikamaru mengemudikan mobil sedan hitam tepat dibelakang mobil itu. Skenario Yamanaka Inoichi sudah ditebak oleh targetnya, mengharuskan pria kuncir nanas dan jaksa muda Uchiha itu mencari strategi penangkapan baru dengan cepat. Mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan pengejaran berantai dan memblokade jalan keluar kota agar transaksi penjualan itu digagalkan.

.

.

DOORR... DOORRR  
.

.  
Dua kali peluru ditembakkan oleh salah satu kawanan penjahat didepan mereka agar mereka menjauh. Dengan sigap Nara Shikamaru mengemudikan mobilnya menghindari serangan itu. Sasuke mulai jengah sudah dua jam lamanya mereka terus bermain mengikuti mobil penjahat itu dari belakang.

"Shika,pinjamkan pistolmu padaku!" ujarnya meminta pistol.

"Tapi, pak anda bukanlah..."

"Sudah cepat berikan padaku!" Tak ada pilihan lagi Shikamarupun menurut pada jaksa muda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke segera membuka kaca jendela mobil yang ditumpanginya, iam mengeluarkan sebagian tubuhnya dan melihat targetnya tengah melaju didepan. Sasuke mulai memperhitungkan jarak dan kecepatan peluru yang nantinya akan ia tembakkan. Mengokang penutup geser kearah berlawanan dengan arah bidiknya, Sasuke mulai mempersiapkan telunjuk tangannya untuk menekan pelatuk yang membebaskan amunisi dari sana.

DOR... DOR...

Dua kali peluru terlepas pada dua buah sasaran yang bebeda.

SSSSSSHHHHHHHH

Ban mobil APV didepannya mendesis karena peluru yang terlontar oleh Sasuke, membuat mobil itu kian oleng dan kehilangan kemampuan melajunya. Seketika itu Shikamaru mempercepat kecepatan lajunya mendahului mereka dari arah kanan dan memblok kendaraan si penjahat. Mobil polisi lain kian berdatangan mendekat, menudingkan senjata mereka kearah penjahat. Dan meminta mereka segera keluar dari mobil itu.

Empat orang pria, dua diantaranya menggunakan setelan jas hitam dan dua lagi menggunakan jaket dan celana jeans keluar dari mobil itu sambil mengangkat taangan tanda menyerah. Shikamaru memrintahkan anggota polisi lain untuk segera bergegas mengamankan empat penjahat itu dengan memborgol lalu memasukkan mereka dalam mobil polisi. Sementara dia sendiri memastikan isi bagasi mobil APV yang baru saja di hentikannya bersama Sasuke.

"Pak, isinya semua adalah senjata laras panjang dan sebuah kotak kecil ini. Mungkinkah ini narkotika atau semacamnya?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil memberikan paket kotak yang masih terbungkus rapi itu.

Sasuke memfokuskan matanya pada kotak itu, menimbang kotak itu dengan satu tangan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membukanya.

KRAAAKKK

Karton pembungkus disobek dan sebuah cincin berlian merah tengah berkilau disana.

"Mereka menyelundupkan perhiasan hasil curian rupanya." Celetuk Shikamaru.

Dialihkannya cincin berlian merah yang tampak tidak asing dimata Sasuke itu dari tangannya lebih dekat dengan matanya. Ia mencoba mengidentifikasi lagi benda itu apakah benar dia mengenalinya.

Dan benar saja, sebuah ukiran huruf US ada dibalik lingkaran cincin mahal itu. "Ini milikku." Ucap Sasuke.

Shikamaru terkejut mendengarnya. Ia mendongak menatap Sasuke tanpa kata apapun.

"Ini adalah cincin tunangan yang kuberikan untuk Hinata. Itachi-ni mengatakan Hinata sedang diculik dan disekap di Kamagasaki,lalu cincin ini diselundupkan... kemungkinan motif penculikannya adalah uang kan?" Sasuke mulai beralibi.

Shikamaru mengangguk membenarkan. "Siapkan dirimu Shika, kau harus mengantarku kepemilik cincin ini sekarang!" Sasuke segera memasuki mobil sedannya kembali diikuti dengan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Neji baru saja turun dari pembaringan instalasi gawat darurat sebuah rumah sakit di kota Osaka itu. Dia berusaha mendapatkan kembali keseimbangan tubuhnya yang oleng karena kepalanya bercinta dengan kap mobil hingga membuatnya pusing. Setidaknya dia hanya mengalami patah tangan kiri dan memar dikepala tanpa ada pendarahan yang menyebabkan gegar otak atau semacamnya. Ia diperbolehkan pulang setelah infusnya habis dan sekarang ia berusaha untuk berjalan keluar ruangan serba putih berbau ethanol itu.

PLAK

Sepuah tamparan melayang dipipi kananya dengan keras. Seorang pria paruh baya menyeretnya untuk duduk di kursi tunggu samping IGD.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa kau jadi seperti ini?"Hyuga Hizashi langsung menginterograsi putra semata wayangnya.

"Aku minta maaf Tou-san, aku benar-benar ceroboh kali ini. Aku tidak bisa membawa Hinata pulang dnegan caraku, jadi aku meminta bantuan pada Itachi." Tandas Neji sambil menunjukkan hormat dan penyesalannya pada ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata sampai ia menolak ajakanmu pulang?"

"Aku..." Neji bingung memilih kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya."Aku,.. aku mencoba memperkosanya, dia kabur, melompat dari mobil..."

PLAK

Belum sembuh oleng kepalanya karena tindakan Naruto, ayahnya malah menghadiahi Neji dua kali tamparan.

"Bodoh!Sialan kau! Bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu bisa muncul dipikiranmu?" Hizashi kembali bertanya.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, jika aku menginginkannya sebagai seorang wanita, aku tidak bisa menghentikan keinginannku menyukainya sejak kecil. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku sendiri, aku bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan pertunangannya dengan Uchiha. Harusnya dia menikah denganku saja agar asset klan Hyuga tetap menjadi milik sendiri. Aku berfikir dia harus mengandung benihku sehingga aku bisa benar-benar memiliki Hinata."

"Hentikan ucapan bodohmu , Neji!Orang seperti kita tidak boleh punya hati atau perasaan semacam itu. Kita selalu dinomor duakan karena kehadiran kakakku, dan aku bersyukur karena kematiannya. Saat gadis itu menyingkir dan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya pria yang akan mewarisi Hyuga Corp hanya aku dan kemudian kau. Dan kau malah merusak rencana kita yang sudah kita rencanakan dnegan skandal busukmu itu."

Neji terdiam tak lagi mampu bicara dihadapan ayahnya yang mengamuk.

"Dan bodohnya lagi kau menghubungi kepolisian untuk menarik pulang Hinata. Bagaimana jika Sasuke tahu kau melakukan pelecehan pada gadisnya? Kau pikir dia akan membiarkanmu lepas dari penjara huh?" sentak ayahnya mengeraskan suaranya tak peduli saat ini mereka ada di koridor rumah sakit.

Ya, Neji tidak berfikir sampai kesana. Akalnya sudah tertutup oleh kepanikan yang merajai tindakannya. Sekarang dia hanya bisa pasrah jika ayahnya menyalahkannya habis-habisan.

"Selain anak buahmu, siapa lagi yang mengetahui kelakuanmu?"

"Orang yang menolong Hinata dan tersangka utama penculikan Hinata, namanya Uzumaki Naruto." Neji menjelaskan

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera mencabut tuntutanmu dan mencegah penyelidikan orang itu,..Sebelum Sasuke dan Itachi membuka kedokmu. Kita lakukan sandiwara lagi besok. Semua dengan caraku dan jangan coba-coba merusaknya!" Tandas Hizashi.

Neji mengangguk menurut dan tidak lagi protes dengan keputusan ayahnya.

.

.

.

Kantor kepolisisan distrik Osaka sudah biasa mendapatkan pengaduan tentang kekerasan atau pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan oleh kawanan gangster baik yang kelas teri maupun kakap. Tapi ini pertama kalinya orang dari luar Osaka melaporkan penculikan yang tidak di dalangi oleh gangster.

Hinata baru saja selesai diperiksa oleh tim medis yang melakukan _visum et repertum_ melihat Naruto tengah duduk dan ditanyai oleh seorang polisi gendut dengan perut besar yang sibuk mengunyah makanan kecilnya dari jendela kaca tempat ia menunggu. Ini sudah pukul 3.15 dini hari dan interograsi masih berlangsung alot di sana. Hinata yang dianggap sebagai saksi korban telah menyelesaikan interograsinya 2jam lalu yang berlangsung hanya setengah jam sebelumnya. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. 120 menit dan belum selesai benar-benar membuat Hinata frustasi melihatnya. Hinata melihat Naruto tidak cukup banyak bercerita atau membuka mulut. Mungkin ia lelah karena pertandingannya yang sulit tadi.

"Uzumaki Naruto, tolong jelaskan apa motifmu menculik Hyuga Hinata?"

Naruto menunjukkan kebosanannya, " Apa kau tuli, Huh? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku sama sekali tidak menculiknya. Dia sendiri yang datang kerumahku malam itu. Mau ditanya berapakalipun jawabanku akan tetap sama."

"Lalu kenapa kau menghalangi Hyuga Neji menjemput dan menganiayanya?"

"Aku benar-benar bosan menjelaskan, kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada gadis itu dan orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu. Siapa yang sudah memukul lebih dulu."

Hinata merasa iba pada pemuda yang sudah berbaik hati memberikan tempat tinggal untuknya. Naruto banyak mendapat kesusahan karena dirinya begitu yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Mungkin harusnya ia menurut anjuran Naruto untuk segera pergi dari rumahnya lalu mencari tempat tinggal sendirian untuk bersembunyi dari Neji.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara langkah tegap yang mulai mendekat. Ya Hinata mengenal langkah itu. Itu adalah pamannya, Hizashi dan sepupu bejatnya dengan tangan terbalut perban. Hinata langsung merasa terintimidasi sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apakah Hizashi berada dipihak Hinata atau sebaliknya. Yng jelas Hinata mulai kelabakan tidak menyukai kedatangan makhluk dibelakang pamannya yang membuat Hinata berjam-jam dikantor polisi.

"Hinata-sama." Hizashi segera berojigi saat mendapati Hinata, " Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakuan Neji, maaf kan aku aku tidak mendidiknya dengan baik. Kumohon dengan kerendahan hatimu, kami benar-benar minta maaf." Hinata tidak menjawab apapun.

Mulutnya bungkam, sehingga pamannya itupun melanjutkan.

"Aku berjanji hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi dimasa depan, sekali lagi aku mohon maaf. Dan aku segera mencabut tuntutan pada teman anda . Aku juga akan berterima kasih kepadanya karena sudah menjaga anda selama sepekan."

Hizashi segera berlalu melaksanakan apa yang ia ucapkan kepada Hinata, Neji mengekor dari belakang.

"Saya rasa ada kesalahpahaman yang harus saya luruskan disini." Hizashi memotong proses interograsi yang tengah berlangsung itu. "Puteraku yang memulai perkelahian karena panik dan tidak mengenali anda sebagai penolong keponakanku. Jadi kami putuskan untuk mencabut tuntutan atas tuduhan penganiayaan dan penculikan. Itu hanya salah paham saja. Saya harap pak polisi bisa mempermudah proses pembebasan pemuda ini."

Hizashi segera menempelkan sebuah amplop saat datang dan menyalami polisi gendut doyan makan snack itu. Sudah jelas bisa ditebak beberapa lembar ribu yen pastinya.

"Oh, ya.. pasti tentu. Sebentar, akan segera kupersiapkan segalanya." Polisi gendut itu segera berdiri dan mengambil beberapa berkas diruang sebelah meninggalkan mereka bertiga berbicara 6mata sekaligus.

"Tuan Uzumaki Naruto," Sapa Hizashi mengulurkan tangan, Naruto hanya menatap sinis tak membalas uluran itu dan Hizashi langsung kikuk karena sikapnya.

"Aku berterimakasih padamu karena sudah menjaga keponakan yang sudah kuanggap putriku sendiri saat dia kabur dari rumah. Mohon terima ini." Hizashi menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih yang lebih tebal dibanding yang dilipat dan diberikannya pada polisi gendut untuk Naruto.

Naruto masih diam, tidak berbicara menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari ayah dan anak didepannya.

"Dan kuharap anda menyimpan kenangan kurang manis ini dihati saja. Ohya, Neji juga minta maaf atas kelakuan anak buahnya dan kecerobohannya dirumahmu mohon kau berkenan memaafkannya juga." Neji langsung berojigi sempurna cukup lama didepan Naruto.

"Jadi ini cara orang kaya menyelesaikan masalah."Naruto mulai angkat bicara, seperti biasa selalu pedas. " Kalian benar-benar dididik untuk membeli semua hal didunia ini dengan uang kalian. Tapi aku tidak punya hobby atau berniat membelanjakan uang orang lain. Mohon masukkan lagi kedalam kantongmu! " Ucapnya sinis.

Hizashi cukup terkejut melihat pemuda yang menolak rejeki nomplok atas kejadian buruk yang dialaminya. Mengingat pemuda itu tinggal di Kamagasaki, harusnya uang adalah kebutuhan utamanya. Tidak ada yang menolak uang pelicin langkahnya sebelumnya.

Si polisi gendut kembali dengan kertas ditangan, " Ah maaf menunggu,... silakan anda tanda tangan disini. " Polisi itu menunjukkan berkas kepada Hizashi yang harus ia tandai dibagian kanan bawah.

Mulai sekarang Naruto akan mengingat nama polisi itu, Chouji Akimichi polisi gendut mudah disuap dan doyan makan. Naruto menunggu Hizashi selesai menandatangani berkas itu dan iapun bersiap melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan sudah jelas Naruto tidak akan mau berterima kasih.

Hinata tersenyum lega melihat Naruto mulai berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia tersenyum bersiap menyambut Naruto yang melangkah kearahnya.

"HINATA!"

Seorang berteriak dari arah kejauhan derap kakinya yang berlari kian terdengar seiring suara teriakan itu menghilang pantulannya.

Ya, Hinata mengenal suara itu. Tentu.

Dari arah yang sama, lebih jauh dari jarak Naruto kearahnya, sepasang kaki tengah berlari. Pria itu menggunakan jas biru dan terlihat kuatir dari raut mukanya lelah dan tergesa. Pria berambut raven pemilik suara itu sudah pasti, dia. Uchiha Sasuke, bujang Uchiha itu berlari secepat mungkin kearah Hinata. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh kecil milik gadis indigonya itu. Dibawanya dalam pelukan hangat miliknya, bahkan Sasuke tak membiarkan angin ikut jadi jarak antara ia dan gadisnya. Setelah ia mendengar kabar tentang gadisnya, Sasuke merasa ia sangat bersyukur menemukan gadisnya baik-baik saja tanpa suatu kekurangan. Sasuke lega menemukannya baik-baik saja, ia tersenyum lebar menemukan Hinata diujung ruangan itu. Tentunya semua orang setuju jika Sasuke memeluk tunangannya yang seminggu menghilang tanpa kabar.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Sasuke yang berlari dan memeluk tubuhnya itu mengejutkannya. Bukan,... bukan pria raven yang dia harapkan menemui dan menyapanya lebih dulu. Diapun benci mengakui perasaan itu bukan untuk tunangannya sendiri.

Hahh...hah..hahh...

Sasuke mengatur Nafasnya yang tersengal karena berlari. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Hime-chan? Kau baik-baik saja? Ini pakai ini kau pasti kedinginan. " Sasuke segera melepas jas warna birunya dan memasangkannya ketubuh Hinata. Ia tidak mau gadisnya yang telah mengalami hal buruk jadi terganggu kesehatannya.

"Maaf, ... maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar bersalah padamu. Aku kelewat sibuk." Sasuke menarik lagi gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

Hinata masih terdiam, matanya yang sayu karena kantuk dan kebingungan tak mampu menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Bibirnyapun kian terkunci, ia melihat Naruto tengah menghentikan langkahnya beberapa senti dari tempat adegan ia dan Sasuke berpelukan. Seperti biasa Naruto memandang sinis kearahnya, tapi kali ini wajah sinis Naruto lebih menampakkan ekspresi kecewa dibanding kemarahan. Kecewakah dia melihat Hinata? Ataukah karena harga diri Naruto merasa terinjak saat paman Hinata membeli kebebasan untuk Naruto?. Hinata tidak tahu pasti.

Sasuke mengusap sayang helaian rambut indigo yang menjuntai. Membuyarkan Hinata yang terbang kealam penasarannya.

Hinata menggeleng dan berbalik menatap Sasuke dihadapannya. " Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-ni,.. jangan kuatir." Seketika itu ia melihat kaki Naruto melangkah menjauhinya.

Tidak, Hinata tidak rela Naruto meninggalkannya disana. Hinata terus menatap langkah kaki yang terus menjauh itu.

Kumohon Naruto-kun menolehlah dan panggil namaku maka aku kan berlari untukmu. Begitu bisik Hinata dalam hati. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tak lagi mau melihat kebelakang, ia terus berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Hinata disana.

"Kita pulang ke Konoha, Oke?" ajak Sasuke sambil menggenggam erat tangan gadisnya yang mendingin karena angin malam itu.


	6. Chapter 6

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

Tidur,itu adalah pilihan terbaik Hinata saat ia memasuki mobil polisi yang dibawa Sasuke. Hinata tidak siap menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang keluar dari mulut bungsu Uchiha itu. Hinata bahkan tidak siap memberikan keterangan keadaan kantuknya sekarang pada pria yang menyetir disebelahnya. Moodnya benar-benar jelek sekarang, pikirannya jauh pergi melayang ke sebuah apartemen di Kamagasaki. Tentu dia memikirkan pria rambut kuning dengan mata birunya yang beberapa jam lalu memberikan ciuman hangat untuknya, sebelum dia menghabiskan malam dikantor polisi.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menyalakan penghangat dalam mobilnya dan memastikan tunangannya tidak kedinginan karena udara pagi yang menusuk. Ia melihat gadisnya tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran halus dan nampak lugu. Nafasnya teratur dari perut dan mata sayunya terpejam. Selama dua jam empat puluh menit perjalanan dari Osaka menuju Konoha, gadisnya memilih tertidur dan Sasuke tahu itu efek kelelahan begadang di kantor polisi. Jadi sebagai tunangan yang bijak ia tidak memberikan pertanyaaan bertele-tele seperti saat dia mengadili seseorang. Dia menutup rapat bibirnya dan menyimpan pertanyaaanya untuk nanti.

Ia tahu betul gadisnya telah melewati hari yang berat dan ia tidak mau mengusik beberapa jam tidurnya untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Bahkan saking pahamnya gadisnya sangat lelah, ia memilih menggendong gadisnya yang tengah pulas itu dengan kedua tangannya kekamar si gadis indigo. Sekalipun dia tahu jarak antara parkir mobil dihalaman Hyuga Mansion kekamar Hinata lebih dari 50 meter. Pasti pegal, mengingat ia jarang melatih ototnya mengangkat beban 48kg seperti sekarang yang ia lakukan. Yah, Sasuke memang lebih sering duduk di kantornya membaca kasus-kasus rumit, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak sanggup membawa kekasihnya itu kedalam kamarnya. Kadang dia ikut dalam pengejaran penjahat yang cukup sulit dan berlari cukup cepat untuk orang yang kurang punya waktu berolahraga.

Diletakkan dengan penuh kehati-hatian gadis indigo ke pembaringan nyamannya. Sasuke melepas alas kaki yang masih Hinata kenakan tanpa ragu. Ditutupkannya sebuah selimut tebal agar dingin tak berani menyentuh kulit kekasihnya itu. Kini ia terlihat seperti seorang putri tidur yang anggun dalam dongeng. Sasuke membelai puncak kepala Hinata dengan penuh sayang, lalu membelai pipi gembilnya dengan punggung tangannya, dan meninggalkan ciuman kecil di pipi mulus itu sebelum ia pergi. Menuruni anak tangga dan koridor panjang Huyga Mansion ke tempat mobilnya terparkir lalu bersiap bekerja beberapa jam nanti. Sasuke pun tak cukup punya waktu istirahat sebetulnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia harus profesional.

.

.

.

"Kyuubi...!"  
"Hajar dia sampai mati!"

"Pukul keras saja! Jangan beri ampun!"

Penonton mengelu-elukan panggilan untuk Kyuubi No Kitsune, tentu itu karena mereka juga telah mengeluarkan uang taruhan untuk petarung pilihannya. Sekitar dua ratus hingga tiga ratus orang memadati tribun penonton sore itu. Pertandingan malam ini dimajukan 2jam dari biasanya, pukul 8malam. Jika saja satu orang disana paling sedikitnya bertaruh sepuluh ribu yen, kalikan dengan jumlah orang yang ada disana tentu jumlah yang besar bukan. Tapi Naruto paling banyak hanya mendapatkan dua ratus ribu yen per pertandingan. Sisanya tentu masuk kantong makelar yang dibagi rata.

Begitulah Pride ilegal,UFC versi Jepang dibawah tanah itu berlangsung. Peraturan yang harusnya menyebutkan permainan itu berlangsung 3ronde kali lima menit berubah menjadi pertarungan hingga KO bagi salah satunya. Bagi orang awam itu terlihat bukan pertunjukan seni beladiri yang menarik. Dengan brutal mereka bertarung diatas ring. Mereka bertarung tanpa menggunakan pelindung kepala atau wajah, diwajibkan memakai pelindung gigi di dalam mulut, menggunakan sarung tinju, tapi bukan seperti yang digunakan di cabang tinju profesional atau amatir. Sarung tangan yang digunakan hanya menutupi telapak tangan sehingga masih memungkinkan untuk membanting dan mengunci. Tak heran bagi petarung yang kalah luka yang mereka dapatkan jauh lebih mengerikan daripada smackdown.

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit. Ini sudah masuk ronde kesembilan, biasanya Naruto menyelesaikannya pada ronde ini. Lawannya kali ini tidak terlalu besar. Tapi sebanding dengannya. Cukup berat, Pain Yahiko, masih tetap tegak sekalipun Naruto sudah menghajarnya. Pria tiga puluh tahunan dengan banyak tidnikan diwajah dan telinganya ini cukup berpengalaman diatas ring. Naruto cukup kualahan menghadapinya.

"Kenapa Kyuubi? kau lelah, mungkin sudah saatnya kau kalah. " Pain memprovokasi. Mereka saling berputar berhadap-hadapan mencari celah untuk menyerang masing-masing.

"Huh,... jangan mimpi pak tua. Kaulah yang harusnya pensiun dari ring ini!" Naruto menyeka keringat yang mengalir menuruni hidungnya yang mancung sambil mendengus.

BRUG

Dua tubuh petarung itu kian bertabrakan. Pain mendorong kuat tubuh Naruto. Naruto terpojok kearah pojok ring, Pain menghadiahinya serangan bertubi-tubi, Naruto pasrah dan melunglai terduduk disana.

"Rasakan ini, bocah rubah tengik. Hentikan mulut busukmu itu." Pain terus menghujani pipi Naruto dengan bogem kiri dan tangannya bergantian. Sepertinya tulang pipi Naruto mulai tak berbentuk karenanya.

BUG... BUG...BUG

Naruto hanya bisa merebahkan dirinya yang mulai kehabisan tenaga itu dengan pasrah. Merasa Naruto tidak mampu membalas lagi, Pain mundur mengangkat tangannya bersiap menerima gelar juara. Suara sorak sorai penonton pendukungnya mulai mengelu-elukan nama Pain Yahiko.

" Cih. Jangan senang dulu kau pak tua. Kau belum tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa huh?"

SET

Naruto bangkit melompat dari posisi rebahnya. Pain berbalik dan cukup terkejut melihat reaksinya. Naruto melayangkan tendangan kearah kepala Pain dengan kerasnya, seketika itu Pain ambruk. Dikuncinya kepala Pain dengan kedua kakinya. Hingga akhirnya Narutopun bisa duduk diatasnya. Kini Narutolah yang memegang kendali. Dihantamnya wajah banyak tindikan itu bertubi-tubi, beberapa anting itu bahkan terlepas karena pukulan keras Naruto yang menyebabkan robeknya kulit si lawan. Pain tergolek lemah tak mampu lagi melawan.

Naruto berdiri dan mengambil langkah mundur, wasit pun maju melihat keadaan Pain. Kemudian si wasitpun mengangkat satu tangan Naruto. Tanda pertarungan sengit itu telah dimenangkan olehnya.

Prok... prokk...prookk

Suara tepuk tangan riuh menggema. Seluruh penonton terkesan dan mengelukan namanya.

"Bagus Kyuubi!"

" Kau keren Kyuubi"

Naruto mengambil jatah uang hasil pertandingannya di kasir sebelum ia pulang seperti biasa. 150.000 yen untuk pertandingan sengit semacam tadi, tidak sebanding dengan wajah bonyok yang berdarahnya. Naruto berjalan gontai, sepertinya sebelum pulang dia harus menemui Sakura di kliniknya. Jika ada Hinata mungkin ia tidak perlu ke klinik si dokter galak karena pasti gadis itu bersedia dengan senang hati mengobati dan mengompres lukanya.

Ah,.. gadis itu membuat Naruto merasakan suatu kehilangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Kejadian semalam membuatnya melawan perasaannya sendiri yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran gadis rambut panjang indigo dirumahnya. Beberapa hari sebelumnya ia terbiasa dengan ucapan okaeri ramahnya saat Naruto membuka kenop pintu. Tapi sekarang dia harus terima gadis itu sudah harus pulang kerumahnya dan tak ada lagi yang mengucap kan kalimat itu. Mungkinkah Naruto mulai menangkap kehadiran gadis dirumahnya sepekan itu juga mulai mengisi hatinya? Terlalu bodoh jika dia mengharapkan gadis sesempurna Hinata untuk orang dengan masa depan tidak tentu sepertinya. Sebaliknya pria mapan berjas biru dengan rambut hitam yang memeluk hinata adalah pilihan tepat bagi tuan putri seperti Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas berhamburan diatas ranjangnya. Mungkin itu kertas kedua belasnya. Ya dia menghabiskan seharian penuh menggambar sketsa wajah seorang pemuda. Hinata meminta maidnya membawakan makan siangnya kekamar tadi. Ia tidak ingin keluar bertemu Neji atau bertemu dengan pamannya. Kecuali jika ia terpaksa keluar kamar untuk bertemu dengan kakeknya yang sudah datang dari perjalanan bisnis di AS. Hinata tidak menyadari ini sudah beranjak dari pukul 8 malam, dan maidnya kembali membawakan nampan berisi makan malam di meja belajarnya.

Hinata masih asik menggambar objek yang sama dengan latar dan suasana berbeda. Pemuda dengan tiga garis pipi, jangkung jabrik dan berambut pirang. Hinata meletakkan pensil nya dan menjajarkan gambar-gambar sketsa itu. Ia mengusap tanda tiga goresan dipipi itu dengan lembut dan menatap gambar itu dengan sayu.

"Kau!" Katanya berbicara pada gambar bisu didepannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencoba banyak tersenyum padaku? Apa kau tidak lihat semua gambarmu jadi jelek karena kau tidak mau tersenyum. Kau juga selalu jahat padaku, membuatku sweatdrop dengan ucapanmu." Hinata mengerutkan bibirnya menjadi lebih sempit.

"Apa kau rindu padaku?" tanyanya lagi. "Karena aku merindukanmu,... kuharap pertandinganmu berjalan baik dan kau tidak pulang dengan banayk luka." Hinata menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada kedua pipinya membayangkan dia sedan berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto.

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa jadi seperti ini pada orang yang tidak cukup lama dikenalnya. Bahkan dengan Sasuke ia tidak pernah merasa rindu seperti yang dia rasakan sekarang. Sasuke memang baik dan penyabar, tapi Hinata tidka pernah merasa tunangannya itu mampu mebuat hatinya tergelitik seperti saat Hinata menatap Naruto. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah berciuman sebagai seorang kekasih.

Ohya... ciuman. Hinata kembali mengingat ciuman panasnya tadi malam dengan Naruto. Tangannya menyapu bibirnya sendiri,lalu tersipu malu, pikirannya melayang pada memori manisnya tadi malam. Tidak pernah dia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang memabukkan. Ia merasa begitu menikmatinya, tanpa beban. Ia kembali mengingat kehangatan bibir Naruto semalam dia tersenyum dan menjentikkan jarinya pada salah satu gambar didepannya. Meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir digambar itu.

" Permisi, Hinata-sama. Tuan muda Uchiha sedang ada dibawah, tuan muda Uchiha berniat mengajak anda pergi makan malam diluar. Begitu pesannya." Hinata langsung kelabakan.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menemui maidnya yang menunggu perintah dari Hinata.

"Kau tidak bilang apa-apakan?" Tanya Hinata, "Katakan padanya kalau aku sedang kurang enak badan jadi aku tidur lebih awal!" perintah Hinata pada maidnya itu.

Maidnya mengerti perintah Hime-sama nya itu. Dia segera berojigi dan melaksanakan perintah menemui Uchiha Sasuke dibawah.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dokter sudah memeriksanya." Tanya Sasuke pada maid yang menyampaikan hal yang serti Hinata perintahkan.

"Sepertinya Hinata-sama hanya sedikit kelelahan. Hinata-sama sedang ingin beristirahat saja dikamarnya seharian. Saya sendiri yang mengantarkan makanan dan vitamin yang diresepkan dokter untuknya." Kata maid itu dengan penuh hormat.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti,"Yah dia mengalami hal buruk beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengerti jika dia masih syok dan butuh istirahat. Katakan kalau aku menunggu telpon darinya." Sasuke tersenyum kemudia pergi meninggalkan maid yang berojigi lagi kepadanya.

Hinata melihat kepergian Sasuke dari balik jendela kamarnya. Sedan hitam buatan eropa itu melaju menjauhi pintu gerbang Hyuga Mansion. Hinata sendiri benci bersikap seperti ini. Ia tidak suka berpura-pura sakit untuk menghindari seseorang, terlebih itu tunangannya sndiri. Tapi Hinata seperti tidak siap menghadapi pertanyaan apapun yang mungkin terlontar dari jaksa muda penuntut umum kota Konoha itu. Jelasnya, sasuke akan mencium kepura-puraan Hinata yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Peristiwa Neji, bermalam dirumah petinju bernama Naruto dan cincin berlian merah yang diserahkannya pada mafia untuk membantu Naruto. Ia tidak siap jika Sasuke mengamuk karena peristiwa beruntut yang juga menempatkan Hinata pada posisi bersalah tidak meminta bantuan pada tunangannya sendiri. Hinata tidak punya pembelaaan akan hal itu.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menghubungi tunangannya sendiri dan memilih tinggal bersama pria baru dikenalnya, itupun masih diluar nalarnya. Hinata sendiri masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa begitu terpesona pada pemuda petinju yang sering pulang kerumahnya dalam keadaan bonyok dan selalu bersikap pedas padanya. Hinata menyesalkan dirinya tertarik pada pemuda itu sejak ia bertemu dan menolongnya. Seperti kutub magnet yang menarik kutub berlainan, Hinata merasa menemukan ketertarikan yang begitu kuatnya pada pemuda pirang dengan kulit tan eksotis itu. Dan dia sendiri sekarang kebingungan menghadapi perasaan takut dan bersalahnya pada Sasuke sekaligus merindukan pemuda yang tinggal dikamagasaki secara bersamaan.

Sebuah mobil limosin mengklakson agar pintu gerbang Hyuga Mansion itu terbuka. Hinata tahu itu adalah kakeknya. Orang berusia paling tua dan berkuasa dikeluarga itu. Hiroshi, mendidik kedua putera kembarnya dengan tangan besi, ia pun begitu saklek menerapkan ajaran dan aturan keluarganya. Kehormatan keluarga adalah harga mati bagi Hyuga Hiroshi. Segera Hinata bersiap dan berpakaian menyambut kedatangan kakeknya, sekalipun dia tahu harus bertemu dengan Neji dan pamannya juga.

Pria yang memasuki usia tujuh puluh tahunan itu tidak kehilangan kharismanya sedikitpun. Dia berjalan dengan dua orang pria dari anggota keluarganya mengekor dibelakang, memasuki ruangan keluarga seluas 15x 15 meter itu. Hinata yang sudah berada disana terlebih dahulu sudah menyambutnya dengan ojigi. Pria tua itu mengambil tempat duduk dengan sandaran besar dan menghadap ketiga ahliwaris Hyuga yang tersisa dihadapannya.

"Selamat datang,Ji-sama. Semoga perjalanan ada menyenangkan." Hinata mengucap salam penuh hormat pada kakeknya itu.

Seperti biasa, kakeknya memang irit bicara jadi kakeknya hanya mengangguk membalas ucapan salam Hinata. Wajahnya selalu terlihat garang, senyuman tulus jarang terukir diwajah tuanya.

"Tou-sama, mungkin anda ingin beristirahat terlebih dahulu," Hizashi menawarkan," saya akan meminta pelayan menyiapkan,..."

Telapak tangan Hiroshi terangkat tanda tidak perlu. "Aku tidak tahan dengan berita diluar itu mana bisa aku beristirahat." Ucapnya geram.

Hizashi menunduk menurut.

"Hinata, apa benar sepekan ini kau sudah tidur dengan seorang pria yang tinggal di Kamagasaki." Selidik kakeknya.

" Ji-sama, aku.. mohon waktu menjelaskan, bahwa,.." Hinata terbata-bata memulai ceritanya.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, dia seorang petinju." Potong Hizashi, "mohon Tou-sama tidak salah paham, pemuda itulah yang menolong Hinata-sama saat kabur dari rumah. Pemuda itu bersedia membagi kamarnya bersama Hinata-sama. Jadi sebaiknya kita,..."

"Kabur dari rumah dan tinggal bersama seorang pria, kau benar-benar melupakan kehormatanmu, Hinata!"

"Oji-sama mohon dengarkan penjelasanku, aku saat itu tidak bisa pulang karena... Neji-Niisan mencoba bertindak kurang sopan dan berusaha memperkosaku. Aku berusaha melindungi diriku, sehingga aku melompat dari jendela mobil dan,.."

"Hinata-sama mohon anda untuk tidak salah paham Neji menyayangimu dan peduli karena kau saat itu sangat terpukul karena kepergian Hiashi-sama. Dia melakukan itu hanya untuk berusaha menenangkan anda." Hizashi kembali memotong.

"Benar, Hinata-sama aku memelukmu bukan untuk melakukan hal sekotor itu, aku hanya berusaha menenangkanmu. Aku sungguh tidak tega melihat anda terus menangis. " Neji ikut nyeletuk.

"Ji-sama aku mohon percayalah, Neji telah berani menyentuhku. Neji,.."

"Aku berani bersumpah tidka melakukan yang Hinata-sama tuduhkan kepada saya Ji-sama. Bahkan dengan menggunakan visum dari tenaga medis jika memang ada bukti yang mengarah kepada saya, saya bersedia menanggung hukuman. Tapi disini sayapun menjadi korban saat dari pemuda brutal itu saat membawa Hinata-sama kembali pulang." Neji memutar balikkan fakta yang tengah terjadi.

Hinata mulai gemas melihat ayah dan anak itu kian kompak memberikan keterangan palsu. Hinata merasa ia harus memberanikan diri untuk membela dirinya, sekalipun tidak ada yang berusaha menjadi pengacaranya.

"Benar Tou-sama, Neji mengalami patah tulang lengan dan juga luka dikening saat membujuk Hinata-sama pulang, tetapi pemuda itu malah menyerang dan melumpuhkan beberapa pegawai kita. Harap Tou-sama bijak dalam memutuskan."

Hinata tak lagi tahan dengan semua ini, "Hizashi Ji-san, kumohon untuk tidak menutupi kesalahan yang dilakukan puteramu. Jika kehormatan adalah hal yang perlu dijunjung tinggi dalam keluarga Hyuga maka aku adalah orang pertama yang melakukannya dari tindakan bejat putramu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah membenarkan tindakan pelecehan yang nyaris menghilangkan kehormatanku sebagai Hyuga." Hinata berteriak kepada pamannya sambil menudingkan telunjuknya kearah Neji.

"HINATA!HENTIKAN!" teriak Hiroshi menengahi pertengkaran itu, Hinata menunjukkan wajahnya yang mulai merah padam. Hiroshi mulai angkat bicara, "Bagaimana mungkin seorang putri bangsawan berani berkata sedemikian itu pada adik ayahnya. Dimana sopan santunmu?"  
Hiroshi mengetuk tongkat kayu miliknya kelantai.

"Aku hanya membela diriku dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Oji-sama." Hinata mulai meneteskan air mata dari mata bulannya.

"Kau benar-benar lupa cara bertatakrama setelah tinggal diluar,Hinata." Hiroshi menandaskan kalimatnya. Hinata langsung tercekat, tak ada kalimat yang mampu keluar dari mulut kecilnya, dia memang telah kehilangan kendali.

"Sejak kapan kau berani membantah dan tidak menghormati orang yang lebih tua, huh? Berteriak seperti preman dan kau melupakan nilai-nilai luhu r keluarga Hyuga?" Lanjut Kakeknya, kini kakeknya lah yang marah.

"Jika memang benar kau Neji melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padamu, kau bisa memberitahuku, menelpon polisi atau memberi tahu Sasuke. Bukan malah kabur dari rumah dan hidup bersama seorang pemuda dengan kelakuan buruk seperti itu. Sekarang katakan padaku bagaimana jika hal initerdengar oleh keluarga Uchiha? Bagaimana seorang gadis tidak mempedulikan kehormatannya dan tinggal bersama pria diluar sana?"

Hinata mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk menginterupsi, tapi kakeknya lebih dulu melanjutkan "Kau benar-benar tidak punya kehormatan!Segeralah minta maaf dan berlutut pada kakak sepupu dan pamanmu!"Ucap kakeknya lagi

Tidak. Hinata tidak mau melakukan itu. Ia tidak sudi meminta maaf pada orang yang menyalahinya. Pada manusia bejat dan seorang ayah pemutar fakta yang melindungi putrenya tanpa peduli kesalahan besar yang sudah dilakukan anaknya padanya. Bulir-bulir air mata kian menetes membasahi mata sayu Hinata, ia tidak menyangka kakenya tidak membela atau bahkan mau mendengarkan ceritanya. Entah racun apa yang sudah dipakai Hizashi untuk membuat sang kakek percaya bahwa Neji tidak bertindak sebagai pemeran antagonis disini. Ya Hinata tahu dia memang salah tidak menghubungi Sasuke, tapi diapun bingung tidak berani melakukan apapun saaat itu. Hinata benar-benar merasa menyesal. Ia menyesal telah kembali kerumah jika akhirnya ia malah dikhianati oleh pamannya juga kakeknya sendiri.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, menguatkan tekad yang ada didalam hatinya sebelum memilih kembali kata-katanya. "Jika keluarga Hyuga tidak memepercayai dan melindungi apa yang harus dilindungi, dan jika sebuah keluarga melindungi siapa yang harusnya dihukum, aku tidak akan minta maaf... AKU MENYESAL JADI SEORANG HYUGA" Teriak Hinata tidak terima.

PLAK

.

.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat disana, dipipi mulus milik tekejut sekaligus terjatuh karenanya.

"Kau, benar-benar telah kehilangan kehormatanmu! Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi seorang Hyuga!" Hiroshi berteriak . "Pergi kau dari hadapanku! Hiduplah dengan caramu! Orang yang melanggar aturan Hyuga adalah sampah!"

Hizashi maju kearah ayahnya mencoba menenangkan dan menginterupsi, tapi sang ayah sudah dulu bicara. "Berani kau melawan keputusanku, kaupun juga bukanlah seorang Hyuga."

Sakit, sakit luar biasa yang Hinata rasakan karena tidak ada lagi keluarga yang harusnya membelanya. Ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal kini semua keluarganya mengkhianatinya saat dia butuh perlindungan. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menahannya untuk tidak pergi dari rumah itu. Kakenya sudah memutuskan mengusirnya. Ia segera bangkit berlari keluar secepat mungkin dari rumah besar itu.

"Hinata-sama!" Panggil Hizashi berusaha membuka langkah mengejar.

"Biarkan!" Seru Hiroshi memerintah, Hizashipun tidak melanjutkan langkahnya menurut sang ayah,"jangan ada seorangpun menghalanginya, atau ia akan berhadapan denganku!" Hiroshi kembali berbalik kekursi singgasananya.

Hizashi berbalik menatap Hinata yang semakin menjauhi mereka bertiga, memebelakangi sang ayahanda dengan seringai licik dibibirnya. Sandiwaranya sukses. Ia berhasil mengusir Hinata dari jajaran ahliwaris Hyuga sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note:UFC (Ultimate Fighting Championship)adalah kombinasi dari beberapa olahraga bela diri: jiu-jitsu, tinju, gulat, sumo, kick-boxing dan beberapa jenis bela diri yang lain. UFC versi Jepang, dikenal menggunakan nama Pride. Bedanya UFC dipertarungkan di arena yang dibatasi ring berbentuk heksagonal yang terbuat dari tiang dan kawat, Pride dipertarungkan di arena yang mirip dengan arena tinju.

.

.

.

.

 _Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, sekali lagi FF ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan merupakan karangan fiktif. Terimakasih atas dukungan dan review yang tidak sempat dibalas, see you next chapter  
:D_


	7. Chapter 7

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan gontai setelah lari berlari sekuat tenaganya menyusuri jalanan gelap kota Konoha. Dengan masih menggunakan full skrit dress warna ungu tua dan bolero rajut putih, prada wedges hak 5cm sewarna boleronya jadi teman setia melarikan diri dari rumah malam ini. Habis sudah airmatanya untuk menangis. Ia lelah harus menangisi nasib dan kesialannya menjadi seorang Hyuga. Mungkin memang harus begini jalan hidup yang harus dilaluinya, meninggalkan status bangsawandan pergi dari rumahnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia kembali kerumah dimana orang-orang terdekatnya disana, keluarganya sendiri tega mengkhianati.

Hinata merasa payah dan lapar. Ia tidak sempat memakan makan malam jadi 1 km dari rumahnya sudah cukup membuat kaki kecilnya lelah. Ini sudah masuk pukul 22.00 dan 2jam lagi perhitungan tanggal sudah berganti. Yang Hinata bingungkan sekarang adalah kemana dia harus pergi, ia tidak punya teman atau tempat tujuan bermalam. Hinata hanya sempat menyambar tas selempang berbahan kanvas, mengisinya degan peralatan melukis dan kertas-kertas hasil karyanya yang berserakan, sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah besarnya itu. Ia lupa memakai jaketnya saat berlari meninggalkan rumah. Harusnya iapun memperhitungkan bahwa suhu udara akan turun saat pagi menjelang. Hinatapun bahkan tidak lagi sempat membawa handphonenya, satu-satunya alat agar ia bisa minta tolong dijemput ditengah malam seperti ini.

Ini sudah terlalu jauh dari pusat kota Konoha, dan hanya ada taksi yang ia sendiri belum menghitung jumlah uangnya cukup atau tidak untuk sampai kesuatu tempat yang mungkin bisa menerimanya malam-malam begini. Mana lagi kalau bukan kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Tapi sebelumnya ada dua hal yang berkecamuk didalam pikirannya. Yang pertama bagaimana ia menjelaskan kepada tunangannya itu tentang alasan diusirnya dia dari rumah besarnya bukan karena Neji hampir memperkosanya tapi karena ia berbagi kamar dengan pria lain. Bisa saja itu memancing kemarahan si sabar Sasuke.

Dan yang kedua, Hinata tidak tahu persis dimana alamat Sasuke. Jangan menyalahkan Hinata karena kebodohannya itu. Hinata bahkan tidak pernah menaiki transportasi umum seumur hidupnya sebagai bangsawan Hyuga. Jadi dia tidak tahu betul kemana arah bis atau jalur kereta yang harus ia tempuh menuju untuk suatu tempat. Dia terbiasa pergi dengan sopir yang mengantar-jemputnya. Dia tidak perlu menunjukkan alamat, ia cukup mengatakan tujuannya pada sopirnya dan ia akan sampai tanpa tersesat. Jadi ia akhirnya memutuskan meminta tolong pada tunangannya sendiri bukanlah hal yang tepat.

Hinata mendapati sebuah anak panah yang menyebutkan beberapa meter lagi terdapat sebuah stasiun kereta. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat itu, mungkin dia akan mendapatkan sedikit pencerahan dari sana.

Bingung, tentu. Pusing, pasti. Hinata tidak tahu persis bagaimana ia berurusan dengan stasiun. Ia tidak tahu tempat ia harus memulai mengantri atau membeli tiket dan memilih jalur keretanya dimesin penjual tiket online itu. Ia tidak sanggup jika ia tidak bertanya pada orang yang mengerti. Beruntung dia menemukan seorang petugas stasiun yang memberinya petunjuk bagaimana caranya ia membeli tiket.

"Permisi, apa aku bisa minta tolong bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa sampai ke Kamagasaki?" Tanya Hinata pada seorang petugas stasiun yang bertugas.

"Anda berniat ke Kamagasaki malam-malam begini?" petugas itu balik bertanya, "Apa anda yakin pergi kesana malam-malam begini, Nona?" Tanya petugas itu

Hinata mengangguk. Tentu saja petugas itu ragu menunjukkan caranya kesana, red-light distrik dimalam hari itu cukup berbahaya untuk gadis cantik yang masih muda seperti Hinata.

"Anda bisa naik kereta yang akan datang 5menit lagi, Nona. Anda bisa turun di stasiun Shin-Imamiya." Jawab petugas itu "Anda bisa mendapatkan tiketnya disana." Kata petugas itu sambil menunjuk mesin penjual tiket otomatis.

"Ano.. ehm... bisa kau tunjukkan caranya?" tanya Hinata lugu. Petugas stasiun itu menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa. Bagaimana tidak, bahkan anak sekolah dasar pun tahu melakukan hal mudah itu sementara gadis cantik sepertinya malah sama sekali tidak mengetahui.

Hinata berhasil mendapatkan tiketnya, itu adalah tiket pertamanya. Dengan mengeluarkan 1.100 yen miliknya dari dompet dan menyisakan 900 yen disana. Ya hanya itu memang uang yang bisa ia bawa. Memang dalam dompetnya terdapat beberapa kartu kredit yang bisa ia gunakan membeli sesuatu. Tapi bukankah kakeknya bilang ia bukanlah seorang Hyuga lagi, jadi pasti kakeknya sudah memblokir semua kartunya itu. Hinata tidak lagi mengeluhkan hal itu, ia harus segera masuk ke dalam keretanya. Dan bersiap memulai perjalanan pertamanya dengan kendaraan umum sebagai manusia biasa.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghangatkan bubur dan sup pemberian Sakura tadi sore. Perkelahian dengan Pain sedikit meretakkan tulang rahangnya, sehingga ia cukup kesulitan mengunyah makannanya. Sakura memasangkan perban memutari kepalanya. Tidak terlalu parah dan bisa dilepas jika nyerinya sudah berkurang. Ini jam 12 malam tetapi perutnya lapar dan tidur ternyata tidak menyembuhkan perut keroncongannya itu.

Ia menatap kursi kosong disebelahnya. Lagi, dia melihat sesosok gadis berambut panjang tengah makan disana. Ia tersenyum dengan senyum termanisnya saat menyadari Naruto menatapnya. Ah,.. hati Naruto bisa meleleh karena hal kecil itu. Tapi mendadak Naruto menyingkirkan jauh-jauh ingatannya pada gadis rambut panjang saat ia juga mengingat adegan pelukan si gadis dengan pria berjas biru. Naruto merasa ada lubang dalam perutnya ketika itu.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaaan aneh itu sebelumnya. Ia melihat Hinata menatap kearahnya tapi Hinata tidak menolak dipeluk oleh pria rambut hitam itu. Kalau saja perasaan gengsi tidak merajainya pasti tangannya sudah menarik pergi tubuh pria itu menjauh dari Hinata. Ahhh... susah dijelaskan! Apa haknya melarang pria itu memeluk Hinata? Dan Naruto harus ingat jika ia bukan siapa-siap bagi Hinata. Tinggal bersama selama seminggu bukan status signifikan sebuah hubungan kan?

Ia megambil beberapa sendok bubur dan menuang sup diatasnya sebelum ia menyendok suapan pertamanya itu. Ia ingat betul beberapa hari yang lalu ia juga makan sup telur dan tofu. Menurutnya sup ayam yang dibuat Sakura yang dia nikmati sekarang, masih kalah enaknya dengan sup yang dia rasakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia mengingat Hinata. Gadis yang seminggu masuk kedalam hidupnya itu, ternyata sudah punya tempat disana tanpa Naruto sadari.

"Apa kabarmu disana, kuharap kau pasti bahagia." Naruto bermonolog sendiri. "Ahhh... dia pasti bahagia kok,.. dia orang kaya dan punya segalanya jadi dia pasti bahagia! Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti seharian ini memikirkan gadis bangsawan lugu itu?" cercanya sendiri.

TIING TONG

"Kuso!siapa yang berani datang malam-malam begini kerumahku? Kalau itu polisi seperti kemarin akan langsung kupatahkan saja tangannya yang berani menekan bel rumahku!" umpatnya.

Ia membuka pintu.

"Tadaima!" seru seorang gadis yang muncul disana.

Naruto cukup terkejut bahwa gadis yang baru saja dibayangkannya kini hadir didepan pintu apartemennya. Hinata ada disana dengan menunjukkan senyum termanisnya. Sial! Naruto tidak menyiapkan pertahanan apapun untuk menghadapi gadis itu. Akhirnya seperti biasa, ia harus bersikap sinis, menurutnya itu adalah jalan aman buatnya.

"Kau,.. kenapa kau berani mengatakan tadaima hah? Kau pikir ini rumahmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Wah... sepertinya luka karena pertandinganmu cukup parah, apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun?" Hinata kuatir

Tidak malah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata malah mengulurkan tangannya membelai perban dikepala Naruto, memastikan keadaan si pemuda kuning baik-baik saja. Tapi sebelum tangan kecil Hinata itu mendarat disana Naruto sudah lebih dulu menangkisnya.

"Tidak perlu bersikap baik dan mengkhawatirkanku! Katakan apa maumu?"tanyanya sinis

Hinata tertunduk sebelum ia menjelaskan, "Aku tidak tahu harus kemana, jadi aku rasa aku bisa kembali menumpang dirumahmu sementara ya?" Hinata membujuk.

Naruto mendengus kesal sebelum bicara, "Tck,kau benar-benar gila!" ujar Naruto.

"Kemarin malam kau membuat aku harus berkelahi dengan kakak sepupumu dan beberapa jam selanjutnya kita berdua diintrograsi semalaman di kantor polisi, sekarang apa?" Naruto menaikkan nada bicaranya lebih tinggi

"Gomennasai, Naruto-kun aku tidak berniat untuk merepotkanmu." ucap Hinata penuh penyesalan, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas hal yang sudah kau alami kemarin. Apa boleh aku masuk?"

Naruto menatap geram gadis dihadapannya ini, sambil memutuskan langkah apa yang harus ia ambil. Kembali menampung gadis itu atau tetap menyuruhnya pergi demi kebaikannya dan gadis itu.

"Tidak!" Ucap Naruto seraya membanting pintu.

Ia tidak habis pikir Hinata yang tadi bermain dalam pikirannya kini ia temui di depan pintu apartemennya.

TING TONG

Naruto menghela nafas beratnya. Ia tahu bel itu masih ditekan oleh orang yang sama diluar. Naruto merasa harus segera mengusir gadis itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Diluar dingin dan aku lapar, apa aku boleh meminjam jaket dan meminta sedikit makanan, aku belum makan malam?"Tanya Hinata polos.

"Kau kaya, jadi jangan berpura-pura tidak punya uang! jadi pergi sana belilah makanan dan baju hangatmu sendiri jangan lagi merepotkanku! Dan pergi carilah hotel, doya, tempat bermalam atau bergulinglah distasiun... atau dimanapun aku tidak akan lagi peduli!

Bibir Hinata mengerucut, dihentakkan kecil salah satu kakinya ketanah berusaha merajauk dengan salah satu sifat manjanya. Berharap Naruto akan berubah pikiran, diapun masih tetap berdiri ditempatnya.

"Pergilah! kau tidak akan mendapatkan belas kasihan ku mulai sekarang!" Perintah Naruto.

BRAAK

Pintu dibanting. Sekali lagi Naruto menutup pintu rumahnya dan tidak mengizinkan Hinata masuk keadalam rumahnya karena ia sendiripun takut. Takut jika gadis itu berani memasuki rumahnya sekali lagi sama halnya membiarkan gadis itu memasuki hatinya. Dan ia yakin saat gadis itu berani memasuki hatinya dia takkan punya kesempatan melepaskan gadis itu pergi. Ia tidakkan sanggup jika ia harus berpisah lagi dengan gadis itu dengan cara apapun.

TING TONG

Bel, berbunyi lagi. Naruto kesal, ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengusir gadis bangsawan keras kepala itu. Mungkin kali ini Naruto harus mengantar gadis itu stasiun atau terminal bis. Terpaksa ia harus membuka pintu rumahnya sekali lagi.

Hinata masih berdiri disana dengan mata yang sudah berair. Ia menatap penuh pengharapan pada pemuda surai kuning pemilik apartemen itu. Hinata sudah tidak punya jurus memohon lagi selain menunjukkan tangisannya. Dan Naruto juga tahu ia tidak boleh goyah oleh tangisan perempuan. Itu memang senjata pamungkas perempuan agar seorang pria memaafkan atau bertindak sesuai keinginnannya.

Naruto tidak berkata apapun, direngkuhnya pundak Hinata dan diputarkan 90 derajat kearah kanan. Naruto mendoroang tubuh gadis itu, sehingga ia harus berjalan karena perlakuan Naruto.

"Disana..! Kaulihat disana,..." Katannya menunjuk lorong yang menuju jalan keluar apartemen itu," disana adalah tangga turunnya, kau bisa belok kiri dan menemukan pintu keluar. Pergilah aku sudah muak mengusirmu! PERGI!" teriak Naruto, meninggalkan Hinata dan kembali menutup pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak punya pilihan lagi, kali ini ia harus menerima kekecewaan diusir Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka pria itu tidak lagi mau berbagi tempat tinggal sementara waktu. Naruto tega membiarkan gadis sepertinya berjalan sendiri tengah malam di Kamagasaki. Hinata harus meneguk tangisnya sendiri malam itu sambil terus berjalan perlahan menjauhi apartemen Naruto.

Langkah kakinya semakin berat. Jalanan Kamagasaki penuh dengan tunawisma yang tidur tergeletak disembarang tempat. Mereka tidak punya tempat tinggal, tujuan dan pekerjaan, tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya sekarang. Mungkin benar ia harus mencari tempat bernaung sekarang, tapi dengan 900 yen untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan sanggupkah dia bertahan. Hinata jadi menyesalkan pilihannya naik kereta dan menumpukan harapannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang nyaris merebut hatinya, yang kini menolak dirinya untuk memasuki kehidupan miliknya itu.

KLEK

Salah satu sepatu Hinata patah. Hinata harus menghentikan langkahnya sekarang. Sepatunya sudah tidak lagi jadi temannya setianya yang menemani malam itu. Sambil menyeka matanya yang masih mengalir ia berusaha membetulkan sepatu itu.

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan, Nona.?" Beberapa orang pria dengan tampang sangar mendekati Hinata.

Terbelalak sudah mata berairnya itu menatap mereka. Ia tahu bahwa kali ini Hinata dalam posisi tidak aman. Ia bisa berakhir lebih buruk dari skandalnya dengan Neji. Airmatanya semakin deras mengalir, dia harus secepatn mungkin menghilang dari kawanan pria dengan dandanan preman yang mulai mendekat. Dilepaskan lagi sebelah sepatunya, Hinata yakin akan berlari lebih cepat jika ia berlari tanpa sepatu. Segera mencoba bangkit dan berdiri, mengambil ancang-ancang berlari. Ia harus segera terlepas dari pria-pria berseringai mesum yang memandang ,

HAP

Ia tertangkap. Salah seorang berhasil menangkap tubuh kecilnya itu mengangkatnya ke trotoar dan membaringkan Hinata. Mereka tertawa karena mendapati buruannya masuk perangkap. Kawanan itu mengelilingi Hinata yang masih mencoba untuk bangkit dan melawan dengan tubuh payah lapar dan kelelahan itu. Hinata sudah ketakutan setengah mati karenanya. Ini buruk. Dan ia tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa. Ia mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk berteriak.

"TOLOOONG,! Kumohon siapapun tolong aku,... hiks... hiks" Katanya sambil berteriak dan menangis.

"Berteriaklah sekuatmu, Nona! Tidak akan ada yang peduli!" Ucap salah satu dari sekawanan pria itu.

HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Tawa mereka menggelegar. Menyeramkan bagi Hinata. Mungkin benar kata kakeknya dia sudah benar-benar tidak punya lagi kehormatan kali ini.

SREK

Seorang menarik paksa bolero putih rajut Hinata itu. Lengan putih mulus itupun terekspos dengan indahnya. Pemandangan indah itu kian memacu adrenalin dan hormon kelaki-lakian mereka untuk segera menikmati hewan buruannya. Hinata menangis menunjukkan wajah ibanya seperti seekor domba yang siap diterkam kawanan serigala buas yang lapar. Ia hanya bisa memohon dan berharap mereka meloloskannya. Seseorang menangkap kaki Hinata dan dua lagi memegang tangan Hinata agar tidak mampu berontak. Tubuh Hinata meregang dan gemetar ketakutan.

"TIDAAAKKK!TOLOOONGG"

.

.

.

BUG

Sebuah balok kayu besar ditebaskan, 3 dari kawanan itu segera langsung pingsan karenanya dan sisanya harus menghadapi seorang manusia yang berani melakukan hal itu. Kawanan itu langsung merasa mengerti harus menyingkirkan pemuda penghalang kesenangan mereka terlebih dulu. Kawanan itu segera berhamburan mendekati arah pemuda yang berani membuat tiga dari mereka pingsan. Pemuda itu sudah siap sepertinya menyambut serbuan mereka.

SET

SET

Beberapa dari kawanan itu memulai kepalan balasan agar sipemuda pengganggu itu pergi, tapi dengan mudah si pemuda bersurai kuning menghindari serangan, langsung menghajar manusia yang berani menggunakan tangannya melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh itu. Nanar matanya memandang mereka penuh intimidasi, tak ada lagi warna biru yang meneduhkan itu. Kemarahan atas perbuatan buruk kawanan itu seperti tengah membakar sekujur tubuh si pemuda. Tangannya mengepal siap menghkum mereka satu persatu.

PLAK

BUG

Panas, pukulan panas itu terasa panas saat mendarat ditubuh mereka yang terkena. Mungkin api amarah yang begitu besar itu sampai berimbas dalam sebuah pukulan. Hantaman demi hantaman yang cepat itu terdengar diikuti dengan rintihan kesakitan mereka yang berhasil ditumbangkan.

Satu..

Tigaa...

Empat ...

Mereka tumbang, tinggal dua lagi yang harus Naruto lumpuhkan. Naruto bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Ia bersiap untuk menyelesaikan dua orang dihadapannya dengan satu tendangan maut. Tapi ternyata sebelum Naruto melakukannya mereka memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tak sanggup berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

Naruto mendapati Hinata gemetar, pandangan matanya kosong dan ketakutan. Kedua tangannya menangkup bagian depan tubuhnya sambil menyentuh perlahan gadis itu, berniat menyadarkannya dari keadaan mengerikan yang baru usai.

"Hinata,..maafkan aku..." serunya perlahan.

Hinata menangkis tangan yang terulur padanya itu tanpa menatap tangan siapa itu. Sepertinya Hinata benar-benar syok dan tidak menyadari kedatangan tahu ia harus menyadarkan gadis yang tengah dilanda depresi spontan itu dan mengamankannya.

"Hinata, ini aku,... lihat aku! Ini aku!" Seru Naruto sambil merengkuh lengan Hinata, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya kecil gadis itu agar si gadis menatapnya.

Menyadari bahwa orang yang tengah merengkuhnya itu bukanlah orang jahat seperti mereka yang datang sebelumnya, Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya memberanikan diri menatap siapa yang datang untuknya. Hinata tahu itu adalah Naruto, tumpuan pengharapannya malam ini telah datang untuk menyelamatkanya. Tangis haru sekaligus lega segera terurai dan Hinata segera memeluk pemuda yang datang untuknya itu sambil terus sesenggukan.

"Maaf," Kata Naruto tangis Hinata semakin pecah saat tubuh Naruto juga memleluknya. membelai indah surai indigo yang tergerai halus. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu mengalami kejadian buruk." Ucapnya lembut.

Itu adalah ucapan dengan nada terlembut yang pernah diucap oleh Naruto untuk Hinata. Tidak seperti kata-kata sinis yang biasa terucap dari mulutnya. Kali ini Naruto berusaha menenangkan gadis dalam pelukannya itu. Diangkatnya tubuh kecil Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Kakinya melangkah menuju apetemennya berteduh dari hujan salju pertama yang mulai turun musim itu.

.

.

Hinata terduduk lesu menatap meja dihadapannya, Naruto meletakkan segelas teh hangat dihadapannya. Ia sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan pakaian milik Naruto. Ia terlihat jauh lebih segar dari dirinya yang kacau dijalanan tadi. Naruto menyiapkan sebuah ramen cup juga untuknya. Sesuatu yang berkuah dan panas adalah pilihan tepat untuk seorang yang baru saja menghadapi hal buruk.

"Minum dan makanlah, kau akan lebih baik." Ucap Naruto tanpa kalimat sinis.

Hinata menurut, teh hangat itu sukses mengaliri kerongkongannya yang haus dan perutnya yang kedinginan setelah berjam-jam berada diluar sana.

"Kenapa kau datang malam-malam kesini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata tertunduk meletakkan gelas tehnya dimeja yang masih separuh diteguknya itu. "Aku diusir dari rumah."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka tidak percaya padaku. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa aku hampir diperkosa oleh kakak sepupuku dan mengusirku keluar karena aku berbagi kamar denganmu selama sepekan."'Hinata menjelaskan.

Naruto tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Hinata menyantap ramen cup panasnya. Mengisi perut kelaparannya, memberi ia sedikit tenaga dan pengalihan kejadian buruk itu.

Naruto tidak punya pilihan lagi selain menerima gadis itu. Ya, gadis indigo yang sempat ia rindukan kehadirannya hari ini. Tapi Naruto juga tahu bahwa konsekuensi yang ia ambil sekarang, memasukkan gadis itu dalam hidupnya dan berbagi kamar lagi dengannya adalah sebuah keputusan besar.

Keputusan membuat dia menerima orang lain dan melindungi orang yang tinggal bersamanya itu. Sudah jelas juga bahwa hatinya mulai terbuka untuk gadis itu. Jatuh cintakah ia pada gadis dihadapannya? Ia sendiri belum yakin. Tapi ia tahu ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan mudah pada gadis itu. Saat ini yang Hinata butuhkan mungkin hanyalah seorang pelindung seperti dirinya. Dan itu adalah sebuah prestasi yang tidak pernah didapatkan oleh Naruto sebelumnya: diharapkan kehadirannya oleh orang lain. Gadis bangsawan yang anggun, lemah, lembut dan penuh masalah seperti Hinata terus berusaha masuk kedalam hidupnya yang kelam. Naruto tak kuasa menolak kehadiran gadis itu lagi.

Ia gusar da khawatir saat Hinata tak ada dalam pandangannya. Ia merasa gelisah saat tangannya tak mampu menjangkau jarak antara dia dan gadis itu. Dan sekarang gadis itu telah kembali kerumahnya. Mungkinkah Kami-ssama menitipkan makhluk indah seperti Hinata untuk pria dengan banyak sisi gelap seperti dirinya itu?

"Setelah makan pergilah tidur! Kau lelah pastinya." Ucap Naruto mendahului Hinata yang masih menghasbiskan ramen cup, ia menuju kasurnya.

Hinata menghabiskan sendok terakhir ramen cupnya itu. ia bergegas memasuki selimut tebal dalam pembaringan yang sama dengan Naruto. Hatinya memang sedang kacau tapi ia lega karena Naruto sudah menolongnya dan memperbolehkan ia kembali tinggal di apartemen kecilnya itu.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Hinata dari balik selimutnya. Ia menutup separuh wajahnya dnegan selimut tebal,alasannya ia ingin menyembunyikan sebagian perasaannya yang senang karena bisa bertemu kembali dengan Naruto.

"Belum" balas Naruto yang masih memunggunginya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat aku tidak ada didekatmu? Apa kau merindukanku?"

Naruto tidak menyangka gadis itu menghadiahinya sebuah pertanyaan semacam itu. naruto harus berhati-hati memilih kata yang menjelaskan perasaannya saat Hinata tidak disampingnya. "Aku,... merasa duniaku hampa."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menurunkan selimutnya dan kembali bertanya, "Apa itu tandanya kau menyukaiku?"

Naruto segera berbalik menghadapi lansung gadis itu. hinata terkejut naruto berbalik dan menatapnya. Hinata begitu mengharapkan jawaban yang menunjukkan persetujuan dari si pemuda. Iris mata Hinata menangkap sapphire biru yang menatapnya. Ia kembali menyelam dalam lautan rasa penasaran tentang pemuda itu.

"Kau, simpan itu dan segeralah tidur!dan jangan berani berpikir macam-macam!" Naruto kembali sinis seperti biasa.

Hinata memunculkan bibir monyongnya yang menampakkan kekesalan. Hinata tidak mendapat apapun dari pertanyaannya dan kini ia memilih membelakangi Naruto dengan sebal dna memilih untuk segera tidur. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah lucunya. Menyimpan misteri dari perintah sinisnya pada Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, sekali lagi FF ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan merupakan karangan fiktif. kalau ada keterangan tempat yang salah saya juga minta maaf. mungkin mulai beberapa hari kedepan gak bisa fast update seperti biasa udah mulai produksi kue kering lebaran soalnya, tapi pasti saya usahakan update kok.. kan sekarang Hinata sama Narutonya juga lagi bobok kalo udah bangun ntar updte lagi hehhehehehhe...Terimakasih atas dukungan dan mohon maaf atas review yang tidak sempat dibalas, see you next chapter  
:D_


	8. Chapter 8

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut raven tidak mampu membagi otak dan fokus pandangannya pada dua objek berbeda. Yang satu menyangkut urusan kaji kasus dengan berkas ditangan kanan, yang memaksa otak kirinya berpikir menganalisa kasus lebih keras dalam memutuskan. Dan satunya lagi pada smartphone putihnya yang tak kunjung berbunyi, menanti balasan pesan dan memaksa otak kanannya berpikir tentang gadisnya.

Ia menyerah. Diletakkannya berkas itu dan pipijitnya bagian tengah dahinya. Memikirkan perempuan sekaligus pekerjaan benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing. Diangkatnya smartphone itu dan ia mulai membaca kembali ringkasan pesannya yang sudah terkirim.

 **To: Hime-chan**

Ohayo, Hime-chan! Semalam aku datang tapi kau sudah tidur, apa kabarmu hari ini? Kau sudah lebih baik?

Message sent:07.22

 **To: Hime-chan**

Hime-chan beberapa kali aku menelponmu tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya, kau dimana sekarang? Sudah makan? Mau makan siang bersamaku? Kalau iya balas dan kujemput.

J

Message sent:10.50

 **To: Hime-chan**

Kau baik-baik saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, 2 jam lagi aku selesai. Kita bisa pergi melihat matahari terbenam di Odaiba dan makan malam, bagaimana?"

Message sent:15.35

 **To: Hime-chan**

Aku mengkhawatirkanmu,..ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti sedang menghindariku? Apa kau marah karena aku tidak ada untukmu disaat sulitmu kemarin? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau benar-benar marah padaku,ya? Baiklah, sekarang aku tidak peduli jika kau sedang sibuk, marah atau tidur. Aku akan segera datang kerumahmu secepatnya dan jangan coba berpura-pura tidur lagi. Aku merindukanmu.

Message sent: 17.40

Itulah keputusan yang dia buat sore ini. Seharian ini konsentrasinya terpecah dan bahkan jika ia tidak bisa menaklukkan gadisnya ia pun tidak akan mampu menaklukkan kasusnya. Ia berkemas merapikan berkasnya, sepertinya ia harus segera menemukan tunangannya itu dan menyelesaikan rasa penasarannya. Tapi mendadak smartphone berdering, ia berharap Hinatalah yang menelponnya.

Tidak, bukan Hinata. Aniki itu yang tertulis dilayar smartphonenya. Terpaksa iapun harus kecewa.

" Ya, ada apa aniki?"  
 _"Kau sudah menghubungi Hinata?"_

"Kemarin aku datang kerumahnya, pelayannya bilang dia sedang tidur, aku berniat kerumahnya sebentar lagi."

 _"Ada yang janggal, tentang tuduhan Neji. Paman Hizashi mencabut tuduhannya dengan alasan bisa mempengaruhi saham Hyuga Corp. Dan hasil visum et repertum menunjukan kalau Hinata sama sekali tidak mengalami tindak kekerasan. Bekas lukanya teridentifikasi sebagai luka memar kecelakaan. Keterangan Hinatapun menyebutkan bahwa dia tidak diculik, dia sendiri yang melarikan diri dari rumah dan ditolong oleh pemuda itu. sepertinya tuduhan itu adalah tuduhan palsu. "_

"Hn, aku harus mengklarifikasinya sebentar lagi."

 _"Kau tahu,... hari ini aku bertemu dengan bibi kurenai di chuo line, dia bilang tadi malam hinata diusir dan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Dia tidak berani menjelaskan apa alasannya"_  
"Apa? Dan Hinata sama sekali tidak minta tolong kepadaku bahkan tidak menghubungiku hingga hari ini? Ahh... sial...Apa bibi kurenai tahu Hinata pergi kemana?"

 _"Tidak,dia tidak bilang apapun.."_

"Ohya siapa nama orang yang jadi tersangka di tuduhan palsu itu? aku akan coba mencari tahu, siapa tahu kali ini akan berhubungan."

 _"Dia seorang petinju yang tinggal di Kamagasaki, namanya Uzumaki Naruto."_

"Oke aku segera berangkat."

 _"Ya pergilah, hati-hati."_

Akhirnya kegalauan Sasuke membawa sebuah berita buruk baginya. Hinata kembali hilang dan ia harus segera tahu dimana gadisnya sekarang. Ia memejamkan mata, meraih kunci mobil dimejanya dan merapikan jasnya. Kemudian ia menekan sebuah tombol dan mengangkat gagang telepon. "Shika, tolong jika ada yang mencariku aku sedang cuti sampai dua hari kedepan. Katakan jika aku sedang melakukan study kasus." Tombol ditekan kembali dan gagang telepon diletakkan. Sasuke segera beranjak pergi dari ruangannya. Hinata kini jadi prioritasnya.

.

.

.

Hinata menggunakan sebuah sweater rajut dengan ukuran kebesaran dan celana olahraga yang nyaris terlipat ujungnya lebih dari limakali lipatan. Ia mengikuti pemuda surai kuning yang sudah menggunakan pakaian musim dingin lengkap dengan sebuah sweater tebal warna merah di lehernya. Hinata tidak tahu kemana pemuda itu menuntunnya pergi hingga pemuda itu berhenti disebuah klinik kecil berjarak 1km dari apartemen kecil yang jauh terlihat seperti cafe dari luarnya. Hinata mengenali seorang gadis bersurai pink sedang sibuk menyajikan suatu minuman hangat untuk dua orang tamunya berusia paruh baya. Sakura segera mengenali Hinata dan menyapanya.

"Ah, Hinata, apa kabar? Kudengar dari Naruto kau dintrograsi polisi dan sudah pulang, tapi hari ini kau datang memakai baju Naruto sepertinya kamu bermalam dengannya lagi ya?" Sakura menggoda.

Hinata tidak bisa menjawab, ia hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah bersemu merah miliknya.

"Sakura pinjamkan dia baju! Aku tidak mau berjalan dengan orang yang berpakaian kebesaran dan terlihat seperti pencuri akan mengajaknya ke Shinsaibashi suji untuk membeli beberapa baju." Ucap Naruto sinis

"Cih, bilang saja kau berniat mengajaknya kencan dan kau ingin agar dia terlihat cantik!" balas sakura

Giliran Naruto tak menjawab dan memilih membuang pandangannya kearah luar jendela. Sakura mengajak Hinata untuk masuk lebih dalam kekliniknya, meninggalkannya dengan satu set perlengkapan baju musim dingin dikamarnya. Sakura kembali menghampiri Naruto yang menunggu dengan tenang disudut pintu kliniknya.

"Dia kembali?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya, semalam dia diusir dari rumahnya. Cukup mengejutkan." Jawab Naruto "aku kasihan padanya, sepertinya aku akan membiarkan ia tinggal bersamaku."

"Benarkah?" Sakura menyelidik. "Sepertinya ada yang cukup senang dengan hal itu, sampai berniat untuk mengajak gadis itu berkencan ke Shinsaibashi Suji." Sakura tersenyum menggoda.

"Dia tak membawa apapun dari rumah, aku tidak mau bajuku dipakai orang lain." Ucap Naruto sinis.

Sakura masih melontarkan senyumannya yang berniat menggoda Naruto itu dan Naruto tetap memasang wajah sinisnya tak mau ketahuan ekspresinya yang sedang ditutupi.

Hinata keluar dari kamar Sakura dengan sudah berganti pakaian. Sakura memilihkan sebuah kaos ketat putih berleher v-neck lengan panjang, rok rempel berlipit warna hitam sejengkal diatas lutut dipadukan dengan stoking paha tinggi sewarna rok mini itu. Sakura juga meminjamkan sepatu boots pendek setengah betis musim dingin warna coklat muda bulu-bulu miliknya. Sukses membuat Hinata seksi dan casual disaat bersamaan. Hinata berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang berbincang sambil menutupi bagian paha putih mulusnya yang masih terbuka dengan malu. Hinata tidak pernah memiliki pakaian musim dingin seperti itu sebelumnya, pakaian itu terlalu mencolok untuk kaum bangsawan sepertinya.

Tapi itu cukup menarik perhatian Naruto selama lima belas detik tanpa kalimat apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto semakin menyadari bahwa perasaannya pada Hinata sudah bukan sekedar perasaan aneh tergelitik lagi, tapi perasaan kagum yang mendebarkan hatinya lebih cepat. Mungkin Naruto bisa membenarkan pertanyaan Hinata tadi malam, jika dia memang menyukai gadis itu. Naruto melayang, ia nyaris tak ingin kembali pulang dari lamunannya tentang Hinata. Gadis itu sedang sibuk berbincang dengan Sakura yang meyakinkan jika pakaian yang dipakainya baik-baik saja, Sakurapun memasangkan Jaket hangat tebal bertudung pada tubuh gadis itu.

"Sudah, cepat ayo pergi!" Ohya Sakura, kuharap kau hati-hati dengan pria kaya dengan setelan jas hitam. Dia bisa memberikan tuduhan palsu dan membuatmu bermalam dikantor polisi seperti yang dilakukan mereka padaku kemarin!" Naruto menyindir kelakuan keluarga Hinata dan mengingatkan Sakura sambil beranjak pergi.

Hinata melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura, dengan susah payah karena Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

"Wooiiyyy Naruto! Jangan lupa membelikan pakaian dalam untuk Hinata, dan ingat jangan yang murahan ya!" Teriak Sakura mengingatkan ketika langkah mereka berdua semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di salah satu stand makanan di Kamagasaki, melihat sekeliling dan benar-benar merasa heran bahwa tempat kumuh seperti itu menjadi tujuan pelarian Hinataselama seminggu. Dibalik stand makanan itu terdapat alamat yang diberikan oleh kakaknya lewat sms, sebuah apartemen nomor 409 milik Uzumaki Naruto. Ia sudah mencoba memencet bel disana bahkan mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali tapi Sasuke tidak mendapati siapapun keluar dari kamar itu. Seorang disebelah kamar itu merekomendasikan agar Sasuke pergi kesebuah klinik didekat apartemen itu, kemungkinan pemilik klinik itu tahu kemana Naruto pergi.

Tanpa perlu pikir panjang lagi Sasukepun menurut jika hal itu menyangkut pencariannya terhadap Hinata. Ia segera mengubah destinasinya ke sebuah klinik, Imamiya Sakura klinik.

"Aku heran sebetulnya ini klinik atau kedai yakiniku?" Tanyanya dalam hati ketika ia memasuki klinik itu.

Terang saja Sasuke heran, jika itu sebuah klinik kesehatan harusnya ia mendapati seorang asisten dokter sedang berjaga dan sibuk dengan antrean pasien. Tapi yang didapatinya berbeda, bebrapa orang paruh baya sedang duduk dan menikmati minuman hangatnya di musim dingin. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sebuah klinik kesehatan yang layak.

"Seperti yang kuduga, tempat ini ilegal!" gumam Sasuke.

Sakura mendapati seorang yang asing dan belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Dari cara berpakaiannya menggunakan jas mahal dan sepatu kulit mengkilat merk ternama. Rambut raven hitamnya tertata rapi, terlihat seperti ekskutif muda dengan pekerjaan dan karir menjanjikan. Tampan dan kharismatik, Sakura bisa saja jatuh cinta dengan orang model seperti ini. Seratus persen itu tipenya dan mungkin dia harus mendapat nomor telepon pria ini dan mengajaknya kencan. Ups,...Ia kembali mengingat pesan Naruto, untuk berhati-hati pada orang dengan setelan jas hitam semacam orang yang berani memasuki kliniknya. sekarang

"Kau , siapa? Kau terlalu sehat untuk jadi orang sakit disini? " selidik Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oh, aku Uchiha Sasuke, aku seorang jaksa, bisa aku bertemu dengan pemilik, klinik ini?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Pemiliknya adalah aku. Aku adalah Dokter Haruno Sakura. Apa kau kesini karena ingin tahu tentang Naruto?"

"Ah,.. kau ternyata orang yang tepat. Apa kau tahu dimana Uzumaki Naruto sekarang? Apa dia bersama gadis ini?" Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan gambar Hinata disana.

Benar yang dikatakan Naruto, Sakura harus berhati-hati. Kali ini dia berhadapan dengan orang kaya yang bisa mempermainkan hukum.

"Pergilah!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan, " kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa disini."

"Kemana mereka pergi? Aku harus segera menemukan mereka."

"Berhentilah ikut campur kebahagiaan orang lain, tuan muda! Pulanglah, mereka tidak disini dan aku tidak akan pernah memberikan informasi tentang mereka." Ucap Sakura yang mulai fokus dengan pekerjaannya bersih-bersih.

Sasuke tahu kalau sepertinya ia harus mengancam atau menakut-nakuti gadis itu agar bisa buka mulut. Sasuke memotret bagian-bagian klinik itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu baiklah, Haruno-san kalau kau tidak mau memberi keterangan tentang mereka tidak apa. Sebaiknya kau memberikan keterangan di kantor polisi saja." Ucap Sasuke mulai mengintimidasi.

Sebuah perempatan muncul dikening Sakura. Ia sangat benci dengan orang kaya yang suka mengancam dengan kekuasaan mereka. Ia berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan kemarahan yang masih dibendungnya. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang asyik memotret bagian-bagian kliniknya.

"Kau harus menjelaskan klinik ilegalmu ini disana!dan berdoalah agar tidak ditutup." Ucap Sasuke lagi sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Sakura menghela nafas perlahan mencoba menguasai dirinya. Kali ini dia harus mencoret pria dengan model seperti ini dari daftar orang yang ingin dikencaninya. Ia membalas senyum kepada si jaksa dan mendekatinya.

"Pak Jaksa,..apa aku harus memohon padamu agar kau tidak melaporkanku kepolisi?" tanya Sakura menggoda.

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke memasukkan kembali ponsel itu kedalam sakunya, :Kau cukup beri keterangan tentang Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata, itu saja." Sasuke tersenyum, sepertinya ia akan mendapat jawaban. Ancamannya berhasil.

Sakura tersenyum lima jari dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Deal?" Tanyannya.

Sasuke tersenyum senang, "Deal!" Jawabnya mantap dan menyambut tangan Sakura.

Salah! Itu bukan sebuah kesepakatan. Sakura segera mendekatkan tangan pemuda itu dan menggigit kuat-kuat dengan giginya. Sasuke berteriak kesakitan.

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh! Hentikan apa yang sedang kau lakukan!Lepas,..! Akan kupastikan aku akan menuntutmu karena berani menyerang orang!" Sasuke menyumpah.

"Kau pantas diserang, kau bahkan berani mencoba memeperkosa Hinata!"Ucap Sakura segera setelah puas menggigit tangan Sasuke.

"Diperkosa?" ulang sasuke. "Kau harus menceritakan kejadian yang kau tahu! Dengar Nona, aku adalah tunangan Hinata sepertinya kau sedang salah paham padaku. Aku kesini mencari tahu tentang tunanganku yang diusir dari rumah."

Ya, sepertinya kali ini Sakura juga salah karena sudah berani menggigit jaksa muda itu. tapi siapa suruh juga jaksa itu berani mengancamnya. Ada yang lebih buruk, pria ini adalah tunangan Hinata, Sakura bingung harus mendukung sahabatnya agar sukses berkencan atau membela pria dengan status tunangan Hinata itu.

"Tunangan? Kalau kau benar tunangannya kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaganya sampai bisa diperlakukan seperti itu?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Sasuke masih memegangi bekas gigitan sakura dengan mengurutkan perlahan tangannya yang lain, berharap sakitnya bisa sedikit berkurang. "Sejak kematian ayahnya, Hinata menjadi lebih pendiam dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dirumah untuk melukis dan jarang mau menerima telpon. Dia tidak ingin diganggu disaat seperti itu, dia biasanya memilih menyembunyikan tangisnya. Jadi akupun menghargai pilihannya dan aku baru tahu dia sudah hilang seminggu sebelumnya dihari yang sama saat dia dibawa kekantor polisi."

Sepertinya si raven tampan dihadapannya itu tidak sedang berbohong, sakura jadi menyesal telah meninggalkan gigitan mautnya tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang pemerkosaan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, kini Sasuke memilih duduk di salah satu bangku panjang dipojok ruangan. Sakura mengambil kotak obat dan membersihkan luka yg sudah dibuatnya.

"Aku dengar dari Naruto, dia menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang bersembunyi dengan luka-luka, dan robekan dibajunya siapapun pasti menebak kalau gadis itu adalah korban pemerkosaan, tapi kami tidak tahu pasti siapa orang yang mencoba memperkosa Hinata. Ia tidak banyak menceritakan tentang dirinya." Sakura mengobati luka Sasuke sambil melanjutkan bercerita.

" Naruto bilang Hinata tak kunjung mau pergi diusirnya dengan alasan dia tidak bisa pulang sementara waktu, jadi Naruto menampungnya. Naruto juga tidak serta merta berani mengusirnya karena Hinata memberikan cincin berlian mahal kepada orang yang sudah memberikan pinjaman pada Naruto."

"Maksudmu, ini?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari saku kirinya. Sebuah cincin berlian merah yang mahal.

Sakura langsung terbelalak karena benda berkilau itu terlihat sangat indah dan jelas mahal harganya.

"Wah, jadi ini cincinnya? Ah,..ini bisa laku sampai jutaan dolar kan?" emerlad Sakura tak bisa tahan memandang benda bagus itu. ia mengambil dari tangan Sasuke dan diterawangnya. Ia mengembalikan cincin itu kembali pada Sasuke setelah puas mengobservasi. "Eh, cincin ini sangat mirip dengan matamu, pak jaksa." Sakura menimpali lagi

"Yah, aku sengaja memilihkan Hancock Red Diamond yang langka dan mirip dengan mataku, berharap Hinata akan selalu mengingatku saat memakainya. Itu adalah cincin tunangan yang kuberikan untuknya. Aku tidak menyangka dia memberikannya untuk balas budi." Sasuke memandang cincin yang kembali ketangannya itu dengan tatapan lesu.

Sakura tahu pria dihadapannya itu tulus menyayangi Hinata. Membelikan sebuah hadiah tanda cinta yang dengan mudah diberikan kepada orang lain, kini ia sendiripun bingung bagaimana mencari kejelasan tentang tunangannya yang kabur dari rumah dan malah menumpang dirumah pria selain tunangannya. Jika manusia seperti Sasuke bisa sabar menghadapi kenyataan itu, mungkin Sakura bisa menganggapnya malaikat yang menyamar. Siapapun yang menghadapi tunangan yang sudah mengalihkan perasaan tulus Sasuke harusnya marah atau tahu jika pertunangannya tidak bisa dipertahankan. Tapi itu versi Sakura.

"Apa Hinata juga mencintaimu seperti kau mencintainya?"Sakura penasaran.

"Kami memang dijodohkan sejak kecil, dan bertunangan empat tahun lalu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pastinya perasaannya padaku. Tapi aku menyayanginya. Dan sekarang aku merasa bersalah karena tidak mampu menjaganya dengan baik. Jadi aku harus memperbaiki ini semua."Sasuke tersenyum tulus dalam penjelasannya

Sakura benar-benar iri dengan Hinata kali ini. Ah,... kenapa bukan dia saja yang dicintai dengan cara seperti itu oleh pria tampan sesabar dan sebaik ini? Pria ini malah masih menginginkan kejelasan tunangannya yang berbagi kamar dengan pria petinju penuh masalah dan tinggal di tempat kumuh seperti ini tanpa peduli Hinata sudah mengabaikannya. Hinata benar-benar bodoh, batinnya.

"Hinata dan Naruto pergi berbelanja, mungkin ia akan pulang sebentar lagi, jika kau mau kau bisa menunggu mereka disini."

Pemuda dihadapannya itu terlalu mencintai gadisnya, bukan hal mudah jika Sakura harus terus mencoba masuk mendekati. Mungkin untuk sekarang Sakura harus memupuskan harapannya mengencani pemuda dihadapannya. Semua perhatian tertuju pada Hinata. Hinata memang cantik, kalem ,seksi dan Sakura jadi minder karena ia kini bukan lagi manusia tercantik di Kamagasaki setelah kehadiran Hinata tapi bukan berarti dia boleh bersikap buruk dengan sifat irinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Naruto heran pada Hinata. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu cara berbelanja. Tidak seperti perempuan semacam Sakura atau yang lain yang heboh ketika tulisan SALE tertulis di etalase sebuah toko pakaian. Selama dua jam lamanya dia berputar Shinsaibashi dan terus mengekor pada pemuda disebelahnya itu. Dia terlihat kikuk dikeramaian dan tidak mampu memilih satu pilihan pada satu bajupun.

"Kenapa? Dari sekian banyak toko, kenapa kau tidak memilih satu bajupun untuk dibeli? Aku kan sudah bilang jika aku akan membayarnya untukmu." Tanya Naruto.

"A..ano, Naruto-kun... aku tidak pernah memilih baju yang kupakai dalam hidupku. Jadi aku bingung dengan berbagai macam pilihan semacam ini." Katanya sambil menoleh kekiri dan kekanan melihat orang yang sibuk berbelanja.

"Lalu siapa yang memilihkan bajumu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Biasanya akan ada beberapa orang datang kerumah, seorang designer dan asistennya mengukur tubuhku dan membuatkan baju yang aku butuhkan. Kalau sepatupun juga mereka akan datang dengan beberapa model yang sekiranya cocok denganku. Jadi aku tidak pernah pergi shopping sebelumnya."

"Dasar orang kaya!" Umpat naruto kesal. Naruto menarik masuk Hinata kedalam sebuah distro dengan banyak tulisan SALE.

Naruto memilih beberapa kaos yang dikiranya seukuran dengan ukuran Hinata. Pink,putih, ungu, oranye dan biru muda menurutnya itu adalah warna netral yang tidak merepotkan dipadukan. Naruto meminta tolong pada petugas distro untuk mencarikan 2 buah celana jeans, 2 buah rok lipit selutut, sebuah baju hangat dan satu celana santai yang ukurannya sama dengan Hinata. Naruto memilihkan sepasang sepatu kets merk adidas warna navy blue dan sepasang flat shoes warna putih dengan pita kecil manis dan tersulit, Naruto harus mencarikan kira-kira selusin pakaian dalam untuk Hinata.

"Kau harus memilih sendiri pakaian dalammu!" Kata Naruto. Minta tolonglah pada petugas yang ada disana! Ini uangnya dan masuklah!" Naruto memerintah.

Naruto tidak berani masuk kedalam toko pakaian dalam bersama Hinata. Pikiran kotornya bisa malah mempengaruhi akal sehatnya. Apalagi sudah jelas jika Hinata punya bagian aduhai dengan ukuran yang wow. Ahh... itu bisa membuat milik Naruto bangun dan Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya sendirian ditempat seramai itu. Naruto menunggu dengan sabar Hinata yang masih berada didalam toko pakaian dalam. Ia membeli minuman cola dan menikmatinya diluar.

"Naruto-kun!" Panggil Hinata dari dalam balik kaca toko itu. "Apa yang ini bagus?"

Hinata memamerkan sebuah lingerie transparan berwarna pink muda dengan renda di bagian bawah dan hiasan pita tali didadanya.

BUURRR

Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk

Naruto terbatuk melihat Hinata memanggil dan melambai kearahnya menanyakan komentar tentang lingerienya itu. Darah Naruto berdesir karena melihat Hinata tampak seperti model majalah dewasa saat itu. Tubuh mulusnya hanya tertutupi kain tipis yang menggairahkan untuk segera disingkapnya. Dada besarnya tampak penuh dan menggoda. Naruto membalikkan badan dan mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju. Naruto masih sadar otaknya tidak boleh memikirkan hal-hal itu lama-lama atau dia sendiri yang kelabakan. Ia tidak boleh lepas kendali ditempat umum. Haduh Naruto benar-benar bingung menghadapi gadis lugu seperti Hinata. Itu adalah hal yang sangat ia hindari hari ini tapi malah Hinata sendiri yang menunjukkan kepadanya.

Dielusnya dadanya perlahan, menguatkan dirinya sendiri agar tak tergoda pemandangan yang barusan dia lihat secara live. Ia menggeleng-geleng bingung menghadapi gadis indigo itu. Sebuah tepukan dipundaknya menyelesaikan penyiksaan batinnya.

"Aku sudah selesai, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata."Apa kita akan pulang sekarang?" tanyanya.

Naruto terdiam memberikan satu lagi minuman cola yang masih utuh untuk Hinata.

"Apa kau pernah naik bianglala di Tempozan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bianglala?" ulangnya. Senyum Hinata merekah, itu terdengar seperti ajakan yang menakjubkan.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata berjalan menuju Stasiun Namba, mereka harus menempuh kira-kira 20menitan perjalanan kereta api dan transit di stasiun Kujo dan Osakako lalu berjalan ketempat yang dimaksud. Hinata merasakan hangat tangan Naruto yang mengisi sela-sela jemarinya melewati musim dingin itu. Hangatnya juga mengaliri hati Hinata dengan kebahagiaan, Hinata pun lupa akan kegalauan yang ia rasakan tadi malam. Tempozan Giant Ferris Wheel, merupakan bianglala terbesar dijepang, pemandangan sungai dan kota Osaka yang indah bisa terlihat saat kita berada diatasnya. Malam menjelang dan lampu warna-warni terlihat indah menghiasinya. Hinata tidak sabar menanti pengalaman pertamanya menaiki bianglala takjub melihat keindahan kota Osaka dari balik jendela bianglala itu. Dari bianglala ini bisa terlihat pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit di kota Osaka, pemandangan teluk di sekitarnya sangat indah terlebih dimalam hari semua berkerlip menggoda.

"Naruto-kun, apa aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya Hinata

"Mau bertanya apa? Jangan yang aneh-aneh aku tidka suka." Jawabnya sinis.

"Kenpa kau selalu mau terlihat seperti orang jahat? Kau selalu berkata sinis, padahal hatimu baik. Seperti sekarang kau mau mebelikan baju dan mengajakku kencan."

"Kencan?" Ulang Naruto, "jangan mimpi!" Katanya menunjukkan senyum a simetrisnya mengejek.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba jujur dan menjawab pertanyaanku, daripada harus terus sinis begitu. Kau tidak bosan terus jahat padaku?" tanaya Hinata.

Naruto terdiam, ia harus berhati-hati kali ini. Diam-diam gadis didepannya bisa menjebaknya dalam sebuah pernyataan. Tapi gadis itu benar, Naruto sudah cukup lelah untuk terus sinis pada gadis itu

"Karena aku merasa tidak mampu." Naruto mencoba menjawab, Hinata semakin bingung karena jawaban itu.

" Aku tidak mampu mengusirmu yang terus saja mengetuk pintu rumahku. Aku berniat untuk membuatmu menjauhiku, bersikap sinis dan menakutimu, karena aku tidak berani berharap banyak pada gadis kaya dan sempurna sepertimu. Tapi kau benar-benar keras kepala, kau terus saja bersikap manis dan dan membuatku semakin terbiasa, dan aku tidak mampu jujur atau bahkan menunjukkan sikapku yang sebenarnya jika aku mengakui keberadaanmu dalam hatiku. Kurasa kau benar, saat kau pergi aku mulai merindukanmu. Aku menyukaimu dan aku tidak lagi mampu untuk menahannya. Kau puas?"

Sebuah jawaban panjang lebar yang menunjukkan sebuah pengakuan terpapar. Hinata merasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya, dia seperti ikut terbang bersama mereka. Sungguh itu jawaban yang sangat mengejutkan. Ia beranikan diri menatap batu saphire yang menatap kedalam lavendernya. Tidak ia dapati kebohongan disana. Hinata tak punya pertanyaan lagi. Ia sudah dapatkan jawabannya dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya selama ini. Sebuah rasa yang dirinya sendiri tak mengerti, sebuah perasaan yang juga Naruto miliki untuknya.

Naruto terbuai dalam mata yang menenangkan dihadapannya. Jantungnya kembali berdegub dua kali lebih kencang dari keadaan normal. Ia tidak menyangka ia harus mengakui perasaannya kali ini pada Hinata. Gadis yang sselalu mebuatnya bersikap sinis menutupi perasaannya sendiri. Ia tahu apa yang barusan ia katakan pada putri bangsawan itu membuatnya tak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

Kembali naruto mengikuti insting kelaki-lakiannnya, didekatkan bibirnya kebibir ranum milik Hinata. Menghapus jarak dan dinginnya musim dingin itu. Hinata tak kuasa menolak perasaannya sendiri, saat bibir Naruto terus meminta lebih lagi dan memperdalam ciumannya untuk Hinata,diapun menginginkannya. Bibir dan hati mereka saling terpaut, berbagi kehangatan dan menyesap kata-kata yang tak lagi mampu keluar dari lidah masing-masing. Membawa mereka berdua terbang tingggi ketempat yang jauh dalam penjelajahan imajinasi cinta mereka berdua. Tak ada nafsu, hanya cinta yang tersalur dari keduanya .Cinta telah bersemi dihati mereka berdua. Cinta telah mengaliri hati petarung berdarah dingin dan putri yang kabur dari istana dingin yang menyiksa. Kini mereka tinggal menunggu keberanian, mengisi hari mereka dengan sebuah konsensus atas hati mereka masing-masing bersiap menghadapi hari esok.

.

.

.

.

 _Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, sekali lagi FF ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan merupakan karangan fiktif. kalau ada keterangan tempat yang salah saya juga minta maaf. saya sendiri belum pernah kejepang referensinya hasil googling jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi kalo ada keterangan tempat yang salah. hehhehehehhe...Terimakasih atas dukungan dan mohon maaf atas review yang tidak sempat dibalas, see you next chapter  
:D_


	9. Chapter 9

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap langit yang menggelap dari balik jendela klinik Imamiya Sakura, ia duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya dan wajahnya menggambarkan bahwa ia cukup menikmati suasana petang itu. Meskipun sebenarnya ia gelisah menanti kepulangan Hinata. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunggu dan berharap agar tunangannya segera datang.

Sambil menunggu, Sasuke mencoba menebak-nebak runtutan kejadian yang mungkin dialami oleh Hinata. Diperkosa dan pergi dari rumah, juga merasa tidak bisa pulang untuk sementara waktu, bukankah jika demikian kemungkinan pemerkosanya adalah orang yang bisa ditemui Hinata dirumahnya. Dirumah besar itu hanya ada Neji, Paman Hizashi dan juga Kakeknya yang jarang pulang karena lebih sering menjalankan bisnis di Amerika. Para pelayanpun semuanya perempuan, kecuali beberapa security dipintu masuk dan keluar. Jika kejadian itu terjadi dirumah, setidaknya para pelayan akan mengetahui teriakan Hinata yang berusaha mencoba melarikan diri dari pemerkosanya. Itachi juga menyebutkan bahwa hasil visum et repertum Hinata bukanlah luka hasil penganiayaan ditubuh Hinata terdapat luka bekas kecelakaan.

Lalu beralih ke tuduhan penganiayaan Neji dan penculikan Hinata oleh Uzumaki Naruto. Jika Neji sudah mendatangi kediaman Uzumaki Naruto, dan penculikan yang dilakukan dengan motif ekonomi itu benar adanya, Neji pasti menyebutkan sejumlah nominal uang yang harus diserahkan kepada Naruto sebagai ganti penyanderaan Hinata dalam tuduhannya. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak tertulis dalam tuduhannya. Neji mengalami patah tulang dan luka memar yang cukup banyak tetapi Paman Hizashi malah mencabut tuntutan puteranya sendiri dengan alasan saham Hyuga, bukan malah menjebloskan orang yang sudah memukuli puteranya sendiri. Seorang ayah yang anaknya menerima perlakuan penganiayaan seperti yang Neji terima dan malah membatalkan tuduhan puteranya terhadap Uzumaki Naruto.

.Sasuke kemudian segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Mungkinkah pelaku pemerkosanya Neji?" Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. "Paman Hizashi pun berusaha menutupi kesalahan Neji sehingga ia menarik kembali tuduhan anaknya agar kasus pemerkosaannya tidak terungkap." Gumam Sasuke dalam hati

Sesosok manusia paling ditunggu Sasukekemudian terlihat dari jendela kaca klinik Imamiya Sakura itu. Seorang gadis indigo ditengah hujan salju dan disampingnya seorang pemuda jangkung bertubuh kekar dan bersurai kuning mulai memasuki klinik.

"Hinata!" Sasuke menyapa begitu Hinata memasuki klinik. Sasuke segera meluruskan kakinya yang tadinya terlipat dan berdiri sempurna menghampiri Hinata. "Akhirnya kau datang juga.

Hinata tidak mampu berkata apapun bahkan kembali menjawab sapaan Sasuke terhadapnya. Seperti biasa Hinata lebih memperhatikan teman sekamarnya yang cukup terkejut dan tidak cukup senang dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang mendadak. Naruto yang dilihatnya sudah cukup mencair setelah menyelesaikan wahana Tempozan Giant Ferris Wheelnya dan tak lagi bermuka sinis, sekarang kembali melemparkan wajah sinisnya pada Sasuke dan Hinata sekaligus.

"Kau pasti Uzumaki Naruto, Namaku uchiha Sasuke, tunangan Hinata maaf tidak sempat menyapamu dengan baik saat dikantor polisi." Sasuke berojigi pada Naruto sambil memperkenalkan diri, Narutopun membalas ojigi yang sama tanpa bicara apapun.

"Duduklah, Hime-chan aku ingin bicara padamu." Sasuke mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang tadi sempat ia duduki, Hinatapun menurut.

Sasuke berniat untuk mengikuti Hinata dari belakang, tapi Naruto mendahuluinya. Narutopun duduk disamping Hinata, padahal ia tidak disebutkan untuk ikut dalam undangan duduk itu. Sasuke terpaksa duduk dikursi yang menghadap mereka berdua.

"Kau habis berbelanja, Hime-chan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata dan Naruto tidak menjawab apapun. Mereka masih bungkam. Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memanggil kembali Hinata-nya.

"Hime,..."  
"Sasuke-Ni," Potong Hinata. "Apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "Yang pertama jelas karena aku merindukanmu, dan aku tak kunjung bisa menghubungi ponselmu. Apa ada yang salah jika aku mengunjungi tunanganku sendiri?" Tanya sasuke ramah seperti biasa.

Hinata masih bungkam,tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun berbeda dengan manusia kalimat itu menunjukkan kegusaran di wajah Naruto, Naruto memilih membuang muka agar Sasuke tidak menangkap raut wajahnya yang seperti itu. Gadis yang baru beberapa jam lalu diciumnya sekarang sedang digombali tunangannya tepat dihadapannya. Sepertinya sekarang giliran Naruto yang menghela nafas lalu membuangnya. Mungkinkah Sasuke bisa melihat uap panas mulai keluar dari telinganya karena ucapan Sasuke pada Hinata?

"Yang kedua karena kau lupa memakai ini." Sasuke mengeluarkan cincin berlian merah dari sakunya dan meletakkannya dimeja.

Hinata melihatnya, itu adalah cincin miliknya. Cincin yang sama saat ia berikan kepada kawanan yang datang memukuli Naruto hari itu. Cincin yang selama empat tahun pernah dipakainya dan membelenggunya dengan status tunangan tuan muda Uchiha.

"Tunanganmu adalah seorang Hyuga , Sasuke-ni." Hinatapun menjawab. "Dan aku yakin kau sudah tahu bahwa aku bukanlah seorang Hyuga lagi sekarang." Hinata menajamkan kalimatnya.

Ada sebuah senyum yang tertahan, terlukis dari bibir Naruto, dia berharap dua orang didekatnya itu tak melihatnya.

"Bodoh!" Sakura berteriak kecil dari balik dinding pembatas yang menghalangi mereka dengan ruangan obat, "Hinata benar-benar bodoh meninggalkan pria seperti Sasuke! Awas saja ya,.. kalau kau kembali pada Sasuke! Sasuke bisa jadi milikku nanti."

"Hime-chan, aku kesini ingin minta maaf karena aku tidak ada disaat masa tersulitmu, padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjagamu. Dan aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu." Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan. "Aku khawatir padamu, biarkan aku membela dan membawa kebenaran untukmu."

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-ni. Kau sangat baik. Tapi, kali ini tidak ada kebenaran yang harus aku jelaskan, aku pergi dari rumahpun itu adalah keinginanku sendiri tak ada hubungannya dengan apapun. Dan terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini."Tepis Hinata,menolak.

Sasuke sadar, gadisnya itu sedang mencoba mengajukan gugatan putus dengannya. Sasuke diam memikirkan keputusannya sambil terus menatap mata Hinata yang kali ini hanya tertuju padanya, menunjukkan keseriusannya untuk putus. Sasuke tidak pernah menangkap perasaan semacam itu pada Hinata selama ia mengenalnya. Hinata yang anggun, pendiam, kalem dan juga jarang berani menatap kedalam onix-nya sendiri kini berani menatap mata Sasuke cukup lama. Haruskah Sasuke menuruti keinginan gadisnya? Ditimbangnya lagi baik-baik keputusan yang akan segera diambilnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Sasuke menghela nafas berat sebelum menghembuskannya dari mulutnya. "Tidak mudah memang menjalani hubungan pertunangan ini selama empat tahun lamanya. Dan aku tahu kita sama-sama masih muda. Aku juga mengenalmu dengan cukup baik Hime-chan jadi aku akan memberikanmu waktu."

Hinata langsung mengubah ekspresinya, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir ada manusia sesabar si raven yang duduk dan menatapnya sekarang. Narutopun semakin gelisah, bagaimana jika Sasuke berhasil membujuk Hinata. Tapi iapun tidak punya hak apapun melarang Hinata atau mempengaruhi keputusan yang akan dibuatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dengan matanya yang meneduhkan, "Tidak apa Hime-chan, jika kau bosan padaku. Aku akan tetap berusaha percaya padamu dan menunggu sampai kau kembali padaku. Aku yakin hatimu yang sekarang hanya sesaat. Dan pada akhirnya kau akan kembali padaku setelah kau lelah dan menyadari hanya aku tempatmu kembali." Ujar Sasuke mantap.

"Ahhh... aku benar-benar iri pada Hinata! Kenapa bukan aku saja yang jadi Hinata? Aku pasti akan segera berlari pada pria kaya yang baik dan setampan Sasuke! Hinata benar-benar melwatkan kesempatannya. Seleramu benar-benar buruk, Hinata." Sakura kembali berbisik kecil.

Jika Sasuke dengan tenang menghadapi gadisnya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang mulai gemas dengan pria dihadapannya. Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sedemikian artinya ia tidak memberikan izin penyelesaian hubungan mereka disini. Dan status tunangan Uchiha Sasukepun masih melekat pada Hinata.

"Dan pakailah kembali cincinmu!" Sasuke mengambil cincin yang tadi ia letakkan dimeja dan mencoba meraih tangan Hinata untuk memasangkannya.

Naruto segera menyahut tangan yang hampir dipasangi cincin itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. " Ayo pulang sekarang, Hinata!" Ajak Naruto yang sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya bersamaan dengan nafas beratnya, "Aku akan menjaga cincinmu sampai kau kembali, Hime-chan. Dan kupastikan tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya atau memakainya selain dirimu." Ucap Sasuke tenang.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan menggiring Hinata untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat melangkahkan kaki mengikuti naruto lebih jauh, sasuke memanggil Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san!" Panggil Sasuke. Narutopun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh, hanya Hinata yang menatap kearah pemilik suara. "Tolong jaga tunanganku dengan baik sampai dia kembali padaku, dan maaf sudah banyak merepotkanmu." Sasuke berojigi menunjukkan terimakasihnya sebelum Naruto berlalu membawa Hinata pergi menjauh dari pandangannya.

Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya mengupig dan mendekati pria raven yang kini tertinggal sendirian di kliniknya. Tidak ada raut wajah penuh amarah atau bahkan kecemburuan dalam wajah sang tidak pernah mengerti cara mencintai yang seperti itu.

"Tuan Jaksa, kau sudah gila ya? Kau bilang kau menyayangi tunanganmu, tapi kau malah membiarkan dia pergi dan menunggu dia kembali padamu. Hubungan macam apa itu? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa jadi seorang jaksa penuntut umum dengan otak seperti itu.?" Sakura sewot.

Sasuke tersenyum,"Tidak apa-apa jika Hinata menyerah sekarang aku akan memberikan dia waktu tapi aku tidak pernah menyerah pada Hinata. Jadi anggap saja jika aku sedang bertaruh untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata kembali."Jawab Sasuke

"Lalu bagaimana? Bagaimana jika hati tunanganmu tidak kembali padamu? Apa kau bisa menerimanya,huh?" selidik Sakura.

"Kalau sampai itu terjadi, jika aku sudah berusaha dan masih tetap hasilnya hatinya tidak kembali padaku...aku akan merelakannya. Tapi aku tidak menjamin aku bisa berhenti untuk tidak menyayanginya." Sasuke kembali tersenyum

Sakura melongo benar-benar tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin pria dihadapannya punya pemikiran nyeleneh. Karena dalam kamus Sakura jika dia sudah mencintai seseorang, maka Sakura tidak akan membiarkan orang lain masuk diantara mereka bahkan melepaskan orang yang dicintainya. Sakura akan memilih bertahan sampai akhir dan memilih melawan takdir jika memang harus begitu.

"Terimakasih, Haruno-san. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku akan kesini menengok Hinata. Maaf aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Selamat malam." Ucap Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan dan semakin menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

"Jangan kembali lagi, kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta jika kita bertemu lagi!" sakura berucap lirih.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya yang menuju arah balkon dengan keras. Sudah jelas suasana hatinya sedang buruk sekarang. Ia merasa bingung sendirir terhadap perasaannya pada Hinata. Bebrapa jam lalu ia seperti terbang kelangit tertinggi dengan perasaan yang ringan dan menenangkan tapi kemudian harus rela terjun bebas dari langit itu ke dasar bumi terdalam. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto pantas patah hati bukan? Hinata adalah tunangan orang lain dan Hinata tidak resmi putus dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang ditermuinya bberapa waktu lalu.

Sambil berkacak pinggang, Naruto berjalan memutari balkonnya dengan tidak tenang. Ya, dia merasa punya saingan. Ia memang terbiasa bersaing dan bertanding untuk memenangkan sebuah pertandingan diatas ring. Tapi jika itu urusannya wanita, dia tidak pernah sama sekali. Terlebih saingannya nyaris sempurna. Didunia ini jika diadakan sebuah jajak pendapat dimana gadis-gadis diharuskan antara dia dan Sasuke, maka jawabannya pasti Sasuke begitu pikirnya. Pria baik, kaya, pekerjaan mapan, penyabar, dan sangat sopan pasti bisa membuat siapapun jatuh cinta dengan mudah. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang berwajah pas-pasan,dengan pekerjaan yang manaruhkan nyawanya sendiri serta tidak punya cukup materi apapun untuk bersaing. Naruto merasa kalah telak.

Sekarang diapun merasa bahwa Hinata yang sempurna memang diciptakan untuk pria sesempurna didongeng-dongeng diceritakan bahwa seorang putri akan selalu berjodoh dengan pangeran. Sasuke adalah pangeran yang mungkin dibutuhkan oleh Hinata walaupun Hinata baru saja mengajukan proposal putusnya pada Sasuke, Sasuke tidak mengiyakan. Lalu apa haknya uring-uringan dan menarik pergi Hinata? Hinata bukanlah kekasihnya, Hinata adalah tunangan Sasuke yang resmi. Justru dialah yang jadi pemeran antagonisnya yang berusaha merebut sang putri. Sekalipun ia sudah memproklamirkan perasaannya pada Hinata, Naruto sendiripun tidak yakin jika Hinata akan memilih dan membalas perasaannya.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata mendekati Naruto yang sedang gusar di balkon itu. "diluar dingin, kenapa tidak masuk?"

Naruto mendengus kesal dan memalingkan muka, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya tunangan,huh?"

"Apa itu perlu ?" Hinata balik bertanya dengan polosnya.

Naruto mendesis dan menatap tajam kearah Hinata, "Kau ini ya... bodoh atau polos? Kalau kau punya tunangan dari awal harusnya kau minta tolong sana kepadanya! Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menjagamu, bahkan sampai harus berkelahi dan semalaman dikantor polisi karenamu!"

Bukannya malah merasa bersalah Hinata malah kembali bertanya, "Apa jika aku tidak punya tunangan, kau akan mau terus menjagaku?"

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung kakinya dengan kesal. "Kau berhentilah bersikap manis!" Naruto menuding Hinata dengan telunjuknya Hinata jadi mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya salah tingkah.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah tahu perasaanku dan sekarang kau mencoba mempermainkan perasaanku, ya!" Naruto mengancam. "Kalau memang benar berniat putus dengannya kenapa tidak sekalian bilang dihadapannya kalau kita sudah berciuman dua kali?"

Api cemburu sudah menguasai Naruto sekarang. Naruto sudah tidak bisa menyimpannya lagi. Naruto menghela nafas berat dan mengacak surai kuningnya dengan frustasi. Kepalanya kian pusing memikirkan si gadis indigo yang notabene adalah tunangan orang lain disaat perasaannya untuk Hinata kian bersemi. Naruto kini memilih diam dan membelakangi Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dibalik punggung tegap Naruto, kini ia tahu bahwa Naruto menyukainya. Naruto juga cemburu pada Sasuke, Hinata merasa puas sekaligus lucu. Hinata merasakan ada jutaan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya terbang bebas menerbangkan perasaan bahagianya.

"Naruto-kun, kau sedang cemburu ya?Hihihi" Hinata terkikik.

Naruto kembali menutupi perasaannya dengan ekspresi sinis. "Cemburu, katamu?" ulang Naruto dengan kesal.

Hinata masih tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan berusaha menutup mulut kecilnya dan satu tangannya dan tangannya yang lain memegangi perut kecilnya yang sakit karena tawa itu.

"Tertawa saja terus, sana!Puas kau mempermainkanku!" Naruto kesal. "Lagipula aku sudah tahu kau hanya sedang memanfaatkanku karena perasaan bosanmu pada tunanganmu kan? Kau pasti akan kembali lagi pada tunanganmu jika sudah saatnya."

Hinata menghentikan tawanya. Diraihnya rahang tegas Naruto agar hanya dia seorang yang jadi fokusnya sekarang.

"Dengar baik-baik Naruto-kun... Kami memang dijodohkan sejak kecil dan bertunangan secara resmi tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta padanya. Menurutku, kedewasaan Sasuke-ni membuatku merasaakan ia seperti kakakku sendiri. Kami bahkan tidak pernah berpegangan tangan atau berciuman. Segalanya sudah diatur sesuai kehendak tetuakami. Kami bahkan tidak pernah bisa menolak atau membantah sebuah aturan."

Naruto terdiam, ia mencerna baik-baik ucapan gadis indigo yang sedang menatap kedalam matanya itu.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanya Naruto polos dan ragu-ragu, ia tidak yakin jika Hinata mengiyakannya.

"Bagaimana ya,..." Hinata menaruh satu telunjuknya didagunya dan matanya memandang langit musim dingin yang penuh bintang, mencari jawaban dan penjelasan yang tepat untuk Naruto. Tawanya kembali pecah saat melihat ekspresi Naruto begitu mengharapkan jawaban 'ya' dari bibirnya.

"Hihihi... Naruto-kun,.."

"Hentikan!" Seru Naruto yang kesal karena Hinata menertawakannya, ia kemudian mulai melangkahkan kaki dan mencoba beranjak masuk kerumahnya.

GREP

Hinata menarik tubuh Naruto dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Naruto dari belakang. Mengeliminasi jarak dan kemarahan pemuda surai kuning itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan apapun didunia ini karena aku punya semuanya,... semua sudah ditentukan dan disiapkan untukku. Tapi saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku punya keberanian untuk memilih. Aku berani meminta sesuatu untukku sendiri, aku punya sebuah keninginan. Dan keinginan terbesarku saat ini cuma satu... berada disampingmu."

Naruto membalikkan badannya menatap mata bulan Hinata dan mencari kebenaran disana. Ada sebuah kejujuran dari pengakuan gadis itu. ia tersenyum melihat lelakinya sedang menanti pengakuan yang jauh lebih serius darinya. Mau tidak mau Hinata harus melepaskan pelukannya. Ia masih terus menatap sapphire biru itu lekat-lekat

"Tidak percaya?" tanya Hinata, Naruto masih bungkam, tapi matanya sudah tidak lagi sinis seperti tadi.

"Bolehkah aku berada disisimu, Naruto-kun? Aku tidak butuh apapun lagi selain dirimu,... yang aku butuhkan hanya kamu,...uang, harta,kekuasaan, bahkan pertunanganku atau apapun yang ada didunia ini bisa aku tinggalkan. Tapi aku tidak sanggup lagi jika aku harus jauh darimu. Aku merindukanmu sepanjang waktu dan perasaan itu seperti membunuhku. Aku merasa ada lubang dalam perutku yang tidak pernah bisa kututupi saat kau tidak ada. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku ini, aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto merasa terhipnotis saat Hinata menceritakan panjang lebar tentang perasaannya. Matanya hanya menatap lekat-lekat gadis indigo dihadapannya. Ungkapan gadis itu membuatnya seakan tidak berpijak di bumi. Tatapan mata Hinata yang sayu menatapnya penuh cinta membuat jantungnya kembali berdegup. Kali ini Naruto tahu jika gadis itu sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memilih Naruto.

Kedua mata Hinata terpejam sempurna ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menekan bibirnya lembut, melumatnya, mencurahkan semua perasaannya saat ini , tangan Naruto bergerak menekan tengkuk Hinata membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan bergairah. Kedua insan itu mulai terbuai, saling melumat satu sama lain, tak peduli angin musim dingin bertiup mencoba memisahkan, mereka tetap saling berbagi kehangatan. Selama enam menit berlalu, bibir mereka masih bertautan dengan mesranya. Merasa Hinata sudah hampir kehabisan nafas, ciuman Naruto turun menuju leher putih Hinata. Hinata menggeliat kecil ketika Naruto menghisap lehernya dalam-dalam, meninggalkan beberapa tanda merah keunguan disana menandakan Hinata adalah miliknya sekarang. Hinata hanya bisa meleguh karena tindakan Naruto semakin mencengkram kuat bahu Naruto ketika Naruto melumat bibirnya kembali. Jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang saat ini.

"Aku hampir gila saat kau jauh dariku, jadi jangan coba-coba jauh dariku lagi, Hinata." Ucap Naruto ketika ia melepas ciumannya. Naruto mendekapkan lengan kekarnya ketubuh mungil dihadapannya, dan Hinatapun membalas sebuah anggukan dalam pelukan itu.

Kini tidak ada lagi kebohongan diantara keduanya. Tidak akan ada lagi yang saling menutupi perasaan satu sama lainnya. Naruto mencintai Hinata dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

.

.

.

 _Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, sekali lagi FF ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan merupakan karangan fiktif. dari segi penulisan,tata bahasa dan yang lain masih banyak kekurangan. Maunya sih adegan ciuman panasnya langsung berakhir diranjang tapi entar kesannya terlalu terburu-buru disimpen abis lebaran aja ya... hehhehehehhe... saya mau nyelesein 20kg kue kering dulu tapi saya usahakan update secepatnya semampu saya...Terimakasih atas dukungan dan mohon maaf atas review yang tidak sempat dibalas, see you next chapter  
:D_


	10. Chapter 10

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi padaku!"

Itachi menggebrak meja dihadapannya dengan keras. Seorang polisi gendut tengah terintimidasi dengan gebrakan itu. Kini ia kebingungan apa yang harus dia katakan pada atasannya. Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan suatu hal yang bisa membuka aibnya sendiri, menerima suap agar menjebloskan seseorang di balik jeruji besi.

Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu kakaknya yang sudah mulai emosi menghadapi bawahannya.

"Akimichi Chouji, jika kau buka mulut tentang apa yang terjadi dan meminta maaf atas kesalahanmu mungkin kau hanya menerima sanksi ketidak disiplinan,tapi... jika kau tetap bersikeras tidak mengaku maka kaupun akan kami tetapkan bentuk keterlibatanmu sebagai tersangka." Sasuke mulai angkat bicara, "Kau melindungi tersangka utamanya, dan berkomplot pada pihak penjahat."

Akimichi Chouji bergemetaran tak karuan. Keriangat dingin mengaliri tubuh tambunnya, ia kini memetik hasil dari pilihan cerobohnya.

"B-baik, saya akan mengaku." Ucapnya dengan terbata-bata

 ** _Flashback on_**

 _"Kalian harus segera menangkap pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto!Dia sudah berani membuatku jadi begini! Dia juga sudah berani menculik adik sepupuku." Neji berteriak di kantor polisi distrik Kamagasaki._

 _"Apa anda memiliki bukti atas tuduhan yang anda berikan?" Tanya Chouji._

 _" Bukti?" Ulang Neji. "Bukti apalagi yang kalian butuhkan, ... sepupuku sudah ditawannya selama seminggu menurut kalian masih kurang?Kalian harus segera menangkap manusia berbahaya seperti dia!"_

 _"Apa anda memiliki bukti jika dia meminta sejumlah uang tebusan pada anda, via sms, telepon, atau semacamnya?" Tanya Chouji lagi_

 _Neji tercekat, ia kebingungan._

 _"Apa kau tahu siapa yang sedang diculik? Dia adalah calon adik ipar dari kepala kepolisian kota Osaka, dan kupastikan kalian bisa mendapatkan masalah jika terlalu memngulur waktu untuk tidak menyelamatkannya. Berikan teleponnya padaku! Aku akan segera mengatakan hal ini ke pada Itachi-ni!" Ucap Neji sembari mengancam._

 _Chouji mencoba menyambungkan Neji kepada orang yang baru saja di sebut-sebut sebagai kepala kepolisian kota Osaka itu._

 _"Moshi-moshi,..." Sapa Chouji pada Itachi lewat telpon dengan penuh hormat, " Konichiwa Gosaimasu.. Disini..."_

 _"Hallo Itachi-ni!" Neji segera mnyambar telpon dalam genggaman tangan Couji itu dengan cepat dan kini beralih ketangannya. "Ya, Hinata diculik kau harus segera mennagkap pelakunya! Sudah seminggu dia menghilang dan aku menemukannya di Kamagasaki. Aku berusaha mengajaknya pulang tapi malah diserang oleh orang yang menculik Hinata. Kau harus cepat-cepat menolong Hinata. Orang yang menculiknya sangat berbahaya!"_

 _Itachi mengiyakan agar berkas pengaduan Neji segera diproses dan dilaksanakan agar bisa segera menyelamatkan Hinata. Itachi meminta Chouji untuk melaksanakan sesuai prosedur sekalipun Hinata adalah tunangan Sasuke, adiknya sendiri. Dan Chouji mengerti._

 _"Untuk menangkap seseorang dengan tuduhan yang anda berikan," Chouji menjelaskan prosedur penangkapan yang biasa ia laksanakan, " anda harus punya cukup bukti, atau minimal dua orang saksi jika tidak anda tidak bisa..."_

 _"Ini,...ini cukup untuk membeli barang bukti mu bukan? Aku hanya perlu membawa Hinata pulang, terserah mau kau apakan orang itu!." Neji memotong penjelasan Chouji dengan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar ribuan yen dari dalam dompet kulit miliknya._

 _Dengan tidak banyak bicara lagi Chouji menyiapkan hal-hal yang diperlukan untuk menjemput Uzumaki Naruto, si penculik yang dimaksud Neji. Beberapa orang dari kepolisian segera dikerahkan untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Mereka membuntuti Naruto yang pergi bertarung di arena tinjunya lalu mengikuti Naruto yang pulang kerumahnya sebelum akhirnya membawa Naruto dari rumahnya untuk di interograsi. Merka berhasil membawa pula Hinata, si korban penculikan._

 _"Uzumaki Naruto, usia 23 tahun, tinggi 180cm dan berat 74kg berprofesi sebagai petinju. Tempat tinggal apartemen Imamiya No.409." Kata Chouji menyebutkan biodata Naruto."_

 _Dan korban Hyuga Hinata, usia 22 tahun, tinggi 165 dan berat 48kg berprofesi sebagai mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa di Universitas Konoha, tinggal di Hyuga Mansion-Konoha." Choujipun juga menyebutkan biodata Hinata setelahnya._

 _" Kapan kau bertemu dengan korban?" Tanya Chouji yang mulai mengintrograsi Naruto sambil mengetik laporan._

 _"Kira-kira seminggu yang lalu." Jawab Naruto singkat._

 _"Berapa lama kau mengenal korban?"_

 _" Aku tidak mengenalnya, dia sendiri datang kerumahku dengan luka-luka ditubuhnya dan dalam keadaan pingsan,lengan bajunya terlihat dirobek. Aku hanya menolongnya dan mengijinkannya tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara waktu." Naruto menjelaskan._

 _"Apa motifmu menyandera korban?... apa itu karena uang, dendam atau..."  
"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun, aku hanya menolongnya."_

 _"Berapa jumlah uang yang kau minta pada keluarga korban sebagai tebusan?"  
"Kau tidak dengar ya,... aku tidak meminta apapun pada keluarganya. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa keluarganya. Aku juga tidak menghubungi keluarganya sama sekali. Dia sendiri yang melarangku untuk menghubungi keluarganya. Dia tidak mau dijemput keluarganya!"_

 _"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa memukul Hyuga Neji tanpa alasan yang jelas?"  
"Gadis itu tidak mau dijemput oleh sepupunya, dia bilang jika sepupunya itulah yang memperkosanya. Sepupunya itu membawa beberapa orang untuk memukulku dan mengajak paksa Hinata pulang. Aku hanya membela diri dan menyelamatkan gadis itu saja, karena dia ketakutan oleh dibawa oleh sepupunya itu!" Tandas Naruto._

 _Mengetahui bahwa pria yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah orang yang bersalah. Chouji mulai menyadari bahwa masalah yang dihadapinya akan jadi semakin besar. Ia sendiripun tidak punya cukup bukti yang mengarah pada Naruto. Chouji mulai mencari cara lain untuk memojokkan Naruto._

 _"Benarkah? Kau berani melakukan tindakan penganiayaan pada orang yang kau baru saja temui, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kau melakukan tindakan hal yang demikian pada gadis itu. Kita akan menunggu hasil visum et repertum korban. Benarkah ada luka atau bukti-bukti yang bisa membantu untuk penyelidikan kasus ini." Ucap Chouji._

 _Tapi bukti hasil visum et repertum Hinata tidak menunjukkan hal yang demikian._

 _Terdapat bekas luka memar dengan diameter 3centimeter di ujung dahi sebelah kanan yang sudah mulai mengering._ _Pada siku lengan kiri dan kanan, ditemukan adanya luka lecet serut dengan ukuran lima centimeter kali enam centimeter._ _Pada kaki kiri korban, ditemukan sebuah luka lecet di bawah lutut kiri yaitu lima sentimeter dibawah lutut kiri, berukuran empat kali lima koma dua sentimeter, berbentuk oval yang mulai mengering. Semua luka teridentifikasi sebagai luka abrasi yang bersifat superfisial dan hampir sembuh dan mengering. Luka yang didapatkan oleh korban diperkirakan sudah berusia lima hingga enam hari._

 _Sadar bahwa hasil visum Hinata akan membahayakan Chouji, Chouji hanya bisa bermain-main dengan pemuda surai kuning dihadapannya. Jelas dia akan mendapat masalah lebih lanjut jika ia tidak segera menyelesaikannya sebelum Itachi dan atasannya mngetahui dengan jelas seluk-beluk kasus ini Ia mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon yang ditinggalkan Neji untuknya dan menceritakan jika Neji tidak menarik tuduhannya maka dengan mudah kebusukan dari kasus dan alat bukti rancu tersebut akan segera jadi boomerang untuk Neji sendiri. Akhirnya Chouji hanya bisa memilih terus mengulang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama pada Naruto._

 _"Uzumaki Naruto, tolong jelaskan apa motifmu menculik Hyuga Hinata?"_

 _Naruto menunjukkan kebosanannya, " Apa kau tuli, Huh? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku sama sekali tidak menculiknya. Dia sendiri yang datang kerumahku malam itu. Mau ditanya berapakalipun jawabanku akan tetap sama."_

 _"Lalu kenapa kau menghalangi Hyuga Neji menjemput dan menganiayanya?"_

 _"Aku benar-benar bosan menjelaskan, kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada gadis itu dan orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu. Siapa yang sudah memukul lebih dulu."_

 _Seorang pria paruh berusia sekitar lima puluh tahunan itu segera memasuki ruangan intrograsi, dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang sangat Chouji kenal. Orang yang sama yang telah memberikan beberapa ratus yen untuknya tadisiang dengan lengan digendong terbalut perban. Dari wajah mereka yang sangat mirip, Chouji dapat menebak jika keduanya adalah ayah dan anak._

 _"Saya rasa ada kesalahpahaman yang harus saya luruskan disini." Hizashi memotong proses interograsi yang tengah berlangsung itu. "Puteraku yang memulai perkelahian karena panik dan tidak mengenali anda sebagai penolong keponakanku. Jadi kami putuskan untuk mencabut tuntutan atas tuduhan penganiayaan dan penculikan. Itu hanya salah paham saja. Saya harap pak polisi bisa mempermudah proses pembebasan pemuda ini."_

 _Hizashi segera menempelkan sebuah amplop saat datang dan menyalami Chouji_

 _"Oh, ya.. pasti tentu. Sebentar, akan segera kupersiapkan segalanya." Choujipun segera berdiri dan mengambil beberapa berkas diruang sebelah meninggalkan mereka bertiga berbicara 6mata sekaligus._

 ** _Flashback off_**

"Beraninya kau menerima suap dan bertindak memalukan Akimichi!" Itachi berteriak, tangannya terkepal dan kembali membanting meja yang ada dihadapannya. "Kau harusnya malu dengan tindakanmu!"

"M..mmm...Maaf Komandan, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya benar-benar terlena oleh uang dan melakukan hal yang memalukan saya harap anda masih bersedia memaafkan saya. " Chouji berojigi menyesal atas perbuatannya.

"Kau! Kau selama tiga bulan kedepan gajimu akan dipotong dan kau sudah bukan lagi kepala kepolisian distrik Kamagasaki. Sekarang ambil topimu dan mulailah berpatroli!" Seru Itachi tegas.

"Haiikk." Ucap Chouji segera berlari melaksanakan tugasnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, setelah dia mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya tentang Hinata. Ia tidak menyangka Neji berani berbuat demikian pada adik sepupunya sendiri. Mungkin Sasuke juga harus berterimakasih pada Naruto yang sudah mematahkan tangan Neji untuknya. Sekalipun Sasuke lebih memilih mematahkannya sendiri jika ada kesempatan.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Itachi membuyarkan pemikiran Sasuke tentang Hinata.

"Ya,... aku harus segera ke Konoha dan menjelaskan hal ini pada Hiroshi-Ji sama. Lalu aku juga akan menceritakan perbuatan paman Hizashi dan berharap dengan begitu Hinata bisa diajaknya kembali pulang kerumah. Bagaimanapun tinggal di Kamagasaki adalah hal buruk untuk gadis seperti dia." Ucap Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk menyetujui langkah adiknya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang sibuk meletakkan beberapa sendok nasi diatas hamparan nori dan makisu yang sebelumnya sudah ditata kemudian menata telur, alpukat, daging ikan salmon dan potpngan mentimun lalu menggulungnya bersama dalam makisu. Sudah terlalu siang untuk sarapan jadi sushi menjadi pilihan hidangan utama siang itu. Tubuhnya mendadak memanas saat sebuah tangan menjalari pinggang rambingnya dan bertengger diperutnya yang rata. Ia tahu tak ada lagi yang bisa melakukan itu diruangan tertutup seperti ini selain dia. Dia yang rela berbagi kamar dengan Hinata dan membuat Hinata merasa jatuh cinta, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ohayo,.. Hinata." Sambil meletakkan dagu beratnya di tengkuk Hinata Naruto kian merapatkan tubuhnya pada gadis yang ada dalam pelukannya itu.

"Ini sudah siang, Naruto-kun, kau harusnya mengucap selamat siang!" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum, tangannya masih sibuk memotong sushi buatannya.

"Hari ini aku akan latihan sampai malam. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu disini sendirian, terlalu berbahaya." Ucap Naruto. Kini Naruto mencoba menghirup aroma lavender dari rambut halus indigo Hinata. Memainkan beberapa anak rambut yang nakal dan mencoba ikut dalam kegiatan Hinata memasak.

"Berarti kau mau mengajakku?" Tanya Hinata sumringah. Hinata menyuapkan salah satu potongan sushinya untuk Naruto.

Naruto segera mengunyah dan menelan potongan sushi itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaaan Hinata," Tidak, aku akan menitipkanmu pada Sakura."

"Memangnya Sakura anjing pelindungku apa?" Hinata mulai kesal karena Naruto tidak mengajaknya pergi.

"Ya,... dia bisa menyalak lebih keras dan menggigit orang jahat sampai rabies." Naruto membenarkan sambil tersenyum.

Hinata tertawa. Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada dinding apartemennya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau cukup punya selera humor, Naruto-kun!" Hinata terbahak. "akhirnya kau tak lagi sinis padaku."

"Kau lebih suka kumarahi ternyata! Baiklah aku akan memarahimu setiap hari kalau begitu." Sahut Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku suka kau yang apa adanya seperti kemarin. Tidak menyembunyikan perasaan apapun untukku." Kata Hinata yang berhambur begitu saja pada pemuda surai kuning. Mereka saling berpelukan dan dimabuk cinta.

"Ayo pergi sekarang, aku bisa terlambat untuk latihan. Kau sudah mandikan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah, tapi kau sendiri tidak mandi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku mandi nanti saja sehabis latihan." Seru Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Hinata hanya mendengus dan mengetahui kalau itu alasan Naruto menutupi kebiasaannya malas mandi.

Hinata segera menata dan memasukkan sushi buatannya pada dua kotak bento berbeda. Yang satu untuk Naruto dan sisanya untuknya sendiri lalu bergegas pergi ke klinik Sakura. Sesampainya disana mereka bertemu dengan Sakura yang sibuk dengna berkas-berkasnya.

"Konichiwa Sakura-san!" Sapa Hinata ramah, Naruto merasa tidak perlu memberi salam pada Sakura karena itu bukanlah kebiasaannya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang sedang dirapikannya kearah tangan Hinata-Naruto yang saling bertautan.

"Kau!" Sakura menuding genggaman itu, " Kau membuat sebuah keputusan yang salah meninggalkan pria seperti Sasuke untuk si bodoh seperti dia!Kau benar-benar tidak punya selera! Jangan menyesal yaa,...aku bersumpah kalau sampai Sasuke bertemu lagi denganku aku akan membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padaku dan membuatnya tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kepadamu!" Ucap Sakura yang masih sewot dengan pilihan Hinata, ia memilih berkacak pinggang dan mendengus.

Hinata hanya tertunduk lesu, Naruto mencoba menjawab omelan gadis bersurai pink itu. "Hinata kan sudah minta putus, salah dia sendiri tidak memberi keputusan pada Hinata, malah minta tetap bertahan!"

"Ehm... etoo Sakura-san mau mengambil Sasuke-ni?." Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" Tanya Sakura balik. "Kalau bertemu lagi dengannya aku bisa jatuh cinta dengannya."

Hinata dan Naruto saling tertawa, nampaknya Sasuke menemukan salah satu penggemarnya disini.

"Boleh, kok!" Jawab Hinata. "Aku sudah mendapatkan yang aku mau, jadi Sasuke-ni untukmu saja." Jawab Hinata sambil menatap penuh cinta pemuda surai kuning dihadapannya, begitupun sebaliknya yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Sakura mulai geram, "Ahhh dasar kalian ini!"

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku mau ke konoha, ada seminar kedokteran herbal, mungkin aku akan pulang malam. Aku juga mau membeli bebrapa obat-obatan yang sudah hampir habis. Apa dia meninggalkanmu disini selama latihan?" Tanya Sakura sambil mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

"Sepertinya begitu. " Jawab Hinata.

"Tidak apa, kau disini bersama Konohamaru. Dia akan menjagamu selama aku pergi dan kalau kau lapar ada makanan beku dikulkas tinggal kau hangatkan!" Ucap Sakura.

Sakura dan Naruto berpamitan pada Hinata. Meninggalkan gadis indigo itu di klinik kecilnya. Dan akan segera menemuinya jika urusan mereka masing-masing sudah selesai. Hinata melambaikan tangan dan berteriak hati-hati.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah menyelesaikan seminarnya satu jam yang lalu. Dan setelah berhasil mendapatkan beberapa tanaman obat-obatan herbal kering dia berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha. Langkah kaki kecilnya menuntunnya terus berjalan menuju stasiun di pinggiran kota itu. Tidak seperti Kamagasaki yang padat dan kumuh, Konoha punya cuaca yang bersih dan jalanan yang cukup sepi dan terhindar dari macet. Kebanyakan bangunan hanya memadati bagian pusat kota saja. Untuk bangunan didaerah pinggiran seperti jalan menuju stasiun yang akan menghubungkan Konoha-Kamagasaki terbilang cukup jarang dan betul-betul menikmati pemandangan yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan di Kamagasaki itu.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara kota itu sebelum menghembuskannya. Pandangan mata sakura kini segera tertuju pada dua sosok tubuh yang tergeletak ditengah jalanan 50 meter dari tempatnya berjalan. Ia mendapati seorang paruh baya tidak sadarkan diri dan anak kecil yang menangis dengan kening berdarah disampingnya. Sepeda mereka yang penyok terlihat tidak jauh dari sana. Sakura segera berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia tahu ada sebuah kecelakaan yang sudah terjadi dan korbannya dibiarkan begitu saja ditengah jalan tanpa pertanggung jawaban penabraknya.

Diangkatnya tubuh mungil anak yang masih berusia lima tahun itu dalam gendongannya. Ia melihat sebuah luka didahi itu dan menekannya dengan saputangan miliknya agar darahnya berhenti. Kemudian Sakura beralih memeriksa wanita paruh baya itu, denyut nadinya masih ada dan berdetak dengan begitu perlahan semntara darah masih belum berhenti mengucur dari tengkuk kepalanya. Tentusaja, jika wanita itu tidak segera ditolong bisa fatal akibatnya.

Sakura harus segera mencari pertolongan, mungkin harus segera menelpon ambulans tapi dia tidak tahu pasti di jalan apa tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia melihat ada sebuah mobil sedan warna Hitam tengah melaju kearah mereka. Sakura berpikir jika mungkin pemilik mobil itu mau berbaik hati memberi bantuan mengantarkan mereka kerumah sakit terdekat.

"BERHENTI!" teriak sakura sambil merentangkan satu tangannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk menggendong balita yang tengah terluka itu.

Sedan hitam itupun berkecepatan tinggi itupun kian berhenti dengan kasar. Nyaris saja Sakura bisa jadi korban tabrak lari selanjutnya. Seorang pria berambut hitam raven membuka pintu mobilnya mmenghampiri wanita bersurai permen kapas yang menghalangi laju kendaraannya.

"Kau, disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Masih syok dengan tindakan beraninya sendiri Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri saat mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Bertemu dengan Sasuke dikesempatan seperti ini benar-benar tidka pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Ya,... kita harus segera menolong mereka. Mereka korban tabrak lari, kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit." Ucap Sakura, sambil membimbing sasuke melihat wanita paruh baya yang tersungkur tidak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera membopong tubuh yang terkulai itu masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sakurapun duduk disamping Sasuke yang memegang kendali mobil sedan hitamnya bersama seorang balita yang masih menangis dalam pelukannya. Sasuke melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit Konoha yang terletak 4kilometer dari situ.

" Kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. " Jawab Sakura, "Tapi mereka harus segera ditolong, terutama nenek itu bisa mati jika tidak segera mendapatkan pertolongan." Tambah Sakura lagi

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk

Antara bingung, panik dan bahagia. Sakura yang kini tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke merasa bahwa pertemuannya kali ini tidak lagi ada sangkut pautnya dengan hubungan cinta segitiga di kliniknya kemarin. Jadi bolehkan jika sakura berharap jika pertemuannya dengan sasuke sekarang adalah salah satu jalan takdir bersama Sasuke?

"Apa?"Teriak Sakura sambil menggebrak meja pendaftaran rumah sakit Konoha. "Dengar baik-baik,nenek ini mengalami pendarahan kepala yang berat dan jika nenek ini tidak segera disegera diselamatkan dalam tiga puluh menit nenek ini bisa fatal. Sekarang dengan mudahnya kalian bilang tidak bisa melakukan tindakan apapun tanpa persetujuan keluarga? Aku tidak mengenal siapa keluarganya! Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mati dijalanan! Rumah sakit macam apa ini, huh?" Sakura menumpahkan amarahnya tanpa peduli jutaan mata kini tengah tertuju kearahnya.

"Demi Tuhan aku akan menuntut rumah sakit ini jika terjadi sesuatu dengan nenek itu!" Sakura menudingkan jari telunjuknya pada petugas yang melayaninya, petugas itu ketakutan melihat kemarahan Sakura.

Merasa Sakura sudah keterlaluan meluapkan amarahnya, sasukepun akhirnya turun tangan. "Permisi Nona, aku adalah Jaksa Penuntut Umum Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke, mohon kerja samanya." Sasuke mengeluarkan id-card yang bertuliskan nama dan pekerjaannya lalu menunjukkannya pada petugas itu.

" Kasus tabrak lari ini masih dalam proses penyelidikan kepolisian Konoha. Mohon lakukan usaha medis yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Aku yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas korban kecelakaan itu." Jelas Sasuke dengan tenang sambil berojigi.

Petugas pendaftaran itu kian mengerti dan melaksanakan perintah Sasuke. Ia menghindari tatapan tajam Sakura yang masih tertuju kepadanya dengan perasaaan was-was. Sasuke menarik tangan sakura dan mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu, agar sakura jauh lebih tenang. Sebenarnya bukan tempatnya yang ada dimana, tapi karena Sasukelah Sakura bisa lebih tenang. Jika tidka ada Sasuke mungkin sakura bisa melakukan ancaman dengan sumpah serapah atau menghancurkan barang-barang di meja pendaftaran tadi dengan tangannya karena kesal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Sasuke, sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi pada sakura yang terduduk lesu dibanku taman panjang rumah sakit itu.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke memandangi wajah sakura yang terlihat lesu dan kacau. Ada bekas darah balita yang tadi ditolongnya dipipinya. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke mengelap bekas darah itu dengan tissue yang ada ditangannya sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura yang sedang menyesap kopinya. Wajah Sakura bersemu merah karana tindakan Sasuke, ia menelan kopinya dengan cepat dan hampir saja tersedak karena kelakuan si jaksa itu.

"Kau sangat pemberani, Haruno-san." Puji Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura saja, jangan bicara formal padaku. Itu menggelikan!" ucap Sakura. "Sebagai seorang dokter yang biasa mengobati orang-orang di Kamagasaki aku benar-benar benci prsedur rumah sakit. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak suka bekerja dirumah sakit."  
Sasuke tersenyum, " Kenapa? Bukankah seorang dokter memang harus bekerja dirumah sakit?"

"Ya,.. itu yang seharusnya. Tapi sekarang kebanyakan rumah sakit jadi ladang bisnis saja, para dokter kebanyakan lupa dengan tugas dan sumpahnya sendiri. Bagiku tugas seorang dokter harusnya menolong orang tanpa peduli suku, ras atau agama yang berbeda. Beberapa dokter memilih pekerjaan itu karena mereka ingin mendapatkan uang banyak."

Menarik. Argumen idealis gadis bersurai permen kapas itu menarik rasa penasaran Sasuke tentangnya. "Jadi,... kenapa kau memilih menjadi seorang dokter?"

Sakura tersenyum. " Ayahku bilang jika kau mau menolong orang kau harus punya dua hal. Yang pertama niat dan yang kedua adalah kemampuan. Selama hidupnya ayahku menjadi seorang dokter yang mengobati pasiennya dengan cara yang berbeda. Ayahku tidak meminta bayaran atas tindakannya, meskipun begitu ia sangat menikmati perasaan lega dari tindakan menolongnya. Ibuku jatuh cinta padanya karena semangatnya, dan dia menginspirasiku untuk meneruskan semangatnya."

Sasuke menatap mata gadis yang berbinar-binar menceritakan tentang dirinya. Mungkin Sasuke sendiri terinspirasi atas niat tulus Sakura.

" Di Hokkaido kami hidup dikampung nelayan dan mereka biasa membayar jasa ayahku dengan tangkapan ikan mereka. Sebelum akhirnya ada fasilitas kesehatan dibangun disana. Lalu kami pindah ke Kamagasaki, ibuku bekerja sebagai karyawan dan ayahku tetap dengan pekerjaannya. Banyak sekali orang yang tidak punya pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal di Kamagasaki. Umumnya mereka adalah orang berusia lanjut. Kemudian ayahku membeli sebuah bekas kedai teh dan menjadikannya tempat praktek. Ayah mengobati orang-orang tanpa pamrih. Kadang orang-orang itu menjual botol-botol bekas untuk dibelikan beras ataupun lauk dipasar lalu memberikannya untuk kami. Ayahku meninggal dua tahun lalu karena sakit ginjalnya, dan Ibuku juga meninggal enam bulan setelahnya. Ah,... aku jadi rindu pada mereka." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar dan memberikan senyuman tulus diakhir ceritanya.

"Wah mengagumkan! Ayahmu pantas mendapatkan hadiah nobel untuk jasa-jasanya." Ucap Sasuke, ia terlihat bersemangat mendengarkan cerita Sakura.

"Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan!" Sakura menggoyangkan lima jari tanganya.

"Kau juga, sangat mengagumkan!Kau adalah wanita dengan tekad dan semangat yang mengagumkan, benar-benar menginspirasi orang lain berbuat bisa mengubah dunia dengan semangatmu. " Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap emerald hijau Sakura.

Sakura terkejut dan balik memandang kedalam onix Sasuke. Darah mereka berdesir satu sama lain. Sebuah perasaan aneh kian menjalari hati mereka masing-masing. Sasuke tidak pernah merasa menemukan seorang gadis dengan semangat mulia seperti Sakura. Ia terinspirasi oleh ceritanya yang tanpa pamrih menolong manusia lainnya, sebelumnya Sasuke tak pernah melakuan hal yang seperti Sakura lakukan. Ia mengagumi gadis dihadapannya itu. Seorang dokter yang menjadi relawan di red-light distrik dan jadi dewi penyembuh bagi mereka.

Sementara Sakura semakin menyadari bahwa simpatinya pada Sasuke bukan hanya perasaan simpati biasa. Kedua pasang mata mereka terus saling menatap, mungkin Sakura pun ikut terbius dengan pancaran mata yang Sasuke tujukan padanya. Sorot mata itu seakan membuka pintu hatinya. Dan perlahan desiran aneh terasa di dalam dada Sakura membuncah, degub jantungnya bergetar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Otaknya berputar, perasaan hangat ini mengalir mengisi hatinya seketika. Sakura mencoba merasakan sensasi tatapan Sasuke secara langsung ia tahu Sasuke pun tak hanya menatapnya dengan kekaguman biasa. Bolehkah Sakura berharap lebih pada seseorang yang masih tertulis nama gadis lain berstatus tunangan didalam hatinya? Itu benar-benar memilukannya.

Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya terus menyelam kedalam zamrud itu, ia bisa jatuh terhipnotis dengan tatapan dokter cantik dihadapannya itu. atau mungkin sbaiknya ia jatuhkan saja dirinya mengikuti arus yang membawanya. Perasaan ini sangat asing baginya, tapi ia sadar bhwa Hinata akan selalu jadi prioritasnya.

"Handphonemu!" Celetuk Sasuke.

Sebuah deringan di ponsel milik Sakura membuyarkan acara kontes menatap mata yang dilakukan kedua manusia itu.

Sakura mengangkat telponnya, "Moshi-moshi adapa apa Konohamaru?" Tanya Sakura.

Sakura diam mendengarkan penjelasan Konohamaru, ia mengerti ia harus segera bertindak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura menyelesaikan panggilan telponnya.

"Kita harus segera ke Kamagasaki. Hinata ada dirumah sakit!"

.

.

.

.

 _Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, sekali lagi FF ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan merupakan karangan fiktif. dari segi penulisan,tata bahasa dan yang lain masih banyak kekurangan. Buat yang minta SasuSakunya dibanyakin sabar ya,... kan gak bisa buru-buru masuk konflik. kalo Sasuhina ada konflik baru deh Sakura bisa masuk, tapi janji nanti akan ada chapter khusus buat Sasu-saku yang gak kalah romantis dari naruhina kok, update agak lambat ya... nyelesein pesanan kue kering, lebarannya kurang 2 minggu lagi  
:D tapi saya usahakan update secepatnya semampu saya...Terimakasih atas dukungan dan mohon maaf atas review yang tidak sempat dibalas, see you next chapter  
:D_


	11. Chapter 11

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

Hinata terkesiap. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka saat ini sedang terbaring diatas pembaringan pasien dengan selang infus dan memakai sebuah masker bening dengan selang yang terhubung langsung pada tabung oksigen. Ia mencoba mengenali keadaan sekelilingnya, ada beberapa pasien yang juga sedang ditangani. Hinata bisa memastikan jika ruangan tempatnya terbaring adalah instalasi gawat darurat sebuah rumah sakit. Ia mencoba bernafas lebih dalam dan ia merasakan sedikit nyeri didadanya, membuat nafasnya jadi sedikit lebih pendek. Ritme nafasnya kini lebih susah dari yang biasanya ia lakukan.

Hinata sekarang sudah bisa kembali mengingat bagaimana bernafasnya jadi seperti ini. Seingatnya Konohamaru memintanya untuk menutup jendela klinik Sakura dari luar, tiba-tiba ada ratusan orang berlari dari dua blok berlainan dan saling menyerang, Hinata terjebak ditengahnya. Hinata kehilangan kendali atas dirinya, ia tak mampu berdiri. Hinata roboh dan beberapa orang kian berlari dan menginjak tubuhnya. Lalu samar-samar ia mendengar suara kericuhan dimulai. Nafasnya berat, nyeri didadanya membuatnya begitu tersiksa. Ia tak lagi mendapat supplai oksigen sesuai dengan kebutuhan paru-paru perdetiknya. Pandangannya kian mengabur seiring dengan kemampuan tubuhnya yang mulai tak sadarkan diri. Ia tidak tahu pasti siapa yang membawanya kesini, tapi ia punya keyakinan jika yang membawanya adalah konohamaru.

Seorang dokter dan perawat mendekat pada Hinata. Menanyai beberapa prosedur pemeriksaan kesadaran dan keluhan Hinata sebelum akhirnya memutuskan Hinata boleh dipindahkan keruang rawat. Dengan sebuah kursi roda, dibantu seorang perawat dan Konohamaru yang mengekor dibelakangnya kini ia pindah ke ruang perawatan yang lebih nyaman.

"Maaf, sudah banyak merepotkanmu, Konohamaru-san." Ucap Hinata yang tersenyum sambil dibantu seorang perawat merebahkan diri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku lah yang merasa tidak enak karena menyuruhmu menutup klinik, dan malah membuatmu jadi seperti ini."Konohamaru menyesal.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau tidka bermaksud demikian. Aku juga mengerti. Kata dokter aku hanya perlu istirahat saja, tidak ada luka serius tinggal menunggu pernafasanku kembali normal."

Tandas Hinata.

"Aku sudah menelpon Naruto-ni tapi tidak diangkat jadi aku mengiriminya pesan, aku juga sudah menelpon Sakura-ni. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai."

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sekitar 4jam."

Suara derap langkah kaki yang bergegas mulai terdengar, kenop pintu terbuka dan dua orang muncul dari sana. Sasuke dan Sakura, wajah mereka sangat khawatir pada seseorang yang masih terbaring di ruangan itu.

"Hime-chan!" Seru Sasuke, sambil mendekat dan segera memeluk tubuh Hinata. " Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"Sasuke memastikan keadaan Hinata dan memandangi lekat-lekat gadis itu lalu mengelus pipi gembilnya perlahan.

Sakura mencelos melihatnya,baru saja dia berhasil merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya untuk Sasuke. Tapi melihat perlakuan Sasuke pada Hinata suhu tubuhnya memanas dan biar bagaimanapun dia harus bisa mengendalikannya sendiri.

Seorang pria bersurai kuning muncul dari balik pintu, nafasnya terengah-engah. Sudah dipastikan dia baru saja berlari untuk mencapai ruangan itu. wajahnya tak kalah lelah dan kuatir pada seorang pasien di pembaringannya.

"Hinata!" Teriak Naruto, tapi langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendapati Sasuke lebih dulu berada di dekat orang yang baru saja dipanggilnya.

"Naruto-kun!" Seru Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar, tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Sasuke didekatnya.

Naruto mendekati gadisnya yang masih terlihat begitu lemah itu. Diulurkan tangan tan miliknya menggapai tangan mungil berjari lentik milik Hinata. Naruto tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya menatap manik mutiara keperakan sigadis dengan safirnya yang sendu.

Seakan tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Naruto kepadanya melalui mata itu, Hinata segera menjawab, "Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Aku baik-baik saja, jadi jangan khawatir. Aku akan segera pulih kok!"

Sasuke merasa geram, harusnya Hinata menjawab pertanyaan miliknya dengan jawaban yang baru saja ia berikan pada pria surai kuning itu. Pria surai kuning itu datang tanpa bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi seperti dirinya. Sasuke tahu, yang sebenarnya gadis itu inginkan bukanlah dirinya. Tentu membuat Sasuke semakin sadar bahwa Hinata sudah tidak lagi memperhitungkannya lagi. Hinata sudah tidak lagi menganggap keberadaan Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto pada Konohamaru,safirnya menajam saat memberikan pertanyaaan itu.

"Ada dua kelompok gangster yang memeulai perkelahian, saat itu aku menyuruh Hinata untuk membantu berkemas tutup klinik dan Hinata terjebak ditengahnya. Hinata pingsan, aku segera membawanya kesini." Konohamaru menjelaskan.

"KAU!" Sakura menjitak kepala adiknya dengankepalan tangannya. "Kenapa menyuruh Hinata menutup klinik? itukan tugasmu bodoh?" Tanya Sakura. Konohamaru mengampun pada kakak perempuannya yang sibuk menghadiahinya pukulan.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa Sakura! Lagipula Hianta sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, aku yakin Konohamaru tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Naruto menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa katamu?" Sasuke menyela dengan wajah stoic-nya

Sontak seluruh isi ruangan memandang kearah Sasuke. Aura Sasuke yang tadinya tenang kini mulai menggelap. Onixnya kian menajam meminta sebuah pertanggung jawaban dari orang yang ditatapnya. Tentu tatapan tajam Sasuke disambut dengan tatapan yang tak kalah mengintimidasi dari seorang Kyuubi No Kitsune dihadapannya.

"Kau... perhatikan baik-baik!" Tanya sasuke mengancam. "Aku rela meninggalkan Hinata tinggal bersamamu dan kau tidak bertanggung jawab dengan kejadian yang seperti ini?"

Naruto diam tak menjawab, tatapannya masih sama tajamnya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku akan segera mencari cara membawa Hinata kembali ke Konoha, dengan cara apapun aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata tinggal ditempat kumuh terkutuk itu!" Umpat sasuke diakhir kalimatnya.

Naruto tak punya jawaban apapun, Sasuke benar tempat itu memang tidak aman untuk gadis seperti Hinata.

" Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak perlu izinmu membawa kembali Hinata keKonoha, aku masih tunangan Hinata. Kau tidak boleh melupakan hal itu! Kau mengerti?."

"Sasuke-ni," Sela Hinata. "Sudah kubilang aku bukan seorang Hyuga lagi, jadi aku bukan tunanganmu, dan Sasuke-ni juga harus tahu kalau aku dan Naruto-kun saling menyukai. Jadi,.."

"Aku tahu,... dan aku masih menyayangimu, Hime-chan." Ucap Sasuke mantap, ia kembali menatap manik biru sinis dihadapannya "aku akan berusaha melindungi orang yang aku sayangi tanpa perlu diminta. Siapapun yang mendampingimu, harus bisa melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau jatuh pada orang yang salah, sekalipun orang yang kau pilih itu bukan aku. Tapi, jika dia tidak mampu melindungimu maka aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu, Hime-chan. "

Melihat semua orang tidak memberikan respon apapun, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "Kau ingat Hime-chan? Itu adalah janjiku padamu,.. janji yang pernah kita ucapkan dibukit itu saat kita bertaruh hidup dan mati, bukan?"

Sasuke sengaja mengingatkan kembali sebuah memori masa kecil antara dirinya dengan Hinata, berharap Hinata luluh dan memihak padanya. Lebih dari itu ia mengharap Hinata kembali padanya. Saat itu Hinata hampir terperosok ke jurang dan Sasuke menolongnya, Sasuke yang berusaha melindungi Hinata malah terjatuh dan mendapatkan bonus patah tulang kaki kiri dan kaki kanannya tertusuk salah satu akar pohon. Sasuke kesakitan dan hampir tidak sadarkan diri, tapi demi Hinata dia berusaha tetap bertahan sampai bantuan datang menolong mereka berdua. Hinata meminta pada Sasuke agar Sasuke harus hidup untuknya, menjaganya sampai Hinata mati dan terus berada disisinya sampai kapanpun juga tidak menyerah pada keadaan apapun. Sasuke mengiyakan, dan iapun meminta Hinata untuk tidak berhenti percaya padanya juga selalu ada disisinya sampai kapanpun. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, janjinya pada Hinata telah mengubah hidupnya jadi malaikat pelindung bagi Hinata. Sasuke menyimpan perasaan sayang yang teramat untuk gadis kecil kesayangannya. Rasa sayangnya bertumbuh jadi sebuah cinta monyet dan membesar setiap harinya. Lalu keluarga Hyuga-Uchiha yang sudah dekatpun menyetujui jika kedekatan mereka bisa disatukan ke jenjang pernikahan suatu hari nanti.

Hinata tercekat, Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Tapi bagaimanapun kini hatinya milik Naruto sepenuhnya."Sasuke-ni,.. saat itu kita masih anak-anak dan aku hanya terlalu kuatir pada lukamu." Ucap Hinata lirih

"Tidak apa Hime-chan, aku juga berjanji demikian pada Tou-sama mu, jadi akupun akan terus menjagamu semampuku. Seumur hidupku, kaulah yang selalu ku utamakan."

Seluruh ruangan kembali jadi hening.

"Jadi, jangan berharap kau pantas mendampingi Hinata sebelum kau benar-benar mampu menjaganya dan layak baginya! Karena hanya aku akan terus memegang janji itu sampai kapanpun." Sasuke menuding Naruto dengan telunjuknya

Pernyataan Sasuke benar-benar jadi sebuah ultimatum. Baik untuk Naruto, yang artinya jika ia orang yang dipilih Hinata, ia harus mampu menjaga Hinata dan layak bagi gadis bangsawan Hyuga itu. Dan juga bagi Sakura, kalimat Sasuke berarti dia tidak akan menerima Hinata di nomor duakan, itu juga berarti Sasuke tidak bisa menerima gadis lain selain Hinata dalam hidupnya. Sungguh sebuah posisi rumit berada diantara keempat manusia itu.

Naruto menggenggam telunjuk jaksa muda Uchiha yang kian tertuju pada dirinya. Segaris senyuman sinis tergambar dibibirnya. Matanya masih tajam tapi kini ia lebih meremehkan pria raven dihadapannya.

"Uchiha-san, terimakasih banyak sudah mengkhawatirkan kekasihku. Dan juga aku sangat tersanjung atas tantangan dan peringatanmu. Aku, sebagai kekasih baru Hinata sangat berterimakasih sebesarnya juga kupastikan hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi." Ucap Naruto berojigi sambil menghempas telunjuk Sasuke. "Ah... kuharap anda juga tidak lupa, kekasihku sedang kurang sehat dia butuh istirahat jadi anda bisa meninggalkannya untuk beristirahat." Naruto berbicara formal.

Sasuke semakin geram mendengar kalimat pengusiran keluar dari Naruto,onixnya masih memancarkan semburat kemarahan yang terselubung.

"Tentu." Jawab Sasuke, "Tapi setelah aku berpamitan pada tunanganku." Tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke mendekati ranjang Hinata dan meneduhkan tatapan garangnya menjadi lebih tenang. "Hime-chan, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan kau harus segera sehat. Aku akan mencari cara membawa kehormatanmu kembali dalam keluarga Hyuga, sabar ya!" Ucapnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

Naruto hanya bisa melengos membuang mukanya tidak menyukai tatapan Sasuke yang masih mesra untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Ini,.. untukmu, bawalah ini. Kau bisa menghubungi ku jika kau ada apa-apa. Kapanpun dan dimanapun aku akan segera datang menolongmu, jadi jangan sungkan!Aku harus segera pergi." Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan ponsel smartphone miliknya.

Tentu hal itu semakin membuat darah Naruto naik ke ubun-ubunnya dua kali lebih cepat, tapi Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya keras-keras agar ia tidak mengeluarkan kemarahan apapun. Naruto berharap Hinatapun menolak pemberian Sasuke, tapi ternyata tidak Hinata malah menerimanya, jelas itu membuat Naruto bermuka merah seketika.

"Sakura-san, biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang dengan mobilku." Sasuke mengajak Sakura yang masih berdiri disamping ranjang Hinata pergi bersama-sama dengannya, Sakura mengangguk dan segera berpamitan pada Naruto dan Hinata.

Sasuke menyenggol bahu kasar kyuubi no kitsune tanpa berpamitan. Pandangan mereka bertemu sekali lagi dengan saling mengintimidasi satu sama lainnya. Mulai hari ini mereka adalah rival, dan itu tak terbantahkan. Langkah Sasuke semakin samar ketika ia meninggalkan ruang rawat itu bersama dua Haruno bersaudara. Kini Hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata di ruangan itu.

"Heii... kenapa malah menerima ponsel pak jaksa itu!" Tanya Naruto kesal papda Hinata yang sibuk memainkan ponsel Sasuke itu, Naruto mendekat dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang Hinata.

"Hihi... dengan ini aku bisa menelponmu kan? Jadi berapa nomor telponmu?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum sementara naruto masih mengeruccutkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka.

"Sudahlah, jangan kuatirkan Sasuke-ni... dia tidak akan melakukan apapun asal aku bahagia. Aku sudah mengenalnya selama lima belas tahun lebih, jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam!" Hinata menenangkan Naruto yang masih cemberut itu.

Hinata sibuk memotret Naruto dengan kamera di ponsel itu. Hinata kini menangkap ada sebuah raut wajah kesedihan.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak suka melihatku selamat dari tawuran antar gangster yaa?" Tanya Hinata menatap manik biru milik Naruto.

"Kau harusnya memang tidak bersamaku, Hinata. Aku tidak punya apapun, jika dibandingkan dengan Uchiha itu aku tidak ada apa-apanya." Naruto tertunduk sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau harus kembali kerumahmu, kejadian hari ini merupakan peringatan jika aku tidak mampu menjagamu. Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak ada disisimu. "

Hinata melepaskan alat bantu pernafasan yang masih dipakainya lalu berhambur kearah Naruto. Dilingkarkan lengannya melingkupi pinggang Naruto dan ia meletakkan kepalanya dipunggung nyaman Naruto, menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh pemuda surai kuning itu. Nafas Hinata kini lebih baik, dan diapun merasa tidak membutuhkan bantuan oksigen lagi, baginya pria dipelukannya inilah sumber oksigennya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan... didunia ini yang aku butuhkan hanya kau. Kejadian ini terjadi karena tidak bersamamu, jadi kau harus terus bersamaku. Kita tidak boleh terpisah lagi. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, aku merasa takut saat aku jauh darimu. Aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi." Ucap Hinata.

Naruto berbalik kearah Hinata dan meletakkan kepala Hinata didadanya lalu memeluknya lebih erat.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak yakin aku adalah orang yang layak dan mampu untuk terus berada disampingmu." Ucap Naruto sambil mencium puncak kepala Hinata.

"Katakan,...apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Hinata melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya dan kembali menatap manik biru Naruto.

"Ya,...sangat, _Watashi wa hontōni anata o aishiteimasu._ " Jawab Naruto mantap.

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku juga." Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya lagi pada tubuh kekar Naruto. "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku,... janji?" Tanya Hinata

"Janji!" Jawab Naruto tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Hinata.

Cukup lama, mereka berdua saling berpelukan. Naruto sadar kini ia bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya pada gadis dalam pelukannya itu. ia mencintai gadis itu, lebih dari apapun didunia ini. Begitupun Hinata, ia membutuhkan Naruto.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu!" Ucap Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng, Naruto jadi heran kenapa Hinata menolak.

"Lakukan seperti biasanya, Naruto-kun!" Pinta Hinata.

"Tapi ini kan rumah sakit?" balas Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng dengan keras, "kau harus tidur disampingku seperti biasa, dan kau juga harus terus memelukku."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Ah,... bagaimana aku bisa mencintai seorang gadis manja sepertimu? " Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang pasien lalu Hinata mengikutinya.

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap Naruto yang ada disampingnya. Ia menjadikan lengan kekar Naruto bantalannya dan bersembunyi didada bidang Naruto. Naruto melingkarkan satu tangannya lagi untuk memeluk Hinata sekaligus membagi kehangatan yang ia miliki untuk gadisnya. Hinata sangat merindukan pria itu, seharian tak bertemu dengan pria itu menghasilkan rindu yang seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus berpisah dengan Naruto untuk waktu yang lama. Naruto adalah satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan,satu-satunya yang membuatnya merasa aman.

"Aku berencana mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa? Secepat itu?" tanya Hinata terkesiap. "bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya Hinata yang mendadak gugup, ia merapikan pony ratanya.

Naruto tersenyum lima jari melihat kelakuan gadisnya, lalu menjentikkan telunjuknya pada pony rata Hinata.

"Setidaknya mereka tidak akan bangkit dari alam kubur dan mencekikmu bukan?" Naruto membalas dengan gurauannya.

Hinata nyaris lupa jika Naruto tidak punya orang tua, ia meringis konyol dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

"Lusa adalah peringatan hari kematian mereka, jadi aku berniat mengajakmu ikut bersamaku ke Hakodate. Tapi itupun jika kau sudah dinyatakan sehat oleh dokter." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Hakodate?" ulang Hinata, "Kau berasal dari sana?"  
Naruto mengangguk.

Hinata berbinar-binar, ia tahu Hakodate adalah sebuah kota di pulau Hokkaido bagian selatan. Hakodate berada di tengah-tengah Semenanjung Kameda,di bawah kaki Gunung Hakodate . Pemandangan malam dari puncak Gunung Hakodate termasuk ke dalam tiga pemandangan malam terindah di Jepang. Pemandangan malam dari Gunung Hakodate juga termasuk ke dalam tiga pemandangan malam terkenal di dunia. Sekalipun dia sudah pernah mengunjungi beberapa tempat di Eropa dan Amerika tapi ia sendiri belum pernah ke Hokkaido.

"Aku berniat mengajakmu kemakam kakekku juga, makam kakek ada di Okushiri, jadi kita akan berlibur selama seminggu disana. Musim dingin disana sangat dingin, jadi kita harus membeli beberapa baju hangat lagi buatmu. Dan kita bisa bermain ski atau memancing di es. Kau mau?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata mengangguk dengan keras dan tersenyum lebar, itu adalah rencana yang sangat sempurna. Syaratnya, dia hanya harus pulih sesegera mungkin.

Malam kian menggelap, dua insan kian terlelap dalam pelukan diperaduannya. Saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tak ada yang berani mengusik ketenangan mereka berdua yang tengah terlelap dalam selimut cinta yang bersemi di musim dingin.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memarkir mobil sedan hitam miliknya dihalaman luas mansion itu. ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang tertua dan paling berpengaruh di keluarga itu, Hyuga Hiroshi sebelum ia pergi ke kantornya. Langkah kakinya sudah tak lagi asing menginjak lantai marmer mahal mansion itu. jelas separuh usia yang dimilikinya dihabiskan di mansion ini bersama Hinata. Diapun sudah tidak lagi dianggap sebagai orang asng dikeluarga itu. Bahkan sandangan Hyuga sudah tak lagi milik gadisnya lagi, diapun tetap dianggap sebagai bagian dari Hyuga.

Seorang maid membimbing dan mengantarkan Sasuke keruang kerja Hyuga Hiroshi. Disana tampak orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya sedang sibuk membaca dan menandatangani dokumen.

"Oh, Sasuke! Masuklah!" Seru Hiroshi sambil memberi isyarat pada maid agar keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke tersenyum dan berojigi penuh hormat pada lelaki berusia tujuhpuluh tahunan itu. "Apa kabar, Oji-sama? Saya harap anda sehat selalu." Sapa Sasuke.

"Lama tidak jumpa kau terlihat semakin dewasa, hum?" Tanya Hiroshi sambil memegang bahu Sasuke dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di sebuah sofa beludru didekat mereka. "ada apa pagi-pagi sekali kau menemuiku?Ini karena Hinata?"

Tampaknya lelaki tua ini sudah tahu betul apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke. Sasukepun mengangguk.

Hiroshi menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai ceritanya, "aku benar-benar merasa malu, Hinata telah melupakan kehormatannya dan bertindak begitu buruk. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu jika dia tinggal diluar dan tidur sekamar bersama seorang pria, bukan?" sikakek Hyuga itu menggeleng.

"Aku hanya bisa pasrah jika kau tidak ingin melanjutkan pertunanganmu dengan Hinata, aku akan mengerti. Ini semua memang salah Hinata, dan aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu." Kakek itu menampakkan sebuah kekesalan dikalimat penyesalannya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu Oji-sama. Mohon anda jangan berpikir demikian. Rasa sayang yang kumiliki pada Hinata begitu besar, dan aku menyadari jika kami masih sama-sama muda jadi mungkin Hinata hanya sedang dalam desakan adrenalin. Mohon Oji-sama mau memaklumi."  
Sebuah telunjuk di goyangkan oleh kakek Hyuga itu, "Aturan tetaplah aturan. Tidak ada yang berubah, dan aturan tidak bisa dilanggar. Seseorang akan kehilangan kehormatannya jika ia tidak menaati peraturan." Ucap si Kakek tegas.

"Sebenarnya, saya tidak menyalahkan Hinata karena saat itu ada motif dia melarikan diri dari kejaran Neji yang mencoba memperkosanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Neji hanya memberikan uluran tangan nya dan Hinata menanggapinya terlalu serius, yang kupermasalahkan adalah dia tidak pergi kekantor polisi mencarimu atau minta bantuan dan malah tinggal bersama seorang pria asing ditempat menjijikkan seperti Kamagasaki."

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, Oji-sama." Sasuke menjelaskan. "Hinata pernah mengadu pada saya jika Neji pernah membekapnya saat dia masih 15 tahun, dan berdasarkan keterangan saksi dan juga kasus Hinata yang sudah diselidiki Neji bahkan menggunakan tuduhan palsu untuk membawa kembali Hinata pulang."

Hiroshi diam mendengerkan, ia masih menunggu penjelasan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Kemungkinan hari itu Hinata lari dari mobil ketika Neji mencoba memperkosanya dan bersembunyi dirumah pria itu. Saya berharap pertunangan kami masih bisa berlanjut. Saya mengenal Hinata lebih dari lima belas tahun jadi saya yakin jika Hinata pasti akan menjaga kehormatan Hyuga. Saya juga berharap Hinata bisa kembali pulang kerumah ini dan Neji mendapatkan balasan atas perbuatannya." Sasuke menjelaskan secara rinci.

Si kakek manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Aku tahu jika Hizashi dan putranya memang ingin menyingkirkan Hinata, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Sekalipun begitu aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengambil hak Hinata. Aku sengaja membiarkan Hinata pergi dari rumah untuk menguatkan hatinya berhadapan dengan manusia yang lebih jahat lagi, tapi tetap dengan cara terhormat. Aku berpikir jika saat itu dia akan minta tolong padamu tapi ternyata tidak. Kau kuberi satu kesempatan lagi jika Hinata benar-benar ingin kembali ke rumah ini kau harus bisa membujuknya. " Ucap Hiroshi.

"Baik,Oji-sama." Ucap Sasuke berojigi, "Saya harus segera pergi bekerja sekarang."  
Sasuke berpamitan.

"Oh ya,.. Sasuke! Lusa datanglah ke acara ulang tahun perusahaan bersama Hinata. Jika kau tidak bisa membawanya, aku tidak akan memberi kesempatan padamu lagi! Kau mengerti?" Tanya Hiroshi saat kaki Sasuke mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baik, Oji-sama!" Ucap Sasuke mantap. Ia tersenyum dan kembali berojigi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hiroshi diruang itu.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki kabin pesawat dengan menggandeng tangan mungil dibalik badannya. Setelah mendapatkan izin dan dinyatakan sehat oleh dokternya Hinata segera berkemas dan bersiap pergi ke kampung halaman Naruto. Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sumringah. Ia akan berlibur bersama pujaan hatinya untuk pertama kalinya ke Hokkaido. Setelah sebelumnya membeli beberapa baju hangat dan menempuh perjalanan menuju bandara internasional di Osakamelalui kereta, Hinata dan Naruto akan menempuh perjalanan udara selama kurang lebih 1 jam 35 menit untuk sampai di bandara Hakodate.

Sudah sangat lama Hinata tidak berlibur. Pertama kalinya ia menaiki pesawat komersial dengan kelas ekonomi bersama Naruto. Biasanya Hinata akan duduk manis di pesawat pribadi milik Hyuga dan pergi melancong keluar negeri.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada Hinata.

"Ya, aku sangat gembira. Kau tidak lihat hatiku sampai ingin melompat keluar?" tanya Hinata.

Mereka tertawa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata" Ucap Naruto sambil mencium jari-jemari yang digenggamnya.

Hinata tersenyum.

Senja sore itu sangat indah. Perjalanan sore hari dimusim dingin dengan matahari terbenam diatas langit menjadi sebuah lukisan yang menjadi saksi saat kedua bibir mereka bersatu. Hinata memejamkan matanya. Mereka saling memberikan kecupan-kecupan hangat menikmati sentuhan dimusim yang itu memabukkan keduanya, mereka bahkan lupa saat ini tengah berada dalam sebuah perjalanan diatas ketinggian 3.400kaki dan puluhan pasang mata menyaksikan dua manusia yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu.

Hinata melepas ciumannya lebih dulu dan segera bersembunyi di dada bidang Naruto. Ia malu, saat ia sendiri kehilangan kendali dan baru sadar saat dirinya berani menerima serta mebalas ciuman panas kekasihnya, padahal puluhan orang juga terbang bersamanya dalam satu kabin. Wajahnya bersemu merah dan tidak lagi berani melihat kesekelilingnya. Naruto benar-benar membuatnya lupa keberadaannya ditempat umum. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lugu gadis dalam pelukannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sibuk mengelap meja di kliniknya. Musim dingin seperti ini akan banyak pekerja tua yang datang meminum obat herbal dan mengeluhkan flu atau nyeri sendi mereka kumat dimusim dingin. Yah, musim dingin masih berlanjut 2 bulan kedepan. Dan sebentar lagi tahun baru, pasti banyak acara menyenangkan. Tapi bagi Sakura sama saja. Ini adalah tahun keempatnya sendirian tanpa pasangan. Hidupnya ramai karena pasien-pasien di Kamagasaki. Mungkin akhir tahunnya kali ini dia akan pergi bersama Konohamaru melihat pesta kembang api.

Mengeluh tidak akan ada habisnya. Sakura adalah ornag yang optimis sekaligus mudah frustasi pada saat yang ebrsmaan. Ia tidak cukup banyak punya waktu memacari pria-pria yang baik. Sebagian orang kurang menyukai sikapnya yang cenderung tomboy dan independent, bagi sebagian laki-laki gadis sepertinya agak kurang menarik didekati. Pria-pria umumnya memilih gadis kalem, feminim dan cenderung terlihat malu-malu tidak sepertinya yang punya kepercayaan diri dan pemberani.

KRIIEETT

Pintu kliniknya terbuka, sesorang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Heii... nona! Kalau kau terus mengelap meja kau tidak akan punya waktu berkencan!" Seru pria yang muncul dari balik pintu itu.

Sial! Ucapannya nyaris benar seratus persen. Sakura bisa saja langsung melemparkan satu serangan maut menebas kepala orang itu dengan sebetan serbetnya. Tapi tidak, Sakura tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Sasuke..." Sakura terhenyak. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku pergi kerumah sakit, katanya Hinata sudah pulang, aku ke aprtemen naruto tidak ada jawaban. Apa kau tahu mereka pergi kemana?"

Jadi alasan utamanya menemuinya masih sama, yaitu mencari keberadaan Hinata. Menyebalkan memang tapi itulah kenyataan "Oh,... Hinata pergi bersama Naruto. Naruto ingen mengenalkan kekasihnya pada orang tuanya. Mereka pergi ke Hokkaido selama sepuluh hari kedepan. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menghubungi Hinata saja?"

Sasuke terdiam. Sakit. Hatinya sakit saat ia mengetahui tunangannya pergi berlibur di akhir tahun bersama orang lain. Terlebih tungangannya pergi bersama orang lain untuk bertemu keluarga dari saingannya. Bukankah itu artinya mereka juga memasuki tahap hubungan serius? Sasuke merasakan perih, ia tidak menyangka kesempatannya membawa Hinata kembali akan sesulit ini.

Mungkin benar, jika Hinata tidak pernah mau kembali. Tapi apa sekarang ia harus mengejarnya? Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak sanggup menerima penolakan lagi dari mungkin tidak sanggup melihat tunangannya bermesraan dengan Naruto. Mungkin benar seperti pilihannya dari awal, dia akan memberikan Hinata waktu untuk berpikir dan membiarkan dirinya menunggu. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah pilihannya sendiri jadi iapun harus berani menanggungnya.

"Sakura,.." Panggil Sasuke.

Emerald Sakura menatap onixnya tanpa menjawab.

"Apa lusa kau sibuk? Maukah kau menemaniku kesebuah pesta?" Tanya Sasuke.

Punggung Sakura mendadak jadi dingin, seperti tersiram bongkahan es yang mencair. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Barusan saja Sasuke mengajaknya pergi kesebuah pesta. Ada apa dengan jaksa muda itu? Sakura masih terdiam dan belum mampu tersadar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sendiri dalam kepalanya. Hatinya yang kegirangan mendengar kalimat semacam itu terlontar dari mulut si raven tampan , pasti. Mungkin inilah kesempatannya merayakan akhir tahun tidak dengan saudara laki-lakinya yang meneybalkan.

"..T..t..tidak dan yyyaa.." ucap sakura terbata-bata.

Sasuke masih kebingungan menangkap jawaban Sakura, tapi bibirnya membentuk senyum asimetris dan berbalik melangkah pergi.

"Aku akan menjemputmu lusa jam 4 sore jadi bersiaplah!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung di kliniknya.

Sakura bingung, bahagia, terkejut dan entah apalagi perasaan yang dirasakannya. Ia akhirnya melompat dan berteriak saat ia sudah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"AKU AKAN BERKENCAN DENGAN SASUKE-KUN!HOREEE!"

Sakura melompat-lompat dan berputar-putar mengelilingi kliniknya kegirangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, sekali lagi FF ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan merupakan karangan fiktif. dari segi penulisan,tata bahasa dan yang lain masih banyak kekurangan. Oh yaa, saya berusaha konsisten dari awal ini kan fanfic nya Naruhina-Sasusaku jadi yaa ini cerita antara mereka berempat. mohon para readers untuk bijak. terimakasih atas saran dan reviewnya juga terimakasih atas dukungannya mohon maaf atas review yang tidak sempat dibalas. chapter depan momentnya Sasusaku dan chapter depan lagi baru Naruhina lagi. yang adegan percintaan diatas ranjang abis lebaran yaa readers see you next chapter yaa...  
:D_


	12. Chapter 12

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

WARNING: SASUSAKU MOMENT

.

.

.

Sakura merapikan rambut merah mudanya dengan sisir yang berada ditangan kanannya. Kini ia memilih memoles bibir tipisnya dengan sebuah lipstik sewarna rambutnya. Hari ini memutuskan memakai satu-satunya baju terbaiknya; _midi dress_ warna biru tua dengan lengan yang menutupi sampai panjang sikunya. Hanya itu satu-satunya gaun yang dia punya dan hanya dipakainya sekali dalam hidupnya saat wisuda. Ia memilih menggunakan sebuah bandana dengan pita kecil berwarna sama dengan dressnya. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir ia menggunakan _stiletto_ warna hitam berhak 7 centimeter. Ia juga memasukkan perlengkapan make up nya kedalam _baguette bag_ warna putih miliknya.

Jam dinding di kliniknya masih menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, dan Sakura sudah bersiap dijemput. Entah karena terlalu bersemangat atau dia yang terlalu gugup menghadapi jam 4. Jam yang dijanjikan sang jaksa rupawan untuk menjemputnya. Jantungnya berdegub dua kali lebih kencang dari detik jam dinding di kliniknya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulut kecilnya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ini kencan pertamanya bersama seorang pria tampan sekaligus selama hampir empat tahun lamanya tidak berkencan.

Gaya berpakaian Sakura sebenarnya terlalu formal untuk acara pesta yang akan dihadirinya bersama Sasuke. Sakura justru terlihat seperti seorang yang lebih tua dari usianya mengingat gayanya yang sudah tidak lagi _up to date_. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,jika hanya itu koleksi terbagusnya untuk ke pesta. Selama ini ia hanya memilih baju-baju musiman yang membuatnya leluasa bergerak karena aktivitasnya sebagai dokter di kamagasaki lebih menuntutnya jadi casual. Tidak pernah ada acara kencan selama empat tahun belakangan ini dan ia pun tidak memiliki teman pria seusia dengannya. Pasien? Jangan harap, hampir semua pasiennya adalah orang paruh baya dan pekerja kasar. Naruto, adalah pengecualian di Kamagasaki dan petinju itu berusia empat tahun lebih muda darinya.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti didepan klinik Sakura. Seorang jaksa muda turun dari mobil itu. ia terlihat sangat mempesona dengan balutan _tuxedo_ warna hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu. Dengan sepasang sepatu pantofel model _oxford_ mengkilat dikakinya iapun kian melangkah mantap. Auranya terpancar dengan sangat memukau siapapun yang melihatnya. Tampan, mapan dan menarik, tiga buah kriteria umum yang harus dimiliki dalam daftar pria yang dikencani Sakura dan semua ada pada pria yang tengah berjalan kearahnya itu.

.

"Hai Sakura-san!" Sapa Sasuke lebih dulu, Sakura segera tersadar dari lamunannya menatap jaksa muda dnegan aura berkilau itu.

"Ini kan masih jam 3? Kau bilang akan menjemputku pukul 4 kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tampaknya kau sudah siap sebelum jam 4." Jawab Sasuke meledek.

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya menutupi rasa canggungnya.

"Apa hanya ini pakaian yang kau punya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak, "Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan baju ini?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Hn... sebenarnya tidak hanya saja terlalu sederhana untuk pergi kepesta. Di pesta itu mungkin hampir seluruh orang kaya di negeri ini berkumpul jadi baju rancangan designer juga akan jadi topik perbincangan."

"Apa? Pesta macam apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau hadiri itu? Ini baju terbagusku yang kupunya,.. aku harus bagaimana?" Sakura mengeluhkan bajunya sendiri dengan wajah yang tertekuk lesu.

"Ini masih jam 3." Ucap Sasuke sambil melirik jam ditangan kirinya. "Kalau begitu kita akan berbelanja sedikit."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan berusaha memahami perkataan sasuke. Tapi sebelum ia mampu mengerti kalimat itu baik-baik, tangan Sasuke sudah meraih tangannya dan menariknya memasuki mobil sedan hitam milik sang jaksa itu.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku kan kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura, "kau juga tidak bilang pesta macam apa yang kita hadiri."

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu. Tenang saja, jika kau takut kau bisa berpegangan padaku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggariskan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Bagaimana jika orang-orang disana menanyakan kenapa kau malah datang denganku dan bukan dengan tunanganmu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya pertanyaan itu pasti akan ada yang menanyakan. Dan kau harus bersiap jika dikira merebut tunangan orang."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap ketus pada orang yang sibuk mengemudikan mobil sedan hitam itu.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, tuan muda Uchiha?" Tanya Sakura meledek dengan nada sinis.

"Jangan kuatir, aku akan mengenalkanmu sebagai rekan bisnisku, dan aku juga akan mengenalkanmu pada kakek Hinata. Aku memang seharusnya membawa Hinata, tapi seperti yang kau bilang Hinata pergi bersama Naruto ke Hokkaido, dan aku tidak mungkin mencarinya dalam waktu 2hari. Jadi kuputusan aku membawamu. Kau adalah salah satu orang yang juga mengetahui keadaan cucunya jadi kau bisa menceritakan seperti apa yang kau ceritakan padaku saat aku bertanya tentang Hinata." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura akhirnya paham, sebenarnya ajakan pesta kali ini masih sama saja. Pemuda raven yang tampan masih mencari celah membawa tunangannya itu untuk kembali ke Konoha. Sedikit kekecewaan kini ada dalam hatinya yang semula bersemangat berpesta itu. ia akhirnya menatap pemandangan dari balik kaca jendela mobil sedan yang melaju itu. ia tahu betul kemana arah laju mobil itu.

"Kita mau ke Namba?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, aku punya seorang teman disana, dia akan membantumu berpenampilan lebih baik lagi." Jawab Sasuke.

Entah mengapa Sakura kini malah merasa dirinya sedang dihina dengan cara yang halus dan juga dimanfaatkan sebagai alat untuk membawa kembali Hinata. Tapi daripada harus menghabiskan malam akhir tahun bersama Konohamaru anggap saja pergi bersama Sasuke yang hatinya masih terpaut dengan Hinata adalah pilihan yang lebih baik.

"Turunlah, itu butik temanku." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah butik modern dengan sebuah brand terkenal berhasil membelalakkan mata Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah kaki sasuke dihadapannya. Sasuke berbincang-bincang pada pemilik butik itu sementara Sakura hanya bisa takjub pada baju-baju glamor yang jelas nilainya sangat mahal sedang terpajang disana. Sasuke kemudian mengenalkan Sakura pada pemilik butik itu. Pemilik butik itu kemudian memilihkan sebuah koleksi terbaru untuk di pakai Sakura.

Sasuke duduk manis di sebuah kursi sambil membaca beberapa majalah yang terpapar dimeja. Dilirik jamnya masih menunjukkan pukul lima, pesta sebenarnya baru akan dimulai pada pukul tujuh, tapi terlambatpun tak kan jadi masalah baginya. Sakura muncul dari balik kamar pas, ia mengenakan l _ow cut back dress_ berwarna merah maroon dengan lengan panjang. Pemilik butik pun membawakan _sling back shoes_ warna emas dan juga _clutch_ dengan warna yang sama. Sasuke menekuk salah satu alisnya dan kemudian mengangguk pada pilihan pemilik butik itu untuk acara yang dimaksud Sasuke. Pemilik butik itu benar-benar tahu cara membuat gadis biasa seperti Sakura tampak glamor.

 _"Kawaii!_." Ucap Sasuke mendekati Sakura, Sakura langsung bersemu merah. Tentu itu membuatnya tersanjung.

"Tapi kau kurang sempurna." Kata Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke memberi isyarat pada pemilik butik itu dan kemudian ia membimbing Sakura memasuki sebuah ruangan itu. Ya, Sakura tahu jika ruangan yang dimasukinya adalah ruangan make up. Jelas jika si pemilik butik itu juga akan me- _make over_ riasan wajahnya yang biasa. Pemilik butik itu mencepol rambut merah muda Sakura dan membuat sedikit jambul dengan rambut bagian depannya. Pemilik butik itu membubuhkan bubuk-bubuk ajaib warna-warni yang bisa mempercantik wajah Sakura dan juga memoleskan lipstik warna merah dibibirnya, tentu itu membuat kesan glamor semakin melekat padanya. Sepasang anting berbentuk bulat dan panjang juga dipasang melengkapi penampilan Sakura sekarang.

Sakura sendiri merasa takjub melihat dirinya dicermin. Ini seperti mimpi melihat dirinya seperti Cinderella yang akan menghadiri sebuah pesta dansa. Bolehkah Sakura berharap jika Sasuke adalah pangeran yang jatuh cinta dan menikah dengannya kelak?

"Nah, sekarang kau baru terlihat sempurna!" Puji Sasuke sambil membimbing Sakura berdiri dari kursinya. "Sekarang kau siap pergi kepesta!"

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Aku bisa jadi secantik ini?" Tanya Sakura polos sambil memegangi pipinya dengan satu tangannya bergantian.

"Kenapa? Anggaplah sekarang kau jadi seorang Cinderella, ohya,.. kau bisa berdansa kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Bagaimana mungkin pria dihadapannya ini bisa membaca pikirannya. Benarkah dia akan pergi kepesta dansa bersama pangeran raven tampan ini?

"Pesta dansa?" Ulang Sakura.

"Ya, kita memang akan pergi ke sebuah pesta dengan sebuah ballroom dan kita bisa berdansa jika kau mau." Tandas Sasuke sambil menawarkan lengannya untuk dipegang oleh Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menurut saat Sasuke meletakkan tangannya agar memegang lengan yang sudah ditawarkan lebih dulu. Sakura hanya kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa sekarang. Sasuke mengajaknya kepesta dansa, dia sudah tidak lagi kesal jika alasan utamanya karena Hinata. Bagaimanapun pergi kepesta bangsawan kelas atas dan berada dijajaran kaum borjuis sama sekali tidak pernah ada dalam bayangannya. Apalagi jika ia harus berdansa dan yang lebih membahagiakan lagi dengan seorang Sasuke. Oh, bisakah ia tidak terbangun dari mimpi indah ini?

Sasuke kembali mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah gedung tinggi yang bertuliskan Hyuga Corporation. Ia membantu membukakan pintu untuk Sakura setelah sampai disana. Ini sudah sangat terlambat. Pukul delapan lewat empat puluh lima menit, Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki ruangan pesta. Jelas, kini semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Kau tunggu disini! kau akan mencari kakek Hinata dan segera kembali." Titah Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

Sakura memandangi hiruk-pikuk manusia yang tumpah ruah diruangan itu. Mereka benar-benar berbeda dari orang yang kebanyakan sakura temui di Kamagasaki. Jika biasanya Sakura bertemu dengan orang-orang lusuh, tunawisma, pengemis dan pekerja kasar paruh baya, kini dihadapan Sakura berlalu-lalang manusia-manusia berbalut busana mahal dan sangat terpelajar. Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka kini dia ada ditengah-tengah mereka. Selama bertahun-tahun ia habiskan waktunya membantu ayahnya di Kamagasaki dan menyelesaikan kuliah kedokterannya di Osaka lalu meneruskan kegiatan ayahnya menjadi dokter di klinik kecil.

Hinata terlahir sebagai bangsawan dan memiliki sebuah kerajaan besar perusahaan di Jepang dan beberapa negara lain. Pergaulan kaum jetset seperti ini sama sekali tidak pernah tersentuh atau bahkan terpikir oleh Sakura sebelumnya. Seorang putri dari keluarga bangsawan tentu saja dijodohkan dengan seorang pangeran dari dinasti pemerintahan atau kalangan kaum terpandang. Sakura masih tetap merasa jika dia bukanlah lawan yang sebanding dengan Hinata untuk merebut hati Sasuke. Tapi jika boleh ia berharap, malam ini saja Sasuke menghabiskan malam bersamanya.

"Kita terlambat, Kakek Hinata sudah pulang setelah menyampaikan pidato pembukaan acara ini." Ucap sasuke membuyarkan pemikiran-pemikiran Sakura.

"Lantas bagaimana? Apa kita harus menemuinya kerumah mungkin?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak usah masih banyak waktu, nikmati saja pestamu." Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan segelas minuman untuk Sakura.

Alunan musik mulai mengalun. Bebrapa orang sudah siap dengan pasangan masing-masing dan melenggang ke ballroom.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura kelabakan menjawab pertanyaan jaksa mudaitu. Jantungnya serasa mau copot tentu saja dia mau tapi dia tidak sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang mahir dilantai dansa, akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bisa." Seru sakura.

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau belum mencobanya." Ujar Sasuke, ia mngulurkan tangan kirinya untuk sakura.

Sakura tidak lagi punya pilihan selain meletakkan minuman ditangan kanannya dan memegang tangan pria tampan yang terulur untuknya.

Sasuke melangkah ke arena dansa bersama sakura dalam genggamannya. Ia mengamit tangan kanan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya. Lalu meletakkan tangannya yang lain pada punggung bagian tengah Sakura yang terbuka. Darah Sakura berdesir karena sentuhanitu.

"Jangan gugup, aku akan mengajarimu berdansa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika aku menginjakmu dan terlihat bodoh?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tidak akan, pegang bahuku dengan tangan kirimu, mendekat dan lihat kedalam mataku kau akan tahu langkah yang kupilih dan mengikutinya!"

Sakura hanya bisa menurut. Ucapan pria dihadapannya seolah menghipnotisnya mengikuti permainan kaki Sasuke kekiri dan kekanan. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Degub yang tak karuan itu kian muncul lagi secara bersamaan pada keduanya. Darah mereka berdesir dan mereka kini hanya mengikuti naluri masing-masing yang menjadi harmoni spontan ditengah pesta. Terlepas dari semuanya, Sakura berharap waktu berhenti sekarang, dimana berpihak padanya. Disebuah lantai dansa bersama Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin pulang pada jam 12 malam dan kehilangan semua sihirnya ia hanya ingin terus memiliki waktu ini bersama Sasuke. Lebih lama dan lebih lama lagi.

Sasuke sangat piawai berdansa, bahkan kpiawaiannya menutupi kali pertama sakura berdansa di ballroom. Keserasian dan keselarasan mereka berdansa membuat Sakura dan Sasuke pusat perhatian di tengah ballroom itu. Beberapa orang memilih untuk menyudahi dansanya dan menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka minggir dan memberi ruang bagi muda-mudi yang sedang asyik berdansa itu.

"Aku tidak percaya, aku bisa berdansa!" Pekik Sakura kegirangan sambil terus mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Darimana kau belajar ini, tuan Uchiha?" Tanya sakura lagi.

"Hal seperti ini diajarkan di sekolahku. Bagaimana cara berdansa dan memperlakukan wanita dengan cara barat." Kata Sasuke sambil memerkan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura.

Tanpa menjawab Sasuke setengah merebahkan tubuh sakura dalam topangan tangannya membuat sakura tak sengaja menyilangkan dan menekuk lututnya dibalik lutut Sasuke dan berharap tidak jatuh.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Menurutmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura lalu mengembalikan sakura pada posisi semula dan kembali memulai langkah _waltz_ nya.

Sasuke kemudian membimbing langkah Sakura lebih jauh dan kemudian menyentakkan salah satu tangan Sakura hingga terlepas dan memberikan ruang bagi Sakura berputar. Gaun yang dipakai Sakura terurai menampakkan keindahannya. Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Sakura kini berada dalam pelukannya dari lagi ada jarak diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sasuke, sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sasuke memutar kembali tubuh Sakura dan merentangkan tangannya sebelum ia menyudahi dansanya.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat, dan begitupun Sakura memberi hormat dengan anggun.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap Sakura dengan senyumannya, kemudian membimbingnya kearah balkon. Semilir angin malam dipenghujung tahun itu menyambut mereka. helaian anak rambut Sakura semakin menunjukkan bahwa kecantikan gadis itu terpancar sempurna malam ini. Bahkan Ssuke pun tidak membantahnya, jika gadis yang dibawanya ke pesta dansa itu menarik perhatian banyak orang yang melihatnya.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada pesta kembang api. Akan lebih baik jika kita melihatnya langsung dari sini, tidak dari dalam ruangan. Masih 30 menit lagi." Seru Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang berdiri disampinya. Kali ini sudah jelas, ia jatuh hati pada pria raven disampingnya. Malam ini pangeran tampannya lah yang merubah seorang upik abu menjadi putri jelmaan dewi dan menari di pesta dansa. Sungguh hal yang sangat berkesan dan membahagiakan Sakura. Andai ia punya waktu dan kesempatan lebih lama lagi untuk bersama pria disampingnya itu.

Pria raven itu menatap langit musim dingin yang bertabur bintang-bintang. Entah kemana onixnya itu mengembara, mungkin kesuatu tempat dimana Sakura tidak bisa mengikutinya.

Ia mendapati Sakura masih terpesona pada dirinya, tanpa kata dan tanpa ucap ia tahu jika gadis itu sedang menatapnya.

Sasuke balik manatap emerald Sakura yang hanya tertuju pada onix hitamnya. Sekalipun ribuan yen harus rela ia keluarkan untuk membeli baju dan perlengkapan pesta Sakura, sepertinya ia rela mengeluarkan uangnya untuk mengubah gadis bersurai merah muda itu jadi lebih cantik dari biasanya. Sasuke memandangi dari puncak kepala hingga ujung kaki, gadis itu sempurna. Gadis itu cantik. Ya sedikit saja polesan membuat dia berubah jadi seorang putri. Tidak, sepertinya itu tidak cukup menggambarkan Sakura sekarang, gadis itu memukau Sasuke. Ada gadis lain yang bisa disebutnya cantik, apakah Sasuke sudah siap menggeser kebaradaan Hinata dengan Sakura? Mungkin bisa saja dia jatuh cinta pada gadis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, jika dia berani tentunya.

Darah mereka kembali berdesir. Jantung mereka saling bergetar hebat. Keduanya rela tenggelam dalam tatapan mata makhluk dihadapannya. Hanya ada Sakura dimata Sasuke sekarang, begitupun sebaliknya. Sebuah rasa menggelitik kian muncul disana. Tapi keduanya tak berani memastikan itu apa. Lama mereka saling bertemu pandang dan bertatapan dalam diam. Hingga masing-masing saling tersadar dan saling canggung menyadari kelakuan diri mereka satu sama lain

"Kau pasti kedinginan!" tebak Sasuke sambil menutupi kecanggungannya. Segara dia melepaskan _coat_ nya dan melingkupkannya pada tubuh Sakura

Lagi, hal klasik yang dilakukan pria-pria di film-film romantis juga dilakukan Sasuke untuk Sakura. Sakura sudah benar-benar dibuat jatuh cinta pada pria dihadapannya kali ini.

"Kau masih sangat mencintai Hinata?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke terdiam, ia tidak menyangka Sakura menayakan hal itu padanya disaat seperti ini.

"Bagaimana ya,..." Sasuke menghirup banyak-banyak udara malam ke paru-parunya sebelum dia menjelaskan.

" Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang kukenal saat kami pindah ke Konoha. Dia sangat terpukul karena kematian ibunya, tidak punya teman bermain dan kesepian. Begitupun aku yang juga baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Kami tumbuh bersama-sama dan saling menguatkan. Aku menyayanginya, mungkin itu adalah cinta monyet bocah dua belas tahun pada seorang gadis cilik ingusan. Aku masuk sekolah khusus anak laki-laki dan mengunjunginya setiap akhir pekan dengan sekotak coklat lalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku sering mengajaknya berjalan-jalan mencari pemandangan yang bagus sebagai objek lukisannya. Begitu banyak kenangan masa kecilku bersamanya, dan itu sangat melekat buatku. Tapi lambat laun aku sadar jika Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat rapuh, dia harus selalu dilindungi. Dan akupun berjanji untuk terus menjaganya, sampai aku mati."

"Hemm... menurutku kau tidak mencintainya.' Ujar Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau bersikap seperti gadis-gadis lain yang menggilaiku dan tidak ingin aku segera menikah dengan Hinata. Biasanya mereka tidak rela orang setampan aku menikah. Aku tidak menyangka kau juga begitu? " Tanya Sasuke meledek.

Sakura melengos lalu mendecih, "Bukan! Hubungan kalian menurutku lebih seperti saudara. Kau begitu protektif padanya tapi kau tidak bisa membedakan antara cinta terhadap lawan jenis dan untuk saudaramu sendiri."

Sasuke terdiam. Mungkin saja yang dikatakan Sakura itu benar, tapi jika benar apa sesakit ini rasanya cemburu oleh Naruto.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Hinata, kau pasti mencari cara membuatnya jatuh cinta kembali padamu. Bukan malah membiarkannya pergi bersama Naruto. Kau lebih terlihat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata dibanding mendapatkan hatinya kembali."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak punya jawaban atas peryataan-pernyataan tegas Sakura.

" Kau sudah sangat terbiasa dengan Hinata, tidak ada ruang bagi orang lain masuk dan kau tidak pernah mencoba merasakan perasaan jatuh cinta pada gadis lain kan?"Tanya Sakura semakin menyelidik.

Sasuke tersenyum, dan Sakura tidak mengerti arti dibalik senyumannya yang misterius. Sasuke memilih menatap langit dengan bintang berkerlip melalui tatapannya yang hampa. Sakura semakin tidak bisa sabar menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, ia pun kembali bertanya pada si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke,..jika saja aku bertemu denganmu lebih dulu daripada Hinata, apa kau mau memberi kesempatan untuk menyukaiku?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Sakura memang sangat terang-terangan. Ia adalah seorang gadis realistis yang tidak ingin membuang waktunya dengan percuma atau membuang-buang waktu demi sebuah harpan kosong.

Sasuke tercekat. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura menghadiahinya pertanyaan semacam ini, mungkin ini salahnya yang memberikan sebuah pesta dansa akhir tahun yang sempurna untuk seorang dokter yang kesepian. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya saat mata hijau itu kian menunggu jawaban dari dirinya. Sasuke kembali menggariskan sebuah senyum tipis dibibirnya. Misterius dan tidak dimengerti oleh Sakura kembali.

"Jujur saja, Sasuke-kun,...mengajakku pergi di akhir tahun, membelikanku gaun mahal dan mengajakku berdansa. Jantungku terus bergetar hebat saat kita berdansa di lantai dansa. Jika aku terus membiarkan perasaan itu tumbuh, aku bisa benar-benar mencintaimu. Ini semua seperti mimpi. Mimpi jadi seorang Cinderella semalam. Tapi aku juga mengerti posisiku, juga kau yang masih berstatus tunangan Hinata. Bolehkan aku jadi Cinderellamu untuk malam ini saja?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke selebarkan senyumannya. Yah, gadis dihadapannya menawarkan dirinya untuk jadi gadisnya malam ini saja. Dan dari senyuman Sasuke, Sakura tahu jika Sasukepun setuju dengan permintaannya. Sasuke mengangguk dan Sakura memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk Sasuke.

"Sudah hampir dimulai!" Pekik Sasuke, mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang arah hubungan mereka berdua malam ini. "Sebentar lagi pesta kembang apinya dimulai!"

"Wah, berarti ini menandakan awal pergantian tahun?" Sakura memekik kegirangan.

Sasuke menatap jam tangan miliknya, ia mengangkat telunjuk kanannya sambil menghitung, "Satu,... Dua... Tiga..."

Dan warna-warni kembang api menghiasi langit Sakura terkesan melihat langit dipenuhi semburat cahaya warna-warni. Semua orang didalam ruangan menyambut dengan perasaan riang. Tahun telah berganti sebuah pengharapan barupun kian dimulai.

.

.

.

BLETAK

PYARRR

.

.

.

Sebuah gelas berisi wine melayang ke dahi Sasuke. Entah darimana gelas itu berasal yang jelas gelas itu berhasil membuat darahnya mengucur dari sana. Sasuke menangkup lukanya dengan salah satu tangannya dan memincingkan matanya karena darah kini menghalangi pandangan onix miliknya. Sakura terkejut dan segera menolong Sasuke yang mendadak jadi berlutut karena lemparan gelas itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mencoba memastikan luka Sasuke.

"KAAAUUU! UCHIHA BRENGSEK! BERANINYA KAU MEMENJARAKAN ADIKKU! KUBUNUH KAU!"

Seorang pria paruh baya mengumpat dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju Sakura dan Sasuke. Ia menuding Sasuke yang masih mencoba mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya dengan bantuan Sakura yang membopong tubuhnya. Sakura merasa heran siapa sebenarnya pria yang ebrani melempar gelas kewajah tampan pangerannya. Sakura segera merentangkan kedua lengannya menghalangi pria itu mendekati Sasuke.

."Kau? Siapa? Beraninya mengganggu ketertiban umum, huh?" Sakura berkacak pinggang dan bertanya pada pria yang sepertinya berurusan dengan Sasuke itu.

"Aku adalah seorang Raikage, dan dia beraninya menjatuhkan hukuman 12 tahun penjara pada adikku. Minggir kau, nona kecil!" Ia segera menyisihkan tubuh Sakura."Aku akan segera menghajarnya!" Kata pria itu geram.

Pria itu mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai melayangkan tinjunya untuk Sasuke.

DUAK

"Ini, rasakan!" Sakura ternyata lebih dulu melepaskan salah satu _sling back shoes_ nya dan menghantamkan kekepala pria paruh baya itu membuat pria paruh baya itu kini jatuh terduduk.

"Kalau kau tidak puas dengan putusan pengadilan, harusnya kau naik banding! Buka menghakimi seorang jaksa penutup umum di tempat umum! Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak ternyata." Ucap sakura sambil menenteng heels di satu tangannya dan tangan lain ia gunakan berkacak pinggang.

"Keparat Kau gadis kecil!" Sergah Raikage yang kini mengisyaratkan anak buahnya maju untuk mengakimi Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sakura kita harus minta maaf dan menelpon polisi, lalu secepatnya pergi dari sini." Bisik Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caranya keluar? Semua orang sudah mengepung kita! Mau tidak mau kita harus mencari cara menghadapi mereka lalu pergi!"

"Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak dan aku tidak ingin kau terluka!" Kata Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan.

"Apa kau tahu? Syarat pertama tinggal di Kamagasaki?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Bisa beladiri." Jawab sakura singkat.

Sakura segera memasang kuda-kudanya, bersiap menghadapi anak buah Raikage yang sudah bersiap melumpuhkan mereka berdua. Sasuke keheranan melihat sikap Sakura yang malah lebih heroik dibanding dengan dirinya. Sakura segera melemparkan jas Sasuke yang tadinya ia pakai untuk menghalangi dingin menyentuh kulitnya

"Maju kalian semua! KYAAA!" Teriak Sakura menantang.

Sakura melepaskan satu lagi heels yang masih dipakainya dan memilih bertelanjang kaki menghadapi anak buah mengepalkan tanganya dan meninjukan pada siapa saja yang bantuan satu heels lagi ditangannya Sakura kini siap menghantam satu persatu orang yang menyerang. Sasukepun demikian ia tidak boleh kalah heroik dari gadis bersurai merah muda yang memakai gaun malam dan menghajar tanpa ampun. Sadar akan kekuatan lawan yang masih lebih besar, dan gaun malamnya adalah penganggu gerakannya Sakura segera menarik tangan Sasuke dan melarikan diri.

"Ayo cepat! Sasuke kita harus lari!" Sakura menarik kuat tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari secepat mungkin bersama Sakura. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ratusan pasang mata sedang menatap kearahnya. Mereka berdua terus berlari menghindari kejaran anak buah Raikage. Menuruni tangga dan sesegara mungkin mencapai mobil sedan hitam milik Sasuke. Sakura bahkan tidak mempedulikan kakinya telanjangnya, ia harus cepat-cepat mencapai tempat dimana mobil mereka diparkir.

"Aku yang menyetir!" Sergah Sakura.

"Oke!" Sasuke melemparkan kunci mobilnya dan Sakura segera menangkapnya.

Mereka segera memasuki mobil sedan hitam milik Sasuke. Sakura segera menyalakan mobil, terlihat beberapa orang sudah mulai menghalangi laju kendaraan yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pergi itu bahkan mulai mengetuk kaca mereka dan meminta mereka segera keluar.

"Kau yakin bisa mengemudi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Percayalah,... aku bisa membuatmu muntah karena ini. Jadi lebih baik pakailah sabuk pengamanmu!" Sakura mengingatkan.

Sakura segera memutar kemudinya kekiri dan memundurkan mobil sedan hitam itu. Hal itu membuat beberapa orang dibelakang mobil terkena imbasnya. Lagi, Sakura segera menancapkan gasnya dan melaju secepat kilat pergi dari para pengejar mereka. Sasuke menghela nafas lega saat mereka berhasil keluar dari sana tanpa dibuntuti.

"Apa mereka mengejar kita?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak!" Jawab Sasuke. "Darimana kau belajar cara menyetir seperti itu? Apa kuliah doktermu juga diajari cara menyetir gila seperti itu? kau bisa ditangkap polisi karena kecepatanmu di jalanan."

"Aku tidak lagi takut dengan polisi semenjak aku mengenal jaksa muda sepertimu." Ucap Saskura sambil nyengir.

Sasuke menggeleng, wanita disampingnya benar-benar memberinya kejutan malam ini. Ini bukan kejar-kejaran penjahat seperti yang dia lakukan bersama polisi biasanya. Tapi rasanya sangat menengangkan berada diposisi terkejar layaknya penjahat. Sasuke merasa benar-benar luar biasa.

"Lukamu..?" Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kurasa ini hanya luka ringan, kau pasti mau membagi obat merah diklinikmu, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura melirik luka di dahi Sasuke, memang tidak cukup serius tapi perlu diobati. Ia kemudian baru sadar jika ia masih memegang salah satu _sling back shoes_ nya yang sempat ia gunakan sebagai senjata di tangan kirinya.

"Ah... kau benar-benar berhasil menjadikanku Cinderella pak Jaksa!" Seru Sakura kesal sambil melemparkan s _ling back shoes_ nya ke _dashboard_.

Sasuke tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Gadis disebelahnya ini benar-benar unik. Yaa,.. seorang Cinderella betulan yang pulang dengan sepatu sebelah dan sebelah sepatunya lagi masih tertinggal di pesta dansa.

"Impianmu terkabul berarti, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil terus tertawa.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut dan sebuah perempatan kecil tercetak didahinya. "Aku heran, aku selalu saja tidak bisa tampil anggun!Aku selalu saja begini!Aaaiishhh...!" Sesalnya sambil memukul setir.

Sasuke masih tertawa melihat tingkah si dokter pink disebelahnya. Mereka bercerita satu sama lainnya, sepanjang jalan Konoha-Kamagasaki. Hanya ada obrolan tentang mereka berdua. Perasaan mereka saling lepas masing-masing sekalipun malam akan segera berakhir. Dan akhirnya mobil itu sampai di klinik Sakura. Sakura segera menyuruh Sasuke masuk dan berniat mengobati luka di dahinya.

"Hn.. cukup aneh!" Ujar Sasuke.

"Apanya?" Tanya Sakura sambil membersihkan luka Sasuke dengan kapas dan larutan antiseptik.

"Pertama kali kesini kau juga mengobati lukaku, sekarang kau juga mengobati lukaku."

"Benar juga ya." Jawab Sakura. "Tapi satu-satunya luka yang tidak bisa kusembuhkan adalah luka hatimu. " Sakura menekan perban dan melekatkan plester agar perban itu tertempel dengan baik disana. Dan kini ia kembali menatap onix hitam milik Sasuke

Sasuke terperangah. Ini pertama kalinya matanya melihat emerald hijau Sakura dari jarak sedekat ini. Jantungnya berdegup. Nafasnya kian tak lagi teratur. Kini ia hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan nalurinya pada gadis itu. dengan jari-jemarinya ia meraih pipi mulus milik dokter bersurai pink itu. lalu meninggalkan sebuah kecupan kecil disana.

"Terimakasih, atas semuanya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan bibir seseorang mendarat begitu saja di pipi kananya. Hanya seperkian detik itu terjadi membuat tubuhnya menegang seketika. Disentuhnya pipi miliknya yang begitu beruntung mendapatkan ciuman itu. Ciuman yang tak pernah disangkanya. Matanya masih menatap kedalam onix Sasuke lekat-lekat. Jantungnya seperti berlari secepat mungkin mencapai garis finish. Sakura mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Ssuke dan menarik tubuh jaksa itu mendekat padanya. Onix sasuke semakin membelalak saat Sakura menyentuhkan bibir tipisnya di bibir miliknya. Sebuah kecupan hangat selama beberapa detik sebelum Sakura berdiri dan berbalik mengusir jaksa muda itu.

"Pergilah!" Tandas Sakura. "Aku sudah mengobati lukamu!"

Sasuke masih syok dengan ciuman spontan gadis itu, ia tidak punya respon yang lain lagi selain menurut.

"Ohya, kuperingatkan sekali lagi!Jangan Coba-coba muncul kembali dihadapanku jika kau tidak ingin aku jatuh cinta padamu!Kau dengar itu, huh?" Tanya sakura mengancam.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, sekalipun langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu.

"Juga, terimakasih sudah menjadikanku Cinderellamu malam ini." Tambah Sakura lagi.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju mobilnya. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh semakin bersarang dalam dadanya. Sakit, bahagia dan terbebani diwaktu yang sama. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya merasakan suatu adrenalin baru malam ini yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Cintakah? Atau gejolak saja?

Berbeda dengan Sakura, didalam perkataaanya yang tegas mengusir Sasuke ia menyimpan tangisnya. Ia berharap jika ini bukanlah malam terakhirnya bersama Sasuke. Tapi dia tahu jika ia tidak segera pergi menghindar dari pesona jaksa itu ia akan jatuh jauh lebih dalam lagi dan tak menemukan jalan kembali. Kisah Cinderellanya semalam bersama pria paling tampan yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya sudah lebih dari cukup menutup kisahnya dipenghujung tahun itu.

Tak ada kisah yang sempurna, dan tak ada rasa yang benar-benar abadi. Ia pun berharap ia bisa melupakan perasaannya yang tidak sempurna pada pria bermarga Uchiha itu bersama pagi yang mulai menjelang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, sekali lagi FF ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan merupakan karangan fiktif. dari segi penulisan,tata bahasa dan yang lain masih banyak kekurangan. nih... yang minta SasuSaku moment... ini panjang loh buatnya... Tapi yang NaruHina nya jangan sedih ya... chapter depan gak kalah romantis kok! NaruHina-nya yang lagi liburan di Hakodate dan bahagia banget di chapter depan see you next chapter yaa...  
:D_


	13. Chapter 13

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 13

.

.

.

.

Hinata tak henti-hentinya takjub memandangi pemandangan sepanjang perjalanan bersama Naruto. Hakodate benar-benar menakjubkan. Sebuah kota yang dikelilingi laut, sangat berbeda dengan Konoha yang tidak memiliki akses laut. Ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kali Hinata mengcapturenya melalui smartphone putih pemberian Sasuke. Tidak lupa iapun berselfie membuat foto bersama Naruto. Sekalipun hal itu sempat membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi Naruto harus mau tidak mau mengalah pada perasaan cintanya pada Hinata. Merekapun berkali-kali berpose dengan background pemandangan musim dingin di Hakodate saat berda di tengah perjalanan.

Setelah mendarat dibandara Hakodate, Hinata dan Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kerumah Naruto yang letaknya ada di Toyokawacho. Naruto menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi pada Hinata, termasuk sekolah dasar dan menengah pertamanya dan Hinata sangat antusias. Hinata benar-benar menikmati keberadaan Naruto sebagai guide dalam sampai dirumah Naruto, merekapun mampir di sebuah kedai ramen langganan Naruto.

"Kau sering kesini?" Tanya Hinata menyelidik.

"Dulu,.. dan ini juga salah satu tempat kencan ibuku dan ayahku bahkan tempat pertama mereka bertemu." Seru Naruto sambil menyesap ocha nya.

"Benarkah?" Pekik Hinata penasaran.

Naruto mengangguk.

Dua mangkok ramen panas pesanan merekapun datang menghampiri. Dan tanpa perlu dikomando lagi dua manusia kelaparan yang berjalan melewati musim dingin itupun segera menyantap makanan legendaris itu.

"Wahhh... oishi!" Seru Hinata yang membuat Hinata begitu gembira bukan hanya makanannya yang enak tapi ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya makan di kedai ramen pinggir jalan.

"Makanlah, seteleh ini kita akan berjalan selama lima menit untuk sampai dirumahku!" Naruto mengelus puncak kepala gadisnya yanga makan dengan lugu itu.

Tidak beberapa lama setelah makan malam mereka habis, perjalanan menuju rumah Narutopun dimulai. Jalan disepanjang kota itu benar-benar membuat orang terkesima. Lampu-lampu berkelap-kelip dan musim dingin bersalju membuat suasana malam itu begitu romantis. Naruto tak pernah sekalipun melepas genggamannya pada Hinata, ia tidak ingin gadisnya tersesat atau hilang dari pandangannya. Ia juga berharap bisa saling berbagi kehagatan dalam genggaman itu. Dan benar saja, kehangatan bukan hanya dirasakan Hinata dalam tangan yang saling bertautan. Hatinya kian menghangat bersama cinta mereka yang bersemi dimusim dingin. Sesekali mereka saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka sampaikan saat kata tak lagi bisa jadi penghubung. Seulas senyum menggambarkan hati mereka yang penuh cinta dan dipenuhi kebahgiaan hari itu.

"Itu rumahku!" tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah rumah kayu dengan taman kecil di hadapannya.

Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dan berjalan mendahuluinya mendekati rumah itu. Ia tidak menyangka rumah itu sangat berbalik dengan apertemennya yang ada di Kamagasaki. Sekalipun rumah itu jarang ditinggali Naruto tapi jelas terlihat begitu nyaman. Ada tiga buah anak tangga kecil untuk mencapai pintu utamanya dan beberapa tanaman perdu didalam pot yang tertutup oleh salju. Ya, seperti itulah rumah yang pernah Hinata idamkan sebagai rumahnya. Rumah yang terkesan seperti pondokan musim panas memang terlihat sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Naruto segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan mengajak Hinata masuk.

Hinata masih terpesona pada rumah kayu itu. ia tidak bisa mendiamkan kaki kecilnya terus melangkah menyusuri sudut rumah dengan perabotan dan design interior didalamnya.

"Rumah ini benar-benar keren. Kau merawatnya dengan baik!" ucap Hinata.

Pandangan mata Hinata kini tertuju pada sebuah foto besar yang terpajang di tengah ruang tamu itu. Ada Naruto yang menggunakan seragam sekolahnya ditengah-tengah foto itu. disampingnya ada seorang pria dengan rambut kuning dan mata biru sama seperti Naruto sedang tersenyum teduh menampilkan kharismanya. Dari kemiripan itu Hinata bisa menebak jika pria itu adalah tousan-Naruto. Seorang wanita berambut merah sepinggang tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap surai Naruto difoto itu.

"Itu kau?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto sambil menunjuk foto besar dihadapan mereka.

"Ya, itu aku!" Naruto mengiyakan, ia mengangkat kain-kain penutup sofa nyaman dan membersihkan debu dengan vacum cleaner kecil ditangan kirinya.

Lavender milik Hinata masih terus menatap foto besar itu. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia dan Naruto tersenyum lebar tanpa beban disana. Ia masih terlihat seperti 12 tahun saat foto itu diambil. Dibawahnya ada sebuah meja dengan foto-foto dengan bingkai lebih kecil. Terlihat dua orang yang sama tanpa Naruto sedang memakai hakama dan kimono saat pernikahan mereka, selanjutnya sebuah foto seorang bayi kecil dengan surai kuning dan tiga garis pipi,dan satu foto seorang anak kecil yang mengangkat piala dan memakai medalinya terbingkai dengan manis. Kali ini Hinata seperti sedang berada disebuah museum bersejarah perjalanan hidup orang yang dicintainya, Naruto.

"Ceritakan padaku, mereka seperti apa!" pinta Hinata yang kini memilih duduk di sofa nyaman yang sudah Naruto bersihkan sebelumnya, Narutopun kini duduk disampingnya.

"Tousan-ku tidak banyak bicara, tapi dia adalah orang yang hangat dan penyabar. Sekalipun aku melakukan kesalahan tou-sanku akan menasehatiku tidak dengan marah-marah." Naruto mulai bercerita.

"Wah, seperti Sasuke-ni!" Pekik Hinata. Langsung saja Naruto membentuk perempatan didahinya.

"Ups,..gomen" Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya dan kini menunjukkan wajah manjanya, biasanya Naruto tidak akan tahan dengan rajukannya, " Ayo lanjutkan,..cepat cerita lagi aku penasaran." Rengek Hinata.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto memang tidak bisa menahan perasaannya saat gadisnya bersikap seperti cantiknya terlalu imut dan Narutopun melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Kaa-san ku adalah orang yang berisik dan cerewet, seorang yang perhatian tapi dia juga mudah marah. Kadang aku merasa Kaa-sanku adalah orang paling meyeramkan didunia, bayangkan saja jika aku tidak kunjung datang makan malam karena malas atau tidak suka dengan makanannya Kaa-sanku pasti tidak akan segan merusak meja, memecahkan mangkok atau mendobrak paksa pintuku dan menyeretku kemeja makan." Naruto menggariskan senyum tipisnya dan biru matanya berbinar saat bercerita. Safirnya berkelana jauh kesebuah tempat yang jauh, mungkin latar dari cerita ayah dan ibunya.

Hinata membayangkan keadaan itu dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Mereka sangat kontras, aku juga heran bagaimana mereka bisa jatuh cinta dan akhirnya menikah hingga mempunyai aku." Senyuman Naruto semakin lebar.

"Ceritakan... ceritakan aku ingin tahu!" Seru Hinata antusias

"Dari cerita Kaa-sanku, dia bercerita saat bertemu tou-sanku dia cuma seorang anak SMA yang baru saja lulus sekolah dan mencari pekerjaan, saat itu hujan dan dia berhenti di sebuah kedai ramen tempat kita makan tadi. Sebenarnya ia tidak punya uang untuk memesan ramen jadi dia hanya berteduh sampai hujan lebat berhenti. Kaa-sanku sebenarnya sangat lapar dan kedinginan. Saat itu tousan-ku memberikan semangkuk ramen panas yang ia pesan dan masih belum disentuhnya untuk Kaa-sanku. Dari sana mereka sering bertemu dan berkencan lalu menikah."

Pikiran Hinata melayang membayangkan dua orang yang Naruto ceritakan. Melihat dua insan jatuh cinta dari sebuah hal kecil benar-benar menarik baginya.

"Kalau itu aku, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada wanita seperti Kaa-san!" Naruto terkikik.

"Kaa-san sangat ceroboh dan suka sekali menghancurkan barang-barang saat marah tapi tou-san terlihat sangat mengerti dan mencintainya. Mereka sangat bahagia, pertengkaran mereka jarang terjadi dan aku tahu mereka saling mencintai dan melengkapi satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan berjanji sehidup semati bersama juga bertemu dikehidupan yang akan datang sebagai pasangan sebuah kecelakaan mobil terjadi ketika mereka berniat sama seperti janji mereka berdua, mereka meninggal bersama-sama. Bagiku kisah mereka lebih abadi dari kisah romeo dan juliet yang melegenda itu." Pandangan Naruto yang tadinya bersemangat kini menyendu.

Hinata menatap manik biru Naruto yang kini menatap kedalam lavendernya. Naruto tersenyum menatap gadis cantiknya yang terkesan atas cerita cinta ayah dan ibunya itu.

"Besok, aku akan mengajakmu bertemu dengan mereka. Aku yakin mereka pasti senang melihat gadis yang kubawa secantik dirimu." Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun,.." Seru Hinata lirih.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto sambil menatap manik lavender dengan safir birunya yang teduh.

"Maukah kau berjanji seperti kaa-san dan tou-sanmu denganku?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto tidak menyangka gadis dihadapannya meminta dirinya untuk sehidup semati dengannya. Naruto sangat gembira mendengarnya sekaligus ragu bisa memenuhi janji itu untuknya.

"Kau mau kita sehidup semati?" Tanya Naruto menegaskan.

Hinata mengangguk, "Dan bertemu lagi dikehidupan lain sebagai pasangan selama-lamanya." Tandas Hinata.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa tubuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Sudah lama sekali tidak ada orang yang bersedia hidup denganya dan gadis dalam pelukannya menawarkan diri untuk terus bersamanya seumur hidupnya, bahkan dikehidupan yang akan datang selama-lamanya.

"Tentu, asalkan kau janji hanya aku satu-satunya yang kau inginkan dan butuhkan, aku akan selalu -lamanya." Jawab Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma harum dari indigo yang tergerai indah dan membelainya.

"Janji?" Tanya Hinata.

"Janji!" Ujar Naruto mantap.

Naruto membawa beberapa photo album untuk diperlihatkan kepada Hinata. Hinata benar-benar kagum pada kaa-san dan tou-san Naruto yang menjadi fotografer terbaik dan mengabadikan moment-moment lucu yang berharga ketika mereka bersama. Sebuah foto bisa mengungkapkan lebih banyak makna daripada ribuan kata. Hinata semakin memahami jika pemuda yang dicintainya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, sama-sama kesepian dan menghadapi kehidupan yang sulit. Mungkin jika Hinta bertemu dengan Naruto sepuluh tahun lalu dia akan melihat seorang bocah yang lebih periang dan suka tertawa lebar seperti yang ia temui dalam foto-foto masa kecilnya dan tidak cenderung menyembunyikan perasaannya seperti sekarang. Naruto dengan masa lalunya yang indah, dengan sebuah keluarga kecil lengkap sangat berbeda dengan yang ia temui di Kamagasaki. Tapi biarpun begitu justru Hinata jatuh cinta pada pria sang Kyuubi No Kitsune dengan banyak sisi gelap dan tinggal di red-light distrik itu. Pria dengan banyak sisi gelap itulah yang membuatnya melihat dunia yang lebih luas dari yang ia lihat, mempelajari suatu penolakan dan sebuah pilihan juga keberanian yang nyaris tak pernah ada dalam dirinya. Entah siapa yang lebih dulu tertidur, mungkin keduanya sama-sama lelah hingga tak mampu membawa tubuh mereka kekamar. Hinata tertidur dalam dekapan Naruto, dengan sebuah mimpi indah tentang pemuda surai kuning jabrik dan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengamit tangan Hinata yang berjalan beriringan disisi kirinya, ini adalah hari kedua mereka di Hakkodate. Karena semalam hanya makan ramen hal utama yang mereka cari setelah bangun tidur adalah sarapan. Dan sarapan terbaik di Hakkodate tentu saja santapan laut yang baru saja ditangkap di Hakodate Asaichi (Pasar pagi Hakodate) yang letaknya tidak jauh dari stasiun kereta Hakodate. Tentu saja setelah sarapan dan membeli dua buket bunga besar mereka bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan menuju makam Minato-Kushina, orang tua Naruto. Letak pemakaman mereka beberapa kilometer dari Onuma park sehingga mereka harus menempuh perjalanan dengan kereta selama beberapa menit.

Naruto meletakkan dua buah buket bunga didepan makam bertuliskan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Naruto menekuk lututnya dan melipat kedua tangannya menjadi satu sembari berdoa memejamkan mata didepan makam itu. Hinatapun mengikutinya tanpa diperintah.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, lama tidak bertemu. Ini Hinata,..dia cantik bukan? Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk mengenalkan pacarku kepada kalian dan kalian juga harus janji tidak boleh menghantuiku dengan permintaan aneh-aneh lewat mimpi,ya...!" Ucap Naruto Berdoa sambil mengancam.

Hinata menepuk kasar dahi pemuda surai kuning yang berlututut disisi kirinya, "Hush! Mana boleh doa kepada orang tua yang sudah meninggal seperti itu, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto memegang dahinya sambil terkekeh, Hinata berojigi di depan batu nisan dengan raut wajah serius.

"Paman, Bibi, apa kabar? Semoga paman dan bibi baik-baik disana. Kami berdoa agar Paman dan Bibi tenang disana. Dan jika boleh kami memohon doa dan restu kalian untuk kelangsungan hubungan kami, semoga kami bisa selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka hingga maut menjemput seperti kalian." Hinata kemudian berojigi didepan kedua batu nisan itu.

Naruto menggariskan senyumnya menatap tingkah formal Hinata. Hinata tahu kalau Naruto sedang meledeknya tapi Hinata malah menggariskan senyum malu-malunya. Bagaimanapun menurut Hinata mereka berdua adalah keda orang tua Naruto jadi bersikap hormat dan formal wajib baginya apalagi dipertemuan pertama. Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berjalan bersisian disebelahnya.

"Naruto-kun kenapa tidak menggunakan Namikaze?" Tanya Hinata.

"Pakai kok!" Jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Nama itu selalu tercantum dalam piagam-piagamku, penghargaan serta medali. Tapi aku tidak bisa merusak nama kebanggaanku itu saat bertanding di pertarungan bawah tanah. Jadi aku menggunakan marga milik ibuku saat berada di Kamagasaki." Ucap Naruto sambil menyisakan sedikit penyesalan diujung kalimatnya.  
"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kita akan memancing wakasagi dan menginap di penginapan dekat sini."Jawab Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum, Naruto benar-benar merencanakan liburan ini dengan cermat. Bahkan acara memancing dan menginap didekat Onuma Quasi National Park adalah salah satu destinasi terbaik saat kita mengunjungi Hakodate. Tapi memancing bukanlah kegiatan yang tepat bagi wanita. Belum dua jam berselang, Hinata sudah bosan menunggu tangkapan ikan kecilnya terkumpul. Hinata malah sibuk menarik pancingnya dan menyiratkan air dingin pada wajah Naruto yang serius memancing.

"Kyaaa... maaf Naruto-kun, aku memang sengaja kok." Ucap Hinata menggoda, ia menyembunyikan senyum nakalnya dibalik pony ratanya.

Naruto mengelap bekas cipratan air dengan satu telapak tangannya dan tersenyum sangat manis pada Hinata. Kemudian ia berkonsentrasi lagi pada alat pancingnya.

Lagi. Hinata memainkan pancing dan mencipratkan air ke muka Naruto. Hinata terkikik menyaksikan kelakuannya sendiri.

"Hihihi... dingin ya, Naruto-kun?" goda Hinata.

Naruto sudah mulai tidak lagi tahan dengan gadis yang terus menggodanya. Tapi Hinata masih terus menyeringai puas dengan tingkah jahilnya.

"Hinata..." Seru Naruto kesal.

Hinata Sadar, Naruto bersiap membalas perbuatannya. Hinata segera bangkit dan berjalan menjauh dari Naruto.

"Ya,... Naruto-kun." Goda Hinata sambil terus menjauhi Naruto.

"Jangan sebut aku Naruto kalau tidak bisa menangkapmu, yaa...!"Ujar Naruto melemparkan alat pancing dan berlari mengejar Hinata yang lebih dulu berlari menghindar dari kejaran Naruto.

Mereka berlari mengitari danau yang memebeku dimusim dingin kala itu. Cinta telah membawa mereka dalam petualangan baru penuh kebahagiaan. Naruto membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya dan menghilangkan jarak diantara keduanya. Tanpa segan lagi Naruto memeluk gadisnya dengan sayang. Tawa dan keriangan mereka terbang bersama butiran-butiran salju keudara. Waktu yang telah mereka lalui bersama membawa mereka pada atu waktu dimana hanya merekalah subjek dan objek utamanya. Senja menyambut dan malam berselang, bintang berkerlip mulai menyapa dua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu.

.

.

.

.

Matahari senja telah menghilang dari balik tirai kamar penginapan dan mengadu diperaduannya saat Hinata masih terbenam dalam pelukan Naruto. Rembulan dengan wajah pucatnya seperti malu –malu muncul menatap Hinata dan Naruto yang masih berpelukan di balkon penginapan itu. Perlahan tangan Naruto mulai mempererat pelukannya. Naruto mendesah di telinga Hinata, gadis itu jadi merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh yang mengaduk-ngaduk perutnya. Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang saat Naruto berani menjilati tengkuk dan lehernya dengan gairah yang aneh. Bibir Naruto mulai merambah ke bibir ranum milik Hinata. Naruto membimbing langkah kecil kaki Hinata berjalan mundur mengikuti arah sentuhannya. Perlahan, ia nikmati segenap hasrat yang mulai menggebu dan menyeruak keubun-ubunnya dan ia pun menuruti nalurinya. Dikecupnya bibir gadis itu, ia membagi hangat bibirnya untuk gadisnya kini. Hinata sedikit tersentak, tapi entah kenapa dia begitu menikmatinya, ia biarkan bibir Naruto menjamah dan menguasainya. Naruto sepertinya tahu jika Hinata juga menikmati ciumannya, iapun mulai memberanikan diri memagut bibir Hinata dengan gairah yang semakin memburu, dan menggigit bibir bawah Hinata

"Ahh ...,Naruto-kun,..." desah Hinata di tengah-tengah ciuman yang dilakukan Naruto.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Naruto berani bergerilya lebih jauh lagi, lidahnya mulai menjelajah masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata. Naruto mengulum bibir ranum itu dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan Naruto yang semula hanya memeluk punggung Hinata kini semakin berani. Tangan kirinya mulai menyusup di balik kaos ketat Hinata dan meremas buah dada gadis itu.

"Ukhh ..." Hinata merasakan sensasi itu.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga jatuh ke bawah, dalam sebuah pembaringan hangat yang empuk. Sekarang posisi Hinata di bawah Naruto. Perlahan tangan Naruto mulai menyibakkan kaus yang menghalangi antara tubuhnya dengan Hinata. Naruto tak hentinya menghujani tubuh Hinata dengan ciumannya yang bertubi-tubi. Hinata mendesah dan tak kuasa menolak sensasi yang ditawarkan Naruto. Walau sebenarnya Hinata ingin mendorong tubuh Naruto, tapi entah kenapa hasratnya menolak.

"Tidak!" Ucap Hinata dengan mata menyendu. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak bisa meneruskan permainan panas yang hampir saja mereka mulai. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa, Naruto-kun."

Manik ungu keperakannya menangkap sosok Naruto terduduk di sebelahnya dengan masih memandangnya dengan penuh hasrat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto menunggu sebuah penjelasan.

Hinata terdiam mencari sebuah alasannya sendiri, "Aku,.. aku tidak bisa,... Neji,..."

Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap kearah jendela. Mata Hinata mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Naruto yang cukup cepat itu. ia tahu ada sebentuk kemarahan dalam hati kekasihnya itu. ketidak puasan, entah karena sebuah penolakan atas permainan yang tak berlanjut atau sebuah nama yang mendadak Hinata sebutkan barusan. Tapi, tidak bisa Hinata pungkiri jika sebuah nama itu meninggalkan kenangan buruk didalam hidupnya. Neji, nama itu teringat dalam benaknya ketika ia memulai permainan panasnya dengan Naruto.

"Aku,... pernah mengalami hal buruk itu dan itu sangat,..." Hinata menjelaskan alasannya lebih mendetail tapi ternyata itu tidak mengubah raut wajah Naruto sedikitpun.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Potong Naruto.

Hinata tersentak.

"Kemasi barangmu, malam ini juga kita pulang kerumahku! Mungkin besok baru kita pikirkan perjalanan selanjutnya. " Ujar Naruto segera merapikan barang-barangnya.

Hinata tidak punya pilihan selain menurut dan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Ya, mungkin ini adalah sepenuhnya salah Hinata yang mengubah mood Naruto 180 derajat dengan beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi tidak bisa Hinata pungkiri bahwa ini semua terlalu berat dijalani baginya. Ia tidak menolak berbagai macam bentuk ciuman yang bisa Naruto berikan padanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berguling dan berbagi kehangatan lebih banyak lagi dengan Naruto.

Naruto duduk bersebrangan dengannya dalam perjalanan kereta terakhir dari Onuma ke Hakodate. Kontras sekali dengan kedatangan mereka beberapa jam lalu yang masih tersenyum dan saling berpegangan tangan. Beberapa jam lalu mereka saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing dan bahkan tak membiarkan dingin memisahkan mereka berdua. Tapi, sekarang Naruto memilih menatap jauh keluar jendela kereta yang memebawa mereka pulang ke Hakodate. Hinata hanya bisa diam menatap pemuda surai kuning itu bersikap demikian karena tindakannya menolak adegan ranjang.

"Selamat malam, Hinata." Ucap Naruto memasuki kamar yang berbeda dengan Hinata ketika ia sampai dirumahnya. Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dan berpamitan tanpa menatap kewajah Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa tertekuk lesu dan memasuki kamar disebelah kamar Naruto yang tertutup itu. ini kali pertama baginya tidur tidak dengan naruto. Ia harus terima jika Naruto mengacuhkannya. Mungkin Hinata hanya bisa membiarkan pemuda itu lebih tenang dan mungkin Hinata akan mencoba berbicara lagi dengannya besok. Ya, saat naruto lapar adalah saat tepat merayunya.

Salah. Hinata salah besar. Hinata tidak menemukan Naruto dikamarnya saat ia mencoba menawari makan siang. Naruto sudah pergi entah sejak kapan tanpa Hinata tahu. Hinata kira kali ini Naruto akan melunak dengan perut laparnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata Hinata sendiri harus menelan kekecewaan ketika Naruto memilih mengacuhkannya. Apakah inilah akhir bagi hubungan mereka? Tidak. Hinata tidak ingin berakhir dengan seperti ini. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Naruto. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan pria seperti dia.

Tapi sangat sulit baginya memulai sebuah kontak fisik yang begitu memngingatkannya pada memori buruk. Tidak mungkin juga jika ia tidak bisa terus menyudahi ketakutannya. Naruto bukanlah Neji. Hinata harus tahu itu. dan Naruto adalah orang yang berbeda. Hinata sudah memilih bersama Naruto, bahkan berjanji hidup bersamanya. Cepat ataupun lambat kontak fisik itu pasti terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terjaga ketika sebuah derap langkah kaki memasuki ruang tamu rumah kayu itu. Hinata segera mendudukkan tubuhnya yang hampir saja pulas dan lelah menunggu kehadiran sosok Naruto. Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga tanpa menyapa Hinata terlebih dahulu. Hinata menatap langkah Naruto yang semakin menjauh dan memunggunginya. Hinata segera berlari mensejajari Naruto sebelum naruto mencapai pintu kamarnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku mau bicara."" Ucap Hinata sambil menepuk pelan bahu naruto.

Naruto berbalik, ia menatap lavender milik Hinata yang terlihat begitu menderita karena Naruto mengacuhkannya.

"Apa kau marah?" Tanya Hinata.

Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto masih mengacuhkannya.

"Tadi aku memasak untukmu, apa kau sudah makan?"Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Makanlah sendiri, aku tidak lapar!" Ucap Naruto ketus. Ia mulai berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki.

"Ma..af, aku..."

"Berhentilah minta maaf, aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri." Ucap Naruto. Ia menutup pintunya keras keras dan meninggalkan Hianat terdiam disana.

Sakit. Hinata tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan mengacuhkannya. Ia masih menatap daun pintu yang tertutup itu, ia tahu Naruto berada dibaliknya.

"Tidak bisakah kau memahamiku, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata. "Aku tidak bisa sendirian tanpamu." Ujarnya dari balik pintu.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan gadisnya itu segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Sekarang aku tanya, siapa yang tidak memahami siapa? Aku yang tidak mengertimu atau kau yang tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Naruto menyelidik.

Hinata terdiam. Ia tidak punya jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Mungkinkah benar yang dikatakan Naruto jika ia belum mencoba percaya pada Naruto.

"Kau datang kerumahku,... kita sudah berbagi kamar bersama berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, dan sekarang kau baru menolakku dengan alasan kau mengingat Neji? kau menganggapku sama seperti dia, huh? Kenapa tidak dari awal saja kau bilang jika semua laki-laki itu sama seperti sepupumu yang hidung belang? Ini sama artinya jika dari awal kau bahkan tidak pernah percaya padaku? Begitu, kan?"

Setitik air mata terurai dari mutiara lavender Hinata. Hinata tak mampu menjawab atas kekhawatirannya sendiri.

"Jika memang kau tidak bisa percaya padaku,..kita sudahi saja sampai disini." Ucap Naruto parau.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya tapi tangan kecil Hinata menangkup pinggangnya dan membawa kedalam pelukan gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Tidak, kumohon. Jangan pernah mengatakan itu." Ucap Hinata sambil berurai air mata. " maafkan aku yang meragukanmu. Maaf,... aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyudahi ketakutanku yang tak beralasan,.. maaf."

Disana, dipunggung tegap itu, Hinata kian menumpahkan semua kekhawatirannya atas apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan tentang Naruto. Ia tidak mau kehilangan pria itu. ia juga tidak akan pernah sekalipun melepasnya. Naruto tak punya kata-kata lagi untuk mengacuhkan gadisnya. Sehari sudah cukup membuat rindu bertumpuk dan hatinya gelisah tak karuan. Ia mengerti Hinata memang sangatlah rapuh. Dan Naruto tahu hanya dirinyalah yang Hinata butuhkan. Naruto membalikkan badannya, dan membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Kini ia tahu bahwa tak ada keraguan, Hinata percaya kepadanya. Sepenuhnya. Bukan hanya sebagai seorang kekasih tapi juga seorang pria yang tidak akan pernah menyakiti Hinata.

"Ajari aku,... ajari aku menghapus semua kenangan buruk itu dari ingatanku. Kau mau kan?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap kedalam safir Naruto.

Naruto tak menjawab. Naruto memeluknya, sangat erat seperti tak ingin sesuatu terlepas, begitu juga Hinata, ia memeluknya begitu erat, sangat erat, seperti seorang anak menggenggam kembang gula agar tidak diminta seseorang. Mereka saling terdiam dalam pelukan yang saling erat, begitu lama, sampai larut malam. Biru safirnya sendu, dan lavenderpun kian memerah karena bekas tangis. Mata Naruto masih teduh memandang Hinata yang terdiam dengan pasrah. Lalu tak lama Naruto menenmpelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Sebuah ciuman hangat yang begitu menenangkan dan berlangsung cukup lama.

Hinata merasa panas dan tak sadar kali ini,Hinatapun kian membalas dengan membuka bibirnya, mengepaskan letak bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Naruto pun menarik kepala Hinata lebih kuat hingga ia bisa menekan bibirnya lagi, lalu mengulum dan melumat bibir ranum saling menikmati sensasi aneh dan saling berpagutan lama setelahnya. Hinata merasa ciuman Naruto begitu memabukkannya kali ini.

Naruto mengelus rambut panjang Hinata, lalu mengelus pipinya dengan sayang. Dengan sangat lembut ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Hinata lagi. Kembali mata mereka bertemu, debar aneh membuncah dan bertalu dalam tubuh masing-masing. Naruto tahu dadanya tengah bergolak oleh api asmara yang telah ditahannya sejak lama. Naruto mendaratkan kecupannya lagi dengan sangat mesra. Mata Hinata terpejam, takut-takut ia kembali ragu melihat pemuda yang tengah mencumbuinya itu.

"Buka matamu,... ini aku, hanya aku." Ujar Naruto lirih. Suara baritonenya kian menenangkan Hinata yang mulai gusar. Hinata menurut. Ia mendengar bisikan yang memintanya untuk lebih tenang dan percaya.

Mereka kembali saling memagut dan mengulum bibir hingga lama. Hawa panas mulai merayapi seluruh tubuh mereka yang sedang dilanda asmara. Hinatapun menurut pasrah saat naruto membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Menciumi setiap jengkal tubuh Hinata dengan ciumannya. Tubuh Hinata memanas. Ia mendapati sebuah sensasi aneh yang tidak dapat lagi ditahannya. Apalagi saat Naruto mulai mengecup dan menjelajahi puting payudaranya. Saat dikulumnya lembut buah dadanya, Hinata menjerit.

"Akhh... Naruto-kun." Rintih Hinata sambil menatap Naruto dengan sayu matanya.

Dengan tersenyum mesra Naruto terus meneruskan ciumannya ke perut Hinata. Nafas Hinata kian memburu, ia tidak lagi mendapati akalnya yang jernih. Kini Hinata hanya mampu mendesah menahan gairahnya yang semakin membuncah. Hinata hanya tahu bahwa ia ingin terus membiarkan Naruto melaksanakan tugasnya. Naruto menindih tubuh Hinata. Naruto mulai memasangkan kelakiannya yang telah mengeras ke milik Hinata yang membasah. Hinata mendesah penuh gairah. Naruto mengecupi, mengulum dan melumat bibir Hinata sambil pinggulnya terus menaik-turunkan pinggulnya menjadi satu dengan Hinata.

Naruto terus meremas payudara Hinata dengan lembut, mengulum bibir Hinata dengan rasa cinta, dan memompa kelakiannya semakin dalam ke lorong rahim Hinata. Suara rintihan nikmat bersatu padu. Hinata merintih sangat panjang hingga menjerit dan melenguh begitu kerasnya.

"Nn...Narutooo-kun,..."

"HINATAAA..." Jeritan Naruto tak kalah kerasnya.

Sesaat kedua tubuh itu kian mengejang mencapai kenikmatan yang tertinggi bersama.

Keduanya kini merasakan sebuah kelelahan yang merajai sendi mereka setelah bergumul panas diatas ranjang. Lelah, tapi mereka saling terpuasakan satu sama lain. Malam berlalu. Sebuah pelukan masih kian terpaut dari dua orang yang tak lagi menyisakan ragu dalam hati masing-masing. Cinta telah mengubah mereka jadi lebih dewasa.

.

.

.

.

 _Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, sekali lagi FF ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan merupakan karangan fiktif. dari segi penulisan, tata bahasa dan yang lain masih banyak kekurangan. terimakasih sudah bersabar karena sempet sakit kemarin. semoga kedepannya semakin sehat dan biar gak lama-lama updatenya. terimakasih atas doa dan dukungannya juga mohon maaf atas review yang belum sempet dibalas..  
:D see you next chapter  
:D_


	14. Chapter 14

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 14

.

.

.

.

Setitik sinar berani menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah tirai kelambu yang tak merapat. Cahaya kuning keemasan membagi kehangatan pagi di musim yang mencapai titik beku kali itu. Terang yang bergelayut manja seakan menipu mata entah pukul berapa tepatnya kini. Ratusan detik telah terlalui dan menit kian begitu berarti saat dua insan kian berbagi kehangatan dan bergumul dengan panasnya diatas ranjang. Adalah Hinata dan Naruto, yang masih tergolek lemah karena permainan kepuasan semalam. Sepertinya sekali tak cukup bagi mereka berdua, mungkin dua atau tiga.

Cercahan noktah merah sewarna darah masih tersisa karena tindakan mereka berdua. Sepasang safir biru kian mendapati warna itu saat kelopak matanya terbuka karena cahaya keemasan begitu menyilaukannya pagi itu. Ya, ini memang yang pertama bagi Hinata. Ini juga yang pertama baginya. Dan ia tahu harga dari sebuah noktah merah bukanlah sebuah kepuasan belaka. Bukan hanya sebuah kepercayaan yang Hinata berikan padanya. Si pemilik safir bersurai pirang itu tahu jika itu adalah sebuah harta paling berharga dan satu-satunya yang Hinata miliki. Pastinya ia tahu betul harus menukarnya dengan apa. –Hidupnya.

Ditatapnya tubuh mulus yang hanya berselimutkan kain yang sama, terbagi dua dengan yang juga dipakai tubuhnya itu. Gadis disebelahnya telah disulapnya jadi wanita semalam. Surai indigonya terhampar sedikit tak rapi tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi pesona wajah cantik berpony miliknya. Kelopak mata yang masih terpejam menyembunyikan manik lavender keperakan didalamnya yang teduh menyayu. Bibir ranum merah muda menjingga merekah, seakan memanggil Naruto untuk kembali menyesap manisnya dunia melaluinya. Darah Naruto berdesir menatap lekat-lekat makhluk cantik yang masih terlelap disebelahnya. Tentu pemandangan indah yang tak terlewatkan pagi itu bisa membuatnya kembali menegang. Ia masih diawal duapuluh dan libidonya meninggi dikala pagi adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Tapi tiga kali sudah cukup membuat lututnya bergeming, tidak lagi ia lakukan untuk pagi ini kegilaannya semalam.

Hinata menggeliat, meregangkan otot-otat kaku dan mulai menguap mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Pemandangan indah itu bisa semakin mengusiknya jika Naruto tidak segera menguasai dirinya. Cepat-cepat Naruto menutup mata birunya dan kembali berpura-pura tidur dengan tenang. Ia tahu kini giliran gadisnya yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kini giliran Hinata yang kembali terhipnotis pada tubuh tan kekar yang mengungkungnya hampir sepanjang malam. Tampan. Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan Naruto sejak awal, Hinata sangat menyukai garis wajah tegas yang diciptakan dewa untuk pemuda yang terpejam disampingnya. Surai kuningnya dibiarkan begitu saja dan membuat dahinya tertutupi dengan lugu. Tidak lagi ada jahitan garang seorang Kyuubi No Kitsune, tiga goresan dipipi Naruto malah membuat Hinata gemas. Ya, Hinata sangat mencintai pria itu. Tidak terbantahkan. Sekalipun ia sudah menyerahkan keperawanan miliknya pada pria itu tapi Hinata merasa jika yang dia lakukan sudah tepat. Pilihannya adalah Naruto. Kini dalam hidup dan hatinya hanya ada satu nama dan itu Naruto. Menikah? Ya, mungkin suatu hari itu akan terjadi. Tapi yang lebih penting adalah dia punya waktu yang sangat amat berharga yang ia habiskan bersama Naruto. Dan Hinata tidak menyesal melakukannya.

Kini pandangannya beralih pada kelopak tegas yang membungkus safir sebiru samudera didalamnya. Kelopak mata yang tegas itu sangat kontras dengan bulu mata lentik milik Naruto. Naruto punya sisi cantik dalam wajah garangnya yang tampan. Entah sudah berapa lama berlalu dari semenjak ia terbangun dan menatap Naruto. Hinata merasa bulu mata itu begitu lentik untuk dilewatkan dan iapun memutuskan untuk menghitungnya satu-satu. Hinata tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ia terus merasa kagum pada pria itu. sejak pertama bertemu hingga sekarang, tak ada hentinya ia terhipnotis berkali-kali pada wajah itu. Selalu saja ada hal kecil yang membuat dirinya tertarik pada objek hidup berkulit tan dihadapannya. Segaris senyum tipis tergambar dibibir mungil Hinata, ia tidak mengerti hal bodoh yang sudah ia lakukan pagi itu.

Mendadak kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan safir itu terbuka. Hinata segera bersemu merah, ia malu jika harus bertemu pandang dengan Naruto dengan keadaannya sekarang. Mata itu memburu lavender miliknya, Hinata tak kuasa melakukan apapun ia memilih menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Takut-takut dia mengintip safir yang terlihat mengintimidasinya itu, ia malu sekaligus tidak berani menatap tajamnya safir itu.

Lucu. Bagi Naruto gadisnya itu terlihat menggemaskan saat terlihat malu-malu begitu. "Ohayo, Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

Dengan pipi bersemu merah Hinata masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal, sedikit-sedikit ia mengintip dari balik bantalnya memastikan agar safir itu tidak lagi mengintimidasinya.

"O..ohay..yo Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata tergagap.

Hinata menyembunyikan kembali wajahnya dibalik bantal miliknya. Ia malu berhadapan dengan pemuda surai kuning pujaannya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dalam keadaan tidak rapi dan juga telanjang pastinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan bantal yang menghalangi pandnagan antara dirinya dengan gadis indigonya.

"Ttt...ttidak.. tidak akumohon jangan lihat aku!" Kata Hinata sambil mencengkeram kuat bantal dan berusaha menutupi wajah malunya agar tidak terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Naruto mulai khawatir.

Hinata terdiam ia membalikkan tubuhnya agar Naruto tidak lagi bisa menatap wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan memunggungi partnernya bercinta semalam.

"A..aku malu Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata lirih.

Seulas senyum tergambar di wajah Naruto. Gadisnya itu terlihat lebih menggemaskan lagi sekarang.

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku kan sudah melihat semuanya semalam." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata tersentak. Ia gigit kuat-kuat bibir bagian bawahnya dan seketika aliran darahnya terkumpul hanya di wajahnya. Sudah dapat dipastikan Hinata sangat malu saat Naruto mencoba menggodanya pagi itu. Hinata nyaris frustasi, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Tahu gadisnya semakin jadi malu, Naruto semakin ingin terkikik. Naruto berusaha tetap tenang dan mencoba kembali menggoda si cantik indigo disebelahnya.

"Kenapa? Aku semalam bahkan memegangnya. Kira-kira,... besarnya sebesarini kan?" Naruto mencoba membuat simulasi seperti saat ia memegang sebuah bola besar dengan satu telapak tangannya.

Hinata tak tahan lagi. Segera ia memutar kembali tubuhnya dan melempar bantal empuk kewajah Naruto.

"Dasar mesum!" Ujar Hinata jengkel.

Naruto menangkap dan segera melemparkan bantal itu ke sembarang arah. Ia tahu Hinata masih sangat mencintainya sekalipun ia jengkel dan berhasil melempar bantal itu padanya. Ditariknya tangan mungil yang tadi digunakan untuk melempar bantal kewajah tampannya. Naruto membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Hinata terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba.

" Aku mencintaimu,... sangat." Bisik Naruto di dekat telinga Hinata.

Jelas kalimat itu kian menggema dan menggetarkan jantung Hinata yang semula jengkel pada pria yang baru saja menggodanya itu. Kini ia tak mampu menolak pelukan hangat yang sangat menenangkannya itu.

"Terimakasih, sudah percaya padaku." Ucap Naruto lagi. Kini ia melonggarkan pelukannya agar ia bisa menatap lekat-lekat indigo kesayangannya itu,

Hinata tidak mampu mengucapkan kalimat apapun selain tersenyum pada Naruto.

Tapi, Naruto kini berwajah menyendu tak sesumringah saat ia menggoda Hinata tadi.

"Aku tahu kau sudah memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga milikmu untukku. Dan,.. biarkan aku memberikan satu-satunya yang kupunya untukmu."

Hinata masih tidak bisa menangkap maksud perkataan Naruto, jadia ia memutuskan tetap menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya dari Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, sebalum akhirnya membuka mulutnya kembali untuk bicara, " Aku tidak akan bertarung lagi sebagai petinju."

Satu kalimat itu justru membuat mulut Hinata ternganga tapi iapun masih tidak bisa mengucap apapun atas keputusan Naruto yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Kulihat kau sangat suka melukis, dan membuat benda-benda unik semacam souvenir. Ayo kita menabung, kita buat Galery agar kau bisa terus melakukan bakatmu, aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih baik dan aku juga yang akan mengantarkan pesanan barang dari galery itu. Kita akan punya rumah kecil dan sebuah dunia dimana hanya ada kau dan aku. Tidak lagi ada mafia, kejahatan, atau hal-hal buruk lainnya. Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Itu adalah sebuah rancangan mimpi masa depan yang sempurna. Hinata sangat terkesan saat Naruto mengajaknya ada dalam sebuah mimpi yang terdengar sangat indah itu. Dan lebih lagi, Naruto meninggalkan dunia gelapnya untuk terus membangun mimpi bersamanya. Sebuah kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Hinata segera mendekapkan tubuhnya kedalam tubuh kekar dihadapannya, "aku mau Naruto-kun. Aku mau jadi bagian dari mimpi indah itu."

Naruto tersenyum ia membela puncak kepala Hianta dengan sayang dan menyusuri helaian panjang indigo milik wanita kesayangannya itu.

"Ya,... kita bisa mewujudkannya setelah aku mengelurkan uang yang cukup mahal atas kebebasanku dari mafia itu." ucap Naruto.

"Tapi,... aku sudah tidak punya cincin berlian lagi untuk kuberikan pada mafia itu untuk menebus kebebasanmu." Ucap Hinata yang menunduk dan sedikit kecewa.

"Jangan kuatir!" Naruto menyentuhkan telunjuknya di hidung mungil Hinata sehingga gadis itupun kini memandang kearah safirnya. Kini Naruto menggenggam pipi gembil mulus Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan terakhirku. Dan menyerahkan semua uang untuk membayar hutangku kepada mereka. Sekalipun aku tahu pertandinganku kali ini tidak akan mudah." Ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

"Kalau kau kalah, bagaimana?" sedikit kepanikan kini bersarang di wajah cantik Hinata.

"Seorang Kyuubi No Kitsune tidak akan pernah kalah,... terlebih saat seorang dewi keberuntungan sepertimu berpihak padanya." Ucap Naruto menenangkan.

Hinata tersenyum, Naruto juga membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman paling tulus yang bisa ia berikan. Ya sebuah mimpi dan keputusan tentang masa depan mereka telah dibuat. Kini hanya ada dua lagi yang mereka butuhkan untuk mewujudkannya yaitu tekat dan keberanian.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah dokumen kian dibuka dan sedang dipelajari oleh seorang pria jangkung bersurai hitam pekat berusia tigapuluhan memakai seragam kepolisisan dan terlihat sangat berwibawa. Usianya memang masih muda, tapi ia sudah bisa berhasil menjabat sebagai kepala polisi. Pasti ada segudang cerita keberhasilan dibalik kasus-kasus yang pernah diungkapnya sehingga ia kini bisa mencapai posisi itu. Seperti sekarang, ia terlihat cukup tenang mempelajari kelengkapan berkas-berkas yang ada ditangannya.

Amat sangat berbeda dengan gadis dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas dihadapannya. –Haruno Sakura- ia terlihat sangat gusar.

Bagaimana tidak. Pagi-pagi tadi setelah Konohamaru berangkat ke perusahaan tempatnya biasa bekerja, Klinik Sakura mendadak kedatangan tamu-tamu berseragam resmi dari kepolisian. Awalnya memang polisi-polisi itu sedang menertibkan pub yang disinyalir melakukan praktek perdaganan narkoba dan barang ilegal atas instruksi kepala kepolisian yang saat ini dihadapannya itu. Dan pada akhirnya klinik Sakura yang tidak memiliki izin resmipun ikut terjaring. Jelas, ia takkan lagi bisa membuka praktek disana.

Kini masalah besar yang ia hadapi ada dua. Yang pertama, tidak punya tempat praktek yang merangkap rumah baginya, yang kedua ia bisa dipenjara jika kasus ini diusut dan diperkarakan.

"Nona Haruno,...perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Itachi, aku ingin agar anda bisa bekerja sama dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini." Ucap kepala kepolisian itu menyapa.

" _Apa? Uchiha? Bagaimana mungkin keturunan Uchiha sangat menawan? Pantas saja jika orang ini punya kemiripan dengan Sasuke, apa mungkin ini kakaknya? Ahhh... kakaknya pun juga tampan. Tapi kenapa keturunan Uchiha yang selalu membuatku dalam masalah? Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak boleh berurusan dengan uchiha manapun. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini,"_

Sakura mengomel panjang dalam hati. Ia berusaha menunjukkan wajah angkuh dan tidak mau disalahkan atas kesalahan membuka praktek dokter tanpa surat ijin itu.

" Begini, Nona dari segi hukum di jepang membuka praktek tanpa ijin dengan segaja bisa dijerat dengan pasal..."

"Hentikan!" Ucap sakura memotong.

Itachi mengatupkan bibir tipisnya untuk bungkam.

"Biarkan aku yang bertanya terlebih dulu padamu."

"Silakan." Itachi bersedia ia diinterograsi lebih dulu oleh sakura.

"Siapa mayoritas yang tinggal di Kamagasaki?"

"Tunawisma dan pengemis."  
"Apa mereka punya cukup uang?"

"Tidak"

"Apa mereka tidak berhak sakit?"

"Tentu saja siapapun bisa sakit."  
"Bagaimana jika mereka tidak mampu kerumah sakit dan membayar tagihannya? Mereka bahkan tidak dierima disana. Dan aku,... kau tahu... aku hanya seorang sukarelawan yang memberikan pengobatan tanpa mengkomersialkan keahlianku. Jadi seharusnya kau tidak bisa menahanku dnegan pasal-pasal bodoh yang dibuat pemerintah hanya untuk melindungi sebagian orang saja. Sementara orang-orang yang hidup di kamagasaki adalah orang-orang yang keberadaannya tidak diakui dan diasingkan." Ucap Sakura.

Itachi mengangguk mengerti. Tapi bukan berati dia akan dengan mudah membenarkan ucapan Sakura. Bagaimanapun saat ini Sakura bersalah atas pelanggarannya.

"Begini saja nona, bagaimana kau menelpon pengacaramu? Akan lebih mudah jika seorang kuasa hukum yang menyelesaikan masalah ini." Itachi memberi saran.

Pengacara? Yang benar saja. Selama bertahun-tahun setelah lulus Ssakura hanya berteman dengan orang-orang di Kamagasaki. Tidak ada satupun dari orang yang pernah datang ke kliniknya adalah seorang pengacara. Paling bagus, pemilik wisma pekerja dan menyewakan beberapa kamar miliknya agar mendapat penghasilan. Kini dengan menyesal, ia sadar jika selama ini ia tidak cukup menyambung hubungan dengan baik pada teman-teman kaya yang memiliki relasi-relasi yang memudahkan masalah hidupnya. Malah beberapa tahun terakhir hidupnya dihabiskan menjadi dokter dnegan bayaran seadanya.

Oh,... sepertinya Sakura lupa jika ia juga pernah seorang mengenal seorang pengacara yang pernah datang ke kliniknya. Seorang pengacara tampan yang pernah ia gigit sekaligus menjadikannya seorang putri Cinderella. Tidak. Sakura tidak mau Sasuke masuk dalam daftar orang yang bisa menolong masalahnya kali ini. Sakura sudah mengusir Sasuke dari hidupnya, jadi ia tidak mungkin meminta atau bahkan menghamba agar Sasuke menolongnya kali ini. Berhadapan dengan satu Uchiha sebagai kepala polisi sudah cukup merepotkan, ia tidak mau ditambah dengan Uchiha lainnya sekalipun tak bisa ia pungkiri ia merindukan si raven Uchiha yang tampan itu.

Ia bisa saja menelpon konohamaru untuk mencarikan pengacara agar ia terbebas dari masalah ini. Tapi masalahnya Sakura ataupun Konohamaru tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar jasa pengacara itu. Sakura tahu betul prinsip kerja seorang pengacara, semakin banyak uang yang diberikan semakin hukum bisa dipermainkan. Oh Tidak,...tak ada satupun yang bisa ia lakukan lagi selain pasrah. Mungkin memang saatnya Sakura tidur sambil merasakan dinginnya lantai penjara.

Telepon pintar milik kepala polisi itu berdering dan lamunan Sakura buyar seketika.

 _"Aniki, aku di kantormu dan membawa jas untuk pernikahanmu tapi kau tidak ada. Kau dimana?"_

"Oh, aku sedang ada urusan di Kamagasaki. Taruh saja, setelah aku menangani kasus ini aku akan segera kembali ke kantorku."

 _"Kamagasaki? Ada Kasus apa?"_

"Tadinya aku sedang menyisir kasus Narkoba, tapi sekarang aku sekarang mendapatkan sebuah tempat praktek dokter tanpa lisensi legal."

 _"Dia temanku, aku akan jadi kuasa hukumnya. Jangan melakukan apapun padanya. Aku akan segera sampai dalam 20 menit."_

Itachi memandang lekat manik hijau Sakura. Ia mencoba menganalisis bagaimana adiknya bisa mengenal seorang dokter ditempat semacam itu. tidak biasanya Sasuke berada ditempat-tempat kumuh dan lebih sering melakukan pertemuan bisnis dengan orang-orang kelas atas direstoran mahal. Jadi sangat tidak mungkin jika Sasuke mengenal seorang yang bertempat tinggal di daerah itu kecuali jika Sakura pernah terlibat kasus-kasus di kepolisian sebelumnya. Tapi, track record Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah berurusan dengan polisi sebelumnya.

"Kau mengenal adikku?" Tanya Itachi.

Sakura terkesiap. "Apa?" Ia berharap agar Itachi lebih memepertegas maksudnya.

"Sasuke, dia adikku. " Itachi menegaskan.

"Ehm,... ya ada apa? Apa itu penting dalam pemeriksaanku?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi mengangkat alisnya, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan pertemanan kalian tapi kau wajib bersyukur, dia akan segera datang dan berniat menjadi pengacaramu." Itachi tersenyum kecil.

"Kita bicara lagi setelah kuasa hukummu datang, Nona." Seru Itachi lagi, ia meninggalkan Sakura terpaku ditempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

Sakura sekarang tidak memiliki penangkal lagi untuk menghadapi kedatangan Sasuke kedalam hidupnya. Satu-satunya hal yang harusnya Sakura hindari, yaitu menjauh dari Sasuke agar ia tidak semakin jatuh cinta kepada pria itu. Tapi sekarang, jika Sasuke datang kemari dan membereskan masalahnya itu artinya membuat Sakura menjadi semakin berutang budi padanya dan jelas semakin tak mudah bagi Sakura melupakan pengacara tampan itu.

Tidak. Sakura tidak suka bertarung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Saat dia sangat lega dan bahagia ketika mendengar berita ada seseorang yang bisa menolongnya dan bersedia jadi kuasa hukumnya, tapi ia juga tidak mau Sasuke semakin mengakar dalam hati maupun pikirannya. Kini ia hanya bisa pasrah sembari menghitung detik waktu karena iapun tak bisa menghentikan kedatangan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil sedan hitam mewah miliknya. Ia tidak lagi menunda langkah kakinya untuk menuju tempat dimana ia bisa menjalankan perannya sebagai kuasa hukum Nona Haruno. Sasuke juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus ikut campur dalam urusan Sakura. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang dan pekerjaan. Mungkin Sasuke merasa harus berterimakasih saja pada gadis itu. Bagaimanapun gadis itu pernah mennjadi dokter yang mengobati luka dikepalanya juga seorang teman ke pesta dansa tanpa dibayar. Tapi sepertinya dua alasan itu terlalu biasa.

Tidak bisa Sasuke pungkiri jika keberadaan gadis musim semi itu cukup berkesan baginya. Bukan karena ia sudah mencuri ciuman pertama Sasuke, tapi gadis itu berhasil menjadi orang pertama yang Sasuke ingat saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Yah tidak biasanya. Bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah mengingat Hinata sebagai orang yang pertama diingatnya saat terbangun mengawali hari. Sasuke biasa mengingat Hinata saat ia melakukan hal-hal yang dulu sering mereka kerjakan bersama itu saja. Jadi dua perasaan itu sungguh sangat berbeda sekarang. Jika Sasuke bisa menyebut Hinata baik, cantik, pendiam dan anggun, Sasuke cukup melukiskan satu kata untuk Sakura. Menarik.

Harusnya dengan alasan ia merasa tertarik pada seorang dokter yang menarik inilah alasannya menjadi kuasa hukumnya. Sasuke ingin bertemu kembali dengan Sakura. Tidak perlu alasan-alasan aneh yang dibuat-buat lagi

"Aniki, tolong segera urus surat pembebasan Nona Haruno. Aku bisa menjamin jika ia tidak akan lagi membuka praktek ilegal semacamnya." Ucap Sasuke saat ia berhasil mendapati kakaknya yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

 _"Sial, kenapa kau jadi sok keren begini,Sasuke? Tapi yang lebih sial kau memang benar-benar keren!"_

Sakura mengumpat dan sekaligus memuji pria tampan yang baru saja datang untuk menolongnya agar tidak mendekam dalam jeruji besi kali ini. Tapi dengan sangat menyesal Sakura harus menyembunyikan baik-baik kesenangan dan semburat senyum kelegaannya dihadapan Sasuke. Sakura harus menyembunyikan semua itu dan mempertontonkan wajah masamnya. Ia tidak boleh membuat Sasuke terus kembali menemuinya. Tidak boleh. Itu adalah jadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi ketika ia benar-benar semakin tergantung pada Sasuke, ia membutuhkan nya setiap saat pria yang disangkanya tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun kepadanya itu.

"Oh, tentu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengembalikan kedai teh itu karena masih disegel pihak kepolisian. Mungkin untuk beberapa waktu."

Urat syaraf dikepala mendadak menegang, mengingat kini ia tak punya tempat tujuan untuk pulang. Ia sama dengan sebagian besar tunawisma dan pengemis yang pernah ditolongnya.

"Tidak apa, itu perkara mudah. Aku akan membantu Nona Haruno mendapatkan tempat tinggal sementara." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kearah kakaknya sendiri.

 _"Brengsek! Hentikan itu! jangan sok pahlawan, aku tidak akan dengan mudah melupakanmu! Kau benar-benar tidak kasihan padaku,ya?" Teriak Sakura dalam hati._

Sasuke juga melemparkan senyum menawannya pada Sakura. Tentu senyumnya semakin membuat jantung sakura berdetak tak karuan.

"Kita kembali bertemu, Sakura!" Sapa Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan terpaku pada onix yang menatap kedalam matanya.

Tidak. Jangan diteruskan lebih lama lagi Sakura atau kau takkan pernah bisa kembali dari lautan pesona si bungsu Uchiha itu. Akhirnya Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum sempat ia menghembuskannya. Ia harus bisa menguasai dirinya dari wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Ohya, Aniki. Nona Haruno juga mengenal Hinata jadi dia juga tahu mengenai kasus Hinata. Dia juga pernah menolongku dari kejaran anak buah Raikage. Kuharap kalian berkenalan dengan cukup baik." Ucap Sasuke.

Itachi mengubah kerutan dahinya yang semula pertanda penasaran dari kepalanya menjadi senyum tipis menawan khas Uchiha sambil berojigi kepada Sakura. Sakurapun membalas dengan hal yang sama. Itachi tahu ototounya kali ini bertindak tidak seperti biasanya. Cukup aneh Sasuke terlibat dalam hubungan timbal balik manusia yang tidak dilatar belakangi dengan uang atau pekerjaan. Tapi Itachi tidak suka menanyai adik satu-satunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan interograsi tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Itachipun membiarkan mereka berdua pergi setelah menyelesaikan prosedur pembebasan.

Sakura berjalan dengan terburu-buru keluar dari kantor polisi itu. Ia tidak mau berterimakasih atau mengatakan apapun pada pria yang sudah membebaskannya dari jeratan hukum. Sebisa mungkin ia harus cepat lenyap dari pandangan onix bungsu Uchiha itu. Bodohnya, ia lupa tidak membawa cukup uang untuk memanggil taksi jadi setidaknya ia harus berjalan ke stasiun atau halte bis terdekat. Lebih bodoh lagi, Sakura tidak memakai baju hangat dicuaca bersuhu dibawah nol. Tentusaja ia tidak sempat membawanya karena polisi sudah menarik tubuhnya dan mengangkutnya kedalam mobil patroli.

Sakura harus berjalan dan menghilang dengan cepat. Sekalipun ia tahu Sasuke dengan mobil sedannya membuntuti dan mengklaksonnya dari belakang.

"Hei, Nona! Butuh tumpangan?" Teriak Sasuke sambil membuka kaca mobilnya.

Sakura masih bersikeras melangkahkan kakinya sembari bersidekap, berusaha mengurangi hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya.

"Mobilku hangat lho,... kau yakin tidak ingin masuk? Ini gratis!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menghentikan kakinya. Sasuke juga menginjak perlahan pedal rem mobilnya.

Sakura berbalik dan menatap onix milik Sasuke. Tanpa bicara ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan duduk disebelah bangku kemudi dengan kasar. Sasuke tersenyum puas karena ia berhasil menjaring si permen kapas masuk dalam mobilnya.

"Kau,..kenapa kau berani datang padaku lagi? Aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu!" Tanya sakura sambil setengah berteriak, ia mencoba menunjukkan kemarahan agar Sasuke gerah pada sikapnya.

Sasuke tertawa. Wajah Sakura semakin geram.

" Berhentilah masuk kekehidupku! Setelah berhasil menjadi pangeran tampan yang mengajakku pergi ke pesta dansa dan menjadikanku Cinderella semalam sekarang kau jadi seorang kesatria penyelamat yang membebaskanku dari penjara seperti Rapunzel. Begitu, huh? Kau ingin agar aku berhutang budi padamu begitu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah,...Bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak merasa berhutang budi padaku? Katakan saja." Tanya Sasuke mencoba mencari solusi dari kemarahan Sakura.

"Aku harus segera membayar jasamu sebagai pengacaraku barusan. Dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku." Ucap Sakura." Berapa yen aku harus membayarnya?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan memberimu diskon. Kau cukup mentraktirku makan malam." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa? Makan malam?" ulang Sakura.

'Ya,... disana!" Sasuke mengisyaratkan gerak kepalanya pada sebuah restoran Italy mewah berkelas dan segera memarkirkan mobilnya.

Bodoh. Sakura menyesali keputusannya untuk memasuki mobil juga menyesalkan mulutnya yang mengucap sombong akan membayar jasa Sasuke sebagai pengacaranya. Bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup membayar makanan di restoran semahal itu. Uangnya mungkin hanya cukup membeli dua gelas minuman. Kini urat syaraf Sakura seakan bergerak naik keubun-ubun. Ia bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi si raven tampan yang sudah turun dan memasuki restoran sehingga ia mau tak mau ia harus mengikuti langkah berwibawa itu. Sakura benar-benar pusing menghadapi hal ini. Adakah yang bisa menolongnya sekarang?

.

.

.

.

 _Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, sekali lagi FF ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan merupakan karangan fiktif. dari segi penulisan, tata bahasa dan yang lain masih banyak kekurangan. terimakasih sudah bersabar karena sempet sakit mata kemarin. hehehe saya punya sharingan untuk sementara waktu. semoga kedepannya semakin sehat dan biar gak lama-lama updatenya. terimakasih atas doa dan dukungannya juga mohon maaf atas review yang belum sempet dibalas.  
:D see you next chapter  
:D_


	15. Chapter 15

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 15

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mencoba mencari daftar makanan kesukaannya dalam sebuah buku yang berisi daftar menu sebelum ia yakin memesan makanan itu. Ini bukan kali pertamanya untuk berada disebuah restoran dengan kelas internasional. Bertemu klien dan menjamu beberapa tamu penting dari kepolisian biasanya lebih ia titik beratkan ke restoran italia. Bukan alasan mahal dan berkelas yang jadi pertimbangannya, tapi restoran italia pasti menyajikan banyak menu dengan saus tomat kesukaannya. Onix matanya menyusuri setiap tulisan dan mencoba menyelidiki apakah hidangan tersebut akan disajikan dengan banyak potongan tomat atau saus tomat. Berbeda dengan emerald hijau yang sedang duduk dengan perasaan panik, gelisah, gusar dan keringat dingin yang mulai meluncur dari dahinya. Sakura sama sekali tidak membaca nama makanan disisi kiri daftar menu. Mata hijaunya terus menelusuri bagian kanan dari daftar menu. Tentu saja, yang ia cari adalah tentang harga makanan itu sendiri.

Sakura tidak yakin berapa jumlah uang yang ia bawa. Mungkin sekitar seribu atau dua ribu yen dan jelas dengan jumlah itu ia tidak akan mungkin membayar makan malam untuk dua orang. Ia juga panik jika Sasuke memesan makanan dengan harga mahal, tetapi ia lebih takut lagi tidak mampu mambayarnya. Dan ujung-ujungnya ia akan lebih tidak enak lagi pada pria yang sudah membebaskannya dari tuntutan pidana itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia menolak keinginan Sasuke, jika Sasuke hanya meminta imbalan berupa makan malam saja. Kini Sakura semakin panik saat Sasuke mengisyaratkan seorang _waiters_ melayani mereka.

"Aku ingin _Roasted Tomato Bruschetta_ untuk _antipasto_ , pastanya aku ingin _Tuna Spaghetti with tomato sauce_." Sasuke membalikkan halaman daftar menu ke halaman yang menyajikan daging sebagai _main course_ nya.

Hati Sakura semakin mencelos mengkoreksi harga pesanan Sasuke yang baru disebutnya sudah lebih dari 500 yen, tapi Sasuke yang terlihat masih belum menyelesaikan pesanannya. Ia masih membolak-balikkan daftar menu dan memilah-milah. Sakura benar-benar panik bagaimana jika pesanan Sasuke melebihi kapasitas uang yang ia bawa.

" _Secondo_ , _Chicken Parmigiana_ dengan ekstra tomat dan sedikit saja saus kejunya...dan segelas jus tomat. Jangan menawariku dessert karena aku kurang suka manis. Itu saja." Sasuke menutup dan mengembalikan buku menu itu pada _waiters_ yang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau pesan?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang sibuk memprediksi total harga pesanan Sasuke dengan jarinya.

Tentu itu membuat Sakura kelabakan dan mencoba bersikap untuk lebih tenang didepan Sasuke.

"A.. Aku pesan _Crème d'asperges._ itu saja cukup." Ucap Sakura lemas dan mulai mengembalikan buku menu ditangannya pada waiters yang menunggu pesanan darinya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak lapar seharian di kantor polisi?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut. Tentu saja ia luar biasa lapar tapi ia tidak mungkin berani memesan lebih lagi, takut uanganya tidak cukup.

"Perutku sedang tidak nyaman, kurasa makan soup asparagus akan lebih baik." Jawab Sakura mengelak.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali... padahal aku baru saja berpikir agar aku saja yang membayar semua makanannya. Aku kurang suka ditraktir oleh seorang wanita." Sasuke menyayangkan.

Mata sakura mendelik. Ia tahu jika baru saja ia keluar dari masalah dan bukan dia yang membayar semua pesanan malam ini, tapi Sasuke. Darahnya langsung tersulut, matanya segera menajam, ia kembali memanggil _waiters_ yang tadinya sudah mulai menaruh pesanan mereka untuk kembali dan segera datang kepadanya.

"Pelayan. Kesini!" seru Sakura melambaikan tangan dengan bersemanagat

Sasuke hanya bisa menyembunyikan senyuman dibalik bibirnya yang terkatup. Gadis dihadapannya ini betul-betul objek yang sangat menarik.

" Tolong pesananku yang tadi diganti,... aku mau _Piadina with Fontina and Prosciutto_ , satu _Beef Lasagna_ , satu porsi _Veal Marsala_ , satu porsi _Tiramisu_ , satu porsi _Strawberry Panna Cotta,_ dan _Sicilian Cannoli._ Ohya, aku hampir lupa memesan... aku juga ingin segelas _Italian raspberry cocktail._ " Sakura kini menutup buku menunya dengan senyum yang lebih membahagiakan dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menahan tawa geli dalam hati melihat kelakuan Sakura yang lucu baginya. Memang bukan kebiasaannya makan dibayari oleh wanita tapi wanita, dan ia tidak menyesal membawa Sakura yang berubah mood dengan drastis benar-benar tontonan yang menarik baginya. Wanita dihadapannya ini memesan 3 porsi dessert sekaligus dengan menu 3 buah menu yang lain sebelumnya. Makanan itu cukup untuk dimakan dua sampai tiga orang, tapi semuanya dipesan oleh seorang wanita bertubuh kurus dan rambut pink. Ia semakin tidak sabar melihat pertunjukan menarik dari gadis bersurai pink itu lagi.

Sebenarnya Sasuke cukup senang jika Sakura memesan cukup banyak menu untuk dimakan. Selain karena ini adalah hari yang buruk bagi Sakura, Sasukepun punya banyak waktu untuk bicara sambil makan malam dengan Sakura. Beberapa hari berselang setelah ancaman Sakura memang menyisipkan sebuah perasaan baru di hati Sasuke. Perasaan rindu.

Tapi sepertinya Sakura sangat mengurangi pembicaraan. Ia sibuk dengan urusan mengisi perutnya yang hampir seharian belum sempat ia isi apapun. Sasuke paham akan hal itu, ia menunggu waktu sampai makanan penutup datang dan berbicara lebih santai lagi.

"Sekarang bagaimana rencanamu?" Sasuke mulai mengajukan pertanyaan ketika Sakura mulai menyendok dessert dengan bahan dasar Strawberry yang telah ia pesan.

"Kau akan tinggal dimana?" Tambah sasuke.

Sakura tetap sibuk menyendok dessert dan memasukkan cepat-cepat kedalam tenggorokkannya sebelum ia menjawab sasuke. "Jangan kuatirkan aku, aku tidak mau semakin berhutang lagi padamu." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke.

Jujur, sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman kembali menjalari hati Sasuke. Ia merasa tetap harus ikut campur pada masalah Sakura kali ini. Terlebih, selama makan malam sekalipun Sakura mengurangi keadaan yang memungkinkan mereka untuk saling bertemu pandang dan saling menatap. Sakura mencoba tetap fokus pada makanan yang ia makan dan Sasuke tahu jika gadis dihadapannya sedang menghindar.

"Aku punya sebuah apartemen. Dan aku tidak pernah menggunakannya, jika kau mau kau bisa tinggal disana sementara waktu sampai kau menemukan tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan baru. " Sasuke mencoba tetap mencampuri kehidupan Sakura, ia hanya merasa harus melakukannya sekarang.

"Kau sudah menjadikanku Cinderella, lalu hari ini kau jadi pangeran yang menolong Rapunzel dari jeruji besi sekarang kau ingin agar aku menerima kebaikanmu dan membuatku ada diposisi Candy dan kau Anthony?" Sakura meletakkan sendoknya dan menghentikan aktivitas mengunyahnya.

Berhasil. Sasuke kini berhasil membuat Sakura berani metap onixnya.

"Tidak usah sok kuat, juga tidak perlu mengakupun aku tahu kalau kau tidak punya uang. Lebih baik terima saja." Ucap Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bisa mengucap kata yang lebih manis untuk Sakura.

Sakura masih menatap tajam kearah Sasuke. Sakura merasa harga dirinya direndahkan kali ini, tapi di tempat berkelas seperti ini ia harus menjaga betul-betul agar emosinya tidak meluap. Ada sebuah kesedihan, semua yang dikatakan Sasuke tentangnya adalah benar. Ia tidak punya cukup uang untuk bertahan hidup dan tak punya arah tujuan. Jadi Sakura merasa tidak punya kata-kata yang bisa ia ucap untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau pernah bertanya padaku,... jika saja kau bertemu denganku lebih dulu daripada Hinata, apa aku mau memberi kesempatan untuk menyukaimu." Ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Bagaimana jika kita mencobanya?"

Jantung Sakura seakan terhenti saat itu juga. Ia tidak mungkin salah dengar saat ini, iapun tidak sedang bermimpi. Mungkinkah Sasuke benar-benar menyukainya atau hanya sedang dalam masa kesepian tanpa Hinata yang lebih dulu berpaling darinya. Sakura hanya bisa menatap onix Sasuke yang mencoba menatap kedalam manik hijaunya. Sakura tahu betul jika Sasuke tidak main-main kali ini. Ia serius dengan ucapannya, tapi kini Sakura yang tidak yakin akan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana, kau mau?" Ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Harus, kali ini harus ia ambil kesempatan itu dengan segenap keberaniannya. Sekalipun mungkin perasaannya pada Sasuke jauh lebih besar dibanding dengan Sasuke kepadanya. Tapi ada yang bilang jika cinta sejati itu bukan dicari tapi dibentuk. Mungkin saja kali inilah kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan cinta. Bagaimanapun mencoba lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali.

Sontak sakura ingin segera melompat dari tempat duduknya, hanya saja ia sedang berusaha tertahan duduk manis diatas kursinya agar pengunjung restoran yang lain tak memandang kearahnya yang mulai merasa hatinya gila karena kegirangan.

"T..tentu." Ucap Sakura dengan tergagap. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya sakura saat dirinya sudah mulai mampu menguasai diri.

Ia meletakkan sendok hidangan penutupnya dan mendadak perutnya penuh karena kebahagiaan yang begitu meluap-luap.

Sasuke memberikan senyuman bagi Sakura, tapi Sakura tak mampu membalas senyuman itu. ia hanya bisa memandang onix itu dan semakin terhipnotis untuk jatuh lebih dalam dan mengikuti perintah Sasuke yang menitahnya.

"Kalau boleh aku jujur aku merasakan suatu dorongan untuk terus masuk dalam hidupmu. Semacam desakan adrenalin yang menyenangkan dan kesenangan itu seperti saat aku menyelesaikan teka-teki kasusku. Kau melarangku untuk bertemu denganmu tapi karena suatu ketidak sengajaan kita bertemu, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu ada dalam masalah. Aku,... juga merasa sangat menyesali keputusanmu mengusirku saat pertemuan terakhir kita. Sedikitpun aku tidak pernah mengharapkan itu jadi yang terakhir. Oh ya,...ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan untukmu."

Sasuke memanggil kembali seorang _waiters_ , dan seorang _waiters_ itu memberikan sebuah kotak untuk Sasuke. Sasuke membuka kotak itu, sepasang sepatu yang sangat dikenal Sakura. Sepatu itu pernah membawa langkah kecilnya menuju ballroom dan berpesta lalu berdansa dengan pangeran tampan yang kini berjongkok untuk mengganti sepatu keds-nya dengan _sling back shoes_ warna emas. Sakura ingat betul, ia pernah meninggalkan sisi kirinya di gedung dimana pesta itu digelar dan sisi kanannya ia lemparkan seenaknya diatas dashboard mobil Sasuke. Kini, Sakura tidak bisa melarang puluhan pasang mata yang menatap tindakan manis Sasuke kepadanya. Si Cinderellapun kembali memakai sepatunya dan keajaiban kian terjadi, cinta mereka saling bertaut. Mungkinkah akan jadi abadi?

"Ada sebuah pepatah, kita harus punya sepasang sepatu yang bagus karena sepatu yang bagus suatu hari akan membawa kita pada sebuah jodoh dan kisah yang kita harapkan." Ucap sasuke sambil menatap manik hijau Sakura yang menyelidik tindakannya, " Pakailah, ini memang milikmu."

Sakura hanya bisa bungkam. Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Pria dihadapannya itu berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya. Jantung Sakura berdetak dengan kuat, dan iapun tahu bahwa cintanya pada Sasuke juga bukanlah sebuah perasaan sementara. Sementara Sasuke sendiri mendapati kupu-kupu kian berkepak didadanya menari dan membuatnya tersenyum dengan tulus untuk gadis musim semi yang menarik itu. Malam itu keduanya memutuskan untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi hatinya masing-masing untuk sebuah perasaan yang mulai menguat.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengunjungi makam kakek Jiraiya di Okushiri selama dua hari, malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhir bagi Naruto dan Hinata di Hakodate. Mau tidak mau mereka harus berpisah dengan tempat indah dikelilingi air dan kembali menyelesaikan suatu pekerjaan demi sebuah tiket kebebasan. Ya, Naruto harus menyelesaikan pertandingan terakhirnya sebelum ia bisa membangun sebuah mimpi yang indah bersama Hinata.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu mereka yang kurang dari duapuluh empat jam, mereka ingin menikmati pemandangan malam terindah dari puncak gunung Hakodate. Sebenarnya Naruto mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Hinata. Ia takut jika si indigo cantik kesayangannya itu kelelahan. Tapi hinata tetap merengek untuk pergi kesana karena ini adalah malam terakhir mereka di Hakodate.

Hinata menatap jauh kearah lampu berkelap-kelip dari gunung Hakodate. Sebuah perjalanan yang dimulai dengan menaiki kereta gantung dan berakhir pada sebuah balkon dipuncak gunung Hakodate. Sekalipun ia belum pernah melihat indahnya surga yang sesungguhnya, tapi pemandangan yang dilihatnya kali ini cukup mewakili keindahan surgawi. Di puncak gunung Hakodate, terhampar pemandangan malam yang begitu menakjubkan. Kota Hakodate terletak di semenanjung Kameda, dan gunung Hakodate berada di ujung semenanjung itu. Dari puncak gunung terlihat jelas Hakodate diapit oleh dua bagian perjalanan Hinata dan Naruto yang sudah ditempuhnya di Hakodate, tempat inilah yang paling romantis.

Surai indigo panjang nan halus itu malambai tertiup oleh hembusan angin dimusim dingin dengan indahnya. Seulas senyum kian tergambar manis di wajah cantik yang takjub melihat keindahan. Naruto tak mau berpisah dari kesayangannya dimalam yang bisa membekukan mereka berdua jika tak saling berbagi kehangatan. Disusupkannya jari-jemari melalui celah pinggang Hinata dan kedua tangan kekarnya kian bertemu di perut Hinata. Senyum yang lebih lebar bersamaan dengan pipi bersemu merah semakin jelas tampak di wajah Hinata.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, tentu. Ini sangat indah Naruto-kun." Hinata memutar tubuhnya dan berbalik agar ia bisa menatap safir yang biasa meneduhkan sekaligus bisa membakarnya dalam api cinta yang bergelora.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Semakin hari ia semakin mencintai si indigo bermata lavender keperakan itu.

"Ada sebuah legenda,tentang gunung Hakodate. Kau ingin tahu?" Naruto menawari sebuah kisah kecil pada Hinata dan Hinata membalas dengan anggukan antusias.

" Ada sebuah hati yang tersembunyi disuatu tempat di gunung ini. Siapa yang berhasil menemukannya, dia akan menemukan cinta sejatinya. Cinta itu akan jadi sebuah kisah cinta yang berbuah manis atau semakin diperdalam satu sama lain. Jika mereka terpisah, maka hati mereka tetap satu. Sekalipun mereka menempuh berbagai rintangan tapi mereka akan tetap dipersatukan kembali. Kami-sama akan memberikan restunya pada orang yang menemukan hati itu supaya cintanya abadi." Naruto mengisahkan.

Segera Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan mencari objek berbentuk hati seperti yang Naruto maksudkan.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera menemukannya Naruto-kun!" Hinata bersemangat.

Urat mata Hinata berkerut mencari objek berbentuk hati. Ia sangat berharap bisa menemukannya, agar kisah cintanya juga bisa seperti legenda. Ia juga mulai melangkahkan kakinya mencari-cari hati yang dimaksud, sekalipun ia sendiri tidak yakin hati yang dimaksud itu bentuknya seperti apa. Jelas tingkah Hinata sekarang telah mengacuhkan Naruto yang menunggu momen romantis dimalam terakhir mereka di Hakodate.

"Itu hanya sebuah legenda, Hinata!Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa percaya hal semacam itu! Aku benar-benar menyesal telah menceritakannya padamu!" Naruto menyesalkan ceritanya sambil bergeleng-geleng sementara gadisnya tak menggubris dan masih tetap sibuk mencari objek berbentuk hati.

"Itu!" Sergah Hinata. Lihat itu Naruto-kun!" Hinata menunjuk sebuah lampu yang berbentuk hati dengan kegirangan.

"Aku menemukannya... aku berhasil melihatnya!" Seru Hinata kegirangan.

Naruto menghela nafas dan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah gadisnya.

"Kita akan punya kisah cinta yang abadi kan? Selamanya kita akan terus bersama." Ucap Hinata begitu sumringah.

Naruto berjalan mendekati gadisnya, "Kenapa kau begitu percaya?"

"Karena aku ingin selalu denganmu, Naruto-kun. Aku mau agar kisahku juga direstui oleh Kami-sama dan jadi abadi." Tukas hinata meyakinkan.

"Kau tidak perlu mencari hati itu lagi. " Kata Naruto dengan raut wajah datar.

"Kenapa?"dengan nada merendah, Naruto tampaknya tidak menyukai usahanya menemukan hati itu.

Naruto terdiam, ia mencoba memperpendek jarak antara mereka berdua tapi masih bungkam.

"Apa kau berpikir jika suatu hari kita bisa terpisah?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada sendu.

Hinata menunduk dan merubah raut wajahnya yang tadinya sumringah jadi lebih datar, tentu ia sangat penasaran menanti penjelasan Naruto. Mungkinkah jika Naruto tidak ingin kisah mereka jadi abadi? Atau bahkan mengubah keputusannya untuk memutuskan Hinata suatu hari nanti. Ya, bisa saja Naruto tidak percaya tentang cinta sejati yang bisa abadi. Pikiran-pikiran itu kian berkecamuk dalam kepala Hinata membuat suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada suatu kaata atau kalimat yang terucap dari keduanya.

Naruto memandang lekat manik bulan milik Hinata, dipagutnya dagu tirus yang tertuntuk itu dengan telunjuknya agar ia bisa menatap kembali manik bulan yang selalu ia rindukan. Hinata hanya bisa menunggu penjelasan pemilik safir yang kini membuat senyum dengan bibir tipis dihadapannya itu.

"Karena hati itu ada disini." Naruto mengamit tangan hinata dan meletakkannya pada jantungnya yang berdetak.

"Disinilah hati yang akan terus mencintaimu. Didalam sini akan ada namamu yang mengalir setiap detiknya bersama darahku. Kita yang akan membuat takdir cinta kita sendiri jadi abadi bukan karena kita berhasil membuktikan sebuah legenda. Jadi jangan mencari hati yang lain lagi." Naruto memandang lekat manik levender Hinata.

Jantung Hinata berdegup dengan kencang saat safir biru Naruto kembali membakarnya dalam sebuah gejolak. Ia merasakan cinta yang begitu dalam dari sebuah niat yang akan dibuktikan Naruto dalam ucapannya cintanya yang ekspilisit. Ya ia tahu betul jika pria dihadapannya bisa diandalkan. Kini ia tak punya kalimat apapun untuk membalas kalimat manis Naruto, terlebih setelah Naruto menatapnya. Hanya sebuah senyum bahagia yang bisa ia berikan saat ini.

" _Soredewa kekkon shimashou!"_ Ajak Naruto.

Hinata begitu terharu, ia nyaris menangis bahagia karena ucapan itu. Hinata semakin membulatkan mulut kecilnya yang ternganga, jari lentiknya berusaha menutupi mulut yang tak lagi mampu berkata apapun lagi sekarang. Ini membuat Hinata terkejut sekaligus bahagia. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya dilingkupi cahaya berkerlip semarak nan membahagiakan dan tubuhnya menjadi begitu ringan hingga ia bisa terbang ke angkasa seketika itu saja ini semua karena ucapan dari Naruto. Baru saja Naruto melamarnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berwarna perak dari dalam sakunya. Ia segera memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis tangan Hinata yang tadinya ia letakkan dijantungnya.

"Ini adalah cincin yang diberikan ayahku untuk Ibuku. Ibuku bilang agar aku memberikannya pada seorang gadis yang nantinya akan bersedia menemaniku, membangun mimpi, membuat sebuah dunia dan kebahagiaan. Dan sekarang aku telah menemukan gadis itu. " Naruto tersenyum sembari mengecup ujung jari Hinata.

Darah Hinata berdesir, ciuman diujung jarinya itu kian membakarnya.

 _"Aishiteru yo..,_ _Zettai ni shiawase ni suru kara!_ _Anata mushi dewa ikite ikenai"_ Naruto membawa gadis indigonya itu kedalam pelukan eratnya.

 _"Hontouni daisuki, zutto zutto sobani iru yo"_ Jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk.

Gemerlap bintang langit malam musim dingin di puncak gunung Hakodate awal januari itu telah jadi saksi mereka berdua yang memutuskan untuk segera terikat sebuah tali pernikahan. Hinata merasaa saat ini ia sedang melayang bersama bintang-bintang diangkasa. Sama halnya Naruto yang begitu bahagia dan beruntung menemukan gadis seindah dan secantik Hinata. Keduanya saling melepas perasaan cinta masing-masing.

Lengan mereka saling terpaut menghangatkan dan hati mereka saling bersatu bersiap membangun saling terbuai satu dengan lainnya. Naruto mencoba menyentuhkan bibirnya yang hangat ke bibir Hinata. Bibir itu memang telah haus akan cinta dan tengah menunggu untuk dikecupnya sedari tadi. Hinatapun tidak menolak saat Naruto memperdalam ciuman dan menyesap bibirnya. Hinata tidak mampu mengimbangi ciuman Naruto yang menghujaninya lebih dulu, ia hanya bisa pasrah menikmati ciuman itu dan mengikuti nalurinya. Keduanya berbagi kehangatan dalam ciuman panas dari cinta mereka yang bergelora satu sama lain. Selama empat menit berselang, adegan penuh kemesraan itu harus terhenti akibat suplai oksigen yang tak lagi mereka punyai. Dengan berat hati keduanyapun harus melepaskan ciuman itu.

Hinata bersembunyi dibalik dada bidang Naruto, ia tidak lagi ingin terbang dengan angan tapi justru ia ingin terus tinggal dan bertahan bersama pelukan hangat yang menaunginya. Begitupun dengan Naruto, ia telah menemukan pengantinnya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Naruto.

"Uhumm" angguk Hinata.

Mereka berjalan dibawah lampu kota temaram menuju rumah Naruto. Sesekali Hinata manja dan meminta agar Naruto menggendongnya. Memang mereka harus berjalan menempuh 5 sampai 6 kilometer. Tentu ada kendaraan untuk menempuh jarak itu, hanya saja pemandangan malam dengan lampu kota di Hakodate sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Sebuah cinta yang menguat, sebuah hubungan yang kian erat, dan kenangan indah yang romantis di Hakodate adalah buah tangan yang akan mereka bawa pulang esok hari.

Hakodate seperti kota impian yang meninggalkan kisah dan kesan mendalam bagi mereka berdua. Sebuah kota penuh keajaiban yang mengubah Hinata dan Naruto untuk kembali kekehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Mereka seperti hidup bahagia di negeri dongeng tapi kini sudah waktunya mereka kembali hidup di dunia nyata. Dunia penuh ingar bingar yang penuh dengan berbagai intrik kejahatan dan sisi gelap, Kamagasaki.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Soredewa kekkon shimashou_** ayo kita menikah

 ** _Aishiteru yo..,_ _Zettai ni shiawase ni suru kara!_ _Anata mushi dewa ikite ikenai_** aku mencintaimu, aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu

 ** _Hontouni daisuki, zutto zutto sobani iru yo_** aku benar-benar menyayangimu dan aku akan terus berada disampingmu

 _Kayaknya lihat sasusaku menemukan cinta dan naruhina dilamar pengennya end disini aja yaa... hehehhee tapi bukankah badai itu muncul pada saat laut dan angin yang tampak tenang. jadi chapter depan bersiaplah saat konflik sebenarnya muncul hahahahah *ketawasetan*  
Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, sekali lagi FF ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan merupakan karangan fiktif. dari segi penulisan, tata bahasa dan yang lain masih banyak kekurangan. terimakasih sudah bersabar karena sibuk banyak pesenan catering dan ngajar, mudah2an kedepannya makin bisa bagi waktu biar gak lama-lama updatenya. terimakasih atas doa dan dukungannya juga mohon maaf atas review yang belum sempet dibalas.  
:D see you next chapter  
:D_


	16. Chapter 16

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 16

.

.

.

.

Banyak hal yang terjadi dan berubah sekembalinya Naruto dan Hinata ke Kamagasaki tapi merekalah yang terakhir tahu. Dari penjelasan Sakura melalui sambungan teleponnya Sakura bercerita tentang kliniknya yang disegel,saat ini sedang menjalani proses hukum dan kemungkinan ia takkan kembali lagi ke Kamagasaki sebagai dokter pribadi Naruto sekaligus dokter non komersil. Sakura juga bercerita dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen milik temannya di Konoha untuk sementara waktu. Tapi Sakura tidak menyebut dengan jelas siapa temannya. Siapapun pasti bisa menebak, manusia yang berasal dari kota itu sudah pasti seorang jaksa muda penuntut umum, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak ada lagi tempat aman untuk menitipkan Hinata saat Naruto pergi latihan, jadi naruto selalu mambawa Hinata serta kemana ia pergi. Jelas seluruh Kamagasaki tertuju pada pemandangan indah si indigo yang mempesona. Seperti permata bersinar diantara tumpukan sampah masyarakat, dan Naruto selalu menggandeng tangannya agar batu itu tidak jatuh tergores atau hilang. Tapi tak dapat dielakkan juga jika Hinata menumbuhkan pikiran-pikiran nakal dari lelaki yang memandang kemolekan tubuhnya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto kini harus mengkesampingkan pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya tidak nyaman itu dan membawa Hinata kepertandingan terakhirnya. Seru-seruan riuh bergemuruh dan semakin menggema saat detik-detik pertandingan hampir dimulai. Sebuah spanduk besar 'The Last Fight of Kyuubi No Kitsune' terpampang di atas pintu masuk. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang sudah berulang kali bertanding dan berada ditengah lautan manusia kini, Hinatalah yang merasa dirinya tidak aman. Berbagai macam bentuk manusia tengah bertaruh demi kemenangan atau kekalahan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tentu Hinata akan sangat terpukul jika Naruto tidak bisa memenangkan pertandingan terakhirnya dan berakhir dengan kekalahan dan luka parah. Atau yang lebih penting lagi, tiket kebebasan merekapun kian dipertaruhkan. Ini adalah pertandingan hidup dan mati. Kemenangan adalah janji dari sebuah kehidupan baru yang lebih damai, tetapi kekalahan akan tetap menempatkan mereka pada sisi gelap kehidupan Kamagasaki.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang menangkap kegelisahan di raut wajah Hinata.

"Ano,.. bagaimana jika kau kalah Naruto-kun?" Seru Hinata penik dalam kalimatnya. "Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu? Lawanmu menghajar bagian-bagian vital hingga kau tak mampu..."

Kalimat itu terhenti oleh sebuah jari yang mengatupkan bibir ranum milik Hinata yqnag masih bergetar.

Naruto menggeleng, "Kau tidak percaya padaku?" 

Hinata hanya bisa menampilkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan menahan agar air matanya tidak tertumpah. Naruto tahu gadisnya perlu ia tenangkan terlebih dulu sebelum ia naik keatas ring.

Ditangkupnya pipi gembil seputih susu dengan kedua tangannya, "Hinata,... ingat saat kau berhasil melihat sebuah hati di Gunung Hakodate? Mari kita buktikan kebenaran legenda itu. Bukankah dewa akan merestui cinta kita? Jadi sekarang doakan aku yang telah berjanji memberikan seluruh hidupku untuk terus menjagamu dan memperoleh kebebasanku. Kau mengerti?" Naruto menampilkan segaris senyum termanisnya agar siindigo itu bisa jauh lebih tenang.

Ya, kembali Hinata terpesona oleh wajah tampan dengan tiga pasang goresan dihadapannya, iapun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Sekarang cium aku agar aku bisa menang!" Naruto mencoba menggoda Hinata dan menghilangkan kepanikan gadis itu dengan candaannya.

Hinata menggeleng dengan tersipu malu. Naruto pun tahu jika ia tidak akan mungkin memberikan ciuman dihadapan ribuan pasang mata yang sedang tertuju pada bintang ring. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kini gadisnya sudah bisa mengalihkan kepanikkannya. Hinata melepas ikat rambut miliknya dan membiarkan indigonya tergerai menutupi seluruh punggungnya.

"Ini,... "Hinata memasangkan ikat rambut itu di pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Anggap ini jimat dariku. Kau harus janji menemuiku dalam keadaan selamat dan baik-baik saja juga berhasil memenangkan pertandingan ini ya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya meninggalkan sebuah ciuman dipuncak kepala Hinata dan segera melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan Hinata duduk manis di tribun penonton dan ia naik keatas ring sendiri. Hinata hanya bisa terus memanjatkan doa bagi keselamatan Kyuubi No Kitsune kesayangannya itu.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya saat memasuki ring,memberi sapaan bagi para penggemar dan pendukung yang bertaruh untuknya.

'Kyuubi...Kyuuubii...Kyuubii'

Seruan penonton kian bersorak saat Naruto bersiap menghadapi lawannya. Tentu saja tanpa pernah Naruto tahu sebelumnya, lawannya kali ini dirahasiakan. Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu atau bahkan mengetahui seperti apa lawannya sebelum dia naik ke atas ring. Suara komentator pertandingan dari pengeras suara akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi lawan Naruto. Dan para penonton sudah tak sabar lagi menanti laga pamungkas jawara mereka.

 _"Selamat malam para penonton. Ini akan jadi malam yang akan kalian kenang seumur hidup. Malam ini akan menjadi pertandingan terakhir sekaligus malam perpisahan bagi Kyuubi No Kitsune. Jadi pastikan anda menyiapkan taruhan yang pantas bagi jawara bertahan kita ini. Dan di malam istimewa kali ini, Kyuubi No Kitsune akan melawan dua musuh tangguh sekaligus,..."_

Sontak seluruh penonton yang tadinya riuh kini mulai tenang. Narutopun juga tidak menyangka jika ia bertemu dengan dua lawan sekaligus dalam sebuah pertandingan. Jelas ini adalah pengeroyokkan. Tapi pride ilegal ini tidak punya aturan jelas, semua pertandingan sudah ditentukan empunya acara, Danzo. Danzo tahu betul Naruto adalah mesin pencetak uang selama beberapa tahun ini, tentu ia tidak akan melepaskan Naruto dengan mudah. Pertandingan inipun disetting sedemikian agar Naruto tidak bisa keluar dari aturannya.

 _"Baiklah, mari kita panggil dari kubu penantang jawara kita,... Yang tangguh dan tak terkalahkan Jugo dan Jirobo."_

Bertanding dua lawan satu dalam satu pertandingan sudah dapat dipastikan jika Danzo bertaruh atas kekalahan Naruto dan mendapatkan penawaran tinggi akan itu. Ia kenal betul dua nama yang menjadi lawannya telah mendapat pelatihan yang sangat baik oleh Orochimaru, mafia setingkat Danzo. Orochimaru akan mengambil alih bisnis pertarungan manusia ini ,sementara Danzo ingin mendapatkan keuntungan lebih dari kekalahan Naruto. Sekali lagi alasannya uang.

Seorang bertubuh gempal, besar dan lebih tampak seperti pegulat sumo daripada seorang petinju mulai naik keatas ring. Jelas bukan lawan yang mudah bagi Naruto menghadapi manusia sebesar ini. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pria berambut oranye kecoklatan yang tinggi dan kekar mengikuti dari belakang. Seluruh penonton yang tadinya sudah mampertaruhkan uangnya pada Kyuubi No Kitsune kini merasa pilihannya salah. Aura pembunuh begitu kuat dari keduanya, tapi Naruto tak boleh menyurutkan tekatnya demi janjinya pada Hinata.

'Kau harus menang, Kyuubi! Barjuanglah!'

'Yo... Kyuubi jangan menyerah sampai akhir! Kami bertaruh untukmu'

Teriakan penonton tidak menenangkan sedikitpun Hinata yang gusar, lelakinya sedang menghadapi musuh yang diluar dugaan. Dua musuh yang melebihi besar ukuran tubuh Naruto. Ngeri dan keringat dingin kini mulai menjalari tubuh Hinata. Ia tidak sanggup melihat prianya kalah atau terluka parah. Ia hanya bisa berdoa sambil terus berharap keajaiban bisa terjadi.

Seorang wasit memasuki ring,Naruto kini dihadapkan secara langsung pada kedua lawannya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, pertarunganpun segera dimulai. Wasit menjauh memberi jarak aman akan dirinya dan memeberi ruang bagi mereka bertarung.

Jirobo segera mendorong tubuh Naruto yang lebih kecil darinya itu kepojokoan ring, dengan lengan kekarnya ia membanting tubuh Naruto dengan mudah.

BRUG

Naruto terpental. Tulang punggung Naruto seperti bergemeretak saat ia mendarat diatas ring. Benar-benar sebuah serangan pembuka yang sangat tiba-tiba.

Jugo kini mulai beraksi. Ia mendekati Naruto yang masih berusaha untuk bangkit dan menghadiahinya dengan pukulan mautnya bertubi-tubi.

BUG...BUG...BUG..BUUG...

Naruto sendiri masih belum bisa membalas pukulan Jugo, akibat tubuhnya yang oleng karena bantingan Jirobo sebelumnya. Penonton memandang ngeri pertarungan dua lawan satu itu lebih terlihat seperti penyiksaan pada Kyuubi No Kitsune. Terlebih Hinata ia ingin segera menarik keluar pria yang paling daicintainya itu dari ring.

Jugo memberi sela dalam pukulannya, membiarkan tubuh Naruto yang masih terkulai diatas ring itu memutuskan masih sanggup bertarung atau tidak. Naruto menoleh kerah tribun penonton, ia melihat gadisnya tengah menangkupkan kedua jarinya dengan tatapan memelas melihat kearahnya. Tidak, tidak akan pernah ada kata menyerah dalam kamus Naruto. Ia segera mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk bangkit kembali.

Naruto kini bangkit dan kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali melawan. Bagaimanapun dua lawan satu bukanlah hal yang mudah ia harus bisa menumbangkan salah satu dengan cepat dan menghemat tenaga untuk menghabisi yang lebih kuat.

Lagi, Jirobo yang sudah beringas itu mencoba memojokkan tubuh Naruto. Ia mencoba menyundul perut Naruto dan menyudutkannya sebelum kemudian meraih kedua betis Naruto lalu membantingnya beberapa kali.

BRUGG...BRUG..

Naruto yang kembali mulai terkapar itu kini tengah menerima pitingan kuat dari tubuh besar Jirobo. Jirobo nyaris mencekik lehernya dengan pitingan. Naruto segera menyatukan kedua lututnya dan menendang kuat tubuh Jirobo agar menjauh dari dirinya dan itu brhasil. Naruto kini mencoba kembali berdiri.

PLAK

Sebuah tendangan kini menyambutnya, Jugo bersiap menghadapi Naruto yang baru saja terbebas dari Jirobo. Kini Naruto mencoba bertarung dengan Jugo dna mulai membalas tendangan itu dengan pukulan ke dada Jugo. Jugo menyadari bahwa naruto adalah lawan yang tangguh, ia menyerang Jugo cukup intens. Tapi satu kesalahan Naruto, ia hanya terfokus pada serangannya pada Jugo tidak menyadari bahwa Jirobo sudah bersiap menangkap tubuhnya dari arah belakang.

SET

Kini kedua lengan Naruto yang tadinya sibuk memberikan pukulan pada Jugo kini terhalang oleh sepasang lengan yang menghalangi ia untuk bergerak. Jelas itu adalah sebuah kesempatan bagi Jugo untuk segera menumbangkan lawannya. Dihadiahinya tubuh Naruto yang tengah terkunci itu dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi.

Tubuh Naruto mulai melemas, teriakan-terikan penonton mulai terdengar samar-samar ditelinganya. Ia juga tak berhasil menemukan tempat duduk gadisnya sebagai penyemangatnya. Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena pukulan Jugo. Kini para penontonpun tak yakin Naruto bisa menang melawan dua manusia mengerikan itu. Tentu mereka iba melihat Naruto jadi bulan-bulanan, tapi tentunya mereka jauh lebih menyayangkan kesalahan mereka dalam mempertaruhkan uangnya.

Naruto kini hanya bisa pasrah menerima pukulan-pukulan Jugo. Mungkin kini wajah tampan kesukaan gadis indigonya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Ia bahkan tak dapat melihat dengan jelas arah pukulan Jugo akibat luka berdarah dipelipis matanya. Tapi ia bisa melihat dnegan jelas sebuah ikat rambut dipergelangan tangannya. Haruskah dia menyerah sekarang?

Tidak. Naruto tidak akan pernah dan tidak mau kalah. Ya ia harus bertindak, ia masih belum kalah.

Dengan susah payah Naruto mencoba meraih pembatas ring dengan satu tangannya. Ia memegang kuat-kuat pembatas ring itu. ia pusatkan seluruh kekuatan pada kakinya kini ia mencoba mencari celah agar ia bisa menghadiahi Jugo dengan satu tendangan dan jika mungkin menumbangkannya seketika.

PLAK

Sebuah tendangan berhasil ia daratkan di perut Jugo, Jugopun terduduk karena tendangan itu. tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan pula. Perut Jugo berhasil menjadi tolakan Naruto untuk melakukan lompatan salto kebelakang. Kini ia berhasil mengunci kepala Jirobo diantara kedua pahanya. Tak perlu lagi ia menunggu, segera ia patahkan leher pria tambun yang sudah berani membanting tubuhnya berkali-kali sebelumnya.

KRETEGGG..

Lalau Narutopun menghantamkan kepalannya dikepala Jirobo hingga tubuh besar yang ditungganginya itu Jirobo terkulai tak berdaya diatas ring. Penonton kini mulai kembali meneriakkan nama Kyuubi.

"Bagus Kyuubi...!"  
"Hajar dia sampai mati!"

"Pukul keras saja! Jangan beri ampun!"

"Jangan berani kalah dengan mereka!"

Naruto tahu mematahkan leher bukanlah hal yang diperbolehkan dalam pertarungannya, tapi ia telah dicurangi lebih dulu dengan dua lawan satu. Oleh karena itu, boleh atau tidak boleh bukanlah penentu dalam pertarungan kali ini. Seperti biasa pride ilegal semacam ini adalah tentang siapa yang lebih lama dan mampu bertahan hingga akhir. Dan yang kalah atau mengalah adalah pecundang yang bukan hanya babak belur tapi juga benar-benar dilumpuhkan kemampuan bertarungnya oleh pukulan-pukulan mematikan.

Kini ia melihat Hinata dibawah ring dengan berurai air mata, Naruto memberikan senyuman kecil. Dan berharap Hinata mengerti arti dari senyumannya itu, "Aku baik-baik saja dan aku akan segera memenangkan pertandingan ini untukmu". Sekiranya begitu yang ingin diucap Naruto untuk gadisnya.

Jugo kembali menyerang, dengan agresif segera ia menghantam Naruto sebisanya. Narutopun sama, memberikan balasan yang tak kalah dari pukulan Jugo. Tapi kini Naruto mulai kehabisan tenaga, ia harus segera menyelesaikan pertandingannya atau dia sendiri yang akan habis karena pukulan Jugo.

"Maaf,.. tapi kali ini aku harus menyelasaikan pertandingan terakhirku dengan sebuah kemenangan." Ucap Naruto saat Ia berhasil menangkis bogem Jugo dengan salah satu lengannya.

PPAAKKKK

Satu pukulan dibagian mata berhasil membuat Jugo oleng hingga ia mundur lalu merebah dibatas ring, kini ia merasa pengelihatannya kian terganggu . Tapi Naruto tahu tubuh itu mampu bangkit sebentar lagi. Naruto segera berlari mundur beberapa langkah, ia membuat sebuah tolakan sebelum akhirnya melompat.

BBUUUGGG

Sebuah tendangan maut terakhir melayang dari atas dan mendarat di tengkuk Jugo langsung membuat Jugo lunglai tak berdaya. Kini Narutolah yang terakhir bertahan diatas ring. Wasit segera memeriksa keadaan Jugo sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kemenangan Naruto. Wasit itu kini mengangkat tangan Naruto tinggi-tinggi sekaligus menjadi pernyataan secara simbolis kemenangan Kyuubi No Kitsune pada laga terakhirnya. Sudah dapat dipastikan seluruh penontonpun kian meneriakkan kemenangan jagoan mereka.

Berlawanan gemuruh sorakan penonton,safir Naruto menyendu mendapati gadisnya berdiri di bawah ring sambli beruraian airmata. Tidak ada senyum yang terukir dari gadis itu kepadanya. Seluruh syaraf yang Naruto punya kini seakan menjerit karena pukulan-pukulan maut yang diterima tapi otak Naruto menuntunnya untuk segera menemui gadis cantik bersurai indigo itu.

Hinata menyambut kedatangan Naruto kepadanya dan segera memakaikan jaket oranye yang tadi ia pakai sebelum ia naik ke atas ring.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memenangkan pertandingan ini untukmu." Seru Naruto sambil membawa masuk Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

" Sudah kupenuhi janjiku kepadamu." Naruto mengusap pipi mulus Hinata yang terasa lengket karena bekas airmata.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia akan menuruti perkataan Naruto.

"Ayo kita selesaikan semua ini!" Ajak Naruto yang mulai membimbing tangan Hinata untuk mengikuti jalannya.

Hinata bergidik ngeri sepanjang ia mengikuti jalan yang Naruto maksudkan. Hinata mendapati lawan Naruto yang telah kalah bertanding itu terbaring dengan bercucuran peluh dan darah ditubuh mereka. Khususnya yang baru saja dikalahkan, ia sedang berada diatas ranjang dorong dan bersiap dinaikkan ke ambulan. Naruto terus fokus membimbing Hinata hingga sampai disebuah ruangan di akhir lorong gelap itu. Disana beberapa orang bertampang sangar tengah berkumpul, beberapa juga pernah Hinata temui saat Hinata menyerahkan cincin berlian merah agar Naruto tidak mereka pukuli. Sekarang Hinata yakin merekalah yang disebut dengan gangster atau mafia.

"Oh,... Kyuubi!" Sapa seorang paruh baya yang satu matanya ditutup tutup perban , ia menikmati cerutu mahal dan tengah duduk di sebuah sofa besar. "Kuucapkan selamat atas kemenanganmu." Ucap pria itu datar,Danzo namanya.

Naruto tak menjawab,ia terfokus pada gerakan pria mata satu yang menyamankan duduknya dikursi itu.

"Oh, kau datang mengambil hadiahmu bukan? Kuharap kau tidak terburu-buru, Asuma sedang menyiapkannya untukmu. Sambil menunggu bagaimana jika kita duduk dan saling berbincang, ah... siapa nona muda ini,...pacarmu?" pria itu memposisikan dirinya sebagai tuan rumah namun Naruto sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa bertarung untukmu lagi." Naruto mulai menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Apa kau berniat menikah dengan gadis cantik ini?" Tanya Danzo ia melempar seringai iblis dan memperhatikan Hinata dari atas hingga keujung kaki, "pilihanmu benar-benar bagus Kyuubi."

Naruto memepererat genggaman tangannya pada Hinata, menyembunyikan Hinata dibalik tubuh kekarnya. Ia harus menjaga gadis itu, bagaimanapun perkelahian masih bisa terjadi dan Naruto tak mau Hinata sampai terluka.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ucap Naruto. "Aku sudah tahu jika kau ingin agar aku kalah malam ini dengan memperkenalkan jawara baru agar bisnismu bisa terus berjalan dan tentunya mendapatkan uang taruhan lebih banyak, iya kan..Pak tua?."

Naruto segera meraih tas selempang yang Hinata bawa lalu melemparkannya kehadapan Danzo. "Ini ...semua hutangku kepadamu lunas kubayar! Dan aku bukan lagi mesin uangmu! Mulai sekarang tolong jangan campuri lagi kehidupanku."

Naruto menarik paksa tangan Hinata agar mengikutinya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hinata pun menurut. Danzo tersenyum licik ketika mereka berdua sudah tak lagi nampak dari pandangannya.

"Asuma, Iruka!" Danzo memanggil bawahannya, dan yang disebut namanyapun menghampiri sambil menundukkan kepala dihadapan Danzo.

"Cari tahu tentang gadis itu! Lakukan negosiasi dengan keluarga gadis itu dan Naruto. Aku menginginkannya!jika kalian tidak bisa membawanya,... lakukan dengan caraku!"Danzo memberi perintah.

"Baik, Danzo-sama!" Jawab kedua bawahan Danzo yang ber ojigi dan siap melaksanakan perintah.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sibuk berkutat denga kompres dingin dan juga antiseptik. Malam ini malam yang sibuk baginya. Naruto memberi pekerjaan lebih baginya untuk menjadi perawat pasca laga terakhirnya diatas ring. Hinata tentu tidak keberatan melakukan hali itu untuk pria yang sangat dicintainya. Pria yang dengan susah payah mendapatkan tiket kebebasan dengan usaha dan darah. Jadi kalau ada yang bilang sebuah kebebasan milik semua orang maka Hinata dan Naruto tidak mendapatkan hal itu dengan mudah. Hinata mendapatkannya setelah dia diusir dari rumah, dan Naruto harus membayar mahal untuk bisa bebas seperti sekarang. Hinata juga berani mempertaruhkan harga mahal sebuah keperawanan untuk cintanya pada petinju tampan bersurai pirang. Dan Naruto memberikan seluruh uang yang ia kumpulkan selama ia jadi petinju untuk bisa bebas dan menjaga gadis yang sudah berjanji hidup bersamanya.

"Jangan bertarung lagi, Naruto-kun!" Ucap Hinata dengan lirih dan mata yang masih menyendu.

" Tidak... tentu tidak, aku sudah berjanji ini yang terakhir dan kita akan memulai hidup yang baru." Ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

"Jantungku rasanya mau copot saat melihat pukulan-pukulan itu mendarat di tubuhmu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan pukulan keras itu bisa merusak organ vital atau bahkan membunuhmu." Hinata menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali ia sesenggukan dalam tangisnya.

Seulas senyum tergambar diwajah dengan tiga pasang goresan dipipi itu, ia tahu betul gadisnya sangat mencintai dan mengkhawatirkannya. Naruto segera membuka tangan yang digunakan Hinata untuk menutup wajahnya dan menampilkan senyum terindahnya agar tangis itu mereda. Dibelai dengan sayang wajah ayu seputih susu milik hinata dengan jari-jemarinya yang kasar. Gadis itulah yang kini jadialasan terbesar Naruto untuk terus bertahan dan belajar hidup lebih baik.

Di tariknya dagu Hinata mendekati wajahnya. Bibir ranum Hinata seakan berteriak memanggil Naruto untuk ditenangkan, agar tak ada lagi kata gelisah yang keluar dari bibir manis itu. Tanpa harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Tak ada lagi kata yang mampu menjelaskan perasaan mereka saat ini. Keduanya saling menyesap manis perjuangan mereka untuk memperoleh kebebasan.

Hinata memberanikan diri membalas ciuman Naruto yang semakin mulai mencoba memainkan lidahnya dan beradu dengan lidah milik Naruto yang hangat. Hinata menggenggam kuat kaus naruto dan tak kuasa menahan aliran listrik yang menyengati dirinya. Naruto menarik tubuh ramping Hinata untuk lebih leluasa mengkesplorasi ciumannya lebih dalam dan berada membawa Hinata dalam pangkuannya. Pria ini adalah satu-satunya yang ada dalam hati dan pikiran Hinata, satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan.

Sang Kyuubi merasa telah mendapatkan kembali lagi staminanya melalui sesapan –sesapan manis Hinata. Darahnya berdesir dan nafsunya mulai menggebu untuk semakin menikmati permainan panas satu sama lain. Naruto kini memutuskan ciuman panjang itu dan beralih mencium leher jenjang Hinata. Sepertinya Naruto takkan keberatan kembali bergelut dengan Hinata diatas ranjang sekalipun tubuhnya cukup lelah setelah pertarungan dua lawan satu. Bagi Naruto ini adalah treatment sekaligus obat pengantar tidur tercepat dan terenak sepanjang sejarah.

TING TONG

Sekali bel masih belum menghentikan permainan panas mereka.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Memang sudah terlalu malam untuk bertamu, dan Naruto merasa cukup terganggu saat permainan panasnya terhenti karena tamu tak diundang. Mau tidak mau Hinata yang berada diposisi atas beralih dari posisinya dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

Seorang pria berusia tujuh puluh tahunan dengan mantel dan baju hangat tengah berdiri dibalik pintu. Hinata sangat mengenal pria itu. Pria tua yang sangat dihormatinya sekaligus pria yang mengusirnya keluar dari rumah keluarga Hyuga, Hiroshi Hyuga. Hinata tak bisa mengeluarkan kata salam sedikitpun pada pria itu. ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, menyuruh masuk atau mempersilahkan kakaeknya pergi.

"Siapa yang datang Hinata?" Naruto mengikuti Hinata dan berjalan kearah pintu.

Hinata tak menjawab, tentu saja itu membuat Naruto khawatir. Naruto cukup terkejut ketika orang yang berada dihadapan Hinata adalah orang yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Dari cara berpakaian pria tua itu Naruto bisa menebak jika ia orang yang sangat berkelas. Dan dapat dipastikan dia memliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan Hinata dari warna mata yang sama seperti Hinata.

"Beliau, Oji-sama ku." Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Oh,..." Naruto segera berojigi "Silakan masuk!" Seru Naruto mempersilahkan.

Canggung dan kaku. Hinata tidak bisa memberi hormat pada pria yang sudah mencopot nama Hyuga sebagai marganya. Pria yang duduk di meja makan Naruto itupun masih belum membuka pembicaraan atau alasannya datang kemari. Dari sorot matanya, Hinata tahu jika objek pertamanya adalah Naruto.

"Apa kabarmu?" Tanya sang kakek pada cucunya.

"Baik Oji-sama kuharap anda juga demikian." Jawab Hinata.

Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan teh hangat untuk tamunya itu jadi merasa tidak nyaman karena berada ditengah pembicaraan formal.

"Terus terang saja, aku datang kemari berniat mengajakmu pulang." Tandas Hiroshi.

Cangkir teh yang disuguhkan Naruto untuk pria tua itu nyaris saja terjatuh karena ungkapan itu. Ia sendiri ragu jawaban yang akan Hinata berikan, sekalipun saat ini Hinata masih bungkam. Naruto memilih menggeser kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan tenang bersiap mendengarkan pembicaraan antara kakek dan cucu tersebut.

"Aku sudah membagi perusahaan untuk Hizashi dan Neji. Mereka akan mengurus cabang perusahaan kita di Amerika. Aku juga meminta mereka menandatangani surat perjanjian untuk tidak lagi menginjakkan kakinya ke Jepang. Jadi sekarang kau bisa pulang dengan tenang. Untuk kejadian waktu itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap sang kakek itu lagi.

Lagi, Hinata tidak menjawab. Mungkin memang beginilah sikap seorang bangsawan kepada yang lebih tua, tidak banyak membantah dan menurut pikir Naruto.

"Kau pasti, Uzumaki Naruto yang telah menyelamatkan kehidupan cucuku. Aku juga berterimakasih atas kebaikan hatimu telah menjaga keturunan Hyuga dirumahmu. " Ucap Sang kakek sambil menundukkan kepalanya pada Naruto dan Narutopun membalasnya dengan hal yang sama.

"Sasuke sudah menjelaskan semua yang terjadi, dan aku juga menyadari kesalahanku yang tidak mempercayaimu. Dan tentu aku juga masih menganggap hubungan kalian berdua bisa kembali baik-baik saja seperti dahulu."

Melihat cucunya belum merespon Sang Kakek pun kembali menambahkan.

"Kumohon lupakanlah kejadian itu, dan aku..."

"Kami akan segera menikah, Oji-sama." Potong Hinata. "Kami mengharap anda merestui hubungan kami."

Sang kakek terbungkam. Kalimat pendek itu artinya Hinata tidak akan kembali bersamanya. Mungkin memang benar ini salahnya dan terlambat untuk membawa kembali Hinata. Kakek itu memejamkan mata dan menimbang-nimbang lagi ucapan apa yang harus akan ucapkan.

"Oji-sama, saya sangat senang Oji-sama mau repot-repot datang kesini. Saya merasa sangat tersanjung anda masih menganggap saya bagian dari Hyuga. Tapi saya telah mendapatkan pelajaran berharga dari kehidupan saat saya tinggal disini, dan mohon kali ini anda menghargai keputusan saya untuk tidak kembali ke rumah keluarga Hyuga. Dan kami memutuskan untuk segera menikah." Hinata menjelaskan

Hiroshi menghela nafas dalam-dalam, kini gilirannya tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Mohon anda jangan beranggapan jika saya membenci anda, bagaimanapun anda adalah orang yang paling saya hormati dan tetaplah kakekku. Tapi saya mohon dengan sangat, saya ingin hidup dengan cara saya sekarang termasuk meninggalkan Sasuke-ni dan membatalkan pertunangan." Hinata kini menggenggam tangan kakeknya itu.

Seulas senyum, tanpa kemarahan tergambar diwajah renta namun bersahaja. "Tolong pikirkan baik-baik tawaranku, pintu keluarga Hyuga akan selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Oji-sama, tidak ada niatan dalam hati untuk memutus hubungan keluarga ini, hanya saja saya benar-benar tidak bisa kembali sebagai penerus keluarga Hyuga dan mohon restuilah hubungan kami." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah memohon.

"Datanglah ke acara ulang tahun perusahaan lusa, keputusanku akan di buat disana. Dan undangan ini berlaku juga untukmu Uzumaki-san." Hiroshi menyudahi kalimatnya dan kini mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi, punggung Hiroshi Hyugapun kian menjauh dan semakin menghilang dari pandnagan Hinata dan Naruto. Tidak ada kata perpisahan. Hinata kini bungkam ia benar-benar bingung keputusan apa yang akan diberikan kakeknya. Bukan tidak mungkin jika kakeknya memisahkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Tapi, kakeknya bukanlah orang yang suka menyembunyikan perasaan dan bisa menggoreskan senyum absurd saat sedang menentang keputusan orang lain. Mungkin memang Hinata harus mendatangi pesta itu dan mendapatkan jawabannya disana. Apapun yang terjadi, Narutolah pilihannya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan membuka pintu apartemen Sasuke yang kini ditinggalinya, dan satu-satunya tamu yang datang ketempat itu juga bisa dipastikan, hanya Sasuke.

"Ini sudah cukup malam untuk apa datang kesini?" Tanya Sakura ketus ketika menyambut si raven tampan.

Si raven tidak peduli, ia terus melenggang dan menuju dapur tanpa memberikan jawaban pada Sakura lebih dulu. Ia kemudian memutuskan membasahi kerongkongannya dengan segelas air sebelum kembali menatap manik hijau Sakura.

"Ini rumahku, mungkin malam ini aku akan menginap disini." Tukas Sasuke.

"A..aapa? Menginap?" Jawab Sakura kelabakan.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah jika aku seatap dengan pacarku?" Sasuke melempar senyumnya dan kembali menggoda si rambut merah jambu dihadapannya.

Terang saja Sakura tidak punya alasan untuk menolak si empunya pipinya mulai bersemu merah dan tubuhnya menjadi tegang karena jawaban dari seminggu tinggal diapartemen mewah itu, Sasuke tidak pernah menginap atau datang selarut ini. Sasuke lebih sering menemui Sakura ketika pekerjaannya selesai untuk pergi makan malam bersama. Tapi hari ini Sasuke cukup sibuk sehingga ia tidak mengajak Sakura keluar untuk makan malam.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sakura, ia berniat membuka lemari es dan membuat makan malam untuk jaksa muda itu.

"Belum, kau berniat membuatkanku makan malam? Tidak perlu repot aku tidak mau sakit perut setelahnya." Sasuke menolak dengan nada meremehkan.

Sebuah perempatan muncul dikening Sakura, ia segera membanting pintu kulkasnya Sasuke tersenyum karenanya. Yah, menggoda Sakura jadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Sasuke memperpendek jarak antara dia dan Sakura, onixnya menatap jauh kedalam manik hijau Sakura. Sakura salah tingkah, tatapan semacam ini tentu membuat jantungnya berdegub tak karuan. Darah Sakura berdesir menangkap aura Sasuke begitu kuat dan seakan menghipnotisnya. Mungkinkah Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu padanya?

"Aku melamar pekerjaan di rumah sakit Konoha hari ini." Ucap Sakura mencairkan suasana yang cukup menegangkan itu.

"Benarkah? Kau diterima?" Sasuke menghentikan tatapan tajamnya menjadi lebih sayu dan bersiap mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Ya, aku akan bekerja mulai senin depan." Jelas Sakura.

"Itu bagus." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura mendekat kearahnya, ia memposisikan dirinya berada dibalik punggung Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu dengan salah satu tangan yang digunakannya untuk menarik Sakura. Sakura terkejut, jantungnya berdegub kencang kembali karena ulah Sasuke. Sakura tidak ingin menolak, tentu saja ia menyukai posisinya berada dalam dekapan Sasuke seperti sekarang. Sasuke meletakkan dagu tirusnya di pundak Sakura. Dengan penuh hati-hati Sasuke menyibakkan surai merah jambu yang terurai halus agar ia mendapat ruang bersandar yang lebih leluasa. Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke begitu hangat menyapu daun telinganya.

"Lihat kesana!" Titah Sasuke pada Sakura. Jarinya menunjuk pantulan cermin dari kamar mandi yang terbuka pintunya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Dari pantulan cermin itu, ia melihat Sasuke mengalungkan sebuah liontin berbentuk hati di leher jenjangnya. Sebuah kalung berlian merah jambu dan berkilau kini menghiasi lehernya. Sakura kehabisan kata-kata yang bisa ia ucapkan, pita suaranya mendadak bermasalah dan kini ia jadi terhipnotis akan kilau kalung berlian itu.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke.

"I..ini.. pasti sangat mahal." Ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Kita akan kembali berdansa, dan pakailah ini. Aku juga sudah memesankan gaun dan sepatu baru untukmu. Kuharap kau meluangkan waktumu di hari jumat malam." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Sasuke meninggalkan sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi Sakura.

"Tidurlah,... jangan merindukanku besok karena aku besok harus ke Shibuya. Aku akan menjemputmu jumat malam, dan aku ingin semua mata tertuju padamu." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dan segera berjalan menjauh dari Sakura yang sedang tersipu karena ulahnya.

Bagaimana Sakura tidak semakin jatuh cinta pada pria tampan dan pemikat hati perempuan semacam Sasuke. Sasuke memang kadang suka mengesalkan Sakura dengan kalimat-kalimat frontalnya, tapi juga acap kali membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah dan tersipu. Dengan tatapan tajamnya jantung Sakura bisa melompat dan menari seketika itu juga. Sepanjang hari Sakura selalu menantikan Sasuke membalas pesannya atau sebaliknya, lalu berjanji bertemu untuk makan malam. Bolehkan Sakura beranggapan jika Sasuke sudah mulai mencintainya?

Jika ada yang bilang jaksa muda Uchiha itu kaku dan kurang menyenangkan itu salah,maksudnya tidak sepenuhnya benar. Menurut Sakura, Sasuke hanya punya tersendiri dalam berbicara, ia lebih sering menyusun kata-katanya secara sistematis atau mungkin secara frontal meremehkan dan Sakura tetap menyukai pria semacam itu. apapun itu yang menyangkut Sasuke, Sakura pasti menyukainya. Dia benar-benar tergila-gila pada si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Hari jumat malam pun tiba. Sasuke memesankan sepasang sepatu merk ternama dengan model _peep toe_ untuk Sakura. Sakura memakai _low cut dress_ warna hitam dengan belahan dada yang cukup rendah, itupun dipesan Sasuke dari designer yang dulu memberikan gaun untuk Sakura. Sakura mengepang bberapa helai rambutnya agar lebih rapi kebagian belakang. Iapun memberanikan diri bereksplorasi dengan bubuk ajaib warna-warni yang ia bubuhkan diwajahnya. Tentunya, ia mengingat-ngingat betul cara bermake-up sebelum ia sampai kepesta pertamanya bersama Sasuke. Dan yang akan menjadi sorotan bukan tentang isi atau belahan dadanya tapi kalung berlian yang bertengger di leher jenjangnya.

Seperti yang Sasuke janjikan, dia menjemput Sakura tepat waktu. Sakura sudah tidak lagi seterkejut saat ia pertama kali dibawa Sasuke kepesta. Malam ini bukan lagi Cinderella tapi kali ini dia benar-benar jadi tuan puteri sungguhan, itu membuat hatinya bahagia. Tapi saat Sasuke kembali memarkirkan mobilnya, ternyata semua masih sama. Ini adalah tempat pertamanya berdansa bersama Sasuke, Sakura menduga bahwa ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat berjalan sambil mengamit tangan Sakura di lengannya, ia bisa menangkap raut kekecewaan diwajah Sakura.

"Tidak, aku hanya teringat aku pernah melempar sepatu disini dan berusaha melarikan diri." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terkikik geli, ia kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu. Dimana dia membawa Sakura ke pesta dansa tapi kemudian berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki.

Musik baru saja di dendangkan, dan pasangan-pasangan kian berputar di ballroom. Nostalgia, kembali Sakura tersenyum mengingat kencan pertamanya bersama Sasuke malam itu. seluruh mata mulai mendapati objek menarik yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Sepertinya Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura bersinar. Mata Sakura mencoba menyembunyikan kegembiraannya saat orang melihat takjub kearahya. Ia cukup bahagia jadi pusat perhatian malam itu. ia mencoba berjalan dan tersenyum dengan anggun.

Tapi, onix Sasuke tidak demikian. Sakura tahu betul jika pria yang sedang menggandeng tangannya itu tengah memperhatikan sudut ruangan. Sakura mencoba ikut menelusuri pandangan Sasuke, benar saja Hinata dan Naruto berada disudut ruangan dan sedang berdansa. Sakura tak lagi melihat Sasuke seperti yang ia kenal dan temui beberapa hari terakhir, hanya sebersit kemarahan dan kekesalan tergambar diwajah tampannya.

"Hei, nona... ayo kita berdansa!" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura mencari kejelasan.

Sasuke lebih memilih menarik paksa Sakura ketengah lantai dansa. Musik baru saja berganti menjadi lebih keras. Tanpa penjelasan lagi Sasuke membimbing Sakura untuk mengikuti gerakannya ber-salsa. Sakura sangat kaku. Tarian ini membuatnya pusing, tidak seperti saat ia berdansa dengan Sasuke sebelumnya. Tapi anehnya Sasuke terlihat begitu menggebu-gebu dalam menarikan tarian Spanyol selama tiga menit lebih. Sakura tahu jika tarian ini tidak seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke sedang mencoba menunjukkan kepada Hinata tentang dirinya. Sakura bisa menangkap hal itu dari mata Sasuke yang tidak berhenti menatap Hinata dari kejauhan.

Sakit. Hati Sakura cukup tidak menyukai cara Sasuke sekarang. Untungnya musik sudah berhenti. Sakura kesal ia berusaha menenangkan diri ditengah pesta meriah dan tepuk tangan yang menyorakkan kepiawaian Sasuke berdansa. Ia harus segera keluar ruangan dan mencari angin untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Tidak demikian ternyata, mata Sakura terbelalak, ia begitu terkejut saat Sasuke menarik paksa tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Sakura dengan kasar dimuka umum.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan, Hinata dan Narutopun melihat apa yang sedang terjadi ditegah lantai dansa. Tampak jelas, Sasuke memaksa agar bibir Sakura terpagut oleh bibirnya. Sakura tidak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran Sasuke. Tindakannya ini tidaklah benar menurut Sakura. Sakura memandang mata Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu, nyaris saja air matanya terjatuh dari sana. Bukan ia tidak sedang terharu, Sasuke mempermalukannya di depan semua orang. Perlakuan Sasuke seperti demikian akan jadi sorotan bahwa jaksa muda itu bertingkah kurang sopan pada seorang gadis, dan orang akan berpikir jika gadis itu bukanlah gadis baik-baik. Sakura benci bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri mengenai dugaan itu.

"Ikut denganku! Kita harus bicara sekarang, Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang memandang kearahnya sebelum ia memutuskan mengikuti langkah Sakura. Hinata mengerti betul apa yang barusan terjadi, diapun ingin segera meluruskan sesuatu. Langkah kecilnya mengikuti arah mereka yang menjauhi keramaian pesta.

PLAAK

Sebuah tamparan melayang dipipi Sasuke, tentu saja Sakuralah yang menghadiahinya.

"Apa maumu Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada meninggi. " Kau menyuruhku berdandan dan mengajakku berpesta, dan kau... kau berhasil mempermalukanku dihadapan semua orang?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak punya penjelasan, ia tidak menyangka sebuah tamparan kini ia terima dari Sakura.

"Kau... menjadikanku sebagai alat untuk menarik perhatian Hinata agar dia kembali kepadamu begitu?" Tanya Sakura meminta penjelasan, tapi Sasuke masih bungkam.

"Kuakui aku sangat menyukaimu, tapi sampai kapan kau bisa meremehkanku? kau menjadikan perasaanku sebagai alat agar kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Kau terus masuk kehidupku, menolongku dan membuat aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu, dan dengan semaumu kau bisa menyakitiku seperti sekarang, begitu huh?. Katakan apa maumu.!" Sakura semakin tidak sanggup menahan kemarahannya.

"Sudah kukatakan dari awal, Hinata akan jadi yang utama bagiku! Selamanya! Jika kau tidak bisa menerimanya,.. maka jangan lagi bersamaku!" Tandas Sasuke yang mulai tersulut emosinya.

Sakit. Hati Sakura semakin sakit mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ternyata perasaan yang dikiranya telah berbalas, semua hanyalah palsu. Tidak ada namanya dalam hati Sasuke, sekali lagi yang ada hanya Hinata didalam hati pria itu. Ya, anggap Sakura memang bodoh, terlalu percaya pada Sasuke. Harusnya ia juga tahu jika Sasuke dan Hinata masih belum memutuskan pertunangan mereka secara resmi. Sakura menahan air mata kebodohan yang mulai mengetuk di pelupuk matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan berusaha tegar.

Sakura merasa ia tidak bisa lagi bertahan dengan pria dihadapannya ini. Sakura tahu, jika pria dihadapannya telah berhasil mendepaknya keluar darikehidupannya. Dan jika Sakura tidak menurutinya artinya Sakura benar-benar semakin tidak punya harga diri lagi.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan nada bergetar.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berusaha menjauhi tubuh jangkung Sasuke yang tertunduk. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya yang mulai berjatuhan Tapi ia juga tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan Sasuke. ia tak mau lagi mengemis cinta pada pria yang sangat dicintainya hatinya ia meneguhkan niatnya. Ia memilih memutar arah agar ia tidak kembali menoleh kebelakang, tempat Sasuke berdiri. Ia terus berjalan menjauh bersama angin dingin yang begitu menyayat kalbu. Semua mimpi indah tentang kebahagiaan bersama Sasuke kini harus ia hapus segera. Semua sudah jelas, pengakuan dan ucapan pengusiran dari mulut Sasuke adalah alasan baginya untuk angkat kaki dari kehidupan jaksa muda itu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak apa yang terjadi setelah ini gak ya? buat yang Sasusaku lovers maaf yaa mereka harus saya putuskan... buat Naruhina loversnya juga harus bersiap tentang badai besar itu hehehwehwe... terimakasih sudah bersabar menanti update dari ff ini, saya akan berusaha konsisten pada garis besar cerita yang saya bayangkan dari awal penulisan. saya juga berterimakasih atas dukungan dan masukan atau bahkan kritik dari para reader.  
Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, sekali lagi FF ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan merupakan karangan fiktif. dari segi penulisan, tata bahasa dan yang lain masih banyak kekurangan. . sekali lagi terimakasih atas doa dan dukungannya juga mohon maaf atas review yang belum sempet dibalas.  
:D see you next chapter  
:D_


	17. Chapter 17

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 17

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memijit keningnya yang terasa begitu penat. Bukan, bukan karena kasus yang akan disidangkan minggu depan, tapi tentu saja kasusnya sendiri yang tidak terselesaikan. Sudah seminggu lamanya sejak kejadian hari itu, Sakura tak pernah lagi menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Sasuke. Pertengkaran dengan Sakura mungkin menimbulkan luka yang sangat serius di hati dokter muda itu. Sepertinya kata-kata yang dipilih Sasuke untuk mengusir Sakura dari hidupnya benar-benar ampuh.

Sakura bahkan memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi Sasuke lagi, padahal Sasuke sudah berkali-kali mengirimkan pesan ke ponselnya. Sebuah ucapan maaf, ajakan makan malam atau sekedar bertanya tentang kabar gadis bersurai pink itu sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya ia kirimkan. Dan tidak sekalipun dari pesan Sasuke terbalas. Sakura tidak pernah sekali saja mengangkat sambungan telepon yang berasal dari Sasuke setelah kejadian minggu lalu. Yang lebih membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman, dua hari lalu seorang kurir mengirimkan kunci apartemen miliknya, dan jelas itu menunjukkan jika Sakura tidak lagi tinggal disana. Entah kini Sakura tinggal dimana Sasukepun tidak tahu, tentu saja pertanyaan itu menambah dalam sebuah perasaan frustasi di hatinya.

Ia menyandarkan tulang belakang yang menopang tubuh jangkungnya pada kursi malas, berharap bisa sedikit mengurangi beban dikepalanya. Kembali memorinya menempatkan dirinya kembali pada kejadian malam itu.

"Sasuke-Nii!" Pekik Hinata yang berjalan mendekati pria jangkung berambut raven di luar ruangan pesta.

Sasuke hapal betul panggilan itu, hanya Hinata yang biasa memanggil itu kepadanya. Hinata berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum ramah,tapi entah mengapa Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu senang mendapat senyuman dari si cantik surai indigo. Dulu senyuman itu sangat mampu membuatnya sumringah, tapi sekarang Sasuke merasakan bahwa senyuman itu tidak cukup menutup lubang dihatinya saat ini. ya, sebuah lubang yang baru saja ia sadari semakin membesar sepeninggal Sakura dari hadapanya. Sasuke bahkan tidak mampu membalas senyuman Hinata, ia memilih menyandarkan punggungnya kesebuah pohon didekatnya.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke-nii?" Tanya Hinata ramah.

Sasuke tak menjawab, kini ia membuat senyuman di bibirnya sambil mengangguk sedikit.

" Maaf jika aku mendengar percakapan kalian,..." Hinata memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke, "Sasuke-ni,... maukah kau mendengarkan aku sekarang?"

Lagi, Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Aku dan Naruto berencana untuk segera menikah. Kami saling mencintai dan membebaskan perasaan masing-masing, Naruto juga meninggalkan kehidupan gelapnya dan memulai kehidupan baru bersamaku. Maukah Sasuke-nii memberiku selamat?" Tukas Hinata dengan wajah berbinar.

Dengan menghela nafas panjang Sasuke mulai angkat bicara, "Hime-chan, keputusanmu ini... sungguh sangat mendadak dan terlalu kita..."

"Sasuke-nii, " Potong Hinata. " Kita tidak saling mencintai sebelumnya. Setelah bertemu Naruto-kun aku sadar bahwa perasaan yang kurasakan padamu dengan perasaan yang kurasakan padanya sungguh sangatlah berbeda. Aku tidak pernah merasakan darahku berdesir dan sangat ingin bersama dengan seorang pria sebelum Naruto. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan bahagia dan takut kehilangan seperti saat aku menatap kedalam matanya. Jantungku selalu berdegub kencang saat berada didekatnya atau memikirkannya, dan kesemuanya itu membuatku sadar bahwa Naruto-kun lah yang kubutuhkan. Aku sangat mencintainya." Tandas Hinata mantap.

Yah, Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang disebut Hinata sebagai gejala cinta itu pada seorang dokter muda bersurai permen kapas. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang jauh kearah langit mencoba mencerna kata-kata Hinata lebih dalam.

"Sasuke-nii, hubungan kita tidak pernah seprti itu bukan?" Tanya Hinata lagi, ia butuh persetujuan dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-ni,... Sakura adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dia bahkan menyukaimu saat pertama kali kau mampir ke kliniknya. Dan yang kulihat sekarang adalah kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, selalu menyangkal perasaanmu pada Sakura, dan yang kulihat sekarang kalian sama-sama saling tersakiti." Ucap Hinata lagi.

Sasuke kini menatap manik lavender Hinata, ia mencoba mencari penjelasan dari gadis itu.

"Sasuke-nii, percayalah pada kata hatimu. Jika kau tidak mengikuti perasaanmu yang sebenarnya yang kau rasakan hanyalah sebuah rasa sakit. Dan aku sudah mengikuti perasaanku yang sebenarnya, jadi... kau juga harus melakukannya. " Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. " Kau harus membawa Sakura kehidupmu, aku yakin dialah yang bisa membahagiakanmu." Hinata tersenyum menatap wajah tegas Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas senyuman Hinata dengan senyuman, Hinata menuntunnya untuk memasuki ruangan yang lebih privat, ruangan C.E.O Hyuga. Sasuke melihat Oji-sama Hinata tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Naruto.

"Oh,.. Sasuke kami sudah menunggumu... masuklah!" Hiroshi mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang terletak disebelahnya.

Sasuke sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingin bicara apapun saat ini. Perasaannya campur aduk tapi apa mau dikata ia tidak mungkin menolak pembicaraan dengan orang yang sangat dihormatinya dan sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakeknya juga.

"Kulihat tadi kau berdansa daengan seorang gadis, kenapa tidak mengajaknya kemari?" Tanya Hiroshi.

"Dia adalah Dokter Haruno Sakura oji-sama, karena kurang enak badan Sasuke-ni baru saja mengantarkannya pulang." Hinata mencoba menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya yang sebenarnya diperuntukkan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke cukup lega Hinata memberikan klarifikasi tanpa harus Sasuke yang mengarang alasan. Bukan apa-apa, Sasuke hanya merasa tidak siap.

Entah mengapa kakek Hinata mengumpulkan dirinya, Hinata dan Naruto dalam satu ruangan mungkin kali ini ada hubungannya dengan kelanjutan pertunangan mereka.

"Sasuke,.. langsung saja aku ingin bertanya tentang perasaanmu kepada Hinata. Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan pertunanganmu dengan cucuku?"Hiroshi menatap tajam onix Sasuke dan meminta jawaban segera dari sana.

'Ya',... harusnya Sasuke bisa mengucap sebuah kata pendek itu dengan bibirnya tak mampu membunyikan apa-apa sekalipun pertanyaan itu sudah semenit berlalu. Ia mencoba melempar pandangannya pada Hinata dan Naruto yang saling menggenggamkan jari-jemari mereka dengan erat. Ia mencari sebuah alasan agar ia bisa menjawab kata 'YA' dengan melihat adegan itu, tapi ternyata Sasuke salah. Tidak ada perasaan sakit walau ia melihat Hinata berpegangan tangan dengan Naruto begitu erat. Justru ia merasa begitu ingin mencari Sakura, bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan Sakura pulang sendiri malam-malam begini. Sasuke sungguh merasa begitu bersalah pada gadis itu. Sekuat apapun Sakura, dia tetaplah seorang gadis .Buruk, sikapnya terlalu buruk pada gadis itu.

"Sasuke,..." Hiroshi mencoba membuayarkan lamunan Sasuke pada gadis yang ia usir dari kehidupannya beberapa menit lalu.

"Oji-sama,... bukankah anda sudah tahu bagaimana jawabannya?" Sasuke melemparkan kembali pertanyaan itu tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya. "Hinata,... telah menemukan perasaannya sesungguhnya, sekuat apapun saya menghalanginya Hinata akan tetap kembali pada orang yang dia suka." Jawab Sasuke.

Hinata dan Naruto bernafas lega, tapi Sasuke belum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Aku tetap menyayangi Hinata" Ujar Sasuke yang kemudian sukses membuat Naruto membelalakkan safirnya lebih lebar. "Bagaimanapun Hinata akan selalu ada dihatiku, di akan tetap jadi prioritasku. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk tidak peduli pada dirinya, apalagi apa bila Hinata berada dalam bahaya aku tidak akan segan kembali memasuki kehidupan Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto. "Arigatou, Sasuke-ni. Percayalah bahwa Naruto akan menjagaku dengan baik."

Sasuke menyeringai, ia sendiripun tak tahu maksud dibalik seringainya kali ini. "Dengar Naruto, sudah kukatakan kepadamu sebelumnya, jika kau tak bisa menjaga Hinata aku mencari cara untuk membawa Hinata kembali padaku. Ingat itu baik-baik." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto memilih membalas ucapan Sasuke yang dianggapnya tidak cukup penting itu dengan segaris senyum tipis dari bibirnya. Dan Sasuke menangkap senyuman itu seperti jawaban setuju yang mengandung sarkasme. Sasuke merasa dirinya tak lagi tenang,ada suatu hal yang harus segera ia selesaikan. Masalah kelanjutan pertunangannya dengan Hinata kini sudah jelas, Hime-chan-nya itu sudah tak lagi kembali untuknya. Pikirannya terus menitikberatkan pada penyelesaian masalahnya dengan si rambut kapas.

"Oji-sama, Saya rasa saat ini semua masalah sudah jelas, saya sudah merelakan Hinata kepada orang yang dianggap oleh Hinata lebih mampu menjaganya. Saya harus segerqa pergi, ..." Sasuke berojigi pada Hiroshi yang duduk dengan nyaman dihadapannya sebelum ia memulai langkahnya untuk pergi. Setelah mengeliminasi Sakura dari hidupnya sepertinya Sasuke juga tereliminasi dari daftar calon menantu Hyuga.

"Sasuke,..." Hiroshi menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang hampir beranjak.

Pria tua nan kharismatik itu kini berdiri mensejajari bungsu Uchiha yang sudah tak lagi nyaman berlama-lama diruangan itu. Hiroshi menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan tangannya,mencoba memberi kekuatan melalui Sasuke benar-benar pemuda yang sangat baik, dan cukup berat melepaskan calaon menantu Hyuga seperti Sasuke. Belasan tahun Sasuke dan Hinata tumbuh bersama, tapi ternyata Hinata lebih memilih bersama Naruto.

"Kau yakin dnegan keputusanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Hiroshi, Sasuke mengangguk dan Hiroshi melanjutkan, "Ku harap kau tidak merasa buruk karena ini semua, kau sudah seperti cucuku sendiri, aku bahkan sudah menganggapmu seorang Hyuga. Kuharap kau juga mau menganggapku demikian, sehingga aku tidak merasa bersalah padamu." Tutur Hiroshi.

"Tidak, Oji-sama...Kumohon jangan merasa demikian. Saya sangat menghargai keputusan Hinata untuk memilih pendamping hidupnya, dan sayapun akan tetap menghormati dan menyayangi keluarga Hyuga sama seperti keluarga saya sendiri. Jadi saya harap anda tidak perlu merasa sungkan meminta bantuan pada saya sehingga sayapun bisa berlaku sama seperti sebelumnya." Ucap Sasuke dengan tenang dan kembali menyisipkan senyum tipisnya diakhir kalimat.

Hiroshi menyambut baik respoin Sasuke yang tidak menolak keputusan cucunya. Ia pun kini merelakan jaksa muda itu pergi dari hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kerja Sasuke terbuka. Membuyarkan semua hal-hal yang diingatnya seminggu lalu pada kenyataan bahwa jam kerjanya belum usai. Seorang pria dengan kuncir nanas menerobos masuk keruangannya tanpa permisi dan langsung bersembunyi dibawah meja kerjanya. Sasuke yang baru saja kembali dari lamunan panjangnya kini mendapat isyarat dari si rambut nanas agar bungkam. Entah mengapa Shikamaru bersikap seperti itu. sepertinya Sasuke tahu jika Shikamaru sedang bermain petak umpet.

BRAK

Lagi, pintu kerja Sasuke terbuka tanpa diketuk. Kali ini seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang dan berkuncir muncul dihadapannya. Yamanaka Inoichi tampak begitu marah dan gusar. Sekarang Sasuke tahu jika Shikamaru sedang dalam masalah dengan Kepala Badan Intelejen Kepolisian Konoha itu.

"Permisi, apa anda melihat Shikamaru?" Tanya Inoichi dengan gusar.

Sasuke melirik Shikamaru yang mengkode-nya, menangkup bibirnya dengan satu jari dan terlihat panik.

"Oh, sepertinya saya kurang tahu. Terima kasih anda sudah membangunkan tidur saya, Yamanaka-san. Apa ini sudah jam pulang kantor?" Sasuke menangkup mulutnya yang berpura-pura menuap dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Oh,.. maaf saya tidak tahu anda sedang beristirahat. Sekali lagi maaf." Ucap Inoichi berojigi dan kembali menutup pintu ruangan Sasuke dengan perlahan sebelum pergi.

"Heii, ada apa? Kenapa bersembunyi dari calon mertuamu sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru yang sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya saat merasa sudah cukup aman.

"Ah... aku tidak pernah bertunangan dengan putrinya, jadi mana bisa dia disebut dengan calon mertuaku?" tanya Shikamaru balik.

Sasuke menggeleng keheranan. Siapapun tahu keluarga Yamanaka dan Nara sudah sangat dekat. Jadi kemungkinan agar mereka tetap berhubungan baik mereka menjodohkan anaknya.

"Ini semua gara-gara Ino!Mendokusei!" Sergahnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi klien dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Dia masih menutupi siapa pria yang dikencaninya, sementara aku sudah berniat untuk mengenalkan gadisku pada Ka-sanku." Ujar Shikamaru. "Ya, memang keluarga kami sudah sangat dekat dan baik orangtuaku ataupun orang tua Ino sangat berharap kami bisa menikah. Ino memang cantik, tapi aku merasa perasaanku padanya bukan perasaan yang bisa diteruskan kepernikahan, dia seperti adikku saja." Tandas Shikamaru menjelaskan.

Sasuke mengelus dagunya dan mulai mencoba memahami permasalahan Shikamaru, sepertinya posisi Shikamaru hampir sama dengan posisinya.

"Lalu siapa gadis yang akan kau kenalkan pada Ka-sanmu itu?" Selidik Sasuke.

"Kau ingat kasus pembunuhan berantai setahun yang lalu? Kau memintaku untuk menemui ahli patologi di rumah sakit Konoha kan? Dia lah orangnya." Tandas Shikamaru.

Sasuke menggeleng,artinya dia tidak tahu atau tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang Shikamaru maksud.

"Sebentar,..." Shikamaru segera mengeluarkan handphone dari kantong celananya dan menunjukkan sebuah photo sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang sedang bercengkrama di cafetaria.

Sontak mata Sasuke menajam, ia mengenal salah satu dari jajaran gadis yang ada dalam photo yang ditunjukkan Shikamaru.

"Ini Ino, dan sebelah kirinya inilah gadis yang kumaksud akan kukenalkan pada Ka-san ku. Namanya Sabaku Temari dari Sunagakure." Shikamaru menunjuk gadis berambut pirang dengan empat kucir. "Mereka semua saling berteman, dan mereka adalah dokter muda di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ino sendiri sangat mendukung hubunganku asal aku mendukung hubunganya dengan pacarnya." Jelas Shikamaru

Tidak,Sasuke tidak peduli dengan Ino atau Temari yang merebut hati teman sejawatnya itu. ia memang mengenal beberapa dari foto itu karena beberapa kasus atau pernah berobat kesana sebelumnya. Ada Karin dengan rambut merah, ia seorang dokter gigi dan adik kelas Sasuke sekaligus penggemar abadi Sasuke. Dan duduk diantara mereka gadis dengan cepol dua, dan sasuke mengenalnya sebagai dokter bedah termuda dirumah sakit itu, Tenten. Tapi Sasuke justru terfokus pada sisi kanan Ino, ada seorang gadis dengan surai merah jambu dan mata hijau cemerlang yang tersenyum manis kearah kamera. Ia yakin jika itu adalah Sakura.

"Oh ya bos, kau harus sering-sering bermain kesana!" Shikamaru memelankan nada bicaranya dan tampaknya membisikkan sebuah rahasia penting, "Seorang dokter terlalu sibuk sehingga mereka tidak punya pacar! Kau bisa mengajak salah satu teman Ino berkencan, Bos."Kata Shikamaru dengan nada menggoda.

Rumah Sakit Konoha,... ya harusnya Sasuke ingat lebih awal jika Sakura sudah bekerja disana sejak kemarin senin jadi ia tidak perlu bingung kemana harus menjumpai gadisnya tersenyum kecil, mungkin benar kata shikamaru jika ia harus sering-sering ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk bisa berkencan dengan salah satu dokter disana.

"Ah, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini masih jam 3, Bos jam pulang kantor masih 2 jam lagi. Aku berencana sembunyi disini sampai paman Yamanaka pulang. Kenapa memangnya?" Shikamaru menangkap gerakan Sasuke yang mengenakan jasnya dan bersiap untuk segera pergi.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa sembunyi disini sesukamu, dan jika ada yang mencariku katakan saja jika aku kurang sehat jadi aku harus berobat ke dokter pribadiku."jawab Sasuke sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Shikamaru yang melihat tingkah aneh Jaksa muda itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Respon Sasuke terhadap wanita cantik benar-benar cepat, begitu pikir si kepala nanas itu sembari merebahkan dirinya ke sofa diruangan itu. baru saja ia menceritakan tentang dokter muda di Konoha terlalu sibuk hingga tak punya pacar Sasuke sudah pandai membuat alasan untuk menemui mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sibuk menumpuk pakaian miliknya dan milik Naruto dalam satu kardus besar. Ia menatanya dengan rapi dan memplester kardus itu dengan isolasi besar. Ya,... tepat sekali... ia dan Naruto sedang sibuk mengepak barang untuk memulai hidup baru mereka. Setelah berhasil mengantongi restu dari kakek dan juga mantan tunangannya, akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto memutuskan akan pergi kesuatu tempat dimana hubungan keduanya menguat, Hakodate.

Naruto sudah membeli tiket pesawat untuk petang nanti dan barang-barang diapartemennya akan diangkut oleh truk pengangkut barang pindah rumah. Tujuannya sudah pasti, Naruto akan membawa Hinata kembali dalam kehidupan normalnya dahulu sebagai Namikaze Naruto di Hakkodate, kampung halamannya. Mereka berniat menikah di awal musim panas dengan tanggal yang telah dipilihkan oleh kakek Hinata.

Siapa sangka pria yang sudah hampir diujung usianya itu merestui pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto. Bahkan beliau juga bersedia mengurus semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan Hinata. Sang tetua Hyuga itu juga merekomendasikan agar resepsi pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan di sebuah kapal pesiar pribadi milik Hyuga yang dilabuhkan di Bay Area, saat senja tampak apik disana. Ini benar-benar jadi kejutan yang sangat luar biasa bagi Hinata dan Naruto. Membayangkan bisa menikah saja sudah sangat bahagia apalagi jika bisa menggelar pesta pernikahan disalah satu tempat paling romantis disana.

Yah, Naruto awalnya ingin protes dengan pernikahan mewah ala borjuis dan lebih memilih untuk menikah secara sederhana saja dengan pihak dari keluarga. Tapi, Kakek Hinata bersikeras untuk mengadakan pesta besar bagi Hinata, karena bagaimanapun keluarga Hyuga adalah keluarga bangsawan elite dengan banyak kolega yang sangat berpengaruh. Daripada harus berdebat dan ujung-ujungnya restu tidak diberikan, Naruto akhirnya menurut, toh yang penting dia menikah dengan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun perekatnya habis!" Seru Hinata sambil menunjukkan kertas gulungan kertas perekat yang sudah habis itu.

"Aku akan membelikannya ke minimarket sebentar, kau mandilah!" Ucap naruto sambil mengecup kening Hinata sebelum pergi, Hinata tersipu karenanya.

Hinata sudah tak sabar lagi rasanya, ia akan segera kembali ke Hakodate dua jam kedepan dan dua bulan kemudian ia akan berganti marga menjadi Namikaze. Sejuknya air yang membasahi tubuhnya saat mandi sepertinya juga turun menyejukkan hatinya. Ia bergegas mengenakan baju mandi handuknya seusai semua ritual mandi terlaksana. Sepertinya ia mendengar pintu apartemennya itu baru saja terbuka. Jadi menurut tebakannya Naruto sudah kembali.

"Naruto-kun..." Teriaknya ketika Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Alangkah terkejutnya Hinata, yang didapatinya bukanlah Naruto. Seorang pria dengan sebuah luka gores melintang diwajahnya tengah berdiri sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan, dan pria yang lainnya memiliki jenggot kini sedang sibuk mematikan putung rokoknya kelantai. Jika Hinata tidak salah ingat, Hinata memeberikan cincin berlian merahnya pada mereka agar tidak memukuli Naruto. Mereka berdua juga orang yang sama Hinata temui saat Naruto menghadap Danzo, si pria dengan balutan perban.

"Oh,... Selamat sore Nona, Hinata...Kau masih ingat aku? Aku, Iruka." Tanya si pria dnegan luka gores.

Hinata tak menjawab, entah perasaan Hinata saja atau memang benar demikian adanya. Hinata menangkap aura jahat melingkupi dua manusia itu. Hinata memilih untuk berjalan mundur menghindari langkah kaki mereka yang semakin memperpendek jarak pada Hinata.

"Sepertinya mata Danzo-sama benar-benar jeli. Benarkan, Asuma?" Tanya Iruka pada temannya yang kini juga melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata, Hinata tahu dua pria itu berniat kurang baik padanya.

"A-a-pa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Hinata dengan tergagap. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari keningnya.

"Tenang saja,... kami hanya ingin sedikit bermain denganmu." Ucap pria yang dipanggil Asuma oleh temannya itu, ia mulai menarik tangan Hinata dengan paksa dalam satu kali hentakan, Hinata terjatuh karenanya.

"Ahh..." Hinata meringis ngilu karena ia jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Kau tahu nona, Danzo-sama sangat menginginkanmu,... tapi tentu saja sebelum kau jatuh ke tangannya,... izinkan kami menikmati tubuhmu terlebih dahulu." Iruka menyeringai iblis, sambil mengelus pipi mulus Hinata.

Hinata bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak mungkin melayani dua manusia ini dengan pikiran bejatnya. Ia segera menepis tangan kasar yang berani mendaratkan sentuhan dikulitnya itu.

"Tidak,... Jangan!" Hinata segera berusaha bangkit dari posisinya dan mencoba berlari.

Terlambat, tangan Iruka berhasil menarik kaki kecil Hinata sehingga ia kembali terjatuh. Segera ia meraih tali baju mandi handuknya dan tentu saja, sebuah pemandangan indah tersingkap disana. Sekalipun Hinata masih menggunakan pakaian dalam berenda dan bra dengan warna yang sama tapi pikiran kotor mereka sudah berhasil menerobos masuk kedalamnya terlebih dahulu. Dua pria itu tertawa dengan bahagia melihat pemandangan itu. Hinata panik ia mencoba menghalangi baju mandinya yang terbuka dnegan menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, kumohon,... jangan lakukan apapun kepadaku!" Hinata menahan tangis dipelupuk matanya. Ia tidak mau jadi budak nafsu biologis kedua manusia ini. Hinata mencoba melempar barang apapun didekatnya agar bisa menghalangi mereka menikmati tubuhnya.

Tapi mereka malah mulai membuka ikat pinggang celana mereka dan bersiap menerkam makhluk cantik yang ketakutan dihadapannya. Iruka menangkap dan segera mengikat kedua kaki Hinata dengan ikat pinggangnya.

"Tidak... aku mohon,..Jangan!" Seru Hinata dengan wajah memelas, ia meronta. Berusaha menolak perlakuan Iruka yang sudah berhasil mengikat kakinya dan kini mulai mencoba mengungkung gadis indigo itu dengan tubuhnya.

"TOLOOOONNGG" Teriak Hinata sekuatnya, tapi dari bagian tubuh belakangnya sebuah tangan membekapnya.

"Diam kau! Jalang!" Ujar si pria berjenggot yang membekap kuat mulut Hinata dengan satu tangannya dan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk merangkul tubuh kecil Hinata agar tak banyak bergerak.

"Sebelum upeti sampai kepada seorang raja, seorang pengawal harus mendapatkan upahnya terlebih dahulu, jadi... mari kita bersenang-senang sebelum Danzo yang melakukannya." Ucap Iruka sambil membuka kedua tangan Hinata yang ditangkupkan menutupi tubuhnya, dan Hinata masih berusaha sebisa mungkin menghalangi.

Asuma yang mempunyai satu tangan untuk mendiamkan tubuh kecil yang berada dalam lengannya itupun turut membantu agar tak ada lagi pemberontakan dari gadis cantik yang akan mereka mangsa.

Panik, takut dan ngeri. Yah, ini mungkin sudah ketiga kalinya Hinata menghadapi adegan dimana menempatkan dirinya sebagai korban perkosaan. Dalam hatinya, Hinata terus meracau mengucap doa agar Naruto segera datang menyelamatkannya dari kejadian ini. Tangis dari air matanya sudah tak lagi terbendung saat jemari kasar Iruka merambati paha mulusnya yang tersingkap. Mungkin bagi mereka berdua ini adalah stimulasi rangsangan yang hebat, tapi bagi Hinata mereka berdua seakan menyeret Hinata ke gerbang neraka. Memang benar Hinata sudah tak lagi perawan, tapi ia tak pernah mau melakukan hubungan selain dengan Naruto.

"Hemmm...Kulitmu benar-benar halus nona,...dan kaupun begitu harum..." Iruka mendengus, menghisap aroma tubuh Hinata yang memabukkannya dalam hasrat durjana melalui indera penciuman yang ia dekatkan ke paha mulus dihadapannya.

Hinata tak berdaya, ia tak bisa menggerakkan sedikitpun tubuhnya untuk berontak menghadapi dua mafia yang sudah sangat terlatih itu. Tangisnya pecah, tak tertahankan, ia tak lagi bisa menolak eksplorasi penuh paksaan yang dilakukan diatas tubuhnya itu. Ia hanya bisa terus meracau dalam hati, berharap agar Naruto segera datang menyelamatkannya. Entah sudah ratusan atau ribuan kali naruto tak kunjung kembali. Hinata kian panik saat tangan kasar Iruka menyentuh liang miliknya, sekalipun ia masih mengenakan dalaman putih berendanya. Seakan sengatan listrik menjalari tubuh Hinata. Panas dan menyiksa. Tapi iapun tak mampu menghentikan tindakan apapun dari penyengatnya.

Dari balik mata keperakan yang telah basah dengan air mata itu, Hinata seaakan menyerukan teriakan kepanikan dan ketidak berdayaannya. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu meneriakkan apa-apa agar ada yang bisa datang menolongnya, atau sekedar berlari dari perbuatan biadab dua manusia yang sedang mencoba menikmati tubuhnya. Ia benci tubuhnya hanya bisa bergerak sebisanya dan tak mampu melakukan perlawanan. Dimanakah Naruto? Atau siapapun bisakan menolongnya dari kejadian mengerikan ini?

"Mari berpesta, Nona manis!" Seru Iruka yang menyisakan senyum kecil diujung kalimatnya.

Tangan kasar Iruka menarik paksa bra berwarna putih yang menutupi dada besar Hinata dengan satu kali hentakan. Segera mata mafia itu langsung terfokus pada dua gundukan milik Hinata yang kini tak terhalang apapun lagi. Tangan-tangan kotor merekapun segera memainkannya dengan gemas dan kasar. Hinata berteriak histeris dengan suaranya yang tertahan, ia tidak rela tubuhnya dimainkan oleh orang selain Naruto. Ini mengerikan. Hinata tak berdaya menanggapi perlakuan manusia bejat seperti mereka. Tangisnya semakin menjadi, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali bukan lagi miliknya. Ia tak mampu bergerak dalam kungkungan kuat pria-pria kejam itu.

"Tadaima,..." Seru seseorang dibalik pintu. "Hinata, buka pintunya. Ini aku."

Lega. Hinata tahu suara yang baru saja didengar oleh telinganya adalah suara Naruto. Ya, ia yakin Naruto pasti akan datang menolongnya. Segera Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga,mencoba terlepas dari bekapan si pria berjenggot yang membuatnya bisu.

"Naruto-kun,.. TO.." Asuma segera membekap kembali gadis dalam kuasanya itu. Baru saja ia lengah dan membuat Hinata berhasil berteriak.

"KUSOOO!" Umpat Iruka, yang kini mulai bangkit dari posisinya. "Asuma, segera ikat gadis ini, bagaimanapun caranya kita harus membawanya pulang untuk bertemu Danzo dengan keadaan utuh! Kita bereskan dulu si Kyuubi itu!"

Asuma tak menjawab, segera saja ia menyumpal mulut Hinata dengan bra miliknya yang tadi dilepas oleh Iruka dan mengikat kedua tangan gadis itu agar tak bisa berkutik.

"Hinata, ada apa? Cepat buka pintunya,... kau baik-baik saja kan Hinata?" Naruto mulai panik, ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata. Tak perlu pikir panjang segera ditendangnya pintu apartemennya hingga terbuka.

BRAAKK.

Naruto terperanjat, saat ia mendapati Hinata duduk dengan tubuh setengah telanjang di ujung ruangan. Kaki dan tangannya terikat, mulutnyapun dibekap. Tangis Hinata terurai ketika menangkap sosok Naruto yang diharapkannya akhirnya datang merasa sedih sekaligus bahagia, Naruto menemukannya dalam keadaan nyaris telanjang, entah apa yang dipikirkannya kini tentang tubuhnya.

Tentu, Naruto sama sekali tidak meragukan Hinata, pasti ada seseorang yang berniat buruk pada gadis itu. Sayangnya, Naruto belum menemukan keberadaan manusia selain Hinata yang memporak-porandakan apartemennya. Otaknya hanya memerintahkannya untuk segera menolong Hinata. Naruto benar-benar merasa iba pada keadaan indigo kesayangannya. Iapun masih belum tahu siapa yang berani melakukan hal sekeji itu pada Hinata. Ia segera mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk segera menolong Hinata, dan memastikan calon istrinya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi...

GLEK

Sebuah ikat pinggang kini berhasil melilit leher Naruto, jalan nafas Naruto rasanya terhalang benda itu sehingga Narutopun merasa sulit bernafas. Naruto melihat seorang dengan luka melintang kini berjalan mendekatinya dan,..

BUG

Sebuah pukulan keras kian mendarat di tulang pipinya. Kini Naruto tahu, pasti Danzo adalah dalangnya.

"Halo,.. Kyuubi..! Sepertinya hari ini kau harus mati ditangan kami. Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pacar cantikmu itu!" Sebuah pukulan kini mendarat di ulu hati Naruto, sepercik darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Jangan remehkan Naruto, bagaimanapun dia adalah Kyuubi No Kitsune si petarung tangguh dari Kamagasaki. Satu atau dua pukulan takkan mampu menumbangkannya. Naruto memegangi ikat pinggang yang melilit lehernya, merapatkan kedua kakinya dan mencoba melakukan gerakan salto kebelakang.

"Aku tidak akan mati hari ini!" Teriak Naruto yang kini berhasil membelakangi Asuma dan terlepas dari lilitan yang membelenggu lehernya.

Mungkin bertarung sudah mendarah daging bagi Naruto, dan menghadapi dua mafia suruhan Danzo sudah bukan hal baru. Dengan sengit Naruto menghadapi dua manusia dengan kemampuan nyaris setara dengannya itu. Mereka sudah bertahun-tahun mengabdi pada Danzo jadi tidak diragukan kemampuan beladiri merekapun juga sangat mumpuni. Jadi siapa yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini?

Jelas, sudah pasti pemenangnya adalah Naruto. walaupun dengan susah payah Naruto akhirnya berhasil menekuk dua mafia itu dengan pukulan mautnya. Setelah bergelut selama tigapuluh menitan akhirnya dua mafia itu terkapar dilantai. Asuma bahkan tak lagi mampu membuka matanya setelah Naruto berhasil menghantamkan pecahan kayu meja makan yang roboh karena perkelahian dua lawan satu itu. Sementara Iruka, ia masih nampak terengah-engah akibat pukulan Naruto yang bertubi-tubi ke rongga perutnya.

Tak perlu mengulur waktu yang terbuang lagi, Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata. Membebaskannya dari segala ikatan yang membatasi gerakannya. Ia menatap mata Hinata yang sayu dan tak berdaya. Naruto mencoba mengatupkan baju mandi Hinata lalu membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Membelai dan menepuk punggung Hianatanya dengan maksud menenangkan.

"Daijobu, Hinata,... Maaf aku meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kau baik-baik saja.?" " Tanya Naruto menenangkan.

Hinata menggeleng dengan keras dalam pelukan hangat yang telah menyelamatkannya dari pria-pria bejat itu. Tangisnya kembali pecah, ia begitu lega akhirnya Naruto datang untuknya. Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya memberi ruang bagi dirinya untuk menatap wajah Hinata yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tapi ternyata Hinata masih tak mau jauh dari jarak sependek itu. Kembali ia menarik Naruto memeluknya dan meletakkan kepalanya yang begitu berat di bahu yang kokoh itu lalu menumpahkan airmatanya lagi disana.

"Jangan meninggalkanku sendirian lagi!" Isak Hinata.

"Tentu, aku janji takkan meninggalkanmu lagi. Maaf." Sesal Naruto sambil mengecupi rambut panjang Hinata yang tergerai. "Kau bisa tenang sekarang."

Tidak.

Hinata melihat pria dengan luka melintang kini membuka sebuah pisau lipat dan bersiap menikam Naruto dari belakang.

"Naruto-kun,.. Awas belakangmu!" Teriak Hinata.

Naruto tidak bisa menghalangi pisau lipat itu tidak mengenai tubuhnya. Ya, pisau itu memang berhasil menggores lengannya. Kini ia mencengkeram tangan dari Iruka yang mencoba untuk melawannya kembali dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi Naruto gunakan untuk mencekik leher Iruka, hingga pisau lipat itu akhirnya bisa terjatuh. Iruka merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan lehernya yang tercekik, Segera ia benturkan kepalanya kedahi Naruto dengan keras.

JEDUG

Naruto merasa pandangannya berkunang, dan kepalanya oleng seketika. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika melawan dua orang dengan kemampuan yang setara dengannya sangat menguras tenaga. Narutopun melepas cengkeraman tangan yang ia cekikkan pada Iruka, ia memegangi kepalanya yang masih belum mendapatkan pandangan seperti sedia kala. Iruka memutuskan ia harus menghabisi Naruto secepatnya, sekaranglah saatnya ketika Naruto oleng karena sundulannya. Iruka menjambak surai pirang Naruto dengan kasar dan membenturkannya kedinding keras-keras. Entah sudah berapa kali, hingga darah yang mengucur dari kepala Naruto tapi Naruto tak sanggup memberikan serangan balik pada Iruka.

Ngeri, Hinata merasa ketakutan kian menjalari tubuhnya. Ia melihat kekasihnya kini sedang tidak berdaya memberikan balasan pada orang yang beberapa waktu lalu hampir memperkosanya. Jantungnya kian berdegup kencang, ia berdoa dan meracau, berharap Naruto bisa segera membalas . Tapi Naruto malah jatuh terduduk dilantai, Naruto tampak tidak berdaya lagi melawan.

Hinata merasa harus melakukan sesuatu, ia harus menolong kekasihnya itu. ia tidak mau Naruto mati. Bagaimanapun mereka akan menikah, mereka segera membagun hidup bahagia tidak dengan akhir tragis salah satu meninggal atau terpisah. Mengingat akan hal itu, sebuah perasaan kian memasuki pikiran Hinata. Sebuah keberanian, yang kini mencoba mengatur tindakan dari otaknya. Hinata mendapati sebuah pisau lipat yang dijatuhkan Iruka dilantai. Hinata segera memungutnya, ia mencoba mengalirkan seluruh kekuatannya pada pisau itu dan...

JLEBB

Hinata menancapkan pisau lipat itu ke tengkuk Iruka tapi pria dengan luka melintang itu masih belum tumbang. Dicabutnya dan ditancapkan kembali pisau lipat ditengah punggung pria yang baru saja dilukainya itu. Dan tubuh pria itupun kini tumbang.

Naruto cukup terkejut Hinata bisa melakukan hal itu, benar-benar sesuatu yang tak bisa disangkanya. Darah Iruka mengalir kelantai,tubuhnya tak bergerak. Mungkin saja ia sudah mati karena tusukan Hinata. Semantara Hinata hampir tak menyadari apa yang barusan dilakukannya.

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia terkejut, menangis dan takut, bukankah baru saja ia membunuh seseorang. Tidak. Ini suatu hal yang benar-benar sangat menyeramkan. Hinata tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa dialah yang membunuh Iruka. Naruto menatap manik lavender keperakan yang tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa sekarang. Naruto mencoba menerka-nerka kejadian apalagi yang akan dihadapinya sekarang.

"Tidak mungkin,..." seru Naruto yang mencoba memastikan denyut Iruka dengan menyentuhkan dua jari dibawah telinga Iruka.

"Bagaimana ini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil terisak.

Naruto memutar otaknya dengan keras. Pembunuhan Iruka ini akan menjadi sumber masalah baru bagi mereka berdua.

Naruto segera melepas jaket yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya pada Hinata lalu menarik tangan Hinata untuk segera pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Tidak ada penyelesaian lain yang bisa Naruto pikirkan saat ini.

"Kita harus lari Hinata, sejauh mungkin." Seru naruto sambil terus berlari dan memaksa Hinata mengikuti langkah kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Halo-halo ada yang kangen sama saya? hehehe maaf selain sibuk selama seminggu ini kompie rusak jadinya baru bisa ngetik lagi... terimakasih sudah bersabar menanti update dari ff ini, saya akan berusaha konsisten pada garis besar cerita yang saya bayangkan dari awal penulisan. saya juga berterimakasih atas dukungan dan masukan atau bahkan kritik dari para reader.  
Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, sekali lagi FF ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan merupakan karangan fiktif. dari segi penulisan, tata bahasa dan yang lain masih banyak kekurangan. . sekali lagi terimakasih atas doa dan dukungannya juga mohon maaf atas review yang belum sempet dibalas.  
:D see you next chapter  
:D_


	18. Chapter 18

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 18

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap kosong pemandangan senja dari tempat duduknya. Dahinya masih berkedut karena luka yang dikepalanya. Sekalipun ia sudah mengikatkan robekan lengan bajunya untuk membalut luka itu tapi Naruto masih bisa merasakan sakit dikepalanya itu. Nyeri dan pening, mungkin ia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, atau mungkin beban dalam pikirannyalah yang menambah sakit dikepalanya itu. Semua dalam pikirannya berjudul Hinata.

Naruto masih bisa merasakan tangan Hinata bergetar dalam genggamannya. Perempuan disampingnya itu masih mengenakan baju mandi handuk dan jaket hoodie miliknya tanpa alas kaki. Ada cukup banyak luka goresan dikaki jenjang Hinata, karena berlari tanpa sempat membawa atau memakai apapun yang layak . Surai indigonya terurai, tampak lusuh dan kusut. Naruto tahu betul, Hinata sangat resah, takut,kuatir dan Narutopun tak kalah kuatirnya dengan Hinata.

Naruto memang seorang petarung, tapi dia tidak pernah membunuh dengan sengaja. Semua yang terjadi begitu cepat, Hinata melakukan upaya pembelaan bagi dirinya. Tapi sungguh, Naruto tidak menyangka jika Hinata sampai bisa membunuh Iruka. Kejadian ini membuat hidupnya tak lagi dalam posisi aman. Danzo, akan terus mengejarnya. Menjadikan dia dan gadis disampingnya target buruan.

Senja merah keemasan dibulan penuh cinta semakin membisukan kedua manusia dalam keresahan yang teramat. Entah sudah berapa kilometer berlalu dari kota Kamagasaki, merekapun tak tahu. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu kemana laju kereta yang sedang ditumpanginya membawa ia dan Hinata pergi. Naruto hanya bisa menjauhkan gadis itu sejauh mungkin dari tragedi yang baru saja mereka berdua alami. Pikirannya melayang, menghitung dan menafsirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Kejadian yang baru saja terjadi terekam begitu kuat dalam benaknya. Semua yang baru saja terjadi seperti menjauhkan dari bayangan pernikahannya yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Kehidupan baru yang tenang dan bahagia seakan terhapus dalam otaknya.

Ditatapnya manik lavender yang tampak lelah dan masih menyimpan tangis ketakutan luar biasa. Safir biru Naruto mencoba mengamati gadis yang bersandar di bahu kirinya itu lebih dalam. Biasanya Naruto akan mendapat energi baru hanya dengan melihat pancaran wajah ayu Hinata, tapi kali ini tidak. Wajah cantik itu seakan tertutup kegundahan, menjadikan auranya menghitam. Naruto bingung, ia merasa tidak mampu mengusir bayangan hitam dari wajah Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?" Bisik Hinata dengan suara parau, menahan tangisnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia memutuskan menutup safir birunya dan sejenak berpikir. Mencoba bernafas lebih dalam dan membuat dirinya lebih tenang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Tentu, ia sudah bisa meramalkan jika jawaban yang dia berikan adalah jawaban yang tidak ingin Hinata dengar.

"Kumohon, katakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja dan kita tidak akan berpisah Naruto-kun?" Pinta Hinata yang tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya, ia masih bungkam. Masih mencoba memilih kata-kata yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Membunuh anggota yakuza merupakan masalah yang sangat besar,...dan hukumannyapun sangatlah berat." Naruto mulai angkat bicara

"Hukuman? Hukuman seperti apa yang kau maksud Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata mencoba mengendurkan rengkuhan Naruto dari tubuhnya.

"Danzo, adalah seorang _oyabun_ yang kehilangan _wakagashira_ -nya, mungkin hukuman yang akan diberikan lebih dari sekedar _yubitsume_ ,.."

"Tidak mungkin... " Seru Hinata sembari menggeleng tidak percaya, airmatanya kembali meleleh. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan dirinya atau Naruto menjalani hukuman yang mengerikan itu. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat Hinata tenggelam dalam tangisnya.

"Aku akan menjalani _Seppuku_ ,..." Bisik Naruto lirih.

Mendengar kata _yubitsume_ sudah membuat Hinata semakin sesenggukan, apalagi _Seppuku._

Hinata bergidik ngeri, membayangkan ucapan Naruto membuat kesedihan dalam dirinya semakin bertambah. Ia tidak akan pernah merelakan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu menjalani sebuah eksekusi hukuman mati. Apalagi sebenarnya Hinatalah yang membunuh Iruka bukan Naruto.

"TIDAK!" Teriak Hinata histeris. "Bukankah kita berjanji untuk terus bersama? Kita bahkan akan segera menikah,... bagaimana kau bisa melupakan hal itu,...? Kenapa,..." Hinata tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perkataannya. Otaknya penuh dengan kemarahan dan penyesalan. Dan ia tidak bisa lagi memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelasakan segala keinginannya untuk tetap bersama Naruto.

"Lupakan soal menikah!" Ucap Naruto dengan baritone nya yang memeberat, kini a tertunduk dan bersiap mengatakan hal yang lebih buruk dari itu.

Hinata tersentak, tak mampu berucap. Baru saja ia mendengar Naruto melupakan tentang pernikahan mereka, apakah artinya mereka harus berpisah sekarang?

"Pulanglah,... Biar aku yang menghadapi semua ini!" Naruto tak berdaya.

"Tidak,.. aku mohon... " Hinata menggeleng dengan keras tidak percaya, ia mencoba menjelaskan, ia tetap tidak ingin terpisah dari Naruto "Semua akan baik-baik saja, kan? Kita bisa datang ke Oji-sama dan meminta perlindungan,... aku yakin dengan kekuasaan Hyuga membuat keadaan ini lebih baik. Atau... atau kita bisa minta bantuan Sasuke-ni,... dia... dia pengacara hebat dan pasti akan mencoba melindungi aku dan.. kau. Kita,..." Hinata menatap birunya safir Naruto dan mencoba meyakinkan agar mereka berdua agar tetap bersama.

"Hinata,... kumohon dengarkan aku." Potong Naruto, ia menangkup pipi gembil Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mengenal mereka lebih baik darimu, mereka yakuza,... mereka punya hukum gang yang sangat kau bersikeras bersama, kita berdua akan menjadi target buruan, hidup dalam pengejaran, jauh dari layak dan tanpa identitas, tidak ada kehidupan bahagia lagi setelah ini. Apa kau mengerti?"

Hinata menggeleng, " Aku yang membunuhnya, kenapa kau harus menjalani hukuman itu sendirian? Kau harus membawaku bersamamu!" Ujar Hinata yang mulai tak bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mengenal yakuza bertahun-tahun,... dan mungkin tujuan utamanya adalah melenyapkan aku. Jadi, sebaiknya kau harus kembali dalam lindungan Oji-sama. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang,setelah itu...aku akan kembali kesana dan menghadapi mereka."

Hinata terdiam, ia tidak peduli penjelasan tentang sekejam apa yakuza itu. Yang dia mau hanya terus bersama Naruto. Hinata memilih memalingkan wajahnya menatap senja yang memerah dari balik jendela.

Naruto mulai kehabisan akal, ia harus bisa memulangkan Hinata dengan selamat. Ia yakin kakek Hinata akan melindungi cucunya itu. Dia adalah orang yang memiliki kuasa sangat besar, pasti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Kau mungkin, tak pernah tahu sekejam apa mereka, tapi aku tahu. Mereka bahkan tak membiarkan korbanya mati dengan meninggalkan bekas. Setelah mereka dibunuh,.. jasad mereka di jatuhkan dalam aspal cair hingga seluruh tulang belulangnya tak berbekas, tak ada yang tersisa. Semua identitas akan dihilangkan, tak akan ada catatan bukti kejahatan mereka di ,.. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membawamu bersamaku untuk menghadapi akhir hidup yang demikian?" Naruto berteriak dan mulai kehilangan kendali menghadapi gadisnya yang keras kepala.

"Tidak,...!"Hinata berteriak menolak.

Ia takkan bisa membayangkan tubuh Naruto yang sangat dicintainya itu terluka, bersimbah darah dan sekarat lalu harus meleleh dalam aspal cair. Kejam. Hinata menutup matanya, membayangkan harus hidup terpisah dengan Naruto saja ia tak sanggup bagaimana mungkin dirinya merelakan kematian Naruto dengan cara sadis seperti itu. tidak sanggup menjalani hidup sendiri, sementara Naruto menghadapi kematian dengan cara mengerikan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membuatmu mengerti,...kau.." Naruto kehabisan kata-kata, suaranya melemah, ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menyuruh gadisnya itu pulang agar terselamatkan.

"Kaulah yang tidak mengerti aku Naruto-kun! Kau adalah hidupku, Naruto-kun,... Jika kau berani mendatangi mereka dan menyerahkan hidupmu aku juga tidak akan segan menancapkan belati keleherku. Atau aku harus mencari apapun agar aku mati."Hinata kini yang mengancam

"Kumohon, Hinata... jangan katakan itu berjanjilah jika kau tak akan melakukannya demi aku!" Mata Naruto memelas, akhirnya tetes-tetes air mata itu mengalir juga dari safirnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Hinata balik bertanya. " Aku sudah berani membunuh orang yang berani melukaimu, dan kau... kau berani berkorban menebus dosaku itu dengan menyerahkan nyawamu kepada mereka. Jadi,.. kenapa... kenapa aku tidak boleh mati?" Hinata berteriak sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela kembali.

Naruto menggeleng, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan perempuan kesayangannya itu agar tidak terkena imbas dunia mencoba menatap manik lavender Hinata. Biasanya ia mendapati mata itu kian sayu dan teduh, kini mata itu berisi perasaan kalut, marah, sedih, panik takut dan entah apalagi Naruto tak bisa menebaknya. Digenggamnya kuat-kuat jemari lentik yang mulai mendingin dalam tangannya, Naruto juga tidak bisa melihat Hinata mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Nyawa Hinata jauh lebih berharga dari seluruh yang dia miliki didunia mencoba menciumi ujung jemarinya dengan lembut.

"Kumohon Hinata,...mengertilah. Hidupmu sangat berharga. Jangan menyia-nyiakan kematianmu untuk orang buangan sepertiku." Ucap Naruto sembari meletakkan tangan yang digenggamnya itu ke pipinya. Hinata bisa merasakan airmata yang mengalir membasahi jari-jemarinya.

Hinata menangkis sentuhan Naruto, ia masih menatap pemandangan senja yang tersuguh dari jendela kereta yang mereka tumpangi. Harusnya sore ini mereka berdua ada dalam sebuah kabin pesawat menuju Hakodate, bukan berlari dan mengucap salam perpisahan. Ia tidak mau terpisah dengan kekasihnya. Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata tidak mau jauh dari Naruto.

"Kau sangat berbakat, kau adalah putri bangsawan dari keluarga terpandang, kau bisa jadi apapun yang kau inginkan. Sementara aku,... aku hanya manusia sebatang kara tak berharga yang hanya punya tubuh untuk bertarung... jika akupun mati, takkan ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Jasadku akan membusuk dan jadi makanan ini aku hanya mencoba bertahan hidup dan mati adalah perkara waktu,... jangan... jangan... aku mohon demi aku jangan membuatku jadi manusia yang lebih tidak berguna karena menjadikanku alasan kematianmu... Bertemu denganmu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia. Berjanjilah jika kau tidak akan melakukannya, kau...harus terus hidup." Tandas Naruto yang menunduk dan berisak dalam baritonenya.

" Kau,... bisa dengan mudahnya menyingkirkanku,setelah semua yang terjadi dan kita lewati, melupakan semua janjimu padaku, menghapus semua mimpi indah yang kita bangun bersama,... kau bahkan menebus dosaku dengan menjalani _seppuku_... dan kau masih menginginkanku untuk terus melanjutkan hidupku sendirian?" Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan,

"Itu sama saja dengan menghukumku seumur hidup. Aku memang cuma seorang wanita yang sangat dan sangat mencintaimu, semua yang ada di pikiranku adalah kau,...kaulah hidupku jiwaku,nyawa dalam setiap jengkal kehidupanku, tanpamu aku tidak akan pernah sanggup hidup. Tidak ada jiwa didalam tubuhku!" Tangis Hinata tak tertahankan, menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Tapi Hinata masih belum selesai.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi hari-hari setelah kau tidak lagi disampingku? Aku,... akulah yang mengantarkanmu jadi pendosa dimata mereka sehingga kau harus menjalani hukuman demi aku?Begitu?" Tanya Hinata menuntut kejelasan.

"Hinata, kumohon mengertilah,... aku tidak mungkin bisa membawamu bersamaku menghadapi mereka. Untuk kali ini kumohon,..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena Hinata menutup kedua daun telinganya, tak menggubrisnya ataupun mau mendengarkannya.

Tapi Hinata memilih menutup telinganya tak peduli penjelasan Naruto. Artinya ia akan tetap bersama dengan tidak akan pernah menerima kenyataan jika ia harus berpisah dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan kalimat perpisahan atau penolakan dari Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi dia akan tetap bersama Naruto.

"Hinata sayang,..." Perlahan dibukanya kedua tangan Hinata yang menutup telinga dan mencoba menolak semua penjelasan Naruto.

Naruto memberikan kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak untuk bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri. Mata birunya menyendu, ketika ia harus beradu dengan manik lavender keperakan yang basah oleh airmata. Menjalani adegan perpisahan dengan orang yang sangat dicintai adalah hal terburuk yang pernah dia lakukan dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, bukan?" tanya Naruto mencoba menenangkan. "Kau... harus pulang,..." Dengan suara berat Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Ya, ada sebuah perasaan ragu tersirat dari ucapannya, mungkin inilah saaat dimana ia dan Hinata harus benar-benar berpisah.

Hinata tidak tahan lagi. Naruto terus saja mengusirnya, menolak keinginannya untuk terus berada disisi pria itu. Hinata mengambil langkah cepat dan menjauh dari pandangan Naruto, Naruto mencoba mengikutinya. Ia mencoba membuka pintu gerbang kereta.

"Kau ingin agar kita berpisah bukan? Kau ingin agar aku pulang,... Lalu kau juga akan tetap bersikeras menyerahkan nyawamu kepada mereka sebagai penebusan dosaku,...? Intinya kita akan tetap berpisah, kan?" Tanya Hinata,Naruto hanya bisa diam karena memang itulah yang akan dia lakukan.

"Lihat ini baik-baik, disinilah hubungan kita diakhiri...aku akan menunjukkan jika aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku."

Sebuah kereta dari arah berlawanan akan segera bersisipan dengan kereta yang mereka tumpangi. Hinata seakan mengambil ancang-ancang dan bersiap melompat dari pintu gerbang kereta yang dibukanya itu.

"Sayonara,..Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata.

"TIDAKKK!HENTIKAN!" Sergah Naruto.

Dengan sigap tangan Naruto terulur untuk menangkap tubuh kecil Hinata yang baru saja bersiap menghadapi maut. Naruto mendekap bagian belakang tubuh Hinata dan membawa kedalam rengkuhannya. Sementara Hinata tengah meronta dan mecoba menolak pelukan Naruto sekuat yang ia bisa. Dalam pikiran Hinata lebih baik mati daripada ia harus hidup tanpa Naruto.

"Biarkan aku mati, Naruto-kun!Lepaskan aku." Teriak Hinata yang masih meronta, tangisnya pecah dengan derasnya mengalir.

Air mata Narutopun tak terbendung, ia juga tidak akan pernah sanggup melihat gadisnya menjemput maut. Sungguh dalam hati Naruto tidak ingin mengatakan kalimat perpisahan dengan manusia cantik paling dicintainya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, kumohon,... jangan tinggalkan aku!" Bisik Naruto dengan baritonenya yang serak karena airmata.

"Kumohon, bawa aku kemanapun kau pergi,... sekalipun itu ke gerbang kematian." Hinata memutar tubuhnya ia memeluk Naruto seerat yang ia bisa. Ia sangat,...sangat... teramat sangat mencintai Naruto.

"Maaafkan aku,.."Ucap Naruto "Aku sungguh tidak ingin jauh ataupun berpisah darimu,... aku sangat mencintaimu,... maafkan aku yang hanya bisa memberikan kehidupan yang seperti ini untukmu."

"Berjanjilah, kita takkan pernah terpisah... apapun yang terjadi.. tetaplah bersamaku!" Pinta Hinata.

"Tentu,...Tenntu... aku mencintaimu,... aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata." Sambil terus menghujani ciuman di surai indigo Hinata.

Malam mulai menjemput, saat dua insan akhirnya memutuskan untuk terus bersama. Mereka berdua pun tahu tak mudah untuk terus bersama hingga waktu yang tak bisa ditebak. Hidup memang tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun, dan kenyataan bisa jadi sangat kejam untuk dijalani. Merekapun belum tahu kemana arah tujuannya. Yang jelas mereka akan akan menjalani hidup sebagai pelarian. Cukupkah cinta menyelamatkan kehidupan mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan kemeja resepsionis Rumah sakit Konoha. Untuk menemukan dokter yang bisa mengobatinya ia harus tahu betul kapan dokternya bertugas.

"Permisi,aku ingin bertemu dengan dokter Haruno Sakura. Bisa beritahu jadwal prakteknya?" Tanya Sasuke pada salah satu petugas resepsionis itu.

"Dokter Haruno Sakura saat ini sedang menjalani shift sore, beliau ditugaskan di instalasi gawat darurat." Jawab petugas itu tersenyum ramah, tangannya menunjukkan arah dimana Sakura sedang bertugas.

Langkah kaki Sasuke segera mengikuti petunjuk arah yang diberikan petugas itu sebelumnya. Entah apa yang membuat langkah Sasuke terasa ringan saat melangkah kesana. Beban dikepalanyapun seperti hilang begitu saja saat mendengar Sakura saat ini sedang ditugaskan. Jadi sebentar lagi ia akan segera bertemu dengan gadis bersurai permen kapas itu.

Tapi Sasuke sepertinya sudah melupakan aturan, bahwa tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke ruang IGD selain pasien yang ditangani, dokter dan perawat. Ah,... tentu saja dia bisa mengeluarkan kartu tanda kejaksaan yang mencantumkan dia sebagai jaksa negeri. Diapun bisa mengarang alasan sedang melakukan penyelidikan terhadap kasusnya.

"Permisi,..." Sasuke menyapa seorang perawat yang berjalan berlawanan dengannya.

"Iya silakan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya perawat itu ramah.

"Dimana aku bisa menemui dokter Haruno,...

"Shizune-san!" Teriak seseorang dari arah kejauhan.

Perawat dihadapan Sasukepun merasa namanya dipanggil, ia segera meminta maaf dan berojigi sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke karena harus segera pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Tapi justru Sasuke merasa sangat sumringah, karena suara yang baru saja memanggil perawat itu adalah suara dari seseorang yang sedang dicari-carinya. Sebentuk senyum kini terlukis dibibir Sasuke. Ia mengikuti langkah cepat si perawat itu untuk berjalan mendekati arah si pemanggil, sekalipun bukan namanya yang dipanggil.

Sakura sangat sibuk. Sakura benar-benar terlihat seperti dokter pada umumnya yang menggunakan jas warna putih dan menangani pasiennya. Sepengelihatan Sasuke hanya sakura satu-satunya orang yang menggunakan jas berwarna putih, yang lain menggunakan seragam biru muda dan topi perawat. Sakura sangat berbeda dengan yang Sasuke temui ketika di kamagasaki dulu. Tapi ada yang tetap sama, Sakura nyentrik dan pemberani. Pasien yang dihadapi Sakura terlihat cukup merepotkan,walaupun Sakura sudah dibantu oleh beberapa perwat tapi Sakura masih terlihat sangat kerepotan. Pasien itu berteriak dan meronta-ronta diatas ranjangnya. Sakura bahkan naik keatas ranjang pasien untuk menangani pasien itu.

"Tolong, suntikannya!" Perintah Sakura dari atas tubuh pasien.

Seorang perawat memberikan sebuah suntikan pada Sakura. Sakura segera menginjeksi pasien tersebut dan pasienpun perlahan tenang dan tak lagi meronta. Sakura segera turun dari ranjang pasien saat pasien itu mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Mana berkasnya?" Tanya Sakura sembari mengulurkan tangan pada perawat yang tadi dipanggilnya tanpa menatap si pembawa berkas, perawat itupun menyerahkan sebuah berkas untuk ditandatangani Sakura.

"Kau sudah menghubungi dokter Yamanaka?" Tanya Sakura dan perawat itu menjawab dengan anggukan, Sakura melanjutkan.

" Pasien itu lukanya tidak cukup parah, hanya saja sepertinya memang dia harus menjalani psikoterapi. Ini segera hubungi keluarga dan siapkan ruangan untuknya!" Sakura menyodorkan kembali berkas yang baru saja ditandatanganinya pada perawat dihadapannya.

Kini Sakura tidak menyangka ternyata bukan hanya perawat Shizune yang ada dihadanpanya, tapi juga seseorang dengan rambut ravennya tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Sasuke membentuk senyum kecil dibibirnya, menurutnya itu cukup ampuh untuk memikat seorang gadis bersurai kapas yang biasanya selalu kelabakan saat menatap senyum itu. Yah, benar memang adanya, Sakura memang sangat menyukai senyum itu. Sakura juga sangat merindukan senyum yang sudah selama seminggu tak ia jumpai itu. Tapi Sakura juga harus ingat senyuman itu bisa juga melukainya seperti seminggu yang lalu.

"Hai, Sakura! Aku merindukanmu."Sapa Sasuke.

Oh tidak, itu adalah sebuah kata yang sangat manis!. Hampir saja Sakura menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk pria yang sangat dirindukannya. Manik hijau cemerlang itu berbinar saat ia bertatapan dengan onix tajam Sasuke. Ya, onix Sasuke memang berhasil menghipnotis Sakura kembali. Tapi justru tak ada kata yang bisa terucap dari keduanya.

Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama. Tidak bisa disangkalnya jika onix sasuke selalu saja berhasil membuatnya terlena, ia masih mencintai Sasuke dan tentu saja sangat merindukannya. Tapi Sakura juga sadar bahwa jadi wanita yang selalu dinomorduakan lalu diusir seenaknya itu sangat menyakitkan. Lebih dari itu sangat terhina rasanya karena menempatkan dirinya sebagai pengemis yang mendamba cinta seorang laki-laki.

Tak ada kata yang mampu diucapkan Sakura, begitupun Sasuke. Keduanya masih tenggelam dalam beberapa menit yang membisu. Memang Sakura masih marah dan Sasukepun tahu akan hal itu. Mendatangi seseorang yang pernah Sasuke salahi lalu mengatakan merindukannya itu sama sekali bukan gaya Sasuke. Bagi Sasuke mungkin itu sudah cukup untuk merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria.

Sebuah brankar dorong kini menghalangi pandangan mereka berdua. Seorang pasien sedang terbaring dan mengeluhkan sakit ditangannya yang mengalami luka. Jelas Sakura tidak bisa mengabaikan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter, ia segera berlalu menangani pasiennya tanpa peduli lagi pada Sasuke.

 _"Tidak berhasil? Apa dia tidak merindukanku?"_ Bisik Sasuke dalam hati, ia merasa terabaikan. Biasanya Sakura akan segera berlari dan menghampirinya, tapi kini tatapan onixnyapun tak lagi berhasil menghipnotis Sakura. Tanpa peduli keributan yang ada di bangsal IGD itupun Sasuke mengekor pada gerak Sakura yang tengah menangani pasiennya. Bagaimanapun ia harus bicara pada gadis itu, sekalipun ia masih diabaikan oleh si dokter.

"Hai, Nona... Bisakah kau tinggalkan pasienmu dan beristirahat sebentar? Aku ingin bicara suatu hal yang sangat penting." Sasuke berdiri disamping Sakura yang sedang sibuk.

Sakura tidak menggubris atau bahkan memandang kearah orang yang memintanya untuk meninggalkan kegiatannya itu. Sakura lebih memilih berkonsentrasi pada jarumbengkok dengan needleholder dan benang jahit untuk menutup luka pasien dihadapannya.

"Kau tinggal dimana sekarang?" Menurutku gaji dokter baru disini tidak terlalu besar kan? Bagaimana kalau kembali tinggal diapartemenku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura merasa dirinya kembali diremehkan oleh Sasuke. Menyebalkan, Sakura benar-benar tidak suka posisinya sekarang. Sakura harus berpura-pura tenang dan datar, mengacuhkan semua tindakan Sasuke sekalipun ia sangat ingin melakukan sesuatu pada si jaksa tampan itu.

Melihat reaksi Sakura masih datar, Sasuke berpikir tentang kata yang bisa ia gunakan untuk merayu dokter muda ini agar beralih dari pasiennya.

"Dokter,... aku sudah katakan jika aku merindukanmu,... malam ini aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu. Mungkin kita bisa makan malam dengan melihat bintang-bintang?Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke menggoda.

Tidak. Digubris. Tentusaja, pasien dihadapan Sakura mengalami luka robek yang cukup lebar, jadi Sakura memutuskan mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Ohya,... aku ingat kau bilang kau sangat ingin pertunjukan opera bukan? Aku sudah memesan tempat VVIP untuk kita berdua malam ini? Jadi sekarang kau harus segera pergi dari kursimu untuk berdandan!" Tandas Sasuke.

Sasuke yakin siapapun pasti tak akan menolak ajakannya. Sakura juga sangat memimpikan bisa melihat pertunjukan opera dengannya, hal itu pernah diungkapkan Sakura pada Sasuke beberapa hari sebelum inseden pesta dansa kedua mereka.

Tapi bagi Sakura, Sasuke sudah kelewatan. Sakura sedang menangani pasien dengan luka yang cukup lebar dan Sasuke malah menggodanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, menerobos bangsal IGD dan mengganggu pekerjaannya. Sakura kini memutuskan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke. Bukan dengan ekspresi bahagia tapi sangat jengkel.

"Dengar baik-baik Bapak Jaksa Uchiha yang terhormat... jika anda tidak bisa tenang, saya bisa menjahit mulut besar anda!" Kata Sakura yang bicara formal dengan nada ketus sambil mengangkat jarum bengkok setinggi panjang tangannya. Mencoba mengancam Sasuke jika ia tidak ingin diganggu.

"Ah,... kau mau menjahit bibirku ini?" Sasuke menunjuk bibirnya sendiri, "Boleh,... tapi kau takkan bisa mendengarkan aku mengucap aku merindukanmu."

Sebuah perempatan muncul diantara jidat lebar Sakura. Sebuah lirikan penuh intimidasipun ia lemparkan kearah Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kearah Sakura yang mulai merespon ucapannya itu, sekalipun dengan kekesalan. Sakura masih tidak beranjak dari kursinya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi pada luka yang ia jahit.

"Kau bahkan takkan bisa merasakan ciumanku lagi!" Ancam Sasuke yang membisikkan kalimatnya dengan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sakura. Wajah Sakura langsung bersemu merah, itu memalukan,ia takut tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri.

Cukup. Itu gombalan yang sangat-sangat manis dan menggoda. Sakura benar-benar tak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Untung saja jahitannya sudah selesai. Sakura harus bergegas membereskan pengganggu yang merusak konsentrasinya bekerja itu. Secepatnya mengusirnya, baik dari tempat kerja atau hidupnya karena Sakura tidak mau terluka lagi.

"Shizune-san, tolong balut lukanya lalu siapkan antibiotik dan painkiller untuk pasien ini, jika hasil rongent nya sudah keluar tolong panggil aku. Aku harus mengusir seorang pengganggu yang tak tahu malu ini!" Sakura memanggil kembali perawat yang tadi memberikan berkas lalu pergi keluar ruangan, Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

Sakura mencoba tidak peduli, ia membuang muka dan mengabaikan senyuman Sasuke yang menggodanya.

"Ayo kita makan malam! Bisa kau tinggalkan pekerjaannmu sekarang?" Ajak Sasuke.

Sakura mendelik. Keterlaluan sekali Sasuke! Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa meninggalkan bangsal IGD yang sibuk dengan pasien gawat yang terus saja datang silih berganti hanya untuk makan malam. Tidak. Tentu saja jawabannya tidak, Sakura tidak mau. Sakura memijit keningnya yang pusing menghadapi ulah Sasuke. Ia mencoba menguasai dirinya, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia menjalaskan keinginannya pada Sasuke.

"Pergilah, jangan ganggu hidupku lagi!Akupun tak ingin bicara denganmu." Ujar Sakura. "Seperti yang kau bilang, kan? Kita sudah selesai. Terimakasih atas kebaikanmu, maaf jika aku belum bisa membalasnya. Ohya, pintu keluarnya ada disebelah sana!" Sakura menunjukkan arah kepintu keluar dan segera berlalu.

"Sakura,aku minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke yang berhasil menghentikan langkah kecil Sakura yang baru saja dimulai.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun kearah belakang, karena jika ia menoleh kebelakang maka harga dirinya sungguh sangat terinjak. Ia tidak punya apa-apa lagi sebagai seorang wanita jika ia kembali terbujuk oleh ucapan-ucapan sasuke. Lain waktu, Sasuke pasti akan menyingkirkannya kembali.

"Aku menyesal dengan sikapku. Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya." Tambah Sasuke lagi.

Kaki kecil Sakura mulai menapakkan langkahnya kembali, ia mencoba membuat langkah menjauh dari Sasuke. Bagaimanapun Sakura tidak boleh membuat dirinya mudah percaya begitu saja pada Sasuke.

"Sakura, kumohon kita harus bicara." Tangan sasuke terulur menyentuh pundak Sakura agar tak berlalu semakin menjauh.

"Kita sudah selesai, maaf aku banyak urusan dan pasienku banyak yg menunggu." Sakura menangkis tangan Sasuke yang bertengger di bahunya lalu bersiap melangkah pergi.

"Aku merindukanmu, selama seminggu ini aku mencoba menyingkirkanmu dari pikiranku tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa. Aku mendatangi apartemen dan kau selalu tak mau membukakan pintu untukku. Aku menelponmu, mengirimu pesan berkali-kalipun kau tidak pernah peduli. Aku merasa sangat kehilanganmu,..." kembali Sasuke menceritakan hal yang dialaminya selama seminggu ini, berharap agar Sakura luluh kepadanya.

Tidak boleh, Sakura memaksa dirinya tidak boleh lagi percaya pada ucapan Sasuke. Ucapan Sasuke minggu lalu masih sangat melekat di pikiran Sakura. Dengan tegasnya, Sasuke mengatakan jika Hinata akan selalu jadi prioritasnya dan Sakura tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Jika memang Sasuke tidak bisa menyingkirkan Hinata dari hatinya sendiri maka tak akan ada jalan bagi dirinya untuk bahagia. Diduakan, sama sekali tak ada dalam kamus Sakura. Jadi jawaban Sakura akan tetap sama, ia tidak mau. Sakura juga tidak ingin memberi jawaban apapaun untuk pernyataan penyesalan Sasuke.

Sakura memilih melangkahkan kakinya kembali memasuki ruang IGD dan Sasuke masih mencoba mengikutinya. Sakura tidak suka itu.

"Tolong, Shizune-san,.. hubungi security rumah sakit agar mengusir orang ini!" Sakura menitahkan untuk mengusir Sasuke. "Tolong pastikan yang boleh masuk IGD hanya tenaga medis dan juga orang yang sakit! Dan orang ini tidak cukup memenuhi kriteria sakit untuk masuk IGD. Tolong segera singkirkan dia, dia bisa mengganggu pasien lainnya!"

"Tunggu... Sakura... kita harus bicara..." Suara Sasuke samar-samar menghilang saat security yang dipanggil Shizune segera datang lalu membimbingnya ke arah keluar rumah sakit.

Jujur, sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin memberikan kesempatan itu pada Sasuke. Tapi tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya disakiti lebih jauh lagi. Sasuke harus tegas pada dirinya sendiri untuk memutuskan tujuannya terlebih dahulu, Sakura atau Hinata. Sakura tidak akan mampu membagi Sasuke dengan orang lain.

Lutut Sakura melemas, ia butuh duduk dan menenangkan dirinya sekarang. Sangat berat memang menghadapi pasien-pasiennya hari ini yang terus saja datang membuat energinya cukup terkuras. Ditambah dengan Sasuke yang kembali membuat hatinya kacau petang ini. Sungguh, jika ada rumah sakit yang bisa menyembuhkan sakit hati dan kegalauannya pada Sasuke, Sakura akan mendaftar sebagai pasien pertamanya. Sakura akan mengikuti treatment apapun agar ia bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, baginya ini sangat menyiksa.

PRAAAANNKK

Terdengar suara benda yangs sedang dipecahkan. Semua orang di bangsal IGD pun kian terkejut mendengarnya. Sakura segera berlari keluar ruangan dan memastikan apa yang terjadi. Mungkin saja terjadi sebuah insiden sedang terjadi di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Nanar hijau emerald Sakura membesar, insiden itu memang benar adanya. Sebuah kaca jendela rumah sakit Konoha yang terletak beberapa langkah dari ruang IGD pecah karena hantaman seorang pria. Kerumunan orang kian memenuhi koridor hanya untuk menyaksikan kejadian itu. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati pusat kerumunan, berharap semoga tidak ada korban.

"Apa aku bisa masuk IGD dan menemuimu sekarang?" tanya seseorang yang telah berhasil memecahkan kaca rumah sakit dengan tangan kanannya pada Sakura.

Hati Sakura mencelos. Yah, benar Sasuke memecahkan jendela untuk mengubah statusnya dari pengunjung rumah sakit menjadi pasien sekarang. Entah dari mana pikiran bodoh dan terlalu mainstream itu muncul dikepala seorang jaksa semacam Sasuke. Tangan kiri Sasuke mengeluarkan banyak darah, Sakura juga bisa melihat ada sebuah serpihan kaca masih menancap dipunggung tangan Sasuke. Sasukepun meringis, memejamkan mata menahan rasa sakit ditangannya.

"Heii kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan yang kau timbulkan!" Teriak seorang petugas rumah sakit itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia mencoba mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya dengan tangan kanannya. Segera ia melemparkan dompet kulit berwarna coklatnya kearah suara yang berani meneriakinya.

"Ini ambil! Jika masih tidak cukup juga kirimkan tagihannya kekantorku! Aku tidak punya cukup waktu sekarang, karena aku harus mengobati luka ditanganku." Kini Sasuke menjawab dengan nada congkak dan sombongnya berjalan dari posisi awalnya mendekati Sakura yang masih terdiam.

"Benarkan Dokter Haruno?" Tanya Sasuke yang melewatinya dan memasuki ruang IGD lebih dahulu daripadaSakura. Kini Sakuralah yang mengekori Sasuke.

" Jadi dimana aku bisa duduk?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura yang masih bungkam tak mengeluarkan kata.

Sakura membuka tirai yang menutupi sebuah ranjang pasien di bangsal IGD, lalu mengisyaratkan tangannya agar Sasuke bisa meletakkan tubuhnya disana. Masih mencoba diam. Sakura geram sebenranya, Sasuke benar-benar gila hari ini.

"Oh, disini ya? Aku harus duduk atau berbaring." Tanya Sasuke memancing pembicaraan dengan dokternya.

"Terserah kau." Ucap Sakura pasrah dan kesal.

Sasuke akhirnya memilih duduk berhadapan dengan dokter yang ada dihadapanya itu. Sakit dan perih sepertinya tidak masalah baginya akrena berhasil mendapatkan kesempatan bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke, kumohon hentikan semua ini!" Ucap Sakura.

"Coba saja, jika kau bisa!" Balas Sasuke angkuh.

Sakura kini merasa sangat kesal pada Sasuke, "Kau,... apa kau pikir dengan menyakiti tanganmu aku akan memaafkanmu, begitu?"

"Mungkin,... tapi setidaknya kau mau berbicara padaku." Jawab Sasuke sambil melempar senyum yang menggoda Sakura.

Sakura masih mencoba tidak terpengaruh pada gombalan-gombalan manis Sasuke. Sakura memaksa bibirnya membentuk huruf M dan serapat mungkin menghentikan lidahnya agar tidak mengoceh apapun pada Sasuke yang sangat bermulut besar sekarang. Sakura lebih memilih melakukan pekerjaannya, berkonsentrasi untuk mencabut serpihan besar kaca yang masih bersarang di punggung tangan Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke memang perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran agar tidak lagi bertindak bodoh dan memalukan seperti saat ini.

"Itttaiii...!" Seru Sasuke yang berteriak saat Sakura sengaja mencabut serpicah kaca yang tadi menancap ditangannya tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu.

Sasuke meringis, sakit karena tusukan terasa menjadi-jadi saat benda yang menusuk tangannya dicabut. "Kau sama sekali tidak menggunakan obat bius untuk mencabut luka sedalam ini?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba menuntut penjelasan.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

"Sakit kan? Bagus jika kau masih bisa merasakan, biar tahu rasa! Siapa suruh berbuat begitu bodoh?" Sakura menyeringai puas bisa mengerjai Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, akhirnya ia bisa mendengar dokter bersurai merah jambu itu kembali berbicara padanya. Sadar akan hal yang dilakukannya barusan, Sakura segera berkonsentrasi kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Aku senang kau sudah kembali galak seperti biasa." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil, sepertinya dia melupakan rasa sakit ditangannya.

Sakura kembali bungkam dan menutup senyum lebarnya. Ia menjahit luka Sasuke, lalu membersihkan dengan menyiramkan cairan iodine sebelum membalut dengan perban. Dijahit tanpa anestesi, sakit pastinya,... tapi apa boleh buat sepertinya Sakura memang sengaja mengerjai Sasuke. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu bentuk balas dendamnya karena Sasuke sering kali menyakitinya. Sasuke harus menerimanya sekarang, sekalipun Sasuke harus berkali-kali memincingkan onixnya karena menahan perih.

"Maaf karena sudah menyakitimu,... aku berharap kau masih mau memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita. Akhirnya aku tahu apa itu perbedaan perasaaanku padamu dan pada Hinata,...aaarrgghh" Sasuke menjerit kecil tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya kembali, ketika Sakura sengaja mengikatkan perban dilukanya kuat-kuat.

"Kau,..." Ucap Sasuke merasa tangannya cukup nyeri karena kelakuan Sakura. "Aku bisa menuntut rumah sakit ini karena pelayananmu buruk kepadaku!" Ancamnya pada Sakura

Sakura tertawa, menjahili Sasuke sebenarnya sudah cukup membuat Sakura memaafkan si raven tampan itu. Tapi sepertinya Sakura masih belum bisa bersama Sasuke kembali. Sakura lebih memikirkan tentang efek yang Sasuke timbulkan kembali jika ia meninggalkan Sakura lagi. Mungkin Sakura tidak akan pernah mebuka hati untuk pria manapun , apalagi menerima pria manapun selain Sasuke jika Sasuke terus saja mempermainkan perasaanya seperti itu.

"Ayo, pergi makan malam, aku lapar!" Ajak Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat sumringah saat Sakura kini sudah bisa tertawa. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa gadis itu kepelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu. " Bisik Sasuke.

Alih-alih Sakura membalas pelukannya. Sakura malah menekan luka ditangan Sasuke yang masih basah itu, membuat Sasuke kembali meringis kesakitan dan melepas pelukannya.

"Kuberi tahu ya,.. kalau sudah terasa sakit maka kau akan belajar sesuatu. Sama dengan tanganmu kan? Kau pasti tidak mau merasakan rasa sakit lagi! Jangan berani-berani lagi datang kesini, mengganggu pekerjaanku juga membuatku malu! Itu hal gila dan bodoh! Dan asal kau tahu berapa kalipun kau mengucapkan maaf, penyesalan, atau apapun itu, aku tidak akan memberikannya lagi kepadamu. Pergilah sendiri aku sudah ada janji!" Ucap Sakura dengan angkuh kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura, baginya sangat menggemaskan. Mungkin hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntungannya. Semua pesonanya ternyata tak mampu membawa si dokter surai merah jambu itu takluk dan mau bicara padanya. Tapi bagi Sasuke tak masalah, mungkin kini dialah yang harus meyakinkan perasaannya kepada Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

* _oyabun/oyaji/ kumicho=_ sebutan untuk sosok tertinggi Yakuza

* _wakagashira/ wakashira_ =Posisi kedua di rantai komando (letnan pertama) yang mengatur beberapa geng di daerah dominasi

* _Yubitsume_ =tradisi yakuza yang di lakukan jika seorang yakuza melakukan kesalahan dengan cara memotong jari mereka sendiri. Awalnya jika mereka melakukan kesalahan mereka akan memulai dari jari kelingking, dan setiap kali melakukan kesalahan, mereka akan terus memotong jari-jari yang lain hingga habis tak bersisa.

* _Seppuku_ ' suatu bentuk ritual bunuh diri yang dilakukan oleh samurai di Jepang dengan cara merobek perut dan mengeluarkan usus untuk memulihkan nama baik setelah kegagalan saat melaksanakan tugasatau kesalahan untuk kepentingan rakyat. di luar Jepang lebih populer dengan istilah Harakiri,biasa digunakan sebagai metafora seseorang melakukan "self punishment" sebagai tanggung jawab bila melakukan kesalahan.  
Ritual ini telah membudaya di Jepang, sehingga apabila seseorang melakukan kesalahan dan melakukan bunuh diri, maka hal itu sah-sah saja dan dianggap sabagai upaya menebus kesalahan.

 _Haii... haii semua... apa kabar? Ohya makasih buat kalian yang masih sayaang sama saya dan mau berkenan membaca ff ini. Minggu kmren ada guest yg reviewnya agak gak patut dibaca publik maaf gak saya approve, karena nanti sifatnya provokatif, jadi mohon buat siapapun yang mau baca bisa lebih dewasa. saya tidak marah kalau dikritik, saya juga pasti akan mencoba memahami keinginan pembaca, tapi_ yuk mari saling belajar untuk menghargai satu dengan yang lainnya. _saya akan berusaha konsisten pada garis besar cerita yang saya bayangkan dari awal penulisan. saya juga berterimakasih atas dukungan dan masukan atau bahkan kritik dari para reader_. _terimakasih sudah bersabar menanti update dari ff ini, soal informasi mengenai yakuza saya googling_

 _Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, sekali lagi FF ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan merupakan karangan fiktif. dari segi penulisan, tata bahasa dan yang lain masih banyak kekurangan. . sekali lagi terimakasih atas doa dan dukungannya juga mohon maaf atas review yang belum sempet dibalas.  
:D see you next chapter  
:D_


	19. Chapter 19

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 19

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan tertunduk menyusuri lorong rumah sakit tanpa memperhatikan siapapun yang ada dihadapannya. Jas putih identitasnya sebagai seorang dokter sudah tertenteng dilengannya sebelah kiri, tandanya ia sudah tak lagi bertugas sebagai dokter. Sedangkan jari-jemarinya kian sibuk bermain di handphone layar sentuhnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh lima, Sakura merasa sangat terlambat menepati janjinya makan malam. Ia mencoba mengetik pesan melalui ponselnya itu.

 **To: Ino_PIG**

 **From: Pink_Sakura**

Aku baru saja selesai maaf kalau terlambat,...kalian masih mau menungguku kan?

Message sent:09.38 pm

 **To: Pink Sakura**

 **From: Ino_PIG**

Tenang saja, Karin dan Tenten juga baru saja datang. Cepatlah!  
Message sent:09.41pm

 **To: Ino_PIG**

 **From: Pink_Sakura**

OK

Message sent:09.42pm

Sakura masih asyik dengan ponselnya, ia mencoba memeriksa notifikasi dari sosial medianya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura tidak memeriksanya, belum lagi pasien nya akhir-akhir ini sangat menguras tenaga dan kesabarannya. Mendadak Sakura melihat bayangan sesosok manusia sedang berpapasan dengannya, itu artinya dia harus diam dan menepi. Tapi ternyata saat Sakura diam menepi, bayangan itu juga tetap berada dihadapannya. Sakura mengalihkan manik hijau cemerlang dari handphone ke manusia yang berani menghalangi jalannya.

"Konbawa,.. Sakura!" Suara merdu berwibawa dari sesosok manusia menyapanya.

Sasuke. Dia masih menunggu Sakura sekalipun Sakura sudah meminta agar perawat dan security memulangkannya . Sasuke juga masih tetap menunggu Sakura walaupun empat jam berlalu dari proses pemberian resep dan izin pulang diberikan oleh merasa manusia dihadapannya sangat menyebalkan.

"Kopi?" Sasuke memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng dingin untuk Sakura, tapi Sakura sama sekali tak menyentuh kopi dingin yang diatawarkan Sasuke untuknya.

Sakura menghela nafas dengan kasar, tandanya ia kesal.

"Kau mau apa, sih?" tanya Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang dengan nada kesal.

"Aku sedang menunggu kekasihku pulang." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Ayolah,... empat jam bukan waktu yang singkat. Terlebih jika perutmu sudah kelaparan dan tanganmu baru saja dijahit tapi Sasuke memilih tetap menunggu Sakura. Tentu saja alasannya untuk meluluhkan hati Sakura.

"Ayo pergi makan malam!" Kata Sasuke, "Aku merasa kelaparan karena menunggumu."

"Siapa suruh menungguku?" Balas Sakura ketus.

Sasuke tahu, kemarahan Sakura masih belum bisa ia taklukkan. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ini!" Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya yang diperban.

Bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang memilih mengubah statusnya dari pengunjung jadi pasien dengan cara ekstrim? Jadi kenapa sekarang harus Sakura yang harus bertanggung jawab. Sakura merasa alasan Sasuke sangat tidak masuk akal dan konyol.

"Aku?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk sendiri kearahnya.

"Hn.." Sasuke mengangguk, Sakura menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja kau,... kau yang berani-beraninya menolak kunjunganku dan akhirnya membuatku memutuskan memecahkan kaca jendela. Kau juga sangat berani menjahit tanganku tanpa anestesi,juga... karena itu semua sekarang aku tidak bisa menyetir, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab mengantarkanku pulang." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura memijit keningnya dan merasa kesal. _"Yaampun, Sasuke benar-benar bertindak bodoh, konyol, idiot atau apalah itu. Dia masih punya satu tangan yang baik-baik saja, bahkan sedang menggenggam sebuah minuman kaleng. Sasuke juga punya cukup banyak uang untuk memanggil taksi yang bisa mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat_." Begitu pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Melihat Sakura masih bermimik muka kesal, tandanya Sasuke masih belum berhasil mengajak gadis bersurai pink itu menjadi teman makan malamnya.

"Aku ada janji." Ucap Sakura ketus.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Sakura semakin ketus.

"Seorang pria?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura hanya memandang langit-langit sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya kelantai, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu segera batalkan!" Ucap Sasuke tegas.

Sontak Sakura langsung melongo mendengar Sasuke memerintahnya.

"Katakan kalau kau sedang menangani pasien darurat!" Tambah Sasuke lagi.

Sakura semakin tak habis pikir, Sasuke benar-benar menjadi manusia kekanakan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal sebelumnya. Hal kekanakan yang pernah dilakukan pria dua puluh delapan tahun dihadapannya benar-benar jauh dari batas logis. Sakura harus memikirkan cara menyingkirkan pria ini secepat mungkin, entah dengan cara apa.

"Aku lelah, aku tidak mau menyetir. Kita naik taksi saja. Oke?" Ucap Sakura.

"Oke. "Sasuke setuju. Ia senang akhirnya Sakura berhasil melunak dan mengikuti ajakan makan malamnya.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah kecil Sakura yang menuju tempat diamana mereka berdua bisa mendapatkan taksi. Sakura tak bicara sepatah kata apapun sampai taksi itu datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Sakura segera meraih gagang pintu dan masuk dengan kasar ke bangku penumpang, menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih belum berhasil masuk kedalam taksi.

"Jalan!" Seru Sakura memerintah supir taksinya, dia kemudian melambaikan tangan dengan raut wajah meledek pada Sasuke yang mulai berusaha mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Heii! Tunggu!" Sasuke berteriak saat ia sudah mulai kalah dengan kecepatan laju taksi,dan taksi yang ditumpangi Sakura semakin menjauh.

"Ah,... sial!" Umpat Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mengambil ponsel yang ada disakunya dengan tangan kanannya, "Shika,.. kau ada dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

 _"Aku dirumah, jangan bilang kalau ada kasus! Aku harus menjemput Temari sejam lagi jadi jangan minta bantuanku!" jawab Sasuke_

"Menjemput?" Ulang Sasuke, " Kau tidak sedang berkencan dengannya?"

 _"Tidak, dia bilang sedang makan malam dengan teman-teman dokternya. Katanya ini wktu khusus perempuan."_

Sasuke menyeringai, ada kebahagiaan terlukis disana. Ya, Sasuke baru saja mendengar jika pacar Shikamaru baru saja akan makan malam dengan teman-teman dokternya. Dengan pernyataan itu artinya ada kemungkinan Sakura termasuk didalamnya bukan?

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan, tolong jemput aku di rumah sakit Konoha sekarang lalu ajak aku menjemput mereka."

Sasuke menutup sambungan telepon walaupun Shikamaru masih mengoceh dengan pertanyaan yang meminta alasan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Sakura segera mendapati sahabat pirangnya yang tengah duduk ditengah-tengah cafe bersama dengan tiga dokter lain dari rumah sakit Konoha. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki ke meja tempat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol dan ia segera disambut gembira oleh para dokter muda yang sudah berkumpul.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ucap sakura menyapa sekaligus meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa, duduklah!" Ucap Ino ramah sambil mempersilahkan sahabatnya yang berambut pinky itu duduk disebelahnya." Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Aku minum saja, perutku sedang tak ingin diisi apapun selain sesuatu yang menyegarkan." Sakura segera memesan jus jeruk yang akan menemani acara mereka malam ini.

"Ohya, Sakura kudengar hari ini ada pengacau di bangsal IGD,... kau baik-baik saja kan?" Temari membuka pembicaraan dan tampak peduli pada keadaan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, setelah kejadian pasien ekstrimnya tadi ia harus mengatakan kalau dia masih baik-baik saja. " Aku baik-baik saja, Temari-san. Terimakasih sudah khawatir padaku."

"Ah,.. kau ini belum tahu ya insiden tadi sore bukan dikarenakan oleh pengacau tapi penggemar fanatik Sakura!Iya kan,.. Sakura" Ino menyenggol pundak Sakura dengan pundaknya juga berhasil membuat Sakura tersipu.

"Benarkah, kudengar dari suster Shizune orang yang membuat kekacauan tadi seorang jaksa muda tampan dari Konoha?" Tenten mulai penasaran.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum datar, ia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang bisa ia berikan saat orang-orang mempertanyakan kejadian tadi sore.

"Apa maksudmu?" Karin, si rambut merah malah menghadiahi pertanyaan lagi pada Tenten. "Apa dia Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ah... betul!Tepat sekali! Uchiha Sasuke memang sedang tergila-gila pada Sakura!"sahut Ino yang sumringah sambil terus menggoda Sakura disebelahnya.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia memilih membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering dengan jus jeruk yang baru saja dihidangkan pelayan untuknya.

Karin membentuk wajah meremehkan dan tidak percaya oleh jawaban Ino. Tentu saja, sudah lama sekali Karin memuja jaksa muda yang sedang jadi bahan pembicaraan mereka. Sasuke merupakan kakak tingkatnya, dan tentu saja Karin tahu jika tidak ada wanita yang bisa menggantikan posisi tunangan Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata. Kalaulah memang ada yang boleh menggantikan Hinata pastinya dia adalah gadis yang sangat mengenal Sasuke setelah Hinata, dan Karin ada didalam daftar itu.

Lebih dari lima tahun Karin resmi menyandang status _stalker_ si jaksa tampan rambut raven, bahkan rela tidak menerima ajakan kencan siapapun. Ia ingin dicap 'setia' menunggu Sasuke mengajaknya kencan. Bahkan mengatakan dirinya terlahir untuk bungsu Uchiha itu. Jadi ia tidak mungkin percaya jika sidokter baru dari Kamagasaki menggeser kandidatnya sebagai orang nomor dua yang bisa dikencani Sasuke setelah Hinata. Karin pun memang masih berhubungan baik dengan Sasuke, baik melalui sosial media tau hanya sebatas teman se-almamater. Yang jelas ia tidak terima bahwa kedekatannya dengan Sasuke bisa dikalahkan oleh Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin!" Seru Karin. " Sasuke-ni sudah punya tunangan, jadi tidak mungkin dia mengejar perempuan yang kelewat biasa... "

Karin berhenti sejenak dan memilih kata, "maksudku seorang dokter dari kota lain sepertimu." Karin mengkoreksi pernyataannyanya dan menyisakan kalimat akhir penuh tekanan.

"Kenapa tidak?" Ino membela sahabatnya, " Sakura pernah mendapatkan kalung berlian berbentuk hati sewarna rambut Sakura. Sakura bahkan mendapatkan kunci apartemen Sasuke, mereka sering pergi berkencan dan berdansa seperti cerita-cerita di negeri dongeng!" Tandas Ino.

"Wah,... Apartemen? Apa jangan-jangan kalian sudah tidur bersama!" Sergah Temari setengah berteriak.

Sontak saja meraka yang tergabung dalam satu meja itu mendelik tak percaya, begitupun Sakura karena ia belum sampai melakukan hal yang dikatakan Temari. Sakura terbatuk karena pertanyaan yang menggelitik itu, nyaris menyemburkan jus jeruk dalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Wah jangan-jangan kau tidak enak makan karena sedang hamil? Wah, selamat!" Temari bersemangat.

Sakura mengggoyangkan kedua telapak tangannya tandanya ia tidak seperti yang mereka bicarakan,

" T..tt..tidak, kok.. bukan seperti itu!" jawabnya dengan wajah malu-malu.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penyataan Ino, ia memang sudah menceritakan semua tentang dirinya dan Sasuke pada Ino. Tapi sekarang Sakura menangkap raut wajah Karin diselimuti aura gelap dan kemarahan pada dirinya. Meja yang awalnya digunakan untuk mengakrabkan satu sama lain sepertinya menjadi memanas setelah membahas tentang Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu,... orang yang berani merebut tunangan orang lain dan berada diantaranya bisa disebut... Jalang. Begitu kah?" Karin kembali mencari klarifikasi, ia bahkan berani menekan kata 'jalang' dengan kuat.

Sakura mendelik, ia benci mendengar kata itu tertuju untuknya. Tapi apa mau dikata jika memang benar dia ada diantara hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sakura menundukkan pandangannya, dan sebaliknya Karin menyeingai puas bisa memberi sebuah penghinaan kecil.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua ini! Kita tanya saja langsung apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Sakura!"Temari memberi solusi.

"Ayo, ceritakan Sakura kami ingin mendengar kisahmu!" Seru Tenten.

Sakura tidak punya pilihan. Ia harus menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman dokter muda yang sedang membahas gossip terbaru tentangnya. Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia memulai bercerita, dan yang lain sudah memasang wajah penuh penasaran. Terkecuali Karin, ia menambahkan bubuk kebencian diantara rasa penasarannya.

" Aku memang cuma seorang dokter yang jarang dibayar di Kamagasaki, tugasku hanya membantu beberapa orang yang datang berobat keklinikku. Suatu hari ada seorang pria tampan, mapan dan sangat mempesona datang keklinikku. Tentu dia tidak mencari seorang gadis biasa sepertiku. Seperti yang Karin bilang, dia mencari tunangannya Hyuga Hinata."

Karin tersenyum mendengar alasan Sasuke bukan murni ingin mengenal Sakura.

"Aku tidak memberitahu soal tunangannya karena memang tidak tahu, dan dia malah mengancamku. Aku menggigit tangannya saat bersalaman denganku." Sakura terkikik saat terkenang, " Itulah awal perjumpaan kami."

Empat pasang mata masih menunggu kelanjutan kisah Sakura, Sakurapun kemudian melanjutkan. 

"Hinata jatuh cinta pada orang lain dan memutuskan pertunangan dengan Sasuke secara sepihak, sekalipun Sasuke masih bersikeras tetap ingin bersama dengan Hinata. Tapi apalah dayaku, pesona Sasuke memang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta setiap kali aku berani menatap matanya. Sampai suatu ketika dia mendatangiku untuk menemui kakek Hinata dan membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya. Aku setuju, tapi siapa sangka dia malah mengajakku berbelanja ke salah satu butik terkenal di Namba. Dia membelikanku gaun malam dan mengajakku pergi kesebuat pesta. Disana kami berdansa dan bersenang-senang, tapi diakhir pesta dansa aku sadar tentang siapa aku. Jadi aku memintanya untuk tidak lagi muncul lagi dihadapanku karena aku tidak mau semakin jatuh cinta padanya." Tandas Sakura.

"Wah, aku sangat iri...kau terlihat seperti Cinderella dalam bayanganku." Sahut Temari dengan mata yang berbinar

"Mana mungkin kau mau meninggalkan orang sesempurna dirinya, aku yakin itu cuma tekhnikmu melihat reaksi Sasuke-ni, bukan? Dan kau tidak betul-betul meninggalkannya! " Karin mencibir, Sakura hanya menghela nafas menahan emosinya agar tidak naik.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan apartemen dan kalungnya?" Tenten lebih tertarik mendengar kelanjutan cerita Sakura daripada pertengkaran yang hampir dimulai oleh karin.

"Ya, kami tidak lagi bertemu dalam beberapa minggu, sampai aku terjebak dalam masalah yang membuatku kehilangan rumah dan tempat praktekku. Saat tak ada orang lagi yang bisa kuandalkan, Sasuke datang menolong dan menyelesaikan masalahku. Dia juga memberikan izin padaku untuk tinggal diapartemennya, memintaku untuk mencoba menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dia memberikanku sebuah kalung berlian , lalu kembali mengajakku pergi ke pesta. " 

"Dan mereka jadian!" Sahut Ino gembira.

Sakura tersenyum kecut, ia harus menceritakan bagian akhir kisah selanjutnya yang tidak cukup membahagiakan pendengar,

"Tapi entah apa yang ada dipikirannya malam itu. Dia mempermalukanku dihadapan semua orang, akhirnya kami bertengkar dan berpisah. Aku mengembalikan semua pemberiannya dan pergi dari hidupnya." 

Tiga pasang mata menunjukkan simpatinya mendengar cerita Sakura. Semntara Karin tersenyum cukup puas setelah mendengar Sakura berhasil dicampakkan Sasuke.

"Benar, kan kataku? Kau cuma pelarian saja! Mana mungkin kau bisa menandingi Hyuga Hinata!"Karin menyeringai.

"Aku sadar jika aku harus menjauh dari seorang pria bangsawan sepertinya, tapi jujur memang sangat sulit menepis perasaanku sendiri yang masih berharap padanya. Sekuat tenaga dan sebisaku... aku menjauh darinya, walapun rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Tapi setidaknya aku pernah punya beberapa waktu luar biasa dengan pria tampan yang aku cintai itu." Sakura tertunduk ia menahan sekuat mungkin airmatanya agar tidak terjatuh.

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura dengan lembut dan menggenggam jemari sahabat yang duduk disisinya itu, mencoba menguatkan. Yang lain pun berempati pada Sakura, kecuali Karin pastinya. Hanya Karin yang menyeringai puas, ia tidak rela jika sampai kesempatan sebesar itu dimiliki oleh Sakura, bukan dirinya.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak karena diantara mereka. Sakura mulai tak kuasa menahan perasaan yang ada dalam dadanya, iapun berurai airmata. Ya, bagaimanapun sebenarnya Sakura masih sangat menginginkan hubungannya bisa berlangsung lebih lama, tidak berakhir secepat ini. Mengingat kenangan-kenangan manisnya sungguh membuatnya tidak rela menghadapi kenyataan.

"Permisi,...selamat malam semuanya. Maaf jika aku menyela, tapi sepertinya orang yang sedang kalian bicarakan adalah aku." Sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

Semua orang yang tengah duduk dimeja itu terkejut. Mereka segera mengalihkan perhatian kesumber suara. Terlebih Sakura, ia tahu betul suara itu adalah suara topik pembicaraan mereka malam ini, Sasuke.

Sakura nyaris tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa mengetahui tempatnya makan malam. Sakura pun juga berhasil meninggalkannya di lobby rumah sakit tiga puluh menit lalu. Dan sejak kapan Sasuke mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka? Sakura semakin panik, ia tidak ingin Sasuke menangkap sisi lemahnya yang masih sangat mengharapkan Sasuke. Sakura tidak mau Sasuke tahu jika ia masih menyimpan perasaan yang begitu besar untuk dirinya.

Sasuke menatap datar ekspresi Sakura yang terkejut karena kehadirannya. Ia tahu gadis yang tengah berdiri menatap tajam kedalam matanya itu tidak sekuat tampilan luarnya. Ia tetaplah seorang gadis yang sudah diperlakukannya dengan kurang baik. Sasuke sadar jika ia tidak tegas pada dirinya dan membuat Sakura terlihat buruk dimata semua orang, semua yang sudah terjadi adalah kesalahannya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti lagi cara membuat Sakura agar mau memaafkan dirinya. Sepanjang hari ini dia hanya ingin terus membuat agar Sakura kembali ada disisinya, sehingga ia mencari berbagai cara untuk bertemu Sakura. Tapi tampaknya Sakura mencoba terus menghindar tak mau lagi tersakiti. Tak ada pilihan, Sasuke hanya bisa menururti hatinya yang sudah bergejolak. Kini nalurinya hanya menyuruhnya untuk membawa gadis yang sudah berhasil meniupkan angin rindu dihatinya itu kembali . Sasuke tak lagi ragu menarik tubuh Sakura dalam pelukkannya sekalipun kini ia sedang berada ditempat umum.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar berlaku buruk padamu. Aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku,.. aku janji akan membahagiakanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Ino menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan salah satu tangannya, tidak percaya. Sementara Tenten dan Temari saling berpandangan dan menyimpan ketakjuban atas adegan itu. Karin terlihat geram, kedua tanganya tampak mengepal dan matanya membulat tajam melihat adegan pelukan itu.

"Sasuke-ni" Sergah Karin yang bangkit dari posisi duduknya, tentu saja membuat Sasuke memandang kearahnya tapi ia masih belum mau melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Sakura.

"Dia adalah gadis yang merusak hubunganmu dengan Hinata, harusnya kau sadar jika wanita jalang sepertinya tidak pantas disisimu!" Ucap Karin kesal.

Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya pada Sakura, kini ia mengarahkan kembali tatapannya pada Sakura. Di elusnya tulang pipi Sakura,iapun menghapus sisa airmata Sakura yang membekas akhirnya ia menjawab kalimat pedas yang memojokkan Sakura.

"Tidak,..." Seru Sasuke.

"Sakuralah yang menyadarkanku tentang apa itu perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya. Dia membuat perasaanku bergejolak, menyisakan rindu saat kami tak bisa saling bertemu, juga membuatku tahu tentang bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan cinta,... hanya dialah satu-satunya wanita yang membuat jantungku berdebar saat ada disisinya. Aku bahagia jika bisa membawa kembali dia dalam hidupku..." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan kesungguhannya, iapun menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam saat mengucap kalimatnya.

Manis. Rayuan termanis yang pernah disengar Sakura sekaligus mampu membungkam semua orang yang ada dimeja itu. Semuanya takjub. Sasuke terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh dan meyakinkan hingga mampu menghipnotis semua pertanyaan atau pikiran-pikiran keempat dokter muda yang menyaksikan pengakuannya pada Sakura.

Rasanya tenggorokkan Sakura mengering dan pita suaranya tak lagi mampu menghasilkan satu suara apapun untuk menjawab atau menyela apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan. Tubuhnya kian melemah, tak lagi punya kekuatan untuk berbohong menutupi semua perasaannya. Semua pertahanannya sudah hancur, ia tak lagi punya serangan balasan ataupun topeng yang bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagia ataupun haru yang kian bercampur diwajahnya.

Sasuke mengecup jari-jemari Sakura, lalu menyisipkan jarinya sendiri diantara jemari Sakura menggenggamnya kuat-kuat.

"Maaf jika aku sudah mengganggu makan malam kalian, tapi kuharap kalian bisa melanjutkan makan malam tanpa kehadiran Sakura. Karena aku harus menghabiskan malam ini bersamanya, banyak hal yang harus kami selesaikan. Permisi." Sasuke berojigi berpamitan, kemudian menarik tangan Sakura mengikuti langkahnya menjauh pergi.

...

...

...

"Berhenti!"

"..."

"Berhenti kataku!" Sakura berteriak sambil menyentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke berbalik, ia mendapati Sakura terengah-engah mengikuti langkahnya.

Sakura memilih menepikan langkahnya dan duduk disebuah bangku panjang sebuah taman yang mereka lewati. Menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Kumohon, jangan lagi masuk kehidupku!" Pinta Sakura memelas."Kumohon, kau akan terus menyakitiku dengan perasaanmu yang masih tak karuan itu. Aku bukan layang-layang yang bisa kau mainkan atau kau kendalikan."

Sasuke merasa permintaan Sakura padanya langsung bisa membuat hatinya berlubang. Nafasnya mendadak memberat, ia merasa tidak lagi bisa menjauh dari Sakura.

"Sasuke,.. jangan mengucapkan kalimat gombal yang palsu atau membodohiku dengan kata-kata manismu. Aku tidak lagi mau jadi wanita yang ada diantara kau dan Hinata." Sakura mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mencoba untuk melangkah pergi.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu padaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Yah, tepat sekali Sakura melupakan hal yang masih sangat kentara.

"Aku,dan perasaanku,...tidak lagi penting!" Bisik Sakura yang mulai membuat langkah menjauh tapi Sasuke memegangi tangannya kuat-kuat agar tidak berlalu.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Sasuke membawa telapak tangan Sakura tepat ke arah jantungnya yang berdetak.

Sakura terperangah, ia merasakan degub jantung Sasuke begitu cepat dan tak beraturan. Haruskah Sakura mendiagnosis sebagai penyakit kardiovaskular dengan pengetahuannya tentang dunia kedokteran? Ataukah benar jika perasaan yang Sasuke rasakan begitu nyata untuknya?

"Sekarang katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku selalu seperti ini saat didekatmu atau memikirkanmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian mengerikan diapartemen Naruto. Meraka berhasil menyewa sebuah tempat kecil setelah menggadaikan cincin mendiang ibu Naruto yang dulu sempat diberikan Naruto pada Hinata pada pemilik tempat itu. Sekalipun keduanya harus berdebat kusir lebih dulu sebelumnya. Tentu saja Naruto tak rela cincin itu terlepas dari jari Hinata, selain cincin itu adalah kenang-kenangan dari ibunya, cincin itulah yang ia gunakan untuk melamar Hinata. Tapi Hinata meyakinkan jika suatu hari jika mereka pasti mendapatkan cincin itu kembali, dan akhirnya Narutopun setuju.

Mereka memutuskan Ine adalah kota yang cukup tenang untuk persembunyian mereka berdua. Ine terletak di pantai sebelah utara Kyoto, dimana hampir semua rumah di kota Ine terbuat dari kayu dan memiliki garasi dengan _Funaya._ Ine berpagar pegunungan dan bukit yang tinggi, menghadap kearah pantai dengan ombak utama penduduk merekapun menangkap ikan dari tradisi yang diturunkan. Naruto berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai nelayan. Pemilik tempat yang mereka sewa,Teuchi, sungguh sangat baik dan menawari pekerjaan pada Naruto sebagai nelayan di kapalnya.

Teuchi merasa iba pada kedua manusia yang nyaris tampak seperti gelandangan itu. Yang laki-laki kepalanya terluka dan yang perempuan kakinya lecet tanpa mengenakan alaskaki memakai baju yang tak layak. Teuchi tidak menanyakan kepada Hinata ataupun Naruto bagaimana keadaan mereka bisa seperti demikian. Teuchi merasa tidak tega melihat sepasang manusia yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan itu sehingga hati kecilnya menawarkan bantuan bagi mereka.

" _Ittadakimasu!"_ Teuchi bersiap menyantap makan malam yang Hinata hidangkan. Teuchi hidup sebatang kara, anak istrinya sudah meninggal karena sakit.

"Wah,... _Oishi"_ Puji Teuchi.

"Syukurlah, jika paman suka!" Ucap Hinata sumringah.

"Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan tuna bersama-sama seperti ini. Biasanya aku makan sendirian!"

Tersirat sedikit haru diujung kalimat Teuchi saat ia mengingat keluarganya yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kami sangat tersanjung karena paman dengan senang hati sudah mau menerima kami disini, kami sangat berterima kasih." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Ah,... kau ini kau kan tidak gratis tinggal disini... kau banyak... sangat banyak membantu orang tua sepertiku ini. Anggaplah seperti rumahmu sendiri. Jangan sungkan!" Seru Teuchi.

Teuchi sangat senang karena tidak lagi dirinya sendiri yang mendiami rumahnya. Hinata yang sangat pandai memasakpun seakan membuatnya kembali merasakan kehadiran putrinya. Teuchi merasa menemukan kembali keluarga baru setelah bertahun-tahun kehilangan. Sama halnya dnegan Naruto dan Hinata yang sangat senang bisa diterima baik oleh orang setulus Teuchi. Orang yang bahkan tidak tahu latar belakang dari keduanya dengan tulus menolong, benar-benar orang yang sangat baik.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak mengatakan jika mereka berada dalam pelarian dan pengejaran yakuza. Mereka menyamar, mereka hanya mengatakan pada paman Teuchi jika hubungan pernikahan mereka tak berjalan baik dan di tentang banyak pihak. Akhirnya mereka harus pergi mencari tempat yang lebih baik dan bisa menerima mereka. Merekapun mengganti nama mereka menjadi Hikaru dan Natsu bermarga Takahashi.

Tak hanya itu, Naruto memangkas rambut kuning jabriknya menjadi cepak dan rapi, bagaimanapun rambut kuning jabriknya sangat mencolok dan mudah dikenali. Hinata juga, kini rambut indigo panjangnya tinggal sebahu. Mereka berdua sadar sedang menjadi target buruan yakuza jadi mereka harus melakukan sedikit penyamaran itupun tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka bisa terlepas dari kejaran mafia-mafia itu. Mengingat jaringan mafia itu begitu luas,mata-mata mereka bisa saja menemukan mereka sewaktu-waktu.

Hinata pun tak jua bisa menyingkirkan kegelisahan yang datang padanya saat teringat apa yang bisa saja mereka hadapi. Perpisahan tragis atau terbunuh. Bayangan tentang hal terburuk itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar ia bisa menjalani hidup selamanya bersama Naruto, apapun yang terjadi.

"Hinata!" Panggil Naruto perlahan saat ia memasuki kamar, ia mendapati Hinatanya sedang menatap jauh kearah laut dari jendela dan tak menggubris panggilannya.

"Ah... sepertinya aku lupa jika sekarang kau hanya akan menoleh jika aku memanggilmu dengan,...Natsu!" Naruto membisikkan nama panggilan baru Hinata sambil melingkarkan tangan kekarnya kepinggang ramping Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, ditangkupnya tangan tan Naruto yang merengkuhnya dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hikaru-kun,..." Hinata balas memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan barunya walapun belum terbiasa, meski sebenarnya saat berdua begini tak masalah bagi mereka berdua memanggil nama mereka sebenarnya masing-masing.

"Bintang malam ini sangat indah mengingatkanku pada Hakkodate dan hati yang kita temukan disana. Aku berharap legenda itu benar adanya." Tambah Hinata.

Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya dan memilih memposisikan diri berdiri disamping Hinata dan ikut melihat hamparan bintang berkerlip dilangit. Ia menghela nafas dengan beratnya, dadanya mulai sesak lagi kalau mengingat hidupnya sekarang sangat ironi.

"Maaf,...Hinata" Bisik Naruto.

Hinata menangkap raut wajah kesedihan diwajah Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto juga sama kuatirnya dengan dirinya.

"jika saja aku bukanlah petinju bayaran dan aku punya kehidupan yang lebih baik dari ini sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, kau mungkin tidak akan menderita dan hidup dalam pelarian seperti sekarang." Sesal naruto.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak!" Hinata membalikkan tubuh Naruto agar menghadap kepadanya,

"Aku baru merasa hidup setelah bertemu denganmu. Kalau saja aku tidak menemukanmu mungkin akupun akan hidup lebih mengerikan lagi karena sepupuku. Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu!"

Safir Naruto memelas, matanya menatap sendu manik lavender keperakan gadis rambut indigo sebahu yang sangat mencintainya itu.

"Aku janji akan bekerja keras dan membahagiakanmu, Hinata" Naruto bersungguh-sungguh, ia bahkan menundukkan kepalanya saat mengucap janji.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia tahu betul jika Naruto benar-benar melakukan apa yang akan dilucapkannya, Hinata percaya itu. Tapi menundukkan kepala adalah tindakan yang terlalu klasik dilakukan antara pasangan ditahun modern, membuat Hinata merasa geli melihat tingkah Naruto. Hinata berinisiatif meletakkan kepala Naruto dibahunya, ia mencoba mengungkapkan tanpa kata agar Naruto tidak perlu kuatir tentangnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, jika aku akan terus dan terus ada disisimu Naruto-kun. Apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan jika seandainya kita tidak bisa bersama sekarang pun aku akan tetap meminta agar kita kembali dipersatukan dikehidupan selanjutnya."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat tenang saat ia bisa berpelukkan dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Terimakasih, Hinata!" Ucap Naruto perlahan.

Tak ada lagi jarak antara mereka berdua, keduanya saling mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing dan menyamankan diri satu sama lain. Mereka bahagia dengan cara yang sederhana, bahkan dalam pelarian. Tak ada kata susah ataupun sengsara saat mereka mengarungi kesulitan bersama. Mereka saling menguatkan dan melindungi satu sama lainnya, apapun yang terjadi mereka memilih untuk menghadapinya.

...

.

.

.

." _Moshi-moshi,... mereka ditemukan! Siapkan rencana menangkap buruan kita! Akan segera kukirimkan alamatnya!"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Funaya:Rumah perahu_ _adalah rumah-rumah pribadi di Kyoto_ _Yoasa-gun, Ine-cho (kota Ine), kabupaten Ine, di mana lantai pertama adalah dermaga kapal atau perahu penyimpanan daerah. Rumah Funaya dibangun di permukaan laut dalam Ine-wan (teluk Ine ) dan kapal berlabuh di lantai pertama bisa langsung ke laut. Nelayan dermaga perahu mereka di lantai pertama rumah ini dan juga melaksanakan pemeliharaan kapal, serta proses pengeringan ikan Lantai kedua Funaya yang tinggal nelayan, atau kadang-kadang digunakan sebagai penginapan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Haii... haii semua... apa kabar? Ohya makasih buat kalian yang masih sayaang sama saya dan mau berkenan membaca ff ini. miss you so guys, saya lagi ikut2 test kerjaan nih doakan lulus yaa readers, biar bisa sukses di dunia nyata hehehe. jadi selama sebulan ini sibuk banget nyiapin berkas-berkas dan melanglang buana memenuhi persyaratan... ngetiknya jadi sedikit-sedikit hehehe_

 _saya akan berusaha konsisten pada garis besar cerita yang saya bayangkan dari awal penulisan. saya juga berterimakasih atas dukungan dan masukan atau bahkan kritik dari para reader_. _terimakasih sudah bersabar menanti update dari ff ini_

 _Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, sekali lagi FF ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan merupakan karangan fiktif. dari segi penulisan, tata bahasa dan yang lain masih banyak kekurangan. . sekali lagi terimakasih atas doa dan dukungannya juga mohon maaf atas review yang belum sempet dibalas.  
:D see you next chapter  
:D_


	20. Chapter 20

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter 20

.

.

.

.

Di tengah keremangan kamar dan diselingi suara ombak lembut yang terpecah saat bertemu pasir pantai, Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata ke dadanya. Dihujaninya Hinata dengan tatapan penuh pendar cinta yang berhasil membuat Hinata lemas tak berdaya. Diusapnya lembut pipi Hinata, lalu ditariknya dagu tirus itu ke atas, ke arah bibirnya. Dikecupnya bibir ranum itu lembut selama beberapa detik. Hinata pun membalasnya dengan sepenuh cinta. Gejolak di dada mereka kian berkecamuk dan membuncah menaikkan nafsu berselimut cinta.

Lagi.

Malam ini keduanya kembali memutuskan akan memuaskan seluruh perasaan hati dan gairah masing-masing hingga ke puncak yang tertinggi. Dengan pagutan-pagutan mesra yang semakin kuat dan memanas, gairah mereka pun kian menggelegak.

Naruto mulai menelusupkan tangan kekarnya ke balik kaos berwarna salem milik Hinata lalu perlahan menyingkapnya. Melepas kancing bra hitam didalamnya dengan satu kali jentik lalu menyembulah dua gunung yang penuh dan menggoda. Naruto semakin tak kuasa menahan gairahnya saat mulai beranjak mengecupi bongkahan kenyal itu.

Kembali Naruto menelusuri tubuh mulus Hinata, menikmati setiap jengkal lekuk indah yang kini ada dalam kungkungannya. Naruto menghadiahi setiap inchinya dengan ciuman. Hinata hanya bisa menjerit kecil menahan kenikmatan yang tersirat dari perlakuan Naruto.

Rasa panas birahi mulai membakar tubuh mereka. Kedua tangan Naruto terulur untuk menurunkan rok beserta celana dalam yang masih membungkus tubuh bagian bawah Hinata. Sama halnya Naruto, kini tangan Hinata mulai menarik kaos hitam polos sekaligus membuka celana jeans biru muda yang dipakai Naruto. Pemandangan lambang kejantanan sudah tergambar jelas saat tubuh Naruto tak lagi terhalang satu benang apapun. Kini pikiran-pikiran mereka semakin menjerumuskan dalam birahi cinta.

Perlahan Naruto mengelus paha mulus Hinata, menelusupkan tangan kekarnya ke dalam liang yang mulai basah itu.

"Ahh..." Hinata memekik lirih.

Dengan gerakan sangat lembut Naruto memainkan jemarinya disana. Hinata tak kuasa menahan perasaan sendiri. Pikirannya kosong. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti dan menikmati permainan Naruto. Hinata merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan, terbang dan melayang ketempat yang membuainya dengan perasaan indah entah apa namanya.

Naruto kini mulai menggesekkan kepala kelakiannya yang mencuat tegang itu ke pintu lorong kewanitaan Hinata.

"Na..ruto-kun!" Bisik Hinata merintih.

Naruto mendesah, memainkan perannya yang lebih mendominasi dan terus memagut bibir Hinata. Mengulumnya, mengecup setiap inci wajah Hinata sambil mendesahkan perasaan bahagia dan nafsu jadi satu.

" Hinata,..." Desah Naruto

"Ah,... Naruto-kun"Balas Hinata sambil merintih.

Keduanya saling berpagutan, menghisap dan berciuman.

Hinata merasa semakin tak kuat lagi menahan perasaan luar biasa yang masih ditahannya. Hinata merasa kini ia berada dipuncak tertinggi yang bisa digapainya. Ia merasa sesuatu telah berani membanjiri miliknya dengan cairan cinta. Hingga akhirnya milik Hinatapun kian menghisap milik Naruto jauh lebih kuat lagi dan semakin membuatnya bergairah.

Naruto kian bersemangat melihat ekspresi Hinata yang menggairahkannya itu. Disesapnya bibir merah Hinata yang mulai terengah karena permainan mereka sendiri dengan gelora cinta yang membara. Tubuh Hinata semakin menggelinjang tak karuan, hingga akhirnya Narutopun menyusulnya dengan satu hentakankan keras. Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata jauh lebih erat lagi kedalam tubuhnya, mendesis perlahan dan terengah setelah ia pun sampai di puncaknya.

Hamparan bintang berkerlip kontras dengan warna langit yang menggelap. Bukit indah melengkung, membingkai tepian samudera beriak kecil di kota Ine. Angin malam menyejukkan, menyapu lembut kulit mulus seputih susu yang terlihat masih mengkilat oleh lapisan keringat. Begitupun pemilik kulit tan yang sudah mengungkunginya bersemu merah dan kian basah.

Nafas pemiliknya masih memburu walaupun keduanya telah menyudahi permainan panas mereka. Keduanya masih terbuai walaupun kepuasan sudah menghamipiri. Kebutuhan biologis adalah sedikit _treatment_ bahagia ditengah pelarian masalah cinta menjadikan permainan mereka seperti candu yang membujuk keduanya terus melakukan berulang kali.

Naruto memilih merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh polos Hinata, merangkulnya agar dingin tak berani memisahkan mereka. Hinata pun masih ingin bergelayut manja pada tubuh kekar yang baru saja berhasil memuaskan hasratnya itu, tidak mau jauh-jauh dari pria yang teramat sangat dicintainya itu.

Naruto biasa pergi menangkap ikan dimalam hari bersama paman Teuchi dan pulang saat matahari mulai meninggi. Tak masalah jika Hinata ditinggal biasanya, tapi malam ini Hinata ingin terus didekat Naruto. Entah kenapa malam ini ia tidak mau ditinggal Narutonya, Hinata merasa sangat gelisah dan tidak tenang. Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto, mencoba mengobati kegelisahan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya sendiri dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Ada apa,..hmm?" Tanya Naruto.

Tak ada jawaban, Hinata memilih meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. Hinata sendiripun tidak menjelaskan perasaannya malam itu.

Naruto mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hinata, lalu mengecupnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Aku hanya pergi mencari ikan, kau tidurlah dengan nyeyak dirumah. Aku akan pulang secepatnya besok pagi-pagi, okey?" Tanya Naruto menenangkan.

Dengan malas akhirnya Hinata mau merenggangkan pelukannya pada kekasih yang diakuinya sebagai suami itu. Iapun menyamai tindakan Naruto yang menutup kembali tubuh mereka pakaian dengan masing-masing.

Raut wajah Hinata masih terlihat ragu untuk berpisah, justru itulah yang membuat langkah kaki Naruto begitu berat untuk melangkah. Diperhatikan kembali dengan seksama wajah ayu si-indigo. Naruto metangkup pipi gembil Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba menenangkan dengan safirnya yang teduh.

"Percayalah, tidak akan terjadi apapun kepadaku!" ujar Naruto.

Hinata masih bungkam, bibirnya berkerut.

"Bagaimana ya,...apa kau ingin ikut saja? Mungkin aku bisa memasukkanmu ke salah satu kotak ikan hiu." Naruto menggoda.

Hinata mendelik, ia gemas. Dicubitnya perut berotot milik Naruto yang berani menggodanya, sementara Naruto senyumnya merekah sempurna. Sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat ekspresi wajah menggemaskan seperti yang baru saja Hinata tampilkan. Bukan hanya berhasil membawa kekasihnya itu kembali tersenyum, tapi juga kini membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya.

" _Aishiteru_ ,Hinata!" Bisik Naruto lembut.

" _Aishiteru_ yoo!" Balas Hinata.

Keduanya sangat saling mencintai, tak ingin berpisah ataupun dipisahkan. Tapi mungkinkah takdir benar-benar berpihak pada mereka? Tidak mungkin Hinata dan Naruto bersembunyi seterusnya dari kejaran Yakuza. Dunia tidaklah milik mereka berdua, tidak terlalu luas tapi juga tak terlalu sempit. Cepat atau lambat antek-antek Yakuza pasti akan menemukan mereka. Sama halnya yang harus dilakukan Hinata dan Naruto sekarang, tidaklah lain menunggu waktu yang menegur mereka. Memberitahukan waktu yang tepat untuk segera lari atau justru anggota yakuza menemukan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Tak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan lagi, melaut dan mencari ikan bukanlah tugas perempuan sepertinya. Setelah menyiapkan perbekalan untuk Naruto dan paman Teuchi, melambaikan tangan saat kepergian keduanya, Hinatapun akhirnya kembali tidur. Yah, Hinata harus mau bersahabat dengan malam yang dingin dan kesendirian. Hinata berharap pagi akan segera menjelang dan mempertemukannya kembali dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

Hinata baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan pagi sekaligus siang di meja makan kecil. Ia yakin betul sebentar lagi Naruto-nya dan paman Teuchi segera pulang. Ia ingin sekali menyambut pria penantang ombak dengan makanan buatannya yang lezat.

Ditiliknya jam dinding yang tergantung ditengah ruangan itu, masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Mungkin paman Teuchi dan Naruto masih menjual tangkapan tadi malam dipasar baru kemudian pulang. Hinata merapikan kembali tatanan meja makannya yang semarak dengan menu-menu yang bisa dipastikan membuat orang tak sabar lagi menyantapnya. Baginya pagi ini sangat istimewa. Ia merasa sangat, sangat merindukan Naruto. Mungkin pergulatan panas mereka diatas ranjang semalam menyisakan rindu yang sangat dalam dihatinya pagi ini.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu diketuk.

Hinata yakin mungkin kali ini orang yang sedang dinanti-nantinya pulang. Hatinya gembira dan wajahnya kian sumringah saat kakinya melangkah menuju pintu.

Ia bahkan melupakan jika mengetuk pintu bukanlah kebiasaan paman Teuchi maupun Naruto. Mereka berdua lebih biasa mengucap _'tadaima'_ dibanding membunyikan pintu. Jadi jelas bukanlah orang yang Hinata harapkan yang datang kali ini.

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka.

"Ohayo, Hinata!" Sapa seorang dari balik pintu yang baru saja terbuka.

Hinata tak mampu menjawab. Tenggorokkannya tercekat dan nafasnya nyaris terhenti saat ia mendapati orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Ya, orang yang sangat ingin di hindarinya. Ada tiga orang dengan wajah sangar dan menyeramkan. Dan salah satunya yang baru saja menyapa adalah pria berjenggot yang nyaris memperkosanya tempo hari, Asuma.

Seketika ketakutan menjalari tubuh Hinata. Mungkin inilah pertanda dari firasat buruknya semalam. Bertemu dengan orang-orang ini sama menyeramkannya dengan bertemu malaikat maut Hinata sendiri.

Otak Hinata berpikir, ia harus lari dari manusia yang mendatanginya kali ini. Harus. Sejauh mungkin,sebisa yang ia lakukan. Hinata segera mendorong kuat-kuat pintu dengan tenaganya, tapi sia-sia. Asuma berhasil mendorong balik tindakan Hinata itu dan membuat pintu kembali terbuka.

"Dengar, Nona Hinata!" Ucap Asuma, "kali ini kami akan membawamu,... jadi siapkan ucapan perpisahanmu untuk Kyuubi-mu karena kau akan berpisah dengannya untuk selamanya!"

Sebuah seringai licik tersungging diujung bibir Asuma. Tawa mereka bertiga meledak dan meremehkan. Hinatapun kian takut mendengarnya. Bagi Hinata, itu senyuman iblis yang kini teah mendatangkan malapetaka kepadanya. Kakinya melangkah mundur dan mencoba berlari sebisanya. Menjauh dan mencoba melpaskan diri dari tatapan yang menintimidasinya. Tapi, Asuma dan dua lainnya malah semakin mendekat.

"TIIDAAAAKK!" seru Hinata saat tangan Asuma sudah menggapai tubuhnya dan mulai menyeretnya keluar untuk mengikuti perintah mereka selanjutnya.

Tak ada lagi, tempat untuknya bersembunyi. Tak ada lagi kesempatan baginya untuk lari. Haruskah ia menyerah sekarang?

Karena dapat dipastikan tak ada siapapun lagi yang bisa mendengar teriakan permintaan tolongnya.

Sekuat tenaga Hinata meronta dan berteriak, tapi tidak satupun yang bisa menolongnya. Siapapun.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengintip dari balik pintu IGD tempat ia bertugas. Selama seminggu ini ia terus mengendap-ngendap saat ia harus keluar ataupun masuk kerumah sakit. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak meninggalkan bangsal IGD selama jam tugasnya. Saat istirahat pun ia akan memastikan jika jaksa itu tidak datang menemuinya, baru dia akan pergi ke kafetaria untuk membeli makanan dan segera kembali. Ia tidak mau mendengarkan gossip tentangnya selama makan siang berlangsung. Jadi itulah alasannya ia enggan berkeliaran dirumah sakit dan menghindari kontak dengan beberapa dokter yang tahu tentang gossipnya, terlebih Karin.

Sakura juga memilih jalan yang memutar saat tugasnya sudah selesai agar ia tidak melewati lobby utama rumah sakit. Alasannya jelas. Ia tidak mau bertemu atau ditemukan oleh sitampan bermata sharingan.

Jika ada yang bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian malam itu,jawabannya masih sama. Sakura masih tidak bisa menerima kembali Sasuke untuk masuk kehidupnya. Sekalipun malam itu Sakura mendengarkan parade musik terindah dari degub jantung Sasuke yang disinyalir hanya untuknya, tetap saja Sakura tidak bisa menerima.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa dia menyerah?

Tidak.

Setiap hari ia mendatangi rumah sakit Konoha, menghafal jadwal shift Sakura dan menunggu gadis pinky itu pulang, setiap harinya. Dan akhirnya permainan kucing-kucinganpun kian terjadi.

"Keluarlah, hari ini dia gak datang kok!" Sahut si pirang yang yang memergoki sahabatnya itu sedang mengintip. Ia sedang menunggu Sakura di luar bangsal IGD dan mengajaknya pulang, jam kerja mereka sudah usai.

Ada perasaaan lega, sekaligus kecewa menggelayuti hati Sakura. mungkinkah Sasuke sudah muak dengan caranya yang terus menghindar?

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus menghindarinya, huh?" Tanya Ino

Sakura mengernyit.

Ia menghela nafas dan mensejajari Ino yang memilih duduk di kursi tunggu depan IGD sambil meluruskan kaki jenjangnya.

"Ah, entahlah" Ucap Sakura frustasi.

"Kau ini aneh!" Tukas Ino, "Jelas-jelas dia mencintaimu, kau juga sama,... tapi malah menghindar!"

Sakura masih bungkam, ia sendiri tidak mengerti dirinya. Ia masih sangat dan sangat takut untuk kembali percaya pada Sasuke.

"Kau ini ingin diyakinkan dengan cara apa?" Tanya Ino lagi. " Apa dia harus datang dan mengajakmu menikah, huh?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Andai kau jadi aku, mungkin kaupun tidak punya cara lain selain menghindar. Dia terlalu sempurna untukku." Sakura menjelaskan.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau terus menghindar. Kau tidak kalah pengecutnya dengan dia waktu itu, kan? Tidak berani menghadapi perasaan sendiri!" Tanya Ino lagi.

Sakura tak mampu menjawab. Terang saja, apa yang dikatakan sahabat pirangnya itu sepenuhnya betul. Dia tidak berani menghadapi perasaannya sendiri dan memilih menghindari Sasuke.

Sakura mengalihkan zamrud hijaunya kearah koridor rumah sakit yang sepi, hanya untuk mengalihkan sejenak tentang pilihannnya yang dirasa sahabatnya kurang tepat itu. Ia tahu, ia tidak bisa terus bersembunyi atau menghindar, tapi Sakura sendiri tidak yakin keputusan terbaik apa yang bisa dibuatnya sekarang.

Karena dari ujung koridor kini ia berhasil menemukan si rambut raven tengah berjalan dengan penuh wibawa kearahnya membuat manik hijaunya membulat sempurna. Dirinya mulai panik menghadapi keberadaan pria itu yang hanya dnegan tersenyum saja bisa membuat Sakura terhipnotis untuk kesekian kalinya pada pria itu.

Oh Tidak! Sakura benar-benar terlambat dan tak punya jalan keluar lagi kali ini. Jadi mungkin saat ini ia harus tertangkap.

"Hai, Uchiha-san!" Ino menyapa Sasuke terlebih dahulu, iapun memegangi kuat-kuat lengan sahabat pinky disebelahnya yang berusaha beranjak dari tempat mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum, mempesona. Ia berojigi sebelum membalas sapaan Ino. Sasuke tahu betul Sakura ingin segera pergi dari hadapannya tapi Ino memeganginya dengan kuat.

"Ah, Yamanaka-san aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau repot-repot menangkap buruan yang sudah seminggu ini kuincar." Ucap Sasuke, ia kini menarik salah satu tangan Sakura yang teruntai bebas.

"Tentu tidak,.." Tangan Ino mengekspresikan kalau ia tidak kerepotan menangkap sahabat disebelahnya yang mulai geram dengan tindakan ino sendiri.

"Aku hanya merasa kadang untuk menangkap seekor tikus kecil dan manja kau butuh perangkap yang lebih baik, Uchiha-san!" Tambah Ino.

Sakura mendelik, ia kesal Ino malah tidak mendukungnya sekarang. Alih-alih jadi tamengnya malah menahannya beranjak dan memberikannya pada si kucing.

Sasuke tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Ino. Sasuke menggenggam kuat tangan Sakura lalu mendekap dengan lengannya agar semakin tak mudah terlepas. Ternyata kini Sasuke punya pendukung untuk memperjuangkan cintanya pada Sakura.

" _Arigatou_ , kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika aku memberi sedikit pelajaran pada tikus buruanku!" Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan menggoda pada Sakura.

Ino tergelak. Ia tak tahan melihat ekspresi kesal Sakura padanya.

"Hahaha, sudah ya JIDAT! Jangan marah padaku! Kau sudah dewasa, selesaikan masalah kalian dengan baik!" Tandas Ino pada Sakura, Sakura malah mengerutkan bibirnya pada Ino.

"Dan Uchiha-san kali ini kesempatanmu, aku tidak akan lagi bekerja sama menangkap tikus kecil lagi untukmu. Jadi kau harus bisa menjinakkannya, okey?" Tanya Ino yang semakin menggoda.

Sasuke menahan kikikannya dalam hati, ia hanya mengankat satu jempol untuk tindakan Ino. Ino melambaikan tangan dan mengambil langkah seribu, tak mau mengganggu kesempatan yang dibuatnya itu.

Sasuke memandang raut wajah Sakura yang menyiratkan rasa kekesalan padanya. Sasuke malah semakin gemas pada ekspresi Sakura, haruskah dia memakan hasil tangkapannya sekarang?

"Lepaskan!" Sakura menyentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari gapitan Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan gontai, ia memilih menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding rumah sakit.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Tentu saja,... memakan hasil buruanku!" Ucap Sasuke menggoda.

Sakura gemas. Entah Sasuke yang bebal atau dia yang kelewat sabar menghadapi Sakura, Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Ayo pergi makan malam!" Ajak Sasuke.

Tidak. Tentu saja jawabannya akan tetap tidak, Sakurapun enggan menjelaskan lagi, iapun yakin Sasuke sudah sangat hafal dengan penolakannya. Jadi ia hanya menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Belum gajian ya?" Tanya Sasuke meledek, Sakura kembali membulatkan matanya sementara sasuke tersenyum.

Sore itu bangsal IGD sepi, tak ada pasien. Tak ada satupun manusia yang lewat untuk mengganggu interaksi mereka. Sakura masih tetap bersikukuh, bersikap keras dan tak mau menuruti permintaan Sasuke. Sebaliknya, Sasuke tidak mau meninggalkan buruannya.

Tak ada kata walau beberapa menit telah berlalu. Hening bukanlah alasan bagi Sasuke untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari buruannya. Sasuke terus menatap kearah manik hijau Sakura, sementara Sakura berusaha terlepas dari tatapan itu dengan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja asal bukan kembali ke onix Sasuke. Cukup mirip dengan kucing lapar yang sedang memperhatikan betul pergerakan mangsanya dan yang akan dimangsapun mulai kelabakan.

Gemas.

Sakura tidak suka terus-terusan dihujani tatapan Sasuke yang menggodanya. Ia bisa gila.

"Kau, pergilah!" Usir Sakura.

"Aku sudah bosan mengingatkanmu berkali-kali aku takakan lagi kembali terbujuk dan percaya pada ucapanmu! Jadi aku ingin kau pergi dari hidupku!" Tambahnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke mencari penjelasan.

"Tentu!" Jawab Sakura mantap.

"Sama." Sasuke mengangguk kecil, Sakura mulai bernafas lega.

"Aku juga bosan mendengar ucapan pengusiranmu! Karena sebanyak apapun kau mengusirku, sesering itu juga aku akan datang membujukmu kembali padaku. Jadi sebaiknya kau tak lagi mengusirku." Tambah Sasuke.

Oh... tidak Sasuke sama kerasnya dengan Sakura. Negosiasi ini akan terus saja berjalan alot.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak lagi mencintaimu! Aku membencimu! Aku benci pria pengecut yang menarik ulur perasaanku. Aku akan menemukan pria yang lebih baik darimu! Aku berjanji, akan kutunjukkan jika aku sudah benar-benar melupakanmu, jadi pergilah dari hidupku!" Tandas Sakura gemas.

Sasuke merasa dirinya ditampar begitu kerasnya. Kepalanya mendadak oleng, tak mampu berpikir lagi. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura bisa mengucapkan hal semacam itu padanya. Sakit, tentu saja. Sakura terus saja menguji kesabarannya. Selama seminggu lebih berlalu harga dirinya sudah ia kesampingkan untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali, tapi tetap saja Sakura bersikap demikian.

Jadi,... Haruskah Sasuke menyerah sekarang?

"Benarkah, kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menguatkan tekadnya, ia menahan nafasnya beberapa detik. Ia tak mau terlihat ragu-ragu mengucapnya didepan Sasuke.

"Ya,Aku tidak lagi mencintaimu! " Jawab Sakura tanpa ragu-ragu. "Aku sudah tidak menginginkanmu! Aku sudah melupakan semua tentangmu!"

CUP

Sasuke mengambil langkah untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan Sakura, menerjang bibir tipis merah muda milik Sakura dengan cepat. Sontak saja Sakura terkejut, tak ada pertahanan apapun yang dipersiapan untuk serangan mendadak kali ini. Tak ada lagi ocehan yang bisa keluar dari bibir Sakura.

Manik hijau jernih Sakura terbulat sempurna saat ia menyadari bibirnya telah dipagut dengan Sasuke. Kini jantung Sakura berdegup kencang saat ia merasakan hangatnya ciuman bungsu Uchiha itu. Ribuan kupu-kupu kian berkepak memenuhi perutnya dan beterbangan membebaskan kerinduannya pada ciuman manis itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia tak lagi mampu menampik perasaannya sendiri. Ciuman itu benar-benar telah menyadarkannya bahwa perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk Sasuke tak pernah berubah sekalipun bibirnya mengucap kalimat kasar pengusiran pada Sasuke.

Tak kuat lagi rasanya ia bersembunyi, iapun hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menikmati ritme permainan lidah Sasuke yang sudah berani menyapu lidahnya. Tak bisa dibantah lagi jika Sakurapun haus akan ciuman mesra Sasuke. Sudah lama bibirnya tak merasakan manisnya kecupan si raven. Dan tentu saja Sasuke tahu Sakura sudah mulai terbuai dengan saat Sakura mulai membalas ciumannya itu. Dengan sengaja ia segera menghentikan ciumannya.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura masih terdiam mencoba menutupi ketidak relaannya saat permainan mereka dihentikan sepihak. Ia harus terlihat baik-baik saja agar, walaupun sebenarnya lututnya mulai melemas tapi ia berusaha kuat dan tegak berdiri di kedua kakinya.

"Kita lihat bagaimana kau akan melupakan aku!" Ucap Sasuke.

Tangan Sakura mengepal, mengumpulkan kekuatan dari balik hatinya yang mulai menghangat kembali karena ciuman Sasuke. Entah kekuatan untuk menghadapi kembali ciuman Sasuke atau pertengkaran lagi dengan jaksa itu.

"Aku membencimu! Aku tak mencintaimu!" Dusta Sakura.

Oh tidak! Beraninya bibir mungil Sakura kembali mengusir pria tampan yang mencium dan menggetarkan jantungnya barusan! Kali ini Sakura harus berani menanggung akibat perbuatannya kembali. Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan menghukum orang yang sudah berani membohonginya itu.

Lagi. Sasuke kembali mendaratkan ciumannya kebibir Sakura tanpa ampun. Kali ini ia semakin bergelora mulai menghanyutkan keduanya dalam cinta dan rindu masing-masing. Selama beberapa menit mereka saling bercumbu, memagut dan menyesap manisnya perasaan mereka yang tak terbendung lagi. Suplai oksigen mereka kian menipis karena mereka sudah bermain-main dengan nafas mereka yang mulai ada lagi kebohongan didalamnya. Tak ada lagi kata yang sanggup memisahkan, ataupun pikiran-pikiran yang meracuni mereka dengan kalimat berjauhan.

Sakura harus mengakui kekalahannya atas ketangguhan hati Sasuke untuk mendapatkan kembali. Sakurapun harus rela saat Sasuke menghentikan permainannya lebih dulu. Sasuke baru ingat jika mereka masih ada di koridor rumah sakit, dan tentunya Sasuke menyadari jika gadisnya sudah berhasil dijinakkan.

Segaris senyum nakal tergambar dari wajah tampan Sasuke. Bukan karena ia berhasil mengalahkan keangkuhan Sakura, tapi karena menangkap basah wajah malu Sakura yang bersemburat semu kemerahan. Sungguh Sasuke merasa gemas pada gadis dihadapannya. ekspresi kontras yang ditampilkan sakura semakin menyadari kegilaannya pada dokter pinky itu.

Sakura sadar tatapan Sasuke itu meledek ekspresi kekalahannya, iapun mulai menutupi ekspresi aslinya," Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Dengar Nona, jangan berani mencintai pria lain selain aku! Juga jangan berani-beraninya kau melupakanku! Kau harus ingat baik-baik bahwa orang yang boleh kau cintai didunia ini,... hanyalah aku... jika tidak aku akan menghukumu dengan menghujani lebih banyak ciuman lagi! Kau mengerti?!" Ancam Sasuke.

Adakah yang bisa memegangi tubuh Sakura sekarang? Ia nyaris saja jatuh setelah tubuhnya yang terasa begitu ringan melayang tinggi kelangit mendengar ancaman yang kelewat manis. Rasanya ia tak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya yang diberi dua kali hukuman dalam satu waktu. Tentu saja Sakura tak keberatan jika Sasuke sendiri yang mengeksekusi hukumannya dengan cara semacam itu. Entah bagaimana kini ia harus berekspresi, perasaannya sudah tak lagi bisa dibohongi dan iapun tak kuasa lagi menolak keseriusan Sasuke.

Sasuke mesih memandanginya dengan senyum menawannya, hati sakura menghangat karenanya. Sehangat senja yang menutup pertengkaran panjang mereka berdua. Mungkin segaris senyum kecil dirasa Sakura tak ada salahnya menjawab akhir pertengkaran ini. Sehingga Sakura dengan malu-malu menyisipkan senyum tipis diujung bibirnya yang masih basah oleh ciuman Sasuke itu. Sasuke yang menangkap keberhasilan usahanya itu tersenyum lebih lebar dan lega, perjuangannya tak sia-sia. Ia pun merasa sangat bahagia berhasil membawa Sakura kembali kehidupnya.

Mendadak, perhatian Sasuke teralihkan pada ponselnya yang bergetar dari balik saku celananya. Ia pun tak segan mengangkat teleponnya dihadapan Sakura.

"Ya... moshi-moshi,..." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, raut wajah Sasuke mndadak berubah serius. "Kau dimana? Aku akan menemuimu sekarang!" Tukasnya.

Segera setelah Sasuke mendapatkan jawaban dari pertenyaannya sambungan telepon pun diputus. Sakura tahu ada sesuatu yang genting sedang terjadi. Air muka Sasuke mendadak gusar dan kuatir.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hinata, diculik. Baru saja Naruto menelponku." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Ada perasaan tidak nyaman dalam hati Sakura saat nama itu kembali disebut. Apakah nama itu lagi yang akan memalingkan kesungguhan Sasuke dari Sakura sekarang? Baru saja senyuman merekah diantara keduanya, baru saja pertengkaran mereka berakhir dan nama Hinata kembali muncul. Tapi, jauh dari dalam hati Sakura ada rasa khawatir pada si empunya nama itu. Jadi harus bagaimanakah sikapnya sekarang? Membiarkan Sasuke pergi atau menahannya saja?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Haii... haii semua... apa kabar? saya gak telat update loh... hehehhee...  
tapi saya jamin chapter depan saya butuh waktu yang lebih lama buat ngetik,... lah kok gitu? Ada yang bisa tebak? tepat sekali chapter depan adalah puncak klimaksnya...dan jelasnya chapter depan bakalan jadi chapter terberat yang saya ketik sepanjang ffn ini. saya ingatkan lagi, chapter depan penuh sama adegan vulgar, kejam dan menyedihkan jadi kuatin hati dan mental kalian readers buat chapter depan yaa... bahkan saya yakin gara2 chapter depan mungkin bakalan ada lagi guest yang ngirimin saya kata2 provokasi dan protes buat saya hehehhe...tapi __saya akan berusaha konsisten pada garis besar cerita yang saya bayangkan dari awal penulisan. saya juga berterimakasih atas dukungan dan masukan atau bahkan kritik dari para reader_. _terimakasih sudah bersabar menanti update dari ff ini_

 _Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, sekali lagi FF ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan merupakan karangan fiktif. dari segi penulisan, tata bahasa dan yang lain masih banyak kekurangan. . sekali lagi terimakasih atas doa dan dukungannya juga mohon maaf atas review yang belum sempet dibalas.  
:D see you next chapter  
:D_


	21. Chapter 21

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter21

.

.

.

.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa bertindak demikian!" Seru Sasuke.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba memejamkan mata sejenak sembari berpikir langkah apa yang sebaiknya ia ambil sekarang.

Naruto baru saja menceritakan bagaimana ia dan Hinata bisa jadi target incaran Danzo,si Oyabun. Dihari itu semua terjadi begitu cepatnya, Narutopun sangat menyesalkan tindakan Hinata yang menusuk Iruka hingga tewas. Jika saja ia mampu menghalangi tindakan Hinata, mungkin hal yang seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Barusan saja Naruto menawarkan dirinya untuk datang menghadap Danzo sendirian dan menawarkan _seppuku_ , tentu saja Sasuke menolaknya.

"Bagaimana jika kau sudah melakukannya tetapi Hinata tak kunjung mereka lepaskan? Kau tidak boleh bertindak sendiri saat ini. Bagaimanapun nyawa Hinata sedang jadi taruhannya, kau harus mengingat baik-baik akan hal itu!" Sasuke kembali mengingatkan.

Satu orang yang tercekat saat Sasuke menyebut 'nyawa Hinata jadi taruhannya' adalah si pinky yang tengah duduk disamping Sasuke. Mendengar masalah yang Naruto hadapi, Sakura merasa sangat prihatin. Hilang sudah semua pikirannya tentang Sasuke yang akan kembali pada Hinata. Sebagai seorang dokter dia tahu betul harga sebuah nyawa dan keselamatan manusaia sangatlah penting. Jadi bukan saatnya ia berpikir mengenai efek yang ditimbulkan jika Sasuke bertemu kembali dengan Hinata. Mungkin hanya sepersepuluh dari pikirannya yang meragukan sesuatu akan terjadi jika nama Hinata kembali muncul diantara dia dan Sasuke, tapi tentu saja Sakura memilih mencoba menyisihkan pikiran itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita menunggu sampai mereka menghubungimu, Naruto?" Sakura memecahkan keheningan. Ia mencoba ikut memikirkan solusi.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kurasa Sakura ada benarnya,..Umumnya mereka akan menghubungi untuk bernegosiasi dan meminta tebusan, panggilan mereka bisa sadap dan kita bisa melacaknya." Ucap Sasuke membenarkan.

"Sampai kapan?" Naruto mulai gusar. "harus berapa lama aku menunggu mereka akan menghubungiku?"

Safir matanya memerah. Satu tangannya berhasil menggetarkan meja yang ada dihadapannya. Tergambar kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat disana. Kemarahan dan airmata yang tertahan jadi satu.

"Target mereka adalah aku, mereka menggunakan Hinata sebagai sandera agar aku kembali jadi mesin uang mereka. Jika aku menukar diriku dengan Hinata semua masalah akan lebih cepat selesai,kan?" Naruto mulai tak bisa mengendalikan kemarahan yang semakin menguasai diri yang panik akan keselamatan kekasihnya itu.

"Berhentilah jadi sok pahlawan dan egois!" emosi mulai menaikkan darah si Jaksa muda yang kini mulai terpancing untuk ikut gusar. Onix sharingannya menajam dan dahinya berkerut saat membalas tatapan Naruto kepadanya.

Naruto geram. Ia tak tahan lagi. Tak ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya, Hinata dalam keadaan yang sangat genting. Jika ia harus menunggu, Naruto yakin Hinata pasti mengalami tindakan kekerasan atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi.

"Aku mengenal mereka lebih daripada kau!" Naruto menudingkan satu telunjuknya kearah Sasuke. "Kau tidak tahu orang seperti apa mereka! jika kita tidak segera bertindak, Hinata..."

"Dan aku meringkus penjahat lebih banyak daripada kau!" Sentak Sasuke yang kini ikut menggetarkan meja dengan satu kepalan tangannya, sekaligus mengheningkan kembali suasana.

"Ini semua terjadi karena kau tak pernah layak untuk Hinata!" Tambah Sasuke. "Kau tak pernah bisa menjaganya,... ini bukan kali pertama sesuatu buruk terjadi padanya. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengingatkanmu!" Seru Sasuke

Naruto tak mampu lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Lututnya lemas, tak ada lagi kekuatan seorang Kyuubi No Kitsune padanya. Sorot matanya kian menyerah akan keadaaan, dan iapun tak mampu mengubahnya dengan apapun. Bahkan mulutnyapun tak lagi punya kata yang bisa dirangkai untuk menyangkal ucapan Sasuke yang sepenuhnya benar itu. Kejadian ini terjadi karena kelalaiannya.

Safir dan onix yang kian gusar dan dipenuhi kecemasan itu masih saling beradu. Keduanya menyimpan kemarahan dan kepanikan masing-masing. Sekalipun tak ada kata yang terlontar dari bibir keduanya, tapi perang dingin kian hati kian berkecamuk dan menyumpah satu sama lain tanpa ucapan. Waktu yang terus berdetak tak ikut beku karena suasana yang mereka buat.

Cukup.

Sakura tak tahan. Sakura merasa benci diantara pertengkaran mereka berdua. Menjadi penengah antara dua orang yang bertengkar bukanlah keahliannya. Mungkin Sakura bisa memilih menancapkan jarum suntik berisi anti depresan agar kedua manusia di hadapannya ini lebih tenang.

"Kalian berdua kumohon hentikan!" Pinta Sakura dengan suaranya yang tegas dan meninggi.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya menyalahkan atau mempertanyakan siapa yang punya kualitas menjaga Hinata!"

Sakura menatap safir biru yang masih memerah, mencoba menjinakkannya dnegan tatapannya yang penuh arti.

"Naruto, kumohon jangan bertindak gegabah lagi! Kita pasti menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah ini, kita pasti menyelamatkan Hinata secepatnya. Aku sudah menelpon Konohamaru, dia akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi. Malam ini istirahatlah dirumahnya, Sasuke akan menemukan strategi yang terbaik dengan bantuan pihak kepolisian, jadi tenanglah. Aku akan segera menghubungimu." Sakura menggenggam kepalan tangan Naruto dan menatapnya dengan manik hijaunya yang menenangkan.

Sakura tidak yakin betul jika ia sudah memilih kalimatnya dengan tepat, tapi tampaknya itu cukup berhasil menjinakkan Kyuubi No Kitsune yang sedang gusar. Naruto tak membunyikan kalimat apapun lagi selain tatapannya kembali lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Dan Sakura yakin amarah Naruto sudah mulai menurun.

.

.

.

.

Malam bergulir bersama tiupan angin,Sakurapun juga ikut merasakan dinginnya malam dari balik kaca mobil hitam Sasuke yang tengah melaju. Perang dingin sepertinya bukan hanya berlangsung antara Sasuke-Naruto tapi juga dirinya dengan si raven sharingan. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mereka berdua seusai pertemuan mereka dengan Naruto. Tak ada pertanyaaan atau bahkan sapaan dari keduanya walaupun 30 menit sudah berlalu.

"Kau,..." Sasuke memcah keheningan dengan memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

"Kau tampak gelisah!"

Sakura menunduk, mencoba membuat raut wajah baru, menutupi kegelisahan yang memang sedang bersarang disana.

"Tidak, kok!" Jawab Sakura.

"Apa,.. kau berpikir jika aku akan tergoda untuk kembali pada Hinata?" Selidik Sasuke.

Sakura tercekat, ia tak menduga Sasuke mempertanyakan hal yang demikian.

"Haruskah?" Sakura bertanya balik.

Sasuke terhening, ia memilih tetap konsentrasi pada kemudinya.

"Hinata,...sudah seperti keluarga buatku. Tapi saat ini ada tujuan yang lebih penting dari keselamatan Hinata,..." Kalimat Sasuke terhenti.

Sasuke menekan tombol kemudi otomatis dan membuat mobil sedan miliknya berjalan dengan sendirinya.

Sakura menatap kosong kearah jalanan kota Konoha yang mulai sepi saat memasuki pukul sebelas malam. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya sendiri. Iapun harus siap jika jawaban yang akan Sasuke berikan mungkin bukanlah jawaban yang menyenangkan untuk didengar telinganya.

"Kau,... aku akan membuktikan jika aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku." Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sakura.

Sakura yang mengetahui kini dirinya jadi piroritas Sasuke langsung saja memberikan tatapan matanya kearah Sasuke. Ada unsur ketidakpercayaan di matanya, jadi ia menantikan penjelasan selanjutnya dari Sasuke.

"Kali ini, aku akan membuktikan jika aku sudah menetapkan hatiku padamu. Sekalipun Hinata dalam keadaan bahaya, aku sudah tahu jawabanya." Sasuke sangat ingin mendengar reaksi Sakura, tapi tampaknya Sakura tak bergeming.

"Aku lebih takut kehilanganmu dari pandanganku, dan aku yakin Hinata akan baik-baik saja." Tambah Sasuke.

Sasuke berhasil kembali membius Sakura dalam keheningan. Manik hijau Sakura kian tenggelam dalam onix sharingan yang kini menatapnya dengan teduh. Sakura merasa kali ini Sasuke serius dengan ucapannya, dan tak ada sedikitpun keraguan. Haruskah Sakura sekarang percaya pada gombalan si jaksa muda itu?

"Apa rencanamu untuk menyelamatkan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura, tak ingin terbuai lebih lama.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Belum tahu,"

" Penculikan Hinata tergolong cukup rumit, apalagi Hinata juga membunuh sesorang sebelumnya. Aku cukup kuatir dengan hukum yang mungkin bisa berbalik kepadanya."

" Tapi Hinata melakukan hal itu karena melindungi dirinya dan orang lain, bukan?" Sakura meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Ya,.. itulah yang jadi masalah. Pada saat kejadian pembunuhan yang dilakukan Hinata, tidak cukup saksi untuk menguatkan posisinya ... aku juga masih belum yakin motif penculikan ini untuk mengambalikan Naruto berlaga di atas ring."

"Maksudmu?" Sakura belum sepenuhnya paham.

" Entahlah. Kalau memang mereka menginginkan Naruto kembali, tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan Hinata disuatu tempat yang belum terlacak, bukan? Terlebih mereka sangat mengenal Naruto. Mereka cukup datang dan membawa Hinata kehadapan Naruto lalu dengan sedikit goresan ditubuh Hinata mereka bisa mengancam agar Naruto harus kembali, aku yakin... tanpa berpikir panjangpun si bodoh itu akan segera mengiyakan." Tandas Sasuke.

" Jadi, apa tujuan mereka." Sakura penasaran.

Kembali Sasuke meggeleng.

"Kita lihat saja beberapa hari kedepan, sambil mengumpulkan bukti dan melacak keberadaan mereka. Mereka mafia besar tentu saja aku tidak bisa gegabah dalam bertindak." Ujar Sasuke menenangkan.

Tak adalagi penjelasan atau pembicaraan tentang kasus Hinata ataupun kelanjutan kisah mereka. Keduanya bungkam, mereka tidak ingin membahas kedua masalah itu. biarkan saja menggantunng, karena baik kasus Hianta dan kelanjutan hubungan Sasuke-Sakura sama-sama masih perlu bukti untuk memperjelas.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mondar-mandir melintasi ruangan kamar milik adik Sakura, Konohamaru. Entah sudah berapa kali putaran ia lakukan, tapi kegusaran dalam hatinya tak kunjung dapat jawaban. Hari sudah berganti, dan hari ini merupakan hari keempat semenjak kali terakhir ia bertemu dengan hanya rasa khawatir yang kian membuncah, ia bahkan merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari semua pertanyaannya. Tentang keadaan Hinata ataupun kapan Sasuke mengajaknya menemukan kekasihnya itu. Sudah bagus ia sabar menunggu telepon dari Sasuke tanpa harus menghubungi Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Tapi ternyata hingga sekarang handphone yang digenggamnya tak kunjung berdering.

Berkali ia menengok layar handphonenya, sambil meracau dalam hati agar ia mendapatkan salah satu jawaban yang dia harapkan. Tidak pernah ia berada dalam sebuah kegelisahan yang teramat sangat seperti sekarang. Tidurnya tak nyeyak, makanpun tak enak, melebihi manusia yang merasakan patah hati.

Rasanya ia tak sanggup menunggu lebih lama lagi. Berita yang ia tunggu baik dari Sasuke maupun Hinata tak kunjung ia dapat.

Kakinya kian gontai dan kehilangan kekuatan, ia mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya di pembaringan. Jelas ia takkan mampu memejamkan mata sedetikpun mengingat keadaan kekasihnya ada disarang Yakuza. Safir matanya melemah, tergambar jelas sekali jika ia kurang nutrisi maupun istirahat. Ia terlihat menyedihkan. Naruto menjambak surai jabrik pirangnya dengan kasar dan penuh frustasi, harus kemana ia sekarang untuk segera mendapatkan jawaban atas kegelisahannya.

Sekian hari berlalu, ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Hinata. Ia tidak mau terjadi suatu apapun pada Hinata. Ia memutuskan ini adalah hari terakhirnya menunggu, selambat-lambatnya besok pagi ia sudah harus mendapatkan Hinata kembali kepelukannya.

Mendadak layar ponselnya berkerlip, sebuah panggilan telepon. Mungkin ia akan segera jawaban kali ini.

" Yo,... Kyuubi!" Panggil suara dari sana.

Naruto tercekat mendengar suara yang barusan terdengar dari seberang. Sebuah suara yang seharusnya sama sekali tidak mungkin ia dengar.

"I...iruka," Kenalnya, Naruto berbisik ngeri.

Bukankah Hinata sudah membunuhnya, jadi bagaimana mungkin Iruka menelponnya?

Terdengar suara tergelak mencemooh kengerian Naruto.

"Apa kau pikir aku menelponmu dari alam baka?" Ejek suara dari seberang lagi.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto. "kau,... apa kau tahu dimana Hinata sekarang?! Katakan!" Naruto mulai gusar.

Lagi, suara tawa kembali lebih merendahkan.

"Tenanglah Kyuubi,... dia baik-baik saja! Aku menjagakan dia untukmu!"

"KEPARAT!AWAS KAU JIKA BERANI MENYENTUHNYA DENGAN TANGAN HINAMU ITU!" Ancam Naruto.

"Ckckckck... jangan buru-buru mengancamku Kyuubi! Aku tidak mau menyentuh lagi gadis bekas sentuhanmu itu! Semenggoda apapun dirinya aku sudah tak lagi tertarik!"

"KUSOO! Cepat katakan diamana dia?!" Sergah Naruto panik.

"Dengar,... aku hanya akan memberitahumu bahwa kau hanya satu kali kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada gadismu itu, setelah itu kujamin kau takkan pernah mampu bertemu dengannya lagi!"

"APA? AKAN KAU APAKAN HINATA?"

Suara tawa kembali tergelak, sangat kontras dengan kepanikan dan kemarahan dalam kalimat Naruto.

"Hei,... dengar baik-baik bocah rubah! Bukan aku yang sedang kau hadapi! Kau harus bernegosiasi dengan orang yang akan menjadikan Hinata sebagai komoditas nomer satu Yakuza sekarang!" Iruka menjelaskan maksudnya dengan enteng, "Sudah ya,..."

Sambungan telepon diputus.

Komoditas nomer satu.

Sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari simuka gores kembali menorehkan kegelisahan dihati Naruto. Naruto tahu betul jika seseorang sudah terlabeli dengan tiga kata itu maka hidupnya akan menjadi lebih buruk dibanding dengan hidup 100 tahun di neraka. Kini Naruto tak lagi bisa menunggu kabar atau instruksi yang menyuruhnya untuk tenang dan bersabar. Ia harus segera menyelamatkan Hinata secepat mungkin.

Tanpa ragu, Naruto segera menarik jaket hoodienya dan mengambil langkah untuk menemukan Hinata. Harusnya dia tahu bahwa kegelisahan bisa jadi racun yang fatal bagi pikiran yang jernih, tapi ia mengkesampingkannya. Baginya Hinata bisa berada dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk jika ia tidak segera bertindak. Iapun merasa tak perlu lagi menghubungi Sasuke mengenai langkahnya kali ini.

.

.

.

.

Bukan tentang seberapa jauh perjalanan yang bisa mempengaruhi beratnya sebuah langkah. Tapi tentang apa yang akan dihadapi saat langkah itu terhenti yang membuat langkah itu terasa berat. Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dihadapinya saat ia berani melangkahkan kaki di kediaman Danzo.

Sebuah pemandangan taman khas jepang yang indah ia lalui saat menyusuri rumah megah salah satu pimpinan mafia jepang itu. Ironi memang, seperti casing surga yang sejatinya neraka, sama sekali tak nampak dari luar jika rumah megah itu adalah sarang si oyabun. Bagi orang awam pasti akan menilai bangunan itu memiliki seni arsitektur yang tinggi. Tapi tidak bagi orang yang sudah terlibat masalah dengan Danzo, tempat itu sama dengan pengadilan terakhir hidup mereka didunia.

Dinding dan atap serta yang ada didalamnya pernah jadi saksi jeritan penyiksaan anggota yakuza yang dieksekusi. Kamar-kamar yang ada didalamnya juga pernah menjadi sangkar simpanan dan tawanan Danzo. Jangan harap jika wanita yang pernah dibawa kesini akan bahagia menjadi nyonya rumah. Kemurahan hati Danzo untuk wanitanyapun akan habis saat mereka tak mampu lagi menghangatkan ranjangnya. Sebagian kecil dari mereka hidup nista sebagai pelayan dirumah itu, dan sebagian lagi yang berani berontak harus berakhir mengenaskan dan terabadikan sebagai batu nisan tanpa nama di kebun belakang.

Danzo takkan membiarkan tawanan atau simpanan keluar dari rumahnya dalam keadaan mengingat apasaja yang pernah dilihatnya dari dalam rumah itu. Haruskah Naruto juga berakhir disana kali ini?

Sebuah pintu besar kian terbuka.

Safir biru Naruto segera menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal diantara beberapa penjaga dengan setelan jas hitam dan tato ditubuh mereka. Sosok yang sangat ditakuti dan dihormati oleh semua orang yang ada dirumah itu tampak tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya. Danzo, mengangkat sebotol anggur ditangan kirinya dan tampak senang dengan Naruto yang berjalan mendekat kehadapannya.

"Oh, Kyuubi... lama tak berjumpa! Duduklah aku akan menuangkan anggur untukmu!" Sapa Danzo ramah.

Tidak sama dengan sapaan ramah si oyabun, mata Naruto membulat. Ia tak mau lagi berbasa-basi.

"Dimana Hinata?"

Danzo menurunkan kembali botol anggurnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik disudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Duduk dan nikmati saja dulu anggur mahal ini! Dia baik-baik saja kok! Jangan kuatir!"

Naruto semakin tak sabar ketika Danzo memainkan kegelisahannya dengan ucapan yang tak perlu. Ia hanya mau Hinata segera keluar dari rumah itu dengan selamat.

"CEPAT KATAKAN APA MAUMU!" sentak Naruto yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Seketika itu bawahan Danzopun melakukan upaya defensif melindungi tuannya, namun Danzo mengangkat satu tangannya untuk memberi isyarat menahan laju mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku mengundangmu kemari untuk bernegosiasi baik-baik, tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan suka." Ucap Danzo mulai serius, ia meletakkan botol anggurnya dimeja.

"Bebaskan Hinata! Dan aku akan bertarung untukmu seumur hidupku!" Ucap Naruto mantap.

Ia yakin itu adalah kalimat yang sangat diinginkan oleh Danzo. Naruto menangkap senyuman kecil terlukis lagi dari si Oyabun.

"Hmmm... hanya itukah yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku?" Tanya Danzo.

"Apapun,..apapun yang kau minta akan kulakukan asal biarkan dia hidup tenang." Naruto tampak berputus asa.

Senyum yang lebih lebar kian tergambar dibibir Danzo, tampaknya ia puas dengan keputusasaan Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau juga salah mengerti, Kyuubi!" Seru Danzo. "aku sudah tidak lagi berminat dalam bisnis kekerasan dan taruhan!"

Naruto tercekat.

"Satu atau mungkin dua tahun lagi mungkin tubuhmu sudah tak lagi sekuat sekarang. Satu demi satu luka pertarungan akan memperburuk caramu dalam bertarung. Lalu tubuhmu tak lagi mampu bertarung, akupun tak mampu menyelamatkanmu lagi. Aku takkan bisa melakukan apapun selain membuangmu dan membiarkan mu mati membusuk dijalanan. Aku tidak mau melakukan itu,..itu terlalu kejam!"

Danzo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto, menepuk pundak Naruto sebelum kembali ia menjelaskan lebih rinci.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku sedang baik hati sekarang! Aku sudah memikirkan jalan agar kau tak tersiksa lagi lebih lama! Aku mencoba memikirkan bisnis baru diantara kita. Bisnis baru yang lebih menyenangkan dan menguntungkan!" seru Danzo.

Safir Naruto kembali menajam, ia mengira-ngira bisnis apa yang akan dijalankan Danzo dengannya. Pasti sesuatu seperti kurir shabu atau pembunuh bayaran, apapun itu yang jelas didunia hitam.

"Iruka!Bawa dia kesini!" Titah Danzo.

Naruto tahu betul jika apa yang dimaksud dengan 'dia' sudah pasti Hinata. Ia tak sabar bertemu dan memastikan keadaan kekasihnya. Ia juga berharap agar Hinatapun baik-baik saja.

Iruka kembali dengan gadis indigo yang berjalan dengan kondisi tangan terikat dibelakang tubuhnya, Iruka menodong dengan pisau pendek dari bagian belakang.

"Hi...Hinata!" Naruto segera berlari menghampiri gadisnya.

Naruto ingin segera memeluk gadisnya yang akhirnya bisa ia jumpai dalam keadaan yang masih baik-baik saja. Ia sangat rindu pada si mata bulan yang kini beruraian airmata karena terharu akan perjumpaan mereka kembali. Namun langkahnya tertahan oleh dua orang yang menangkap lengannya untuk membawa kembali Hinata kepelukkannya.

"Naruto-kun!" Pekik Hinata.

"Sabar dulu, Kyuubi!" Seru Danzo. "Kita belum melakukan negosiasi apapun."

"Apa maumu? " Naruto gusar. Ia tidak menyukai berada dalam pitingan penjaga Danzo yang membatasi gerakan tubuhnya yang refleks untuk segera meyelamatkan gadisnya.

"Lihatlah dengan baik, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun pada gadismu. Dia baik-baik saja,bukan. Begitupun selanjutnya, aku ingin dia jadi mesin uangku. Tapi sepertinya kaulah satu-satunya penghalangnya." Danzo memberikan penjelasan.

Iruka mendudukkan Hinata dengan paksa kesebuah kursi. Menekan pundak Hinata dengan kedua tangan besarnya agar tak berontak.

Danzo kembali mengambil botol anggur yang tadi ia letakkan dimeja, meneguknya sembari berjalan dan memilih untuk mendampingi Hinata. Hinata memandang ngeri si Oyabun yang kini berani mengarahkan botol anggur itu menyusuri lekuk wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik, Hinata!" Puji Danzo.

Kini ia berani menurunkan leher botol anggurnya menyusuri leher jenjang Hinata. Hinata merasa ketakutan saat menangkap aura jahat Danzo, airmatanya kembali terurai dengan deras.

"Naruto-kun, tolong aku!" Pekik Hinata memelas.

"Keparat!" Seru naruto yang kini tak lagi tenang dengan perlakuan Danzo pada Hinata.

Danzo menjentikkan jarinya memberi isyarat pada bawahannya.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, Kyuubi. Sungguh ini akan jadi skenario yang sangat menarik!" Ujar Danzo.

"ACTION!"

Pekik si anak buah yang kembali dengan kamera disalah satu tangannya.

KRAAAKKK!

Danzo membuka paksa kemeja yang digunakan Hinata hingga kancing bajunyapun terlepas. Ia menumpahkan isi botol anggur ketubuh mulus Hinata, Hinatapun bergidik saat merasakan tubuhnya basah karena wine mahal yang tertumpah itu. Tanpa ragu Danzopun lalu menggesekkan leher botol yang telah habis disiramkan ketubuh mulus Hinata langsung ke kedua gundukan Hinata bergantian dengan berwarna hijau tua itu kini telah memainkan peran menggelitik puting yang masih tertutupi dengan sebuah bra hitam miliknya.

Tubuh Hinata menggelinjang tak karuan, bersamaan dengan perasaan sedih, malu, marah, tak berdaya kian menjadi satu. Hanya sebuah rintihan yang memohon agar gerakan kasar yang mengeraskan puting miliknya itu segera terhenti segera.

"TIIIDAAAKKK!" Pekik Hinata dan Naruto nyaris bersamaan.

Naruto tak lagi tenang melihat gadisnya kini mengalami kejadian mengerikan. Tangis Hinata kian terpecah, ia meronta dan berteriak memohon ia mencoba terlepas dari gesekkan yang mencoba memainkan salah satu bagian erotisnya dengan kasar. Naruto sangat ingin segera berlari menyingkirkan tangan hina yang berani melakukan hal biadab pada kekasihnya itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, dua kekangan yang menghalangi bergerak itu terlalu kuat untuk tubuhya yang kurang nutrisi dan istirahat itu.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Naruto.

Tampaknya Danzopun menurut.  
"Bagaimana? Inilah yang kumaksud dengan bisnis baruku. Dia akan menjadi ratu sex baru di Jepang. Film porno memang sangat diminati, dan memberikan keuntungan lebih banyak daripada perteruhanmu diatas ring. Tanpa polesanpun tubuhnya sudah sangat menggoda,... ahh... kau benar-benar pintar memilih penghangat ranjangmu, Kyuubi! Dia memang sangat menggairahkan!" Ucap danzo dengan penuh pnekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

Mata Naruto dan Hinata membulat sempurna saat Danzo menjelaskan maksudnya dengan sangat rinci. Ketakutan kian menjalari dua manusia yang kini tak bisa saling melindungi. Tubuh mereka sama-sama tertahan, merekapun tak bisa lari sekarang. Tak ada jalan keluar atau cara agar mereka bisa terbebas. Hinata lebih ngeri lagi membayangkan dirinya menjadi budak sex komersial sekaligus menjadi mesin uang mereka.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tahan melihat gadisnya dijamah oleh orang lain. Ia akan menjadi pendosa terkejam jika sampai menjerumuskan Hinata dalam dunia hitam. Tidak cukupkah hanya dirinya saja yang mereguk pahitnya?

"KEPARAT! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu,...aku sendiri akan yang mematahkan tanganmu jika kau berani menyentuhnya!" Sumpah Naruto yang kini diselimuti dengan amarah.

Sebuah tawa tergelak, meremehkan Naruto dengan sumpahnya yang dianggap tak mungkin pernah terjadi. Kembali Danzo mendekati tak menggubris sedikitpun sumpah Naruto. Danzopun malah menjadi lebih nekat karenanya. Segera saja ia menyibakkan rok yang dipakai Hinata dan menarik celana dalam Hinata hingga terlepas.

Danzo mengarahkan bibir botol anggur yang ada ditangannya kebibir bawah milik Hinata. Danzo bahkan berani memasukkan benda keras dan dingin berwarna hijau itu keluar masuk dalam liang Hinata. Seketika Hinata menjerit putus asa, ia tak terima saat tubuhnya diperlakukan demikian. Ia menendang apapun dimeja hadapannya dan mencoba melawan. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Ia semakin tak kuasa memberikan perlawanan saat dua orang lagi telah berani menghentikan pergerakan kakinya dan malah menjilati tubuh kaki jenjangnya. Menyesapi manisnya sisa-sisa anggur sekaligus menikmati kemolekan tubuhnya.

Panas, sakit dan menyedihkan.

Hinata menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, ia berharap siapapun kini bisa menolongnya. Narutopun demikian. Tangisnya terurai bersama dengan teriakan ketidakberdayaan, ia tak bisa menerima perlakuan biadab si oyabun dan anak buahnya. Jeritan kerasnya kian melemah dalam keputusasaan. Ia mencoba mengerahkan semua tenaga yang ada dalam dirinya, tapi percuma. Pitingan dua manusia kekar yang menghalangi terlalu kuat untuk manusia yang sudah terkalahkan dengan keputusasaannya sendiri. Ia tak mampu membebaskan gadisnya sekalipun kini bukan jarak lagi yang memisahkan mereka.

Rasanya sungguh sangat mengerikan menyaksikan kekasih sendiri diperlalukan orang paling tak berguna didunia ketika ia tak mampu berbuat apapun untuk menolong orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Sumpah demi apapun dia takkan pernah memafkan siapa saja yang berani memperlakukan Hinata dengan demikian.

Tangis Hinata kembali mengalir deras, ia merasa tubuhnya sudah tak lagi miliknya. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk tubuhnya yang kini sudah dijajah oleh pria selain Naruto. Hinata menjerit histeris, ngeri sendiri akan dirinya yang sadar bahwa lebih dari tiga orang kini berani menyentuh dan meremas apapun dari tubuhnya. Tak pernah ia merasakan keputusasaan yang menjalari seluruh tubuh dan pikirannya. Ingin berontak tapi ia tak sanggup, ia sendiri tak menyangka akan jadi begini. Cintanya pada Naruto membawanya pada sebuah tragedi yang mengerikan. Ia bahkan tak akan sanggup menghapus kejadian yang menimpa dirinya saat ini.

Danzo memberi isyarat, agar tak lagi mempermainkan dua manusia yang sudah tak lagi punya apapun untuk dipertaruhkan didunia itu. Danzo bisa mengerti ketika keduanya hanya mampu saling berteriak dan memohon pengampunan darinya. Hanya dengan satu jentikkan jari semuapun menurut pada isyarat oyabun,mereka menjauhkan tangan-tangan hinanya dari tubuh Hinata. Narutopun sedikit tenang saat Danzo menghentikan permainan mengerikannya itu. Danzo mencoba memberi sedikit ruang pada Hinata agar gadis itu bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri dan berbicara padanya.

"Hinata, perhatikan dia baik-baik! Dia adalah orang dari masa lalumu, ucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya. Karena mungkin ini kali terakhir kalian bisa bertemu. Aku akan memberikan satu pilihan untukmu,..." Ucap Danzo.

"Kau harus bersedia dengan senang hati menggantikan posisinya jika kau ingin membuatnya terus hidup, atau sebaliknya... kubuat dia terhapus dari semua catatan dunia agar kau mau menerima pekerjaan barumu? Jadi, mari kita berbisnis!" Ucap Danzo.

Tubuh Hinata tergetar mendengar dua pilihan yang baru saja dia dengar. Perasaannya masih sangat campur aduk, saat dia menyadari bukanlah Naruto yang bernegosiasi dengan Danzo melainkan dirinya. Tentu saja ini tentang dirinya, Danzo menggunakan Naruto untuk melancarkan rencananya. Hinata mencoba menegarkan dirinya, berpikir jernih. Harus diakui jika negosiasi bukanlah keahliannya, tapi kali ini ia akan mencoba.

"Yang kau mau hanya uang, bukan?" Selidik Hinata yang mengkonfirmasi maksud Danzo sesungguhnya.

Danzo tersenyum licik, membiarkan Hinata meneruskan kembali kalimatnya.

"Aku punya segalanya, aku bisa menyerahkan uang berapapun yang kau minta asal kau membiarkan kami,..."

"Kau pikir semudah itu?" Danzo memotong kalimat Hinata, pemikiran Hinata sungguh terlalu naif bagi Danzo.

"Aku sudah tahu kau adalah pewaris Hyuga, dan aku juga tahu aset-aset kepimilikan Hyuga. Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memaksa kakek tuamu itu menjadikan semua kepemilikan Hyuga itu atas namaku?"

"Aku akan mengalihkan semua yang kumiliki atas namaku menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya,..." Hinata mulai melihat celah ditengah masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

Danzo menggoyangkan satu jari telunjuknya menyatakan kalau itu tidak sesuai dengan yang ada dalam otaknya.

"Berapa lama aku akan bertahan dengan uang yang kau beri? Setahun,.. dua tahun,... lagipula aku tidak ahli menjalankan perusahaan. Tentu akan terjadi lebih banyak masalah jika semua dunia tahu saat mafia sekelas yakuza menjadi pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar. Perusahaan itu bisa diboikot, dalam waktu dekatpun bisa merugi,... jadi sudah kupikirkan baik-baik. Itu terlalu beresiko buatku. Tapi,...Jika aku memilih untuk memilikimu sampai 10-15 tahun kedepan,.."

Danzo memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Takkan ada satupun dari pihak keluargamu yang mengakuimu anggota dari Hyuga dan tak satupun memperkarakan campur tangan yakuza dalam urusan ini. Tentu saja, karena kau mempermalukan Hyuga dengan adegan ranjangmu,..manis!" Danzo kembali tergelak.

Hinata hanya mampu terdiam mendengarkan rencana Danzo yang mengerikan. Entah dosa apa yang pernah diperbuatnya dimasa lalu hingga kini ia harus menjalani sebuah tragedi yang memilukan.

"Jadi,... apa keputusanmu Hinata?" Tanya Danzo.

Masih tak mampu menggerakkan lidahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat sulit itu. Tak mungkin bagi Hinata mengirim pria yang dicintainya itu mati dan terhapus dari dunia ini. Dan tak mungkin pula ia membiarkan tubuhnya dijajahi pria manapun selain Naruto. Terlintas kembali dalam ingatannya masa-masa indah yang pernah ia lalui bersama Naruto. Jika ada bertanya apa yang paling dia inginkan sepanjang hidupnya, tentu saja jawabannya hanya satu, Naruto. Airmatanya kembali tercurah, tak kuasa ia menahan perasaan pelik semacam ini.

"LARIII HINATA!CEPAT LARI SELAGI KAU BISA!"

Naruto berteriak. Hianatapun tersadar dari angannya, bahwa kini tak ada satupun orang yang memegangi tubuhnya untuk berlari. Tapi ia sendiripun tak yakin jika itu jawaban terbaik masalahnya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, kau harus hidup dengan baik dan bahagia!" Sergah Naruto lagi, ia mencoba meyakinkan. "Bersumpahlah padaku, jika kau takkan melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan! Aku mohon,... jangan lakukan apa yang mereka katakan!" Naruto menangis sesenggukan sambil mengucap permohonan pada kekasihnya.

Bagaimana ia tidak menangis? Mungkin itu adalah permohonan terakhir yang bisa ia minta dari kekasihnya. Mungkin juga ini adalah akhir dari kisah cinta mereka berdua.

Hinata menatap safir Naruto yang tampak tak berdaya dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia tak punya lagi kekuatan untuk berlari kearah kekasihnya itu, sekalipun tak ada lagi yang menghalanginya. Hinata hanya bisa terpaku memikirkan yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tak pernah menjumpai kekasih kuning jabriknya dalam keadaan semengenaskan itu sebelumnya. Bahkan pertarungan berat diatas ring tak pernah membentuk wajah Naruto sedemikian yang ia lihat sekarang. Narutolah yang kini menyadarkan Hinata bahwa ia masih punya satu pilihan terakhir. Kembali untuk sekian detik safir dan lavender itu tenggelam dalam bayangan bagahia masing-masing. Mereka saling menatap dan memuaskan keinginan mereka untuk menyaksikan orang yang mereka cintai jauh lebih lama tanpa kata.

"Apa keputusanmu,..Hinata?" Danzo memecahkan suasana hening yang dibuat oleh sejoli dalam tragedi itu.

"Aku,..." bisik Hinata lirih, ia tak yakin bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jangan, Hinata... kumohon!" Pekik Naruto tak berdaya.

"Percayalah padaku,... Naruto-kun!" pinta Hinata memelas.

Suasana kembali hening menantikan Hinata yang kembali terdiam, Danzopun tak sabar menunggu keputusan Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa,... sungguh aku tidak bisa jadi tambang emas kalian! Aku mohon, kalian boleh lakukan apapun asal jangan menjadikan aku ratu sex."

Danzo tersenyum licik, mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada anak buahnya untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Hmmm,... Tampaknya kau memang perlu bukti jika aku tidak sedang bermain-main denganmu, Nona!"

Kini Naruto lah yang menjadi target penyiksaan. Suara pukulan yang menghujam tubuh Naruto bertubu-tubi kembali melinangkan airmata Hinata.

"HENTIKAN!" AKU MOHON HENTIKAN!"  
Namun tak satupun yang memperdulikan pekikan Hinata. Semua masih dalam posisi menjadikan Naruto bahan penyiksaan mereka. Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat Naruto yang tak berdaya dan tak mampu memberikan perlawanan.

Danzo tampak geram. Naruto masihlah Kyuubi No Kitsune yang tak mudah ditumbangkan. Berkali pukulan yang terarah ketubuh Naruto masih belum mampu membuatnya sekarat. Ia segera menyambar kembali botol wine yang tadi ia letakkan dipinggiran meja marmernya.

PRAANNKK

Suasana mendadak berubah mencekam saat Danzo telah menemukan alat memutus urusan manusia itu ditangannya.

Botol wine itu telah dipecahkan. Danzopun bersiap memberikan eksekusi terakhir yang lebih cepat bagi Kyuubi. Ia mengarahkan dengan pasti bagian vital mana yang jadi sasarannya.

BLESSS

Panas.

Nyeri.

Sakit luar biasa rasanya.

Waktupun seakan ikut berhenti karena tusukan tajam botol wine yang kini menerobos memasuki rongga perut manusia. Mungkin karena tusukan itu pula, Danzo bisa mengirim seorang manusia ke alam baka lebih cepat dari takdirnya.

Mata bulan itu menangis, beruraian airmata. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. selain menunggu waktu dan pasrah.

Ia hanya bisa pasrah jika ia harus bertemu dengan malaikat mautnya dengan cara sedemikian tragis seperti sekarang. Dengan menahan kesakitan yang teramat sangat, tubuh kecilnya-lah yang kini terkapar dilantai karena menyelamatkan kekasihnya. Darahnya bersimbah bersamaan dengan keseimbangannya yang menghilang perlahan.

"HINATAAAA!" Teriak Naruto kalap saat melihat kekasihnyalah yang menjadi tameng kematiannya.

"KUSSOO!" Umpat Danzo lirih.

Ia menyesal bukanlah Naruto yang terhujam oleh botol tajam ditangannya.

"ANGKAT TANGAN!"

" LETAKKAN SEMUA SENJATA!"

"KALIAN SEMUA SUDAH TERKEPUNG!"

Sebuah suara dan sirine peringatan kian terdengar. Naruto sangat mengenal suara yang berhasil membekukan tindakan mafia-mafia yang menghakimi dirinya dan Hinata.

Gerombolan polisi satuan khusus menyeruak masuk memenuhi ruangan dari segala penjuru. Mereka menodongkan senjata laras panjang dengan menggunakan baju anti peluru. Tak ada persiapan yang bisa digunakan para mafia untuk memberikan serangan balik pada polisi yang kini mengepungnya. Jumlah polisi itu dua kali lipat anggota yakuza yang ada dirumah itu. Jika mereka berani melakukan perlawanan, penembak jitupun takkan segan langsung menghabisi mereka dengan senjata laser. Mereka kini hanya bisa terpaku ditempat masing-masing dengan tangan terangkat dan menaati perintah. Polisi segera meringkus dan menborgol merka satu demi satu.

Naruto yang kini terbebas, segera menghampiri Hinata yang tergeletak dilantai tak berdaya.

Tangisnya kembali pecah, sesal pun sejadi-jadinya saat ia mendapati kekasihnya terluka parah. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Naruto membawa Hinata dalam pelukkannya. Sebuah botol masih tertancap di perut kekasihnya, membuat Naruto semakin tak tega menatap wajah kesakitan gadisnya. Naruto melihat wajah cantik Hinata yang kini mulai memucat itu ternyata masih berani melukis senyum kecil diujung bibirnya.

"Hi..nata,.." Isaknya tak karuan. "maafkan aku, sungguh,..." Naruto tak mampu mengatakan apapun dari mulutnya selain kata maaf.

Perlahan tangan Hinata menggapai pipi Naruto yang basah akan airmata. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia mengusap lembut dan mencoba menghapus bekas airmata itu.

"Daijobu, Naruto-kun,.." bisik Hinata lemah.

Naruto segera meraih tangan Hinata yang mecoba menghapus kesedihannya. Ia menggengam tangan Hinata, seerat mungkin. Memastikan agar kekasihnya itu tak lagi hilang dari pandangannya. Tak mau lagi ia berpisah dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku,.. akan tetap jadi milikmu,..." Bisik Hinata.

Terlihat jelas dimata Naruto saat nafas gadisnya itu mulai tersengal tak teratur. Hinata tampak kesulitan menghirup udara untuk memenuhi kebutuhan paru-parunya. Dan Naruto panik melihat gadisnya yang nyaris sekarat itu, tak bisa ia hentikan laju air matanya yang semakin deras mengalir.

"A..ku..ba..ha..gia..me..ne..mu..kan..mu,..." Kalimat Hinata semakin terdengar tak jelas dan terbata-bata.

Nafas Hinata pendek-pendek dan tubuhnyapun kian menegang menahan sakit yang teramat. Bibirnya bergetar,masih tetap bersikeras menyampaikan sesuatu dari dalam hatinya pada sang kekasih.

"A..ii shi..teru,..Naru..to-kun"

Kelopak pucat pemilik manik levender itu mulai terpejam seraya kesakitan yang mulai tak lagi bisa dirasakan olehnya sendiri.

"HINATA!" Pekik Naruto yang kalap saat Hinata tak lagi mampu menatap matanya.

Naruto mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata yang ada dalam pelukannya itu, menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi mulus gadisnya. Mencoba apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan kesadaran gadisnya. Tapi tampaknya Hinata tak merespon sentuhan-sentuhannya.

"Tidak,... aku mohon... Hinata... jangan tinggalkan aku!" suara baritonenya yang parau memelas tak berdaya.

Air matanya terus menghujani tubuh Hinata yang kini terbujur dalam dekapannya. Terus saja ia memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya itu, sambil mengucap permohonan yang sama. Didekapnya tubuh Hinata seerat yang ia bisa, ia tidak mau dan tak kan berpisah dari indigo kesayangannya itu degan cara apapun.

Haruskah kisah mereka berakhir demikian?

.

.

.

.

 _Haii... haii semua... apa kabar? saya udah ijin bakal lama buat chapter ini.  
_ _terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah sabar menunggu dan sayang sama ff ini. saya akan berusaha konsisten pada garis besar cerita yang saya bayangkan dari awal penulisan. saya juga berterimakasih atas dukungan dan masukan atau bahkan kritik dari para reader_. _terimakasih sudah bersabar menanti update dari ff ini ohyaa maaf yaa kalo kali ini saya kejam,... tabahlah pemirsa hehehehe ini hanya ujian... masih ada chapter yang lebih kejam lagi... hehehe_

 _ohya yang mau berteman sama saya lebih dekat, mungkin bahas soal naruto, drama korea atau masakan bisa follow ig saya naiiyyaa atau fb saya New Naiiyyaa,_

 _Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, sekali lagi FF ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan merupakan karangan fiktif. dari segi penulisan, tata bahasa dan yang lain masih banyak kekurangan. . sekali lagi terimakasih atas doa dan dukungannya juga mohon maaf atas review yang belum sempet dibalas.  
:D see you next chapter  
:D_


	22. Chapter 22

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter22

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki kecil itu berjalan menyusuri kerumunan orang-orang yang saling berkumpul duduk menangis dan terisak. Bunga-bunga berwarna putih kian kontras dengan balutan busana mereka yang ada disana. Hitam, semua yang tengah berada disana berwarna hitam. Jadi dapat dipastikan, acara itu adalah upacara persemayaman jenazah.

Tak ada yang bisa ia kenali dengan baik, kecuali pemuda dengan wajah stoic dan rambut raven gelap yang tengah bersandar pada seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu yang sangat dikenalnya. Keduanya saling menangis dan tak mampu menguasai diri. Membuat pemilik langkah kecil itu semakin gontai saat harus menyelesaikan langkahnya kegaris depan.

Seorang pria tua dengan wajah kharismatiknya terlihat bersedih dan masih sangat tertegun menyaksikan sosok yang terbaring dalam sebuah peti kayu jati mahal. Ya, pemilik langkah kecil itupun juga mengenalnya. Hyuga Hiroshi, beruraian air mata menatap lemah peti mati yang dihiasi bunga dan lilin dihadapannya.

Langkah kaki yang gontai semakin tergetar, tak ingin ia meneruskan langkahnya tapi ia harus memastikan siapa yang ada dalam peti mahal itu.

Safir itu kian menajam saat mendapati sosok yang berada dalam peti itu adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya melebihi siapapun didunia ini. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, melebihi hidup nistanya kini. Seseorang yang memiliki senyum paling ia rindukan selama ini. Seseorang yang pernah berjanji hidup bersama dengannya, seseorang yang masih sangat ingin ia rengkuh kedalam pelukannya saat ini. Separuh jiwanya,...Hinata.

Perlahan air matapun membasahi safir yang tak kuasa lagi membendung kesedihannya. Lututnya serasa tak lagi mampu menyangga berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Bukan.

Hatinya ingin mengatakan jika itu bukanlah Hinata-nya.

Bukan.

Bukan, Hinata yang harusnya terbaring tak terbangunkan.

Bukan.

Bukan ini perjumpaan yang dia inginkan dengan gadis itu.

Sama sekali bukan.

"Hinata,..." Sebutnya, suara paraunya bergetar memanggil nama itu.

Si indigo kian terbujur kaku dalam balutan kimono berwarna putih. Kedua tangannya kian tertaut memegang bunga. Wajahnya memang tak lagi memancarkan aura kehidupan tapi tetap tak kehilangan kecantikannya. Dengan ragu tangan tan itu bergetar memastikan lagi tanda kehidupan gadis itu, disentuhkan pada jantungnya. Tapi yang ia dapati hanyalah tubuh kaku yang sudah mendingin menjadi mayat.

Tak ada helaan nafas ataupun degub jantung yang tersisa disana.

Airmatanya kembali pecah, ia semakin tak lagi mendapati dirinya. Tak sanggup rasanya ia menerima kenyataan itu. Hinata, sudah pergi selama-lamanya.

"Tidak,...aku mohon bangunlah! " Serunya meminta dengan nada putus asa. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk gadis itu.

"Aku mohon,bangunlah,..." pintanya sekali lagi sambil terisak lebih parah. "Aku sudah disini, Hinata. Aku sudah disini untukmu..."

Beberapa orang kian mendekat, mencoba menolong pria kuning jabrik yang tampak menyedihkan itu. Mencoba menegakkan tubuh yang nyaris tak punya kekuatan lagi menghadapi kehidupannya setelah ini. Beberapa orang lagi menutup peti mati itu dan mengangkatnya menjauh dari hadapan pria menyedihkan itu.

"Tidak, kumohon!" Teriak si surai kuning.

"Jangan bawa Hinata pergi!" Teriaknya semakin histeris, kesedihannyapun kian menjadi.

Tak ada yang menggubrisnya. Peti mati itu terus berlalu semakin menjauh. Membawa raga gadisnya yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa. Naruto semakin tak bisa menguasai dirinya, tangisnya sesenggukan sejadi-jadinya.

"TIDAAAKK...!"

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kelopak mata kian terbuka, manampakkan sepasang safir yang gusar. Mimpikah ia barusan? Ataukah ia telah hidup setelah menghadapi _soushiki_ kekasihnya itu?

Sakura.

Ia mendapati Sakura sedang menatap lemah kearahnya menggunakan jas dokternya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?" Tanya gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Dimana, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

"Kau tak bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang,... tenanglah biar kujelaskan keadaannya." jawab Sakura

Naruto segera menyibakkan selimut yang menjadi penutup tubuhnya itu. Secepat mungkin ia mencoba turun dari ranjangnya. Ia harus memastikan apakah yang baru saja dilihatnya mimpi atau nyata.

Tubuh kepayahan baru siuman itu terlalu memaksakan diri. Ia bahkan ia tak cukup punya kekuatan untuk berjalan dengan tegak. Tapi keinginannya mencari tahu lebih besar dari rasa sakitnya. Dikuatkannya kaki untuk menopang dan mencoba berjalan tanpa peduli lagi selang infus yang masih terpasang ditangan kirinyapun ikut terseret.

"Hinata,.. dimana Hinata...?" Racaunya dengan keadaan masih sangat lemah.

Terus saja Naruto menjalankan tubuhnya yang sempoyongan itu, sekalipun Sakura sudah melarangnya pergi. Sakura mencoba segera berlari menopang sahabatnya itu yang terus berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Sekalipun Naruto tidak tahu dimana Hinata kini berada dia masih terus melangkahkan kakinya. Hanya perasaan yakin dalam hatinyalah yang menuntunnya untuk kembali menemukan Hinatanya.

"Dia tidak mati,kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tenanglah, kujelaskan dulu."

Sakura kini mecoba mendudukkan Naruto pada sebuah bangku panjang dikoridor rumah sakit

"Hinata belum siuman. Operasinya memang sudah dilalui,walaupun begitu..." Sakura tampak ragu-ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" Potong Naruto, penasaran.

"Luka yang ditimbulkan karena tusukkan itu sangatlah fatal. Luka itu tidak hanya menimbulkan luka robek yang lebar dan dalam tapi juga membuat Hinata kehilangan banyak darah. Masa kritisnya belum lewat, dia masih harus ditangani secara intensif di ICU. Jadi untuk sementara kau masih belum bisa menengoknya,.."

"Tapi dia akan selamat kan?" Tanya Naruto yang masih gelisah.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menguatkan sahabatnya itu. Karena memang sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu dan terus berdoa.

"Kita sekarang hanya bisa menunggu dan berdoa, Naruto. Kau harus kuat,... apapun yang terjadi nantinya team dokter sudah menjalankan semuanya sesuai prosedur dan berusaha sebaik mungkin menyelamatkannya!"

Kembali kegelisahan menggelayuti hati Naruto. Ia tidak bisa diam disitu. Ia harus berjumpa dengan kekasihnya, apapun caranya. Ia segera bangkit tempat duduknya, mencari petunjuk atau apapun yang bisa menuntunnya untuk segera bertemu dengan Hinata.

Kembali Naruto melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menggubris Sakura yang memanggil namanya.

"Hinata,..Hinata,...Hinata,..." begitu terus Naruto memanggil kekasihnya dalam hati.

Bukan. Belum.

Bukan Hinata yang ternyata ia temukan sekarang tapi Hyuga yang lain yang ada dalam mimpinya barusan. Ia juga bertemu dengan si raven dalam mimpinya berjalan bersisian dengan Kakek Hinata, Hyuga Hiroshi.

"Kau,..." Bisik Hiroshi sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada tongkat di tangannya.

Jelas. Naruto bisa mengerti sebuah kemarahan yang teramat besar di wajah Hiroshi. Siapapun yang menyayangi Hinata tentu akan sangat marah pada Naruto. Karena Narutolah, subjek yang membuat Hinata terjun mengenal dunia hitam yang harusnya tak terjamah. Dan tak bisa lagi ditampik, jika Naruto yang paling harus disalahkan atas insiden yang menimpa Hinata sekarang.

"Beraninya kau membuat cucuku jadi seperti ini!" Sergah Hiroshi.

Sebuah tudingan tak bisa terelakkan lagi pada Naruto, dan satu telunjuk yang diarahkan kepadanyapun menunjukkan sebuah bentuk kemarahan yang sulit diredakan. Tak ada jawaban yang bisa Naruto berikan. Tentu saja ia juga sangat menyesali semua kejadian ini.

Bahkan kalau bisa biar dirinya saja yang menghadapi oyabun sehingga Hinata tak perlu berbaring dan bertarung melawan rasa sakitnya.

"KAU MEMANG TAK PERNAH PANTAS UNTUK HINATA!" Seru Hiroshi.

Kakek berusia 70 tahunan itu mengangkat tongkat setinggi pundaknya mengarahkannya ke Naruto. Tanpa segan lagi, tongkat itu terayun dengan sepenuh tenaga oleh Hiroshi yang mengungkapkan kemarahan atas apa yang sudah menimpa cucunya pada Naruto.

"Kau, benar-benar pambawa sial! Enyah kau dari hadapanku! Kau hanya bisa memberikan keburukan pada Hinata! Kau terus saja membawanya pada kesialan! Harusnya cucuku tidak mengenalmu! Harusnya dia tidak jatuh cinta padamu! Pergi kau dari hadapanku! Jangan berani lagi kau menyentuh Hinata! Kau,...Kau hanya mimpi buruk bagi Hyuga!"

Naruto tak mengelak sedikitpun ketika Kakek tua dihadapannya menganugerahi pukulan dari tongkat kayunya bertubi-tubi. Bibirnya bungkam, dan airmatanya kembali lagi mengalir. Sakit rasanya saat hal yang dikatakan oleh kakek Hinata itu adalah sebuah kenyataan. Hatinya kian terpukul oleh kata yang diucap. Naruto hanya mengucapkan maaf yang nyaris tak terdengar, yang kalah oleh suara kemarahan kakek Hinata yang terus saja menghakiminya itu.

"Oji-sama, mohon kendalikan diri anda,... " Sasuke menangkap agar tongkat Hiroshi agar tak kembali terayun memukul Naruto.

Pria tujuh puluh tahunan itu kian terengah setelah melampiaskan sedikit kemarahannya dengan memukul Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita berkonsentrasi pada kesembuhan Hinata saja. " pinta Sasuke.

Hiroshi membetulkan kerahnya yang terasa ketat saat kemarahan mencekik tenggorokannya barusan. "Dengar baik-baik Sasuke,...jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata kau harus ingat untuk membuat pria ini membusuk di penjara! Aku tidak akan sudi menikahkannya dengan Hinata!"

Oh tidak. Kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Hyuga apakah akan menjadi pemisah antara Naruto dan Hinata kali ini? Dengan tegas, tetua Hyuga itu mengucapkan kalimat yang benar-benar tak disangka. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya, berkubang dalam kesedihan yang semakin menjadi.

Sasuke membimbing Hiroshi berjalan disisinya dan menjauh. Sementara Sakura mencoba menolong sahabat malangnya yang sudah tak punya kekuatan apapun untuk hidup.

"Ayo,... Naruto! Kuantar kau kekamarmu!" Ajak Sakura yang kini menopang tubuh lemas Naruto.

Bukan hanya Naruto yang sebenarnya gusar. Sakura juga demikian. Jelas, kakek Hinata lebih mempercayakan cucunya itu ditangan Sasuke dibanding dengan orang seperti Naruto. Lalu, dimanakah tempatnya ketika Hinata tersadar? Haruskah dia ikut tersingkir juga dari kehidupan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh hari lamanya kelopak mata seputih kapas itu terpejam. Alunan suara eletrokardiogram menjadi lagu tidur bagi si pemilik rambut indigo yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang ruang ICU. Belum ada tanda-tanda dirinya akan siuman atau sembuh seperti sedia kala. Hanya saja, ia boleh dijenguk bergantian dengan waktu yang tidak lama. Pastinya yang menjenguknya harus melapisi bajunya dengan pakaian yang dipakai dokter untuk operasi.

Selama sepuluh hari pula si surai kuning jabrik itu terus menunggu kabar. Kabar yang menyatakan tentang Hinata telah siuman dan berhasil melewati masa sehingga ia bisa sembuh. Naruto hanya bisa datang dan memandang dari balik jendela kaca yang mebatasi dirinya dengan ruangan ICU tempat Hinata berbaring. Naruto,pun tak berani melawan perintah kakek Hinata yang tertuju untuknya. Sehingga selama sepuluh hari, tak sekalipun ia berani melangkah kedalam ICU. Ia hanya menatap kekasihnya dari balik jendela kaca seperti yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Sekalipun sangat ingin dirinya masuk dan merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukkannya.

Sangat ingin dia membisikkan kalimat agar kekasihnya itu segera membuka matanya dan kembali menampakkan senyuman. Sangat ingin rasanya menggenggam tangan Hinata, menggenggam tangan halus itu dan menariknya terbangun.

"Masuklah!" Suara itu memecah keheningan.

"Mungkin jika dia mendengarkan suaramu, dia akan segera terbangunkan. Dokterpun juga menyarankan demikian" beberapa menit yang lalu ia ada didalam ruang itu tapi kini ia ada disamping Naruto menatap Hinata dari balik jendela kaca.

Naruto tak menjawab, kakinya belum melangkah sekalipun ia sungguh sangat ingin berlari kearah kekasihnya. Tentu saja ia lebih mengkhawatirkan ultimatum si kakek. Ia tidak ingin kejadian yang lebih buruk terjadi karena ia membantah larangannya.

"Aku sudah bicara pada, Oji-sama. Beliau mengijinkanmu, hanya demi kesembuhan Hinata."

Naruto masih mencari kelanjutan penjelasan Sasuke, safirnya mencari kebenaran dengan menatap kedalam onix Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak ingin memberikan penjelasan apapun lagi kecuali anggukan mantap tanda perkataannya memang nampaknya Naruto masih belum punya keberanian untuk masuk kedalam ruang berbatas bilik kaca itu. Masih ada sebuah keraguan besar yang menggelayuti hatinya. Hingga beberapa menit pun berlalu tanpa ada ucapan, dan Sasukepun mulai merasa keberadaannya disitu tak lagi nyaman.

"Sasuke,..." Seru Naruto yang menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, sepertinya si surai jabrik itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika kau jadi aku?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, mendapati seorang pria dua puluh tiga tahunan tak lagi berdaya dan tak tahu jalan hidupnya. Yah,... Sasuke tahu betul jika Naruto sangat butuh saran atau tepatnya semangat. Tapi Sasuke masih menimbang-nimbang apa yang tepat untuk Naruto saat ini.

"Aku,... benar-benar meraa sangat bersalah membuat Hinata seperti sekarang. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyakiti atau,..."

"Naruto,.." Panggil Sasuke lirih dan penuh penekanan.

"Bukan satu atau dua kali aku mengingatkanmu untuk menjaga Hinata! Siapapun didunia ini yang menyayanginya pasti akan menyalahkan dirimu dan kecerobohanmu! Aku juga sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak bertindak gegabah, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke tegas, tapi sama sekali tak ada kemarahan di kalimatnya mungkin hanya sebentuk kekecewaan.

Sama, Narutopun juga sangat kecewa pada tindakannya yang sangat buru-buru. Ia juga menyesalkan dirinya yang bertindak menuruti naluri untuk segera menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Tapi semua sudah terjadi,..." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada si indigo yang terbaring di balik jendela kaca itu.

"Kau masih sangat muda Naruto,..." lanjut Sasuke. "Aku tahu Oji-sama sudah melarangmu untuk bertemu dengan Hinata, tapi aku yakin jika beliau akan melakukan apapun demi kesembuhan Hinata. Akupun percaya Hinata juga akan sembuh seperti semula,... hanya saja yang kupikirkan adalah kau!"

Naruto terkesiap. Ya, mungkin Sasuke benar dialah perusaknya, jadi mungkin dialah yang harus dibenahi.

"Kau belum membuktikan jika kau benar-benar bisa melindungi Hinata, Naruto! Kau bahkan nyaris gagal sekarang. Jika kau ingin mendapatkan kelayakan atas Hinata, maka jadilah pria terbaik yang bisa ia andalkan. Jangan terus membuat dia tersakiti ataupun menangis! Temukan jalan untuk kalian berdua, dan kau harus memastikan jika jalan itu bukan dengan cara menyeret nyawa seseorang masuk didalamnya." Tandas Sasuke.

Safir itu membulat menatap sosok pria yang ada dihadapannya. Dia mencoba melihat kedalam sosok Sasuke. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya. Sasuke terlihat sangat matang dan dewasa,dia punya banyak sisi baik daripada sisi buruk jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Seperti seorang pangeran yang memang ditakdirkan untuk seorang putri seperti Hinata. Dan jika dia menelisik lebih jauh, apalah dirinya bagi Hinata? mungkinkah seorang penjahat dan seorang putri?

"Jika terjadi sesuatu denganku,... maukah kau menjaga Hinata untukku?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan sesaat diantar mereka.

Jujur saja, Sasuke tak paham, apalagi yang dimau oleh manusia dihadapannya ini. Tapi sebuah jawaban pasti yang Sasuke miliki, "Ya,.. tentu. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu berulang kali, bukan?" Kini sasuke meberikan pertanyaan balik pada Naruto.

Seulas senyum kecil terlukis diujung bibir Naruto penuh kelegaan, Sasukepun paham akan maksud Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk, lalu menepuk pelan pundak si surai jabrik sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Masuklah,... lakukan yang terbaik dan buktikan kau layak jika kau masih ingin bersamanya!" seru Sasuke sembari menjauh.

Kini tak ada lagi keragu-raguan yang membuat Naruto segan memasuki ruang ICU untuk bertemu kekasihnya itu. Ia segera memasuki ruangan dan mentaati semua prosedur yang bisa ia lakukan agar ia bertemu dengan Hinata.

Antara sedih-bahagia, disanalah yang Naruto rasakan sekarang. Ia menyaksikan gadisnya masih tak sadarkan diri, bertarung antara hidup dan mati. Sungguh ia sangat senang setelah melewati kejadian mengerikan dan tak tersadarkan selama dua hari ia masih harus menunggu sepuluh hari lagi untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Tapi tentunya ia tak bisa menyingkirkan rasa kesedihan dan penyesalan yang teramat atas kejadian yang membuat Hinata

Perlahan ia mengambil posisi dimana ia bisa duduk nyaman disamping pembaringan kekasihnya. Ditatapnya Hinata-nya yang masih belum menunjukkan perubahan sejak hari mengerikan itu. Perlahan, jari-jemarinya mengamit jemari Hinata dengan penuh rasa harap. Sungguh ia masih sangat ingin menggenggam kembali jemari itu untuk melihat indahnya dunia dan menjalani waktu yang indah bersamanya. Tak sabar ia menunggu kelopak mata itu menunjukkan manik lavender yang meneduhkan dan menenangkannya. Dibawa jemari Hinata itu kesalah satu bagian pipinya, berharap Hinata merasakan jika saat ini jemarinya telah mampu meraih wajahnya.

"Hinata,..." Bisiknya lemah.

"Ini, aku,...Naruto-mu. Aku disini,... merindumu.. amat sangat merindumu." Naruto tak lagi sanggup menahan air mata rindu yang bercampur dengan kesedihan dihatinya itu.

"Aku disini, untuk menepati janjiku padamu, janji tak pernah meninggalkanmu... janji untuk terus berada disisimu,... janji akan menjagamu,... janji akan menghabiskan sisa hidup yang kumiliki bersamamu,..."

Naruto semakin sesenggukan dan larut dalam tangisnya. Tak sanggup lagi ia menahan kegalauannya yang berkecamuk. Hatinya kian dikuasai rindu dan seluruh jiwanya digelayuti rasa penyesalan atas apa yang menimpa kekasihnya itu. Dua belas hari lamanya ia menunggu untuk bertemu kembali dengan Hinata. Dua belas hari lamanya juga dia menghakimi dirinya sendiri atas kesalahannya. Dan tak satu detikpun dalam dua belas hari itu ia berhenti menyebut Hinata dalam doa di hatinya agar bisa kembali kepelukannya. Agar bisa kembali lagi menampakkan senyumnya dan mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi yang pernah mereka ucapkan bersama. Naruto bahkan meminta pada Yang Maha Kuasa jika dia mengembalikan Hinata seperti sedia kala, ia bersumpah tak akan meminta apapun lagi didunia ini untuk dirinya. Asalkan, Tuhan mau berbelas kasih untuk menyembuhkan Hinata.

Menit-menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Naruto masih berkubang dalam tangisnya yang terus memohon akan kesembuhan bagi Hinata. Narutopun tak lagi terjaga. Entah, tak tahu berapa lama ia berada disamping Hinata sambil terus menggenggam tangannya tanpa beranjak. Kesadarannyapun telah habis saat lelah dan kantuk menguasai tubuhnya.

Keajaiban itu ada. Dalam setiap jejak langkah manusia didunia ini, kadang tanpa pernah disadari ada keajaiban yang bermain dalam sebuah takdir. Manusia mungkin terlalu sibuk berorientasi pada sebuah hasil yang harus ia capai, hingga ia tak peka pada setiap prosesnya. Bahkan ketika Tuhan mendengar doa manusia yang ada dalam keputusasaan, Tuhan pun senantiasa mengirim tangan-tangannya untuk mewujudkan suatu keajaiban yang mungkin sangat dinanti.

Jari jemari itu bergetar. Dalam genggaman hangat telapak tangan tan, jari-jemari itu mulai menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari banyak keajaiban didunia ini. Perlahan Kelopak mata seputih kapas itu berani memebiarkan cahaya memasuki iris lavedernya. Mengirim gambaran-gambaran yang telah disaksikan oleh matanya ke pada pusat dari semua kendali tubuhnya.

Hinata, mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadaran dari tidurnya selama dua belas hari. Sebuah nyeri hebat masih ia rasakan di satu titik di tubuhnya. Ia mendapati dirinya terbaring dengan menggunakan oksigen dan elektrokardiogram ditubuhnya. Dan tak ada yang bisa dia sangsikan jika tempat berbaringnya ini adalah rumah sakit. Tapi tak ada yang lebih membahagiakannya jika orang pertama yang dilihatnya saat terbangun adalah pemilik hatinya, Naruto.

Seulas senyum terlukis diwajah ayu yang masih pucat itu. Sosok yang kini menggenggam jemarinya memberi sedikit kekuatan untuk semakin sadar. Ia masih sangat ingin menjalani hidup yang lebih baik dengan pria disisinya. Kini, Hinatapun mengalihkan satu tangannya yang lain dan menyentuhkan pada puncak kepala pria yang paling dicintainya itu. Dibelainya dengan rasa sayang pemilik surai jabrik yang tampak kelelahan itu. Hinata tahu betul jika Naruto menangis untuknya dari bekas airmata yang tertinggal di pipi Naruto.

Naruto merasakan lembutnya sentuhan yang membelainya, iapun merasa sangat mengenal sentuhan itu. Sentuhan yang sangat dirindukannya,seakan membimbingnya terbangun dari mimpi. Tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin jika sentuhan yang dirasakan itu nyata, jadi hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikannya.

"Hi... nata,..." Baritonenya pun tergetar, saat safirnya menangkap gadis dalam genggamannya itu sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Ia sangat bahagia bisa kembali melihat Hinata-nya kembali tersadar dari tidurnya. Tangis bahagia menitik dipelupuk mata Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka jika Tuhan telah mendengarkan doa-doanya untuk kembali melihat Hinata. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, Hinata sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan bersiap untuk pemulihan.

"Suster,... Suster...! "Teriaknya sumringah mengabarkan kesadaran Hinata, meminta suster yang bertugas untuk memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

Rona kebahagiaan tergambar di wajah Naruto. Tak sabar rasanya ia memberitahukan semua orang jikalau kekasihnya telah terbangunkan. Kegelisahan atas Hinatapun kian tersisih. Semua orang yang mengharapkan kembalinya Hinata tentunya akan sebahagia dirinya mengetahui kabar ini. Selangkah lagi Hinata akan segera sehat kembali.

Tapi,... diantara semburat kebahagiaan yang tercetak di wajahnya, ada satu guratan besar bersarang dalam ingatannya. Satu guratan yang terukir dengan tajam dalam memori yang kini menggelayuti hati Naruto akan satu hal. Sebuah janji. Sebuah bukti yang nyata untuk ia ciptakan. Dan mau tak mau Naruto harus menepati perkataannya sendiri untuk mewujudkan kesemuanya itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari bergulir, minggu berselang dan musimpun mulai berganti. Hangatnya mentari selalu menemani masa-masa pemulihan Hinata. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain menjalani hari-hari bersama Naruto disampingnya. Setiap waktu yang kini dilaluinya adalah pengganti dari hari-hari mengerikan yang ia lalui tanpa Naruto. Hari yang mengantarkannya dalam situasi antara hidup dan mati. Hari paling menegangkan yang pernah ia lalui sebagai seorang manusia. Dan hari dimana ia nyaris terpisahkan dengan Naruto selamanya, tapi kini ia berhasil kembali. Sekalipun tak bisa ia pungkiri hari mengerikan itu menorehkan luka pada tubuh, hati dan pikirannya.

Luka tubuhnya sudah dipastikan akan mengering, namun luka dalam hati dan pikirannnya masih belum. Tentu saja, siapapun takkan pernah lupa kejadian mengerikan yang pernah dilaluinya. Hinata bahkan takkan sanggup melalui hari jika Naruto tidak ada disisinya dan menguatkannya. Menyemangati dan membesarkan hatinya dan akan terus ada untuknya. Bagi Hinata menatap senyum Naruto adalah suplemen penyembuh terbaik yang pernah ada didunia sehingga ia berangsur-angsur pulih dengan cepat. Sungguh tak ada yang lebih menakjubkan dari itu bukan?

Tapi entah, benar atau hanya perasaan Hinata saja. Dari balik lavendernya, Hinata menangkap perubahan pada diri Naruto. Seringkali ia menemukan pria paling dicintainya itu menyepi, menatap pemandangan dari balik jendela kamar rawat Hinata dan memaku tanpa suara cukup lama. Ia merasa Naruto jadi lebih sering menyendiri, pendiam dan sedikit tertutup. Beberapa kali Hinata mendapati Naruto tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang menggalaukan dirinya, membuat wajah cerianya jadi lesu dan tak bersinar seperti yang Hinata ingat sebelumnya. Agaknya, sebuah peristiwa besar yang terjadi diantara mereka telah sedikit banyak mengubah sikap masing-masing. Tapi tentu saja cinta Hinata tak pernah berkurang padanya, masih sama membaranya seperti sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi.

"Danzo memecahkan sebuah botol wine dan kemudian mengarahkannya untuk melukai Naruto-kun, tapi aku berlari dan menghalanginya. Sehingga, aku yang tertusuk dan kemudian kudengar polisi datang." Terang Hinata sembari mengingat-ingat pengalamannya.

Si kuncir nanas yang duduk disamping Hinatapun tak lupa menulis keterangan Hinata dalam buku kecilnya. Kemudian ia mematikan aplikasi perekaman suara yang menjadi sumber kesaksian Hinata. Tentu saja kasus ini masih diproses, dan keterangan Hinata sangat diperlukan dalam memberatkan hukuman si Oyabun.

"Kurasa keterangan Hinata merupakan kunci yang bisa memberatkan Danzo!" Sahut si raven yang berdiri disamping detektif Nara itu.

"Tentu saja!" balas Shikamaru yakin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,.. kami harus segera kembali kekantor!" tukas Sasuke menyudahi sesi wawancara korban.

"Hime-chan, jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Tambah Sasuke sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hinata, iapun bergegas memulai langkah dan memberi sebuah anggukan pada Naruto dipojok ruangan sebagai tanda pamitnya.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengucap terimakasih pada dua orang yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya diruang rawatnya, meninggalkan dirinya dan Naruto berdua disana.

Hinata kembali melemparkan senyum manisnya pada satu-satunya pria yang tertinggal di kamar itu. Pria surai jabrik yang tadinya ada disudut ruangan itupun kian mendekat padanya.

"Aku bosan dikamar!" Seru Hinata manja.

Naruto tersenyum,ia mengangguk. Ia senang karena wajah manja yang Hinata tampakkan masih sama manjanya seperti yang ia ingat sebelumnya. Dan sudah bisa Naruto tebak, jika gadisnya sangat ingin jalan-jalan bersamanya.

"Baiklah, cuaca juga sedang cerah. Ayo kita jalan-jalan keluar ruangan!"

Naruto mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata dan memindahkannya dari ranjang ke kursi roda. Setelah merasa posisi gadisnya sudah tepat, Narutopun mendorong kursi roda itu menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju taman.

"Naruto-kun,..." Panggil Hinata riang.

Naruto mengiyakan dengan nada yang sama riangnya.

"Terimakasih karena terus ada disisiku selama ini!" Seru Hinata bahagia.

Naruto tersenyum. Tentu saja Narutopun juga sangat senang bisa berada disisi Hinata selama ia bisa.

"Jika tak ada kau disisiku, aku yakin tidak akan bisa menjalani hidupku. Naruto-kun lah penyemangat hidupku." Seru Hinata lagi.

Naruto menghentikan laju kursi roda saat ia membawa Hinata ketaman rumah sakit yang hijau dan asri. Naruto juga mematikkan kunci kursi roda itu agar tak lagi bergerak. Naruto menekuk lututnya dan mencoba meminimalisasi tingginya dengan posisi Hinata.

"Jangan terus berterimakasih padaku, Hinata." Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dengan tangannya dan membawa tangan Hinata lebih dekat kejantungnya.

"Aku lah yang berterimakasih kepadamu karena kau telah mengorbankan nyawamu untukku. Dan terimakasih, karena kau telah kembali untukku. Aku berjanji dimasa yang akan datang aku akan terus selalu jadi pelindungmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sedikitpun terlukai." Ucap naruto sungguh-sungguh.

Hinata tersenyum. Tak ada yang lebih melegakannya selain selamat dari maut dan kembali berjumpa dengan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu. Hinata tak punya kata lagi yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya selain menyusupkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Naruto. Narutopun memeluk gadis yang sangat dicintainya, lalu dibelainya dengan sayang rambut indigo yang mulai kembali menjuntai. Sungguh sebenarnya ia sangat mencintai Hinata dengan sepenuh jiwanya.

"Hinata, kau harus tahu..." Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya dan mulai menatap lavender milik Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Semua yang kulakukan dulu, sekarang atau nantinya itu semua untuk membuktikan jika aku sangat,.. sangat...sangat mencintaimu. Dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang didunia ini yang sangat aku cintai. Sampai kapanpun, akan selalu dirimu. Kau harus percaya itu!" Seru Naruto dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Safir itu membawa manik lavender dihadapannya tenggelam dalam sebuah keyakinan. Keyakinan yang memang benar dan tak terbantahkan jika memang Naruto sangat mencintai Hinata. Rasanya kata-kata yang diucap Naruto sungguh kembali memabukkannya. Hinata merasa terbuai dan kembali merasa jatuh cinta pada Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya

"Aku percaya padamu, Naruto-kun... Aku juga sangat..sangat...sangat mencintaimu." Seru Hinata sambil kembali menampakkan senyum termanisnya.

"Ayo kita menikah!" Seru Hinata semangat. "Kita berjanji untuk menikah di musim awal musim panas, tapi sekarang musim panas sudah hampir usai. Jadi kita harus segera melaksanakannya, bukan?"

Hinata kembali menampakkan senyum yang bersemangat. Sebuah senyuman yang juga sampai ke hati Naruto, mebuatnya jadi menghangat sehangat musim yang sedang mereka jalani. Tapi, sesungguhnya didalam hati Naruto sendiri, ia bahkan tak mampu membedakan perasaan hangat itu bahagia atau sedih.

Menikah. Tentu Naruto ingin. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tak mampu mewujudkan hal itu sekarang.

Bukan, bukan karena ia ragu akan peraaannya Hinata. Bukan juga karena ia tak bisa menerima Hinata karena kejadian mengerikan sebelumnya. Bukan, sungguh bukan.

Tak terelakkan lagi jika senyum Hinata yang selalu ingin ia lihat tiap hari selama hidupnya. Sebuah senyuman yang juga mengingatkannya agar menciptakan sebuah kehidupan yang lebih baik untuknya dan Hinata. Naruto akan melakukan apa saja untuk menepati janjinya itu. Ia harus tunjukkan pada dunia, bahwa ia memang pantas memiliki Hinata disisinya. Sebuah pembuktian janji atas harga diri seorang lelaki, dan hanya satu cara yang sudah dia pikirkan. Narutopun yakin jika cara itu takkan mendapat persetujuan dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Sudah dipikirnya berkali-kali sebelumnya. Proses pembulatan tekadnyapun sudah ia perhitungkan. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain melewati cara yang ekstrim seperti yang ada dipikirannya. Walau jika ia boleh jujur, takkan pernah ada kata siap untuk melakukannya. Berat,...tapi ia harus melebur keraguannya.

"Kau tahu, apa yang kulakukan saat kau belum sadar?" Tanya Naruto memecah suasana hening diantara mereka.

"Ehm,... Merindukanku dan berdoa agar aku segera terbangun dari tidurku?" Selidik Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum. Tepat sekali, memang itu yang dilakukan Naruto saat Hinata tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto juga ikut tersenyum membenarkan.

"Itu salah satunya!" Seru Naruto dengan wajah tersipu.

"Lalu,..?" Hinata tampak tak puas dengan jawaban Naruto. "Jangan-jangan kau sudah mulai berkencan dengan gadis lain?" Goda Hinata.

Naruto gemas rasanya mendengar Hinata sudah bisa menggoda dengan cara seperti itu. Sebuah senyuman yang lebih lebar tergambar dibibir Naruto, ia sadar jika gadis dihadapannya sudah hampir sepenuhnya pulih.

"Aku mendadak jadi romantis!" Seru Naruto sambil mencubit lembut pipi Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Aku mendengarkan sebuah lagu dan mencoba menenangkan pikiranku yang terus-terusan memikirkanmu. Dan aku mencoba menuliskan liriknya untukmu." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Sebuah lagu? Lagu apa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

Naruto tak memberikan penjelasan. Ia segera memasangkan sebuah headset pada Hinata yang terhubung pada handphone miliknya. Naruto juga memberikan selembar kertas yang terlipat dari saku celananya untuk Hinata.

"Kau dengarkan lagu ini baik-baik, aku akan segera kembali!" Titah Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Hinata dengan sayang dan menatapnya lekat-lekat beberapa detik sebelum ia mengambil langkah pergi.

Hinata mulai menekan tanda play dan memulai mendengarkan lagu ketika punggung naruto mulai menjauh darinya. Hinatapun juga membuka kertas dan membaca syair itu dengan seksama. Sebuah lagu indah mengalun, sebuah lagu sedih yang mendayu.

 **TRUE LOVE**

 ** _furi kaeruto_**

 **(ketika aku berbalik melihat kebelakang)**

 ** _itsumo kimi ga waratte kureta_**

 **(kau selalu tersenyum untukku)**

 ** _Kaze no you ni sotto_**

 **(Lembut bagaikan angin)**

 ** _Mabushi sugite_**

 **(Begitu menyilaukan, mempesonaku)**

 ** _me o tojite mo ukande kuruyo_**

 **(meski menutup mata bayanganmu terus datang kepikiranku)**

 ** _Namida ni kawatteku_**

 **(Lalu** **berubah jadi airmata)**

 ** _kimi dake o shinjite_**

 **(hanya kau satu yang kupercaya)**

 ** _kimi dake o kizutsukete_**

 **(hanya kau satu yang terus kusakiti)**

 ** _bokura wa itsumo, haruka haruka tooi mirai o_**

 **(kita akan selalu, lebih jauh, jauh dari masa depan)**

 ** _yume miteta hazuza_**

 **(melihat mimpi yang tak seharusnya)**

 ** _Tachidomaru to,_**

 **(Berhenti dan berpikir sejenak )**

 ** _naze ka kimi wa utsumuita mama_**

 **(mengapa kau menunduk)**

 ** _Ame no youni sotto_**

 **(Lembut bagaikan hujan)**

 ** _Kawaranai yo ano hi kimi to deatta hi kara_**

 **(Tidak ada yang berubah sejak hari kita bertemu)**

 _ **Namida ni kawattemo**_

 **(Juga berubah menjadi airmata)**

 ** _Kimi dake o mitsumete_**

 **(Hanya kau yang ada dalam pandanganku)**

 ** _kimi dake shikainakute_**

 **(Hanya kau yang dalam hatiku)**

 ** _bokura wa itsumo, haruka haruka tooi mirai o_**

 **(kita akan selalu lebih jauh, jauh dari masa depan)**

 ** _yume miteta hazuza_**

 **(melihat mimpi yang tak seharusnya)**

Hinata terlarut dalam alunan nada sendu-mendayu dan kalimat sedih yang menjadi syairnya. Hinata tak mengerti kenapa lagu ini yang didengarkan Naruto selama ia tak sadarkan diri. Lagu yang baru saja Hinata dengar terkesan seperti sebuah lagu perpisahan, dimana dua orang yang saling mencintai tapi tak mampu bersatu. Hinatapun menyusuri lagi setiap kata dari syairnya, dan di bagian paling bawah ia menemukan sebuah tulisan tambahan. Sebuah tulisan yang ia yakin bukan bagian dari syair lagu yang baru ia dengarkan.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, selamanya,..._

 _setiap detik dalam hidupku hanya namamu dalam hatiku..._

 _dan aku akan segera kembali untukmu. Aku berjanji padamu."_

Sebuah senyuman kembali terukir di bibir Hinata. Bagaimana tidak kekasihnya mendadak jadi manis sekali sekarang. Sungguh tak ada lagi yang lebih membahagiakan selain jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada orang yang sama. Sama seperti judul lagu itu, dia telah menemukan 'true love' didunia ini. Dan sudah pasti, Naruto-lah orangnya.

Ia kini tak sabar menunggu kekasihnya kembali. Dalam hatinya berjanji akan menghadiahi kekasih jabriknya itu dengan sebuah senyuman dan pelukkan yang tak terlepaskan.

Tapi,...

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu dan Naruto belum juga muncul.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu Naruto masih juga belum muncul, dan Hinata mulai gusar.

Hinata putuskan untuk beranjak dari taman itu dan mulai mencari kekasihnya. Iapun menggerakkan kursi roda dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit, tapi Narutopun tak kunjung ia temui. Ia mencoba bertanya pada sebagian orang yang ia temui tentang kekasih surai jabrik pirangnya itu, tapi hasilnyapun sama. Kini hanya satu cara menemukan Naruto. Ruang keamanan dimana ada ruang pusat monitoring yang menampakkan seluruh rekaman CCTV rumah sakit itu.

" Permisi,.. aku mencari orang yang yang menungguku, dia tinggi berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Bisakah anda memastikan apakah ia sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit ini?" Hinata menyampaikan masalahnya pada petugas keamanan rumah sakit itu.

"Tapi Nona, untuk alasan yang tidak..."

"Aku mohon!" Potong Hinata yang meminta pada petugas keamanan. " Ini sangat penting bagiku,... sudah sejam aku mencarinya keseluruh penghujung rumah sakit ini tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya!

Sebuah kegelisahan menguasai gadis itu,setitik airmatapun menetes dari manik lavendernya. Membuat petugas keamanan itupun tak tega dan tak punya pilihan lagi. Hinatapun mencoba menyebutkan kapan kira-kira waktu kejadian ia ditinggalkan sendiri ditaman oleh Naruto agar ia mendapatkan hasil yang lebih mudah dan akurat.

Manik lavender itupun kini beralih untuk terfokus pada rekaman CCTV. Dengan mudah iapun mengenali sosok Naruto dan dirinya sendiri saat ia berhasil menjumpainya dalam rekaman.

"Itu,..itu aku dan dia!" Serunya.

Kembali rekaman CCTV itupun memberikan gambaran akan kejadian dirinya dan Naruto beberapa jam lalu. Yang membuatnya penasaran adalah, kemanakah perginya Naruto hingga tak kunjung rekaman itu Hinata menemukan Naruto yang berjalan keluar menuju lobby rumah sakit setelah ia meninggalkan Hinata ditaman. Dari lobby rumah sakit itu Naruto terlihat jelas membawa tas ransel dan menghentikan taksi dan masuk kedalamnya lalu pergi.

Hinata mencoba memahami apa yang Naruto lakukan. Ia merangkai kembali syair-syair lagu yang tadi ia dengarkan dengan kepergian Naruto. Ia mencoba memahami sebuah pesan di bagian akhir syair yang Naruto tulis untuknya. Manik lavendernya membulat saat kepanikan akan sebuah kenyataan kini hadir dipikirannya.

"TIDAK!" Seru Hinata gusar dan gelisah.

Hinata segera mendorong kursi rodanya secepat yang tangannya bisa lakukan. Hinata paham, kali ini Naruto sudah mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Lagu dan syair itu,... adalah ucapan perpisahannya pada Hinata.

Tidak.

Sama sekali tidak.

Hinata tidak mau terpisah lagi dengan Naruto apapun caranya. Setelah berjuang melawan maut dan melewati berbagai rintangan ia tidak akan mau berpisah dari Naruto dengan cara begini. Ia ingin akhir yang bahagia.

"TIDAAKK,... Aku mohon Naruto-kun kembalilah!" Hinata berteriak histeris, menangis dan terjatuh dari kursi rodanya.

Ia tersungkur dan putus asa. Ia merasakan sebuah nyeri kini menjalari rongga perutnya, tapi masih bisa ia kesampingkan. Ia tidak peduli apapun lagi didunia ini jika tanpa hadirnya Naruto.

Beberapa orang pun kian menghampirinya menolongnya kembali kekursi roda. Tapi bukan itu yang ia harapkan. Ia berharap agar siapapun bisa menolongnya untuk menemukan atau membawa kembali Naruto padanya. Tapi tak satupun dari orang itu mengerti teriakan dan permintaan Hinata. Sekumpulan orang yang menolong Hinata itu malah panik saat darah segar mulai berbekas di bagian perut Hinata.

Hinata masih terus memanggil-manggil nama Naruto dan berontak dari pertolongan yang mencoba membawanya kembali kerumah sakit. Membuat jaraknya dengan Naruto semakin jauh dan nyata.

Haruskah begini akhir kisah mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

 _Haii... haii semua... apa kabar? saya gak terlalu lama kan updatenya?  
_ _terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah sabar menunggu dan sayang sama ff ini. saya akan berusaha konsisten pada garis besar cerita yang saya bayangkan dari awal penulisan. saya juga berterimakasih atas dukungan dan masukan atau bahkan kritik dari para reader_. _terimakasih sudah bersabar menanti update dari ff ini ohyaa maaf yaa yang saya maksud dengan 'kejam' adalah kejam memisahkan Naruto-Hinata untuk sementara waktu hehhehehe Tinggal 1 atau 2 chapter untuk mengakhiri ff ini._

 _Saya juga minta maaf gak meng-approve review yg tidak sopan dan memprovokasi, yah lebih baik saya simpan sendiri daripada banyak orang ikut marah2 karena hal itu._

 _Jujur saya ikut senang kalian terbawa dalam dimensi yang saya ciptakan (sampai sempet benci saya karena saya jahat dan tega bikin Hinata disiksa begitu.) hehehe tapi yakinlah ini hanya cerita pemirsa... hehehe :D ohyaa, soal lagu itu terjemahannya sedikit saya rubah agar lebih mengena maksudnya. ada yang tahu itu lagu siapa?_

 _yang mau berteman sama saya lebih dekat, mungkin bahas soal naruto, drama korea atau masakan bisa follow ig saya naiiyyaa atau fb saya New Naiiyyaa,_

 _Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, sekali lagi FF ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan merupakan karangan fiktif. dari segi penulisan, tata bahasa dan yang lain masih banyak kekurangan. . sekali lagi terimakasih atas doa dan dukungannya juga mohon maaf atas review yang belum sempet dibalas.  
:D see you next chapter  
:D_


	23. Chapter 23

*All I Need Is You*

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

NaruHinaSasusaku

Chapter23

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bergegas melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki Hyuga Mansion dengan tergopoh sore itu. Menyusul dibelakangnya si dokter bersurai pink yang tak kalah gusar, derap langkahnyapun kian berlomba dengan Sasuke yang mendahului beberapa langkah didepan. Tujuan mereka sama, sebuah kamar di ujung tangga, kamar Hinata. Kegusaran mereka bukan tidak beralasan. Kira-kira dua puluh menit lalu Sasuke menerima telepon dari maid dari kediaman Hyuga yang menyatakan bahwa Hinata masih tetap mengurung diri dikamarnya dan menolak berbagai macam bentuk makanan sejak kemarin.

Memang bukan kali pertama Hinata menolak makanan yang disiapkan oleh maidnya. Puluhan hari berselang sejak kejadian memilukan dirumah sakit. Puluhan kalipun penolakan untuk makan kerap kali terjadi.

Si nona besar Hyuga itu sudah banyak berubah.

Si nona besar itu kehilangan dirinya, seperti bumi yang kehilangan matahari.

Suram dan dingin.

Berkali ia mencoba disadarkan bahwa masih ada matahari dalam dunia nyata, yang masih bersedia menghangatkannya tapi iapun tetap memungkiri. Karena baginya hanya Naruto-lah satu-satunya matahari. Pusat dari seluruh jagad raya-nya, pusat dari pikirannya, pusat dari kesedihannya dan sekaligus kebahagiaannya. Tak ada yang lebih ia butuhkan selain Naruto.

Sudah terlalu banyak detik yang berlalu dengan airmata hingga ia mungkin lelah untuk menangis. Hinata akhirnya memilih untuk mengalihkan kecintaannya pada Naruto pada bakat seni rupa yang dimiliki.

Hinata tak pernah sedikitpun melupakan bakatnya sama seperti ia tak pernah melupakan Naruto. Bagi Hinata melukis, memahat, mengukir atau apapun yang bersubjek Naruto-lah yang kini ia maksud dengan 'hidup'. Ia pun akan tenggelam dengan pensil dan kertas untuk mensketsa, atau kuas dan kanvas untuk melukis, kadang iapun membutsir atau apapun yang bisa ia lakukan dengan kedua tangannya. Dan kesemua karya yang dibuatnya adalah refleksi perasaan pada Naruto.

Tentu saja ini adalah sebuah pengalihan yang positif pada awalnya. Tapi ternyata lama-lama Hinata melupakan jika ia masihlah seorang manusia. Semakin hari Hinata semakin lupa caranya memanusiakan dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa manusia butuh makan, istirahat, tidur dan yang lainnya. Kadang untuk menyelesaikan sebuah karyanya ia bahkan bisa menghabiskan berhari-hari tanpa makan, tidur atau bahkan mandi.

Cinta yang sangat teramat itu sudah tak lagi mampu menyehatkan tubuh ataupun menjernihkan otak siempunya. Cinta yang menyisakan kepedihan mendalam tertransformasi dalam bentuk tindakan yang melewati batas kewajaran. Dan pada tahap yang seperti Hinata alami sekarang mungkin bisa disebut gangguan kejiwaan.

PRAANNKKK

Baru saja terdengar suara benda terpecah dari dalam kamar itu, Sasuke dan Sakura pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai pada tujuan mereka. Segera saja Sasuke meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya saat ia sampai disana. Dan sebuah pemandangan mengerikan pun kian tergambar di mata onixnya.

Kamar yang kini dilihatnya itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari apa yang mampu dingatnya selama ini.

Dulunya kamar berwarna pastel lembut itu selalu tampak nyaman dimana bantal-bantal kian tertata rapi dan terbungkus dengan sarung warna kesukaan Hinata. Ranjang bermodel klasik berhias tirai sutra ungu menjuntai dengan permadani lembut jadi alasnya. Tentunya jelas sekali jika bayangan tentang kamar itu sebelumnya seperti kamar milik putri raja di film bersetting abad pertengahan. Tapi, itu dulu, hanya dalam ingatan Sasuke. Kini tidak ada sedikitpun kemiripan dengan kamar sang putri raja. Kamar itu tampak seperti ruang pengasingan yang usang dan tak terawat.

Lembaran-lembaran kertas dengan guratan sketsa wajah terserak menutupi lantai pualam. Ranjang yang mestinya nyaman untuk bermimpi kini penuh dengan carut-marut aneka warna cat minyak yang tertumpah ruah disana. Dinding pastelnyapun sudah tertutupi oleh berbagai macam goresan artistik campur aduk buatan Hinata. Apapun yang ada disana sudah berhasil jadi media bagi Hinata untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Perlahan Sasuke dan Sakura pun mencari keberadaan si pemilik kamar yang belum tampak saat mereka membuka pintu kamar itu. Mereka baru mendapati Hinata setelah beberapa langkah mereka lalui. Hinata ada disalah satu sisi kamar kamar, menghadap salah satu dinding dan mencoba menggosok-gosokkan salah satu tangannya. Sama seperti biasa, ia masih terus menuangkan perasaan melalui bakat seni. Jari jemari Hinata kian menari membentuk lekuk dan mempertajam bagian-bagian lukisannya sekaligus mempertajam empat mata yang tengah tercekat karena menyaksikan cara melukisnya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Miris rasanya menyaksikan sebuah luka tersayat dengan darah merah segar yang mengucur dari tangan Hinata menggantikan fungsi cat warna dalam lukisannya.

"HENTIKAN HIME-CHAAN!" Pekik Sasuke.

Segera saja Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggam pergelangannya untuk menghentikan aksi karya gilanya itu. Matanya menajam menyiratkan amarah dan mencoba memperingatkan untuk tidak bertindak demikian. Tapi dalam lubuk hati Sasuke kekhawatiran jauh lebih mendominasi dari amarahnya.

"Lepas!" Tolak Hinata.

Hinata nampaknya tak menyukai saat kegiatan melukisnya harus terganggu. Ia benar-benar mengabaikan kekhawatiran siapapun akan dirinya. Ia segera mengumpulkan tenanga untuk keluar dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Jangan ganggu aku,.. aku sedang melukis!" Seru Hinata serius,

Dan iapun kembali dengan kegiatan melukisnya setelah berhasil mendapatkan kembali tangannya terbebas dari cengkraman Sasuke.

"Hinata,..Hentikan! Lihat dirimu! Sadarlah! Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini!" Sasuke kembali memperingatkan dengan nada yang tegas.

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata, ia masih mencoba memperingatkan dengan onix yang tajam dan ekspresi geram paling menakutkan yang bisa ia buat. Hinatapun tetap mencoba kembali melepaskan tangan Sasuke sekuat yang ia mampu. Hasilnya, Hinata malah mengacuhkan ekspresi Sasuke, dan tetap mengerjakan kegiatannya. Sepertinya ucapan, ekspresi atau tindakan Sasuke sama sekali tak memberikan efek apapun padanya. Bahkan rasa sakit ditangannya pun seperti sudah bukan lagi bagian darinya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang melukis, Sasuke-ni!" Seru Hinata kembali tanpa perlu menatap balik lawan bicaranya. Otaknya hanya menugaskan tangannya untuk segera menyelesaikan karyanya, tak peduli pada siapapun yang menghalangi.

Lagi.

Sasuke kembali menghentikan tangan kecil berdarah yang digerakkan otak keras kepala Hinata yang kehilangan kendali itu. Tapi ternyata Hinata kembali berhasil menangkisnya. Entah darimana semua kekuatan untuk melawan dan terlepas dari cengkeraman Sasuke, Sasukepun heran.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada manik hijau disampingnya yang juga tak kalah khawatir pada gadis yang tengah depresi karena kehilangan cinta itu. Tapi Sakura juga belum bisa memberikan penyelesaian apapun untuk Hinata yang sudah bertindak impulsif dan diluar batas kali ini. Karena ia tahu, jika ia beradu mulut atau pendapat dengan orang yang mentalnya sedang terganggu tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun. Sakura masih mencoba memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menghentikan Hinata. Sakura mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar sambil menggelengkan kepala, ia tak menyangka Hinata jadi demikian. Sakura mencoba mengira-ngira tindakan yang bisa ia ambil selanjutnya. Mungkin ada satu cara yang bisa ia tempuh, tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu bagus untuk dilakukan. Ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang cara untuk berkompromi pada Hinata. Sakura masih terus memutar otaknya, dalam diamnya ia terus berpikir.

Melihat kediaman Sakura yang tak menunjukkan tanda gerakan apapun semakin membuat Sasuke risau. Tak tahan lagi rasanya ia melihat kejadian semacam ini. Tentu saja ini kali pertama menghadapi orang terdekatnya depresi dan kehilangan akal sehat seperti Hinata. Jadi ia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan kesehatan akal Hinata seperti sebelumnya. Tak sanggup lagi ia menunggu keputusan Sakura yang masih bungkam dan belum melakukan tindakan apapun sebagai seorang dokter. Sementara darah dari luka itu terus saja menghiasi lukisan yang tengah dibuat Hinata. Mungkin hanya ada satu jalan yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke sekarang, tapi sungguh cara yang dipikirannya sungguh cara ekstrim dan menyakitkan. Satu cara terakhir dan pamungkas yang bisa dilakukan sebagai seorang pria yang masih peduli pada kesehatan mental Hinata. Apa boleh buat jika memang ia harus menghentikan hal ekstrim dengan cara yang ekstrim pula.

PLAAAKKK

Sebuah tamparan berhasil menjatuhkan tubuh kurus si surai indigo. Hanya dengan satu tamparan keras dari tangan Sasuke berhasil merobohkan Hinata. Sekaligus membuat tubuh itu tak lagi punya kekuatan untuk bangkit dan kembali melukis. Sungguh Sasuke sangat tak menginginkan tamparan itu mendarat di pipi Hinata. Iapun menyayangkan tindakannya sendiri. Onix matanya kian berkaca-kaca saat akhirnya ia melakukan hal itu. ia bahkan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah berani menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai pria untuk menyadarkan gadis lemah seperti Hinata. Sanubarinya bergetar dan merasakan iba saat melihat gadis itu tampak begitu mengenaskan. Amarah dan rasa ibanya beradu pada saat bersamaan, ia sungguh tak tahu lagi cara apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan kegiatan gila Hinata.

Herannya, tak ada kemarahan atau ungkapan rasa mengaduh kesakitan dari si gadis indigo yang kini jatuh terduduk itu. Manik bulan keperakan itu menyendu, namun tak ada air mata yang keluar darisana. Pandangannya kosong tanpa ekspresi apapun. Tubuhnya memang tak sanggup bangkit kembali namun sama sekali tak ada reaksi yang bisa ia ungkapkan melalui kata. Sama sekali tak ada guratan tidak terima atau kesakitan yang mungkin tergambar dari ekspresinya.

"Sasuke,...Sabarlah! Emosinya labil, kita tidak bisa ikut terpancing dengan tindakanya." Bisik Sakura mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

Ia menatap onix Sasuke dengan penuh pengharapan. Tak lupa menyematkan jarinya kedalam jari Sasuke yang masih bergetar karena menampar Hinata dengan spontan. Mencoba menghapus perasaan tak nyaman yang dirasakan Sasuke melalui kehangatan yang bisa ia berikan selama beberapa detik. Ia pun menatap kedalam onix yang masih berkaca-kaca itu dan mencoba menenangkan Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang lembut dan sendu. Sakurapun mengangguk penuh arti mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Ia meminta agar Sasuke percaya kepadanya dan juga menahan emosinya sendiri. Dan Sasukepun mengerti, kali ini ia akan memberikan kesempatan bagi Sakura.

"Hinata,..." panggil Sakura perlahan.

Kini Sakura menekuk lututnya berlutut menepis jarak tingginya dengan gadis yang tediam tanpa ekspresi itu. Mencoba menatap kedalam mata Hinata yang kosong tanpa harapan.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan Naruto, bukan?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil kearah wajah seputih susu yang kusut karena beberapa hari tidak mandi dan sedari kemarin menolak makanan.

"Naruto?" Ulang Hinata perlahan, matanya tampak berkilat dan ada segaris ekspresi yang ditampakkan ketika nama itu disebut Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

Mata Hinata berbinar, ekspresinya mendadak berubah. Sebuah senyum merekah kini tergambar di bibirnya.

"Apa kau tahu jika baru saja Naruto menelpon Rumah Sakit dan menanyakan keadaanmu? Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi bagaimana kalau kau bersiap-siap?" Sakura mencoba menawarkan bantuan.

"Yah,... tentu...! Aku... aku harus berdandan... aku harus tampak cantik didepan Naruto-kun!" Ucap Hinata kegirangan.

"Sini! Biar kubantu, aku bawa beberapa make-up! Akan kuambilkan ya!" Sakura mencoba menuntun Hinata untuk berdiri dan mendudukkannya ke sisi ranjang.

Mata Hinata berbinar, wajahnya menunjukkan kegembiraan yang teramat. Setelah hari-hari panjang penantiannya akhirnya ia akan segera bertemu dengan Naruto. Sama seperti keyakinannya selama ini, ia akan bertemu dengan Naruto kembali.

Onix dan zamrud kembali saling bertemu dan berbicara tanpa kata. Sasuke hanya bisa terus mengikuti pergerakan Sakura yang mungkin sudah menjalankan strategi baru sekarang. Mungkin cara yang Sakura lebih baik secara medis, jadi Sasukepun tidak akan melakukan protes atau menginterupsi tindakan Sakura. Dari pandangannya ia melihat Sakura memberikan sebuah tas make up pada Hinata sambil tersenyum dan berpura-pura membantu mendadani gadis itu. Sementara tangannya yang lain tampak dengan sigap bergerak memasukkan sesuatu dengan menancapkan suntikan kecil ke lengan Hinata tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Tak lama kemudian, pandangan Hinatapun mengabur. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan dan mengantuk, tak bisa lagi ia menampikkan perasaan lelah ditubuhnya dan iapun perlahan tertidur.

Efek sedatif dari suntikan Sakura berhasil menenangkan Hinata. Sakurapun sadar bahwa rencananya masih belum selesai. Masih ada langkah penyelesaian dari strateginya kali ini.

"Aku akan segera menelpon Ino untuk mengirimkan ambulans, kita tidak bisa menundanya lagi, Sasuke." Seru Sakura serius.

Pasrah. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi kata atau cara lagi untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Mungkin memang hanya ini caranya. Membawa Hinata untuk ditangani secara medis. Mungkin terapi obat-obatan yang tepat akan memberikan proses penyembuhan yang lebih baik. Sasuke akhirnya memberikan anggukan, sekalipun ia masih tampak ragu.

"Aku akan menelpon Oji-sama dan memberitahukan jika kita membawa Hinata kerumah sakit." Ucap Sasuke.

Psikoterapi, mungkin adalah satu-satunya prosedur yang bisa dilakukan untuk membawa kembali Hinata yang mereka kenal sebelumnya. Membawa akal sehat yang sudah berhari-hari ditinggalkan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terlihat gelisah. Berkali-kali ia menilik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul tujuh belas lewat dua menit, dan sudah satu jam empat puluh delapan menit ia berdiri di salah satu koridor rumah sakit. Belasan bahkan mungkin puluhan kali ia melirik satu-satunya lift yang jaraknya sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri dengan wajah penuh pengharapan. Sudah puluhan orang keluar-masuk melalui pintu lift tapi tidak satupun berhasil menjawab harapannya.

Ya, selama enam tahun lamanya Sasuke selalu datang dan menunggu orang yang sama, ditempat yang sama, dirumah sakit Konoha. Ia bahkan mengesampingkan tugas dan pekerjaannya yang sibuk hanya untuk bertemu seseorang.

Bosan? Sepertinya tidak.

Lelah? Juga sepertinya tak pernah ada dalam kamus Sasuke untuk bertemu si pujaan hati.

Ia bahkan tidak pernah absen sekalipun selama enam tahun tanpa keluhan.

TING

Tanda pintu lift rumah sakit itu terbuka.

Kali ini dari semua penantian Sasukelah yang keluar dari sana. Seorang wanita dewasa tigapuluhan dengan balutan jas warna putih dan rambut panjang sepinggang melangkah dengan anggun kearahnya. Surai merah jambu dan manik hijau itu semakin menambah kecantikan yang teramat dirindukan oleh Sasuke setiap harinya.

Tak bosan rasanya, ia melihat sosok yang selama enam tahun ditunggunya itu jadi semakin anggun dan dewasa. Tak terbantahkan pula perasaannya pada si dokter cantik yang kini sudah menjadi salah satu dokter bedah anak di rumah sakit itu.

"Sakura-Senpai!" Seorang dokter muda keluar dari lift dan berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Sakura yang tadinya tertuju kearah Sasuke itu. "Ada berkas yang belum senpai tanda tangani!"

Sakura tersenyum pada dokter muda itu dan membuka obrolan kecil dengan candaan ringan ala dokter. Sakura pun melupakan tujuan awalnya menemui si jaksa diujung koridor karena obrolan itu untuk sesaat. Sepertinya Sasuke harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bertemu dengan si dokter cantik. Atau.. tidak jika ia yang memilih mendekat kearah merka yang tengah sedang sibuk mengobrol.

"Senpai, besok hari libur kan? Bagaimana jika kita nonton? Kudengar di bioskop ada film yang bagus sedang rilis!" Seru si dokter muda.

"Hemm benarkah? Aku sudah lama sekali tidak nonton bioskop, sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan!" Sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sepertinya pembicaraan Sakura dan si dokter muda itu berhasil terdengar oleh Sasuke yang sudah berdiri disamping Sakura. Dokter muda itu menawari sebuah ajakan kencan dan Sakurapun tampak senang dengan ide kencannya. Tapi Sasuke justru sebaliknya, ajakan kencan itu menyulutkan suatu perasaan tidak nyaman dalam hati Sasuke. Mungkin tepatnya sebuah perasaan yang bisa disebut dengan cemburu.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut, hampir saja ia bisa menggabungkan kedua alisnya yang tebal jadi satu garis lurus.

Ia tidak akan, dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sakura pergi dengan pria lain selain dirinya. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan penantiannya selama enam tahun itu dilangkahi oleh dokter magang yang sedang mencoba meluluhkan hati Sakura itu.

"Permisi,...Tapi sepertinya besok kami ada janji untuk melakukan foto prewedding. Jadi,... dengan sangat menyesal aku yang menjawab bahwa dokter Haruno tidak bisa menerima ajakanmu! " Potong Sasuke yang mendadak hadir dalam percakapan kedua dokter itu.

Tak mau berhenti sampai disitu. Sasuke pun memilih langkah praktis dan efisien untuk memproteksi gadisnya dari pria yang nyaris mencoba bersaing dengannya. Tanpa segan lagi Sasuke melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Sakura dan membawa tubuh rampingnya dalam dekapan,mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan Sakura.

Sakura yang cukup merasa terkejut dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, lalu menatap kedalam onix Sasuke yang hanya kini berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Tentu saja ia bisa mengerti arti tatapan si jaksa yang mendadak jadi angker. Tapi ia tidak suka jika Sasuke bertindak kekanakan dalam memamerkan hubungan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Yah, Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan tidak nyaman karena tindakan kekasihnya.

"Sasuke,.. kita sedang ada dirumah sakit. Aku sedang bekerja!" Bisik Sakura pada Sasuke dengan bibir yang terkatup.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia justru memilih memberikan senyuman termanis paling menawan pada dokter yang ada dalam pelukannya itu. Ia lebih memilih memandang si dokter muda dengan tatapan paling menyeramkan paling mengintimidasi yang bisa ia buat. Bahkan jika si dokter magang itu masih berani menantangnya untuk mendapatkan Sakura, Sasuke takkan segan-segan menerkam pemuda berondong baru lulus fakultas kedokteran itu.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu kalau kami mengambil pose demikian besok?" Tanya Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan pada si dokter muda yang mulai menangkap maksud Sasuke.

Tak lupa segaris senyum licik dan tatapan sinis Sasuke layangkan pada si dokter muda di hadapannya. Harusnya si dokter muda itu tahu jika matanya mengisyaratkannya untuk segera pergi. Baik pergi dari hadapannya sekaligus kehidupan Sakura.

Sakura jadi kebingungan dan salah tingkah menghadapi sifat overprotektif Sasuke yang demikian. Ia sendiri merasa tidak nyaman saat harus berpelukan di tempat umum dan saat ia masih menggenakan jas putih dokternya. Sakura hanya bisa membuat senyum terpaksa untuk menutupi kebingungannya dan berharap agar si dokter muda itu memaklumi perlakuan Sasuke.

"Hemmm,... sayang sekali Sakura-senpai, sepertinya kau memiliki anjing penjaga yang tidak ramah." Celetuk si dokter muda yang ternyata sama sekali tak gentar dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Siapa sangka si dokter muda itu malah berani mengucap hal demikian sambil melayangkan segaris senyum sinis pada Sasuke.

Siapapun bisa berubah karena cinta, begitupun Sasuke. Dia adalah orang yang cukup banyak berubah karena cinta. Jadi tolong lupakan jika dia masih menjabat sebagai jaksa dan sudah berusia tiga puluh empat tahun. Dia bisa jadi apapun, jika ada yang berani ikut campur dalam hubungannya dengan Sakura. Termasuk jadi anjing penjaga yang siap menyalak dan menerkam orang yang berani meledeknya seperti demikian. Jangan salahkan juga kepribadiannya yang jadi tempramen karena ucapan pedas yang dianggapnya sudah sangat keterlaluan oleh bocah ingusan dihadapannya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai emosi.

Tangannya kini tak lagi memeluk pinggang Sakura, ia segera mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah si dokter muda itu. Bukan hanya api cemburu yang berhasil disulut oleh si dokter muda itu tapi juga api kemarahan bungsu Uchiha yang sangat berapi-api.

"Jaga bicaramu,ya... Aku bisa saja menuntutmu dan memenjarakanmu seumur hidup!" Ancam Sasuke yang sudah mulai kehilangan kendali.

Lagi. Selalu saja Sakura selalu jadi dinding penengah diantara dua orang yang sedang berkonflik. Sakura merasa dirinya harus melakukan seseuatu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Entah siapa yang salah dan seharusnya ia bela. Yang satu sudah siap menerjang dengan penuh emosi dan yang satu lagi malah mengeruhkan keadaan dengan kalimat ledekan dan tak gentar oleh ancaman. Ia hanya bisa menghalangi orang yang ada didekatnya untuk tidak melakukan gerakan aneh atau lebih anarkis lagi dengan mencoba menariknya menjauh dari tempat mereka semula. Sepertinya dia harus menjinakkan anjing peliharaanya yang sudah kelewat marah itu dengan segelas es kopi dan rayuan maut di kafetaria. Sangat memalukan jika ia selalu jadi alasan dari tindakan bodoh dan kekanakan Sasuke. Cukup sekali saja Sasuke memecahkan kaca jendela rumah sakit untuk bertemu dengannya enam tahun lalu. Ia tidak mau jadi bahan pembicaraan lagi di tempat kerjanya.

"Kau!" Sergah Sakura pada si pemilik sharingan dihadapannya.

Sakura menekan tubuh Sasuke untuk duduk manis pada salah satu kursi di kafetaria rumah sakit. Sakura juga mulai mengambil posisi duduk sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya kembali setelah kelelahan menyeret Sasuke duduk disampingnya seperti sekarang. Setelah merasa cukup mampu mengatur nafas, Sakura merasa iapun sudah siap memarahi sumber masalah hari ini. Kekasihnya sendiri, Sasuke.

"Berhentilah ikut campur pada pekerjaanku!" Tegas Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mencoba mencari penjelasan lebih baik. " Bocah baru lulus itu,... beraninya dia mengajakmu berkencan! Dia harus tahu kalau dia masih magang disini!" Seru Sasuke.

Sakura memijit dahi lebarnya dengan telapak tangan, pusing rasanya dia menghadapi si jaksa yang kelewat overprotektif itu.

"Dengar,ya... Bapak Jaksa yang terhormat, dia cuma mengajakku nonton dan itupun belum terjadi! Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengijinkan kalau aku punya penggemar,..Menyebalkan." Rutuk Sakura.

"Kau bahkan berani membela pria bodoh itu,huh? Memangnya kenapa? Apa pentingnya penggemar buatmu?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Dia harus tahu jika aku dan kau sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun,.. mana boleh dia menggodamu!" tambah Sasuke lagi.

" Justru karena kita sudah bertahun-tahun bersama! Kau harus percaya padaku!" Seru Sakura.

"Aku bisa percaya padamu jika kau sudah benar-benar menikah denganku!" Tandas Sasuke.

Lagi.

Kalimat ajakan kembali terdengar di telinga Sakura. Yah, gadis manapun pasti senang mendengar kalimat lamaran terucap dari orang yang paling mereka cintai didunia. Tentu juga Sakura demikian, ia sangat senang hingga merasa dirinya melambung kelangit saat Sasuke mengajaknya menikah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang masih harus ia pikirkan dan dicapai sebelum ia menikah dengan pria paling dicintai dan dikaguminya didunia.

Mungkin saking seringnya Sasuke mengucap kalimat ajakan itu, sehingga kalimat itu sudah tak lagi spesial ditelinga Sakura. Tapi bukan berarti jika Sasuke bukan lagi jadi orang spesial baginya. Bukan juga karena Sakura merasa bosan menjalani hubungan panjang enam tahun dan mengikis rasa cintanya pada si jaksa paling tampan sejagad baginya itu. Sungguh, perasaannya pada Sasuke semakin menguat setiap harinya. Sebenarnya, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya iapun juga ingin segera menikah hanya saja ia merasa punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk menundanya. Jadi ia tetap memberikan pengertian pada Sasuke untuk terus bertahan dan bersabar padanya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku,... kapan kau bisa cuti?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura masih bungkam. Haruskah ia menjelaskan pada Sasuke alasannya yang sebenarnya? Ataukah sebaiknya dia menyerah saja pada Sasuke dan perasaannya yang memang sudah ingin menikah?

"Besok? Lusa? Minggu depan,... Bulan depan,..." Sasuke semakin menanyakan kepastian.

"Siapa bilang aku mau menikah denganmu?" Sakura bertanya balik.

Kini mendadak tenggorokkan Sasuke mengering karena umpan balik Sakura. Tapi ia yakin jika gadisnya itu tidak sedang sungguh-sungguh. Sakura memilih berekspresi tenang dan menyeruput jusnya serta mengacuhkan Sasuke yang terus meminta kejelasan.

"Hei,...Dokter Haruno! Berhentilah jual mahal padaku! Ingatlah usiamu sudah tigapuluh tiga tahun ini! Sekarang cepat katakan saja tanggalnya dan akan kusiapkan semuanya!." Bujuk Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Sakura tidak bergeming. Sasuke malah jadi panik karenanya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin kisah cintanya berakhir dengan perpisahan. Sebaliknya, Sakura menyembunyikan tawa cekikikan dalam diam diamnya.

"Wanita macam apa kau ini,..."Bisik Sasuke sambil menggeleng tak percaya. Ia nyaris kehilangan akal mengajak gadis pujaannya itu untuk menikah.

Sakura mengangkat pundaknya sambil tersenyum kecil, meledek si jaksa.

"Baiklah,... mungkin aku harus membongkar kasus penganiayaanmu padaku, Dokter Haruno!" Seru Sasuke.

"Penganiayaan?" Ulang Sakura meledek. " Bahasamu terlalu berlebihan, Pak Jaksa!"

Sakura harusnya berhati-hati dengan Sasuke. Dia masihlah jaksa yang terbiasa menganalisis sebuah masalah dan menemukan pemecahan berbagai kasus kriminal. Jadi jika Sakura terus saja jual mahal, mungkin sebaiknya Sasuke juga demikian.

"Baiklah,... Dokter Haruno. Jangan harap aku akan membawakan bunga dan cincin juga berlutut dan kembali memintamu menikah denganku lagi sekarang. Sudah cukup aku merendahkan harga diriku sebagai pria dihadapanmu,... sudah tiga kali malah. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku merelakan kepergianmu saja!" Seru Sasuke dengan nada pasrah.

Mendadak hawa dingin memenuhi paru-paru Sakura. Dadanya terasa sesak dan nafasnya menjadi berat karenanya. Mungkin kah sekarang Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran atas sikap dan penolakan Sakura selama ini? Sungguh, sebenarnya bukan ini yang diinginkan olehnya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Sakura, Sasukepun mengangguk membuatnya semakin tertegun.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang mulai berubah, Sasuke merasa harus lebih totalitas dalam melakukan aktingnya. Ia harus meyakinkan Sakura atas keputusannya, sehingga ia harus menambahkan alasan yang lebih menguatkan. Barulah saat Sakura menghalangi kepergiannya rencananya bisa disebut berhasil.

"Kau pikir pria mana yang tahan menunggu kekasihnya selama enam tahun tanpa kepastian? Lima tahun yang lalu aku melamarmu dan kau menolak, karena kau ingin menjadi dokter spesialis bedah anak. Dua tahun lalu aku melamarmu, kau menolak dengan alasan tidak siap. Dan akhir tahun kemarin aku mencoba melamarmu kembali dan kau masih berani mengatakan tidak siap! Sekarang kutanya kau baik-baik, apa maumu?"

Raut wajah Sasuke menegas. Ia meminta penjelasan atas semua tindakan Sakura yang menampikkannya berulang kali. Sakurapun bisa melihat keseriusan dalam kalimat Sasuke yang nyaris menyudahi hubungan mereka. Hanya saja Sakura tidak tahu jika ia sedang masuk perangkap permainan akting kekasihnya.

Jujur saja,Sakura merasa sangat bersalah. Sepertinya dia memang terlalu lama mempermainkan hati pria sebaik dan sesabar Sasuke. Sudah pastilah jika diluaran sana ada banyak wanita yang sangat ingin membina komitmen bersama pria mapan, tampan, baik dan kaya raya semacam kekasihnya. Tapi Sakura sepertinya berkali-kali melewatkan kesempatannya itu. Ia terus saja menggantung Sasuke tanpa ada kepastian tentang jenjang pernikahan. Mungkin Sasuke sudah lelah menantinya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan pria paling dicintainya itu. Kini ketakutan mulai bergelayut pada hatinya. bagaimanapun ia teramat sangat mencintai Sasuke.

"Ja..ngan pergi,..!" Bisik Sakura,mulai memohon.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan semuanya! Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan! Tentu saja bukan!" Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku,.. apa yang jadi penghalangmu meragukan lamaranku?"

"Dia,...!" Sakura menunjuk seseorang dari balik jendela tempat mereka sedang berbicara.

Kata itu merujuk pada satu gadis diluar sana. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah sibuk bermain bersama anak-anak yang menjadi pasien Sakura.

"Hinata?" Seru Sasuke keheranan. "Ayolah, aku sudah tak bertunangan dengannya sejak lama bukan? Dan kau tahu itu!"

"Sasuke,.. dialah yang membawamu bertemu denganku!" Seru Sakura.

Sasuke bersiap mendengarkan penjelasan selanjutnya dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau saja dia tidak meninggalkanmu dan datang ke Kamagasaki, maka kau takkan pernah mencarinya ke klinikku dan akhirnya menemukanku." Sakura kembali mengingat kenangan saat pertama kali ia dan Sasuke bertemu diklinik kecilnya dulu.

"Hubungan kita tak pernah pasti pada awalnya, kau terus saja masih goyah dengan dirinya. Tapi lambat laun kau terus menyadari dan menguatkan perasaanmu padaku. Tapi hubungan Hinata yang diyakininya sejak awal malah kandas dengan tragedi. Dan selama enam tahun, kabar Naruto sama sekali tak terdengar."

"Apa kau takut kita tak jadi menikah seperti Naruto dan Hinata?" Selidik Sasuke.

"Bukan,... Rasanya tidak etis jika kita menikah tanpa membawa kembali Naruto untuknya. Selama ini aku mendampinginya sebagai sosok kakak dan keluarga bersamamu. Kita menemaninya dalam hari-hari tersulitnya, masa dimana dia harus menjalani psikoterapi. Kita juga terus ada disisinya saat Hiroshi-sama tutup usia,... beliau juga memintaku untuk tinggal dirumah mewah mereka sebagai anggota keluarga dan berpesan pada kita untuk menjaga Hinata. Aku merasa sangat berhutang kepadanya,..jadi aku juga ingin membagikan kebahagiaanku kepadanya juga. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar alasan Sakura. Yah,.. begitulah hati si dokter bedah anak yang sangat dicintainya itu. Selalu memikirkan orang lain diatas dirinya sendiri. Semakin bangga rasanya ia memilih wanita itu sebagai calon pendamping hidupnya.

"Tapi kitapun tidak tahu kapan Naruto kembali padanya, sayangku..." Seru Sasuke.

"Kitapun tak pernah tahu dimana keberadaannya. Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, dan akupun yakin banyak orang yang berubah selama enam tahun. Aku sendiri tidak yakin, apakah Naruto masih ingin kembali pada Hinata. Dia menghilang begitu saja dan meninggalkan Hinata dalam keadaan terpuruk dan nyaris saja gila." Tambah Sasuke dengan menatap manik hijau Sakura, ia berusaha meyakinkan gadisnya.

"Tapi, sama seperti yang Hinata yakini. Aku merasa yakin jika Naruto pasti akan kembali. Dan aku sungguh sangat ingin melihat mereka bahagia. Aku ingin mereka berdua menghadiri pernikahan kita dan menjadi pendamping kita."

"Sakura,..." bisik Sasuke sambil mengecup jemari Sakura yang kini berada dalam genggamannya. " Hinata pasti akan sangat bahagia jika kita menikah. Dia akan ikut berbahagia dengan pernikahan kita, jadi kau tidak perlu kuatir, kita juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Jadi kumohon kali ini percayalah kepadaku,...ayo kita menikah!" Seru Sasuke meyakinkan.

Segaris senyuman merekah dibibir merah jambu milik Sakura. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi jika ia memang sangat ingin bersanding dengan pria dihadapannya. Pria yang sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya telah berhasil mengalihkan dunianya, yang dikagumi dan dicintainya selama ini. Sakura sangat bersyukur mendapatkan hati dan jiwa pria itu. Pria yang bersedia menjalani komitmen untuk menikahinya dan menghabiskan sisa usia bersama.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa minggu bulan depan terlalu cepat untuk mengajukan cuti?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana,...kalau akhir tahun saja ya?" Tanya Sakura masih mencoba memundurkan acara.

Sasuke meneguk air liurnya sendiri, menambah lagi level kesabaran pada si dokter. Tapi sepertinya ia memang harus menolak tawaran sidokter karena ia merasa sudah tak punya cadangan kesabaran untuk menanti Sakura lebih lama.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuatmu hamil saja supaya kita cepat menikah?" Usul Sasuke dengan suara yang keras.

Sontak saja seisi cafe menjadikan mereka sebagai pusat perhatian. Sekaligus berhasil membuat pipi Sakura semerah kepiting rebus karena malu saat Sasuke mengucap kalimat vulgar dimuka umum.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kita sudah sering kok melakukannya! Kita bahkan sering tidur seranjang selama bertahun-tahun. Memangnya kenapa jika aku menghamilimu?" Sasuke sengaja meninggikan nada bicaranya agar seisi ruangan mengetahui betapa bahagianya dirinya karena Sakura akhirnya menyetujui lamarannya.

"Sasuke! Diamlah,... Aku malu!" Sakura membekap mulut berisik Sasuke dengan satu tangannya. "Ahhsshhh Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi semakin norak dan memalukan! Benar-benar kau ini!" Bisik Sakura menggerutu karena kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum. Memang benar dia bisa disebut norak, tapi ia tidak peduli. Apa yang perlu ia tutupi dari dunia yang ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

"Dengar ya,.. jangan harap aku akan menyembunyikan berita paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku! Aku akan terus membongkar semua yang sudah pernah terjadi diantara kita berdua pada seluruh isi ruangan ini,... pada seluruh dunia, supaya semuanya tahu bahwa kau sudah benar-benar akan menjadi pengantinku! Dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghalanginya!" Ancam Sasuke yang malah jadi semakin nekat.

Sasuke pun berdiri diatas kursinya. Entah apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya, Sakurapun tidak tahu. Rasanya Sakura ingin segera berlari dan bersembunyi, tidak tahan rasanya jadi subyek keonaran kekasihnya itu.

"Mohon perhatiannya, dihari yang indah ini aku ingin kalian ikut bergembira atas diterimanya lamaranku pada satu-satunya gadis paling kucintai didunia, sekaligus salah satu dokter dari rumah sakit ini Haruno Sakura. Untuk merayakannya kalian yang hadir disini bisa memesan apapun yang kalian mau." Sasuke mengakhiri pengumumannya dan kembali keposisi duduknya semula.

Terdengar riuh suara sekaligus tepukan yang ikut menyelamati hubungan mereka. Disertai doa-doa akan kelanggengan hubungan dan harapan-harapan baik lainnya. Tapi justru Sakura merasa bingung harus menampakkan ekspresi, antara bahagia dan malu iapun tak sanggup berkata-kata. Sasuke melayangkan senyum termanis untuknya dan ia hanya bisa pasrah atas kejadian yang tak bisa ia halangi itu.

Cium! Cium! Cium! Cium!

Seisi ruangan menyorakkan satu kalimat yang semakin menunjukkan dukungan dan semangat bagi mereka berdua.

Sasuke membentuk senyum yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, sembari mengulurkan tangan pada kekasihnya yang sudah kehilangan kata-kata. Sorot mata Sasuke menampakkan kebahagiaanyang teramat, dan tentunya diapun takkan mengecewakan permintaan orang-orang yang turut bahagia atas kebahagiaannya juga.

Tapi,...bagaimana dengan Sakura? Haruskah dia mengesampingkan profesi dokter dan rasa canggungnya serta menuruti seruan riuh itu?

Dengan ragu-ragu iapun menyambut tangan Sasuke yang terulur untuknya. Mungkin tak ada salahnya jika kali ini ia mengesampingkan semuanya.

Kembali onix sharingan dan zamrud jernih itu saling bertemu. Hanya ada Sakura dalam onix Sasuke yang menyendu, begitupun hanya ada Sasuke dalam zamrud milik Sakura. Sudah sekian kalinya mereka ada dalam keadaan demikian, keadaan dimana mereka saling tenggelam dalam tatapan mata masing-masing. Tanpa banyak kata yang terucap, mereka membiarkan mata mereka menggunakan bahasanya sendiri untuk berbicara.

Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam lembaran-lembaran kenangan yang indah saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tak satupun luput dari ingatan keduanya. Bahkan degup jantung mereka masih sama tak beraturannya seperti saat mereka memutuskan untuk saling jatuh cinta. Getar-getar cinta diantara keduanya masih bertabuh dengan jelas memainkan musik yang mengiringi kisah mereka. Enam tahun lebih perjalanan cinta mereka akan memasuki babak selanjutnya dengan sebuah ikatan yang sudah mereka berdua putuskan.

Perlahan jemari Sasuke semakin mengerat membimbing Sakura untuk semakin mendekat arahnya. Kini biarkanlah mereka saling mengekspresikan wujud cinta mendalam mereka dalam sebuah pagutan mesra yang saling mereka rindukan satu sama lainnya. Biarkan tubuh mereka mengikuti nalurinya masing-masing karena sudah tak sanggup lagi membendung hasrat untuk saling mendamba satu sama lain. Biarkan keduanya saling menyesap kebahagian dengan cara mereka yang telah memutuskan menjadi satu.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Yang dipanggil namanya tampaknya tak mau menggubris yang memanggil. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk menoleh atau menjawab. Dia memilih untuk terus fokus pada kuas dan kanvas. Ia sedang mengejar waktu untuk menyelesaikan lukisan terakhirnya.

"Hinaaataa! Kau benar-benar tidak mau mendengarku, yaa!" Seru suara itu lagi dengan nada yang semakin meninggi.

Si gadis indigo itu tak punya pilihan menoleh saat namanya dipanggil kalau dia tak ingin punya masalah.

"Gomen,.. Sakura-ni! Aku sedang membuat garis lurus barusan,... maaf jika aku mengabaikanmu."

Hinat tersenyum pada Sakura sembari meletakkan pallete dan kuasnya, kemudian ia mendekat ke arah Sakura yang didampingi Sasuke.

"Kau sudah makan? Tidak lupa minum obat, kan?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

Hinata tersenyum, "Sudah, jangan kuatir aku makan tepat waktu dan meminum obatku dengan rutin!"

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Hinata turut merasa senang. Meskipun Hinata dinyatakan sembuh setelah menjalani psikoterapinya, Hinata masih tetap harus mengkonsumsi obat-obatan penunjang kesehatan jiwanya pada saat-saat tertentu.

"Bagaimana persiapan pameranmu Hime-chan? Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Baik, semua berjalan lancar. Aku tinggal menyelesaikan satu lukisan lagi. Mungkin satu atau dua hari kedepan sudah selesai. Dan pastikan kalian datang di acara pameranku!" Seru Hinata.

Hinata memang sedang sibuk menyiapkan acara pameran lukisannya. Semua karyanya akan dipajang kemudian dilelang dan hasilnya didonasikan untuk anak-anak penderita kanker. Hinata yang sekarang adalah pribadi dewasa yang positif dan aktif dalam tindakan peduli kemanusiaan. Ia juga tidak lupa menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai heiress Hyuga dan bertanggung jawab atas aset-aset yang dimiliki atas nama besar keluarganya itu. Sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang labil dan depresi karena ditinggalkan pria yang dicintainya enam tahun lalu.

"Kami juga ingin memastikan kau menghadiri ini!" Sakura menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna biru navy yang tampak glossy dan mewah.

Hinata segera membuka amplop yang ada ditangannya. Sebuaah nama yang sangat ia kenal tertulis disana. Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke dipasangkan sebagai orang yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan dalam undangan yang tengah dibacanya itu.

"Kalian,..."Hinata menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya, nyaris tak bisa berkata-kata karena saking bahagia.

"Kejutan!" Seru Sakura. Ia segera memeluk Hinata yang tak sanggup mengekspresikan kebahagiaan atas pernikahan keduanya.

" Kalian menyembunyikan rencana bahagaia ini dariku? Jahat sekali!" Gerutu Hinata yang meninju pelan dada Sasuke dihadapannya.

Sakura mengendurkan pelukannya pada Hinata, "Aku ingin kau jadi pendamping di pernikahanku, Hinata. Kau mau kan?"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk keras mengiyakan. Ia kembali memeluk Sakura yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak perempuannya sendiri. Ia pun turut merasakan kebahagian kedua pasangan yang hendak menikah dua minggu setelah acara pamerannya. Rasanya iapun turut tak sabar berdiri dan menyaksikan pernikahan dua orang terdekatnya itu.

"Selamat yaa,... Sasuke-ni, Sakura-ni, aku turut bahagia atas pernikahan kalian. Katakan padaku kalian ingin hadiah apa dariku? Rumah? Cottage? Jet pribadi atau paket bulan madu? Katakan! Akan kubelikan apapun yang kalian minta!" Seru Hinata.

Segaris senyum kecil terlukis dibibir Sasuke. Lucu rasanya melihat Hinata yang kini punya segalanya dan bersikap sangat loyal terhadap orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Kau mau merendahkan gajiku sebagai pegawai negeri, ya! Mentang-mentang sekarang perusahaan Hyuga sudah atas namamu,.. ckckckk" Canda Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum geli. Tentu saja ia tidak bermaksud demikian dan iapun juga mengerti jika Sasuke sedang bercanda. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang menilai sesuatu dari berapa banyak yen yang bisa ia keluarkan.

"Hinata, kami tidak ingin meminta apapun darimu sebagai hadiah,..." Sakura mengucap kalimatnya dengan lembut. "Kami ingin agar kau juga bahagia dengan hidup yang kau jalani, sama seperti kami."

Hinata tertegun. Kalimat yang diucap Sakura berhasil membungkamnya. Ia tahu jika ia akan kembali beradu pendapat dengan wejangan-wejangan mereka berdua sebagai kakaknya.

"Hime-chan, enam tahun sudah berlalu... kuharap kau bisa melupakan kisah sedihmu dan memulai hidupmu yang baru." Seru Sasuke.

Hinata mengerti, kisah sedih yang Sasuke maksudkan adalah kisah cintanya yang berakhir tragis dengan Naruto enam tahun silam. Memang benar kata Sasuke, enam tahun sudah berlalu dan banyak sekali hal yang terjadi selama jangka waktu itu. Tapi, tidak sedetikpun ia melupakan pria pujaannya, Naruto.

Melihat Hinata terdiam, Sasuke kembali mencoba menjelaskan lebih lanjut maksud pembicaraannya

"Hime-chan,.. Mungkin saja Naruto tidak akan kembali kepadamu dan kuharap kau bisa mencoba untuk menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjaga dan mencintaimu. Mungkin itulah yang dia inginkan dengan meninggalkanmu,.. jadi..."

"Sasuke-ni,..." Potong Hinata, ia mencoba menginterupsi.

"Aku sudah memaafkan semua kesalahan orang yang pernah ada dimasa lalu dan menyakitiku. Aku bisa menghadapi semua trauma dan ketakutanku,... dan aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi,... aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Kumohon, berilah kesempatan bagiku untuk bahagia dengan caraku. Dan juga kumohon, biarkan aku menyimpannya dalam hatiku,..." Seru Hinata lirih.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Mereka jadi merasa bersalah harus membuka topik dan beradu pendapat setelah memberi kabar baik pernikahan mereka.

"Hinata,...Bukan begitu maksud kami,..." Sakura menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mencoba menjelaskan lebih halus lagi.

"Sakura-ni,...Kumohon. Aku janji aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh atau implusif seperti dulu lagi. Aku baik-baik saja dan aku mohon kali ini percayalah padaku. Aku punya jalan kebahagiaanku sendiri dengan ikut bahagia bersama orang-orang yang ada disisiku dan untuk urusan hatiku,.. kumohon biarkan sepenuhnya jadi urusanku. "Tandas Hinata meyakinkan kedua orang yang sangat menyayanginya sebagai sosok adik itu.

Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Hinata mengenai masalah ini. Hati manusia bukanlah besi yang dengan bantuan panas bisa dibentuk atau dibengkokkan. Hati butuh waktunya sendiri untuk menyembuhkan diri. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sangat memahami hal itu. Mereka berharap suatu hari Hinatapun bisa menyembuhkan luka hati yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto. Menemukan kembali jalannya untuk bahagia dan menikah sama seperti yang mereka lakukan.

Tapi, hati manusia punya ruangan-ruangan tersendiri yang mereka bentuk dan mereka kunci untuk alasan mereka sendiri. Begitupun hati Hinata. Tak satupun bisa masuk dan menggantikan posisi Naruto di hatinya. Ia akan memilih untuk mengosongkan ruangan itu dan menjadikan ruangan tersebut sebagai ruangan dimana dia bisa mengingat semua kenangan tentang Naruto.

Dan bersama doa yang dia panjatkan untuk kedua calon mempelai itu iapun tak berhenti berharap untuk kembali dipertemukan dengan Naruto-nya. Karena dia percaya Naruto akan menepati janjinya, janji untuk kembali padanya. Dan ia akan meyakini janji itu sampai kapanpun. Bahkan jika seandainya waktu pun tak berpihak pada kesempatan yang bisa mengubah takdirnya, ia takkan pernah berhenti berharap dan percaya akan terwujudnya janji itu. Karena baginya hanya Naruto yang bisa menyembuhkan luka itu, dan hanya Naruto yang ia butuhkan.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tengah sibuk membaca kumpulan huruf demi huruf yang tertulis dalam serangkaian laporan kerja di tangannya. Iapun berusaha memahami informasi akan deskripsi suatu hal dari laporan itu. Memang demikian tugasnya sebagai perwira _Japan Maritime Self-Defense_ _Force_ yang juga tergabung dalam _Defence Inteligence Headquarter_ , menerima laporan berkala dari bawahan atau mungkin laporan yang cukup mendesak tentang kejadian suatu hal. Ia pun di bawah kontrol langsung Menteri Pertahanan dan direktur sebagai personel DIH ia harus memberikan saran mingguan kepada Menteri Pertahanan.

Usianya memang sudah memasuki kepala empat tapi ia sangat berpengalaman dalam bidang kelautan. Iapun dikenal sebagai orang yang sangat berwibawa, cerdas dan memiliki intuisi kuat akan suatu hal. Orang-orang yang menjadi bawahannya adalah orang-orang yang dipilihnya sendiri berdasarkan intuisi yang dimilikinya. Hatake Kakashi, adalah orang yang bekerja dengan caranya yang unik.

"Kau yakin dengan laporanmu, _Itto-kaii_?" Kakashi menanyakan kejelasan laporan yang dibacanya pada bawahannya.

"Haik! _Kaisho_ -sama!" Sahut si bawahan.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, _Kaisho_ -sama! Menurut penyelidikan kapal tersebut adalah kapal pribadi milik seorang pengusaha pengalengan ikan. Dua minggu yang lalu patroli laut kita melihat kapal tersebut hilang disekitar semenanjung korea. Dan dua hari kemudian kapal itu kembali muncul dan berlayar di laut jepang kemudian menuju China. Bukankah kita tidak melakukan hubungan perdagangan dengan kedua negara tersebut? Dan jika memang seandainya kapal tersebut masuk tanpa izin ke negara dengan politik isolasi, bukankah seharusnya mereka mengambil tindakan tegas dan menahan kapal itu?" Jelas si bawahan merinci penjelasannya.

Kakashi sangat menyukai cara kerja anak buahnya ini. Dia memiliki tindakan tanggap yang cepat juga membuat laporan yang akurat dan prediksi yang sangat baik. Itulah alasannya mengapa Kakashi merekrutnya untuk bergabung dalam angkatan laut enam tahun lalu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kakashi ingin penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Saya merasa ada yang janggal. Menurat saya kapal tersebut bukanlah sekedar kapal dagang atau sekedar menjalankan produksi pengalengan ikan saja. Merujuk tanggal mereka melaut, merupakan tanggal yang sama saat kasus hilangnya puluhan siswa taman kanak-kanak di Korea pada saat mereka melakukan liburan bersama ke pulau jeju dan ditemukan tewas dilaut dua hari kemudian,saat kapal tersebut memasuki wilayah China."

"Kalau begitu terus pantau dan laporkan tentang perkembangan kapal itu padaku! Jika memang kau cukup punya alasan atau bukti yang kuat untuk menangkap mereka lakukan saja!" Seru Kakashi memberi perintah.

" _Kaisho_ -sama, mungkin kita bisa menangkap gerombolan anak tikus yang sedang berkeliaran mencari makan tapi saya yakin induknya sedang bersembunyi disuatu tempat yang aman." Sela si bawahan pada Kakashi.

"Jadi apa rencanamu _Itto_ -kaii?"

"Mohon agar anda berkenan melakukan kerja sama dengan pihak _NPA_. Saya yakin mereka akan cukup banyak membantu, karena merekapun pasti sedang melakukan penyelidikan atas kasus ini."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi pihak Kementrian Pertahanan dan meminta ijin kerjasama untuk menuntaskan kasus ini. Kau tunggulah perintahku dan ambillah cuti beberapa hari kedepan! ." Seru Kakashi memberi perintah.

Si bawahan berojigi pada atasannya, memahami perintah tunggu yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Ohya,...Naruto! Pergunakanlah waktu cutimu dnegan baik! Temuilah orang-orang terdekatmu,.. orang tua, kerabat atau pacar! Sudah enam tahun kau ikut denganku dan kau sama sekali belum pernah mengunjungi mereka bukan?" Sahut Kakashi lagi.

Senyum Letnan Satu itu merekah mendengar ucapan atasannya. Memang benar sudah enam tahun lebih ia mengikuti pendidikan dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai bagian angkatan laut jepang.

" _Arigatou, Kaisho_ -sama, saya bisa mengambil cuti setelah kasus ini selesai." Tolak Naruto dengan halus.

"Kau ini manusia atau bukan,huh?" Tanya Kakashi dengan kalimat tidak formal. Ia sudah menganggap bawahan nya itu seperti anaknya sendiri, jadi kedekatan mereka bukan hanya sekedar atasan-bawahan saja.

"Berhentilah memandangi foto usang yang kau simpan di kamarmu! Temuilah gadis itu dan katakan kalau kau juga merindukannya selama ini! Jangan terus-terusan bersembunyi di sini! Pergilah berlibur sebelum misi penangkapan dan penyelidikan lebih rumit dan menyita waktumu! Ini perintah!" Tandas Kakashi.

"Baiklah jika anda memaksa, _Kaisho_ -sama. Saya akan melaksanakan perintah anda dengan sebaik-baiknya." Jawab si Letnan yang kemudian memberikan penghormatan pada atasannya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Yah, memang benar adanya jika enam tahun berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan Konoha. Selama enam tahun itu tak sekalipun ia muncul menampakkan diri atau mengirimkan kabar akan keberadaannya.

Enam tahun yang lalu Naruto direkrut oleh Hatake Kakashi untuk mengikuti pendidikan kemiliteran dan kini berhasil memposisikannya sebagai Letnan Satu di Angkatan laut Jepang. Bukan hanya itu, karena latar belakangnya yang mengetahui seluk-beluk yakuza dan juga keadaan sebatang kara, membuat Kakashi tertarik menjadikan Naruto sebagai salah satu agen yang bekerja untuknya dalam DIH.

Siapa sangka, pemuda mantan petinju bawah tanah dari Kamagasaki dan mesin uang yakuza itu kini tampak gagah dalam balutan seragam putih angkatan laut. Naruto memiliki karir cemerlang atas bakatnya dan juga dukungan Kakashi. Meskipun ia dididik untuk mengikuti serangkaian pendidikan militer dan juga menjalankan perintah Naruto tetaplah Naruto.

Seorang pria yang punya janji untuk diwujudkan pada gadisnya enam tahun lalu. Naruto masih ingat betul janji yang ia buat saat ia meninggalkan gadisnya di Rumah Sakit. Ia punya janji untuk segera kembali pada gadis itu sesegera mungkin setelah ia berhasil membuat jalan menuju dunia baru untuk dia dan gadisnya, Hinata.

Kini, ia mempunyai semua apa yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat gadis itu aman saat bersamanya. Ia punya pangkat, kedudukan, pekerjaan tetap dan ia siap menjadi orang yang selalu bisa Hinata andalkan. Tapi, sebuah pertanyaan besar yang terus menghantui langkahnya menemui gadis pujaannya itu. Masihkah Hinata menanti pria jahat yang meninggalkannya dengan janji enam tahun lalu?

Naruto hanya bisa berharap jika Hinata masih punya tempat untuknya. Sebuah maaf baginya yang tega meninggalkan Hinata tanpa kabar dan harapan kosong selama enam tahun. Hanya ada satu cara mendapatkan jawaban si Letnan dan memastikan sendiri keadaan gadis yang ditinggalkannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk manis disebuah kursi dan tampil dengan anggun dalam dress simpel dengan warna peach dan cardigan warna senada. Setelah tujuh hari ia menggelar pameran tunggalnya kini tibalah saat dimana ia menyaksikan acara lelang lukisannya. Seperti tujuan awal pamerannya, semua uang yang dihasilkan dari penjualan lukisannya akan didonasikan bagi anak-anak penderita kanker.

Sudah hampir dua jam acara lelang itu berlangsung, dan kurang lebih sembilan lukisan berhasil dilelang dnegan harga cukup tinggi. Tak kurang puluhan juta yen pun akan segera diterima untuk diserahkan sebagai amal. Tinggal sebuah lukisan lagi yang akan dilelang malam ini, sebuah lukisan yang cukup menarik perhatian.

Lukisan tentang perasaan rindu, kemarahan, dan kehampaan yang dituangkan dalam guratan warna-warni diatas kanvas. Lukisan terakhir yang diberi judul Kyuubi No Kitsune menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang diselimuti api dan juga gelombang warna-warni disekelilingnya membuat siapapun takjub akan permainan warna pelukis yang berani bermain warna dengan cantik. Ya, sebuah lukisan Hinata akan perasaan pada kekasihnya yang hilang.

"Kami akan membuka harga lukisan ini mulai dari lima juta!" Seru pembawa acara dan iapun siap mengambil kendali.

"Tujuh juta,..satu,..Sepuluh juta,... Lima belas juta,... Dua puluh juta,... Dua puluh tiga juta,... Tiga puluh juta,..satu... dua,... tiga puluh lima juta,... empat puluh juta,... empat puluh satu,...satu,... dua,..."

"Lima puluh juta!" Seru seseorang yang mendadak berteriak ditengah orang yang mengacungkan tawaran mereka.

"Baiklah, lima puluh juta yen satu...dua...tigaa! Selamat lukisan ini menjadi milik anda!" Seru pembawa acara diikuti tepukan riuh yang menghadiri acara lelang lukisan itu.

Lukisan Kyuubi No Kitsune itu berhasil terjual dengan harga lima puluh juta yen sekaligus menjadi harga tertinggi yang dicapai untuk sebuah lukisan yang terjual di malam lelang itu. Seluruh peserta lelang bertanya-tanya siapakah orang yang berani membeli sebuah lukisan dengan harga selangit itu. Bahkan mungkin orang tersebut tidak mengangkat papan dan menuliskan harga, itu berarti dia merupakan orang yang baru saja datang dalam acara itu.

"Silahkan tuan yang sudah membeli lukisan dengan harga lima puluh juta yen untuk maju berfoto dan mendapatkan tanda tangan dari pelukis." Seru si pembawa acara.

Pria dengan jas hitam dan sepatu kulit berkilat melangkah menuju podium dimana pembawa acara memberinya komando. Disebelah podium itu Hinata bersiap menyambut orang yang mengapresiasi lukisannya. Pria itu berjalan perlahan dari tengah peserta lelang, ia harus rela menjadi sorotan karena uangnya yang akan dikeluarkannya untuk membeli lukisan itu.

Seluruh peserta lelang takjub mendengar lukisan tersebut memiliki nilai jual yang tertinggi dari lukisan lainnya. Tapi sebenarnya mereka jauh lebih takjub pada setiap langkah yang dijejakkan oleh pria pembelinya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Pria pembeli itu memang rupawan, iapun memiliki wajah yang sama dengan objek dalam lukisan yang baru saja dibelinya. Pria itu melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri dan menjawab pertanyaan tentang mereka yang penasaran akan dirinya. Yang lebih hebat lagi, rasanya seluruh yang hadir terpukau atas objek nyata yang menghampiri penciptanya dalam sebuah karya. Membuat mereka kian terkagum atas kemampuan pelukisnya yang mampu melukiskan objek itu sama persis seperti aslinya. Seisi ruanganpun kian tersihir dan bungkam menyaksikan pria itu melangkah diantara mereka dan bersiap menaiki panggung.

Waktu seakan berhenti pada saat itu. Ketika Hinatapun menyadari bahwa pria yang sedang berjalan kearahnya adalah orang yang sama dalam lukisannya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan kian berlomba dnegan langkah pria yang semakin menepis jarak diantara mereka. Setiap langkah yang dibuat pria itu semakin memperjelas keyakinannya.

Pria itu memiliki tiga pasang goresan dipipinya dengan surai kuning jabrik yang dipotong cepak dengan rapi ala tentara dan safir yang jernih sebiru lautan. Masih sangat melekat betul dalam ingatan Hinata bahwa ia adalah orang yang selama ini ia nantikan. Orang yang selama enam tahun meninggalkannya, menghembuskan kerinduan panjang serta menyisakan janji yang masih sangat ia yakini akan terjadi. Orang yang berhasil memenuhi hidupnya dengan kenangan indah akan cinta sekaligus tangisan panjang saat kepergiannya. Bahkan ia sendiripun kesulitan menjalani hari-hari dimana ia harus menjalani terapi atas gangguan jiwanya. Sekarang pria itu tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Sedang bermimpikah dia sekarang?

"Hai... Hinata,.. Aku telah kembali!" Sapa Naruto.

Hinata yakin ia tidak sedang mengalami waham,delusi atau semacamnya. Ia masih sangat mengingat suara itu. Suara baritone serak khas dari kekasihnya yang telah lama hilang sekaligus membawanya kembali dari lamunan.

Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Melanjutkan kisahnya kembali dengan pria itu? Ataukah memilih menjalani hidupnya sendiri seperti saat pria itu meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun?

.

.

.

.

.

 _Japan Maritime Self-Defense(_ _Kaijō Jieitai ) =_ _adalah nama dari pasukan maritim bersenjata dari_ _Pasukan Bela Diri Jepang_ _, yang bertugas melakukan pertahanan laut untuk_ _Jepang_ _. dalam_ _bahasa Inggris_ _ia dikenal dengan sebutan Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force_

 _Defence Inteligence Headquarter (DIH)= merupakan badan intelijen terbesar di Komunitas intelijen Jepang dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah perwira militer. DIH berada di bawah kontrol langsung Menteri Pertahanan dan direktur DIH memberikan saran mingguan kepada Menteri._

 _National Police Agency (NPA) adalah aparat intelijen yang paling berpengaruh dalam komunitas intelijen Jepang bertanggung jawab untuk keamanan bangsa dan melindungi terhadap spionase asing dan terorisme, yang mirip fungsi informasi NPA tergantung pada tidak hanya 300.000 kepolisian (yang lebih besar dari jumlah prajurit Jepang), tetapi juga pengumpulan informasi dari aparat intelijen lain._

 _Kaishō = Vice Admiral/Wakil laksamana/Laksamana Madya_ _adalah_ _pangkat_ _perwira tinggi_ _di_ _TNI Angkatan Laut_ _yang setingkat lebih tinggi daripada_ _Laksamana Muda_ _, dan setingkat lebih rendah daripada_ _Laksamana_ _, setara dengan_ _Letnan Jenderal_ _di_ _Angkatan Darat_ _dan_ _Marsekal Madya_ _di_ _Angkatan Udara_ _._

 _Ittō Kaii= Letnan Satu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Haii... haii semua... apa kabar? maaf saya lama gak update?_

 _Yah,... Naruto-Hinata aja pisahnya selama enam tahun hehehehe. Selain banyak banget pesaan kue bulan ini, anakku juga lagi belajar sekolah jadinya kalo biasanya pagi bisa ngetik ato update skarang jadi jadwal nganter si kecil ke sekolah._

 _terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah sabar menunggu dan sayang sama ff ini. saya akan berusaha konsisten pada garis besar cerita yang saya bayangkan dari awal penulisan. saya juga berterimakasih atas dukungan dan masukan atau bahkan kritik dari para reader_. _terimakasih sudah bersabar menanti update dari ff ini ohyaa Tinggal 1 final chapter untuk mengakhiri ff ini._

 _Dan buat kalian siapkan baju terbaik kalian untuk menghadiri resepsi akbar pernikahan Sasuke-Sakura di chapter depan,... hehehhee_ _informasi mengenai badan intelejen dan juga kemiliteran jepang adalah hasil googling apapbila ada yang kurang tepat mohon koreksinya._

 _yang mau berteman sama saya lebih dekat, mungkin bahas soal naruto, drama korea atau masakan bisa follow ig saya naiiyyaa atau fb saya New Naiiyyaa,_

 _Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, sekali lagi FF ini dibuat untuk hiburan dan merupakan karangan fiktif. dari segi penulisan, tata bahasa dan yang lain masih banyak kekurangan. . sekali lagi terimakasih atas doa dan dukungannya juga mohon maaf atas review yang belum sempet dibalas.  
:D see you next chapter  
:D_


End file.
